


Наш младший брат

by monster_900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 116,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_900/pseuds/monster_900
Summary: Коннор и Колин - близнецы, но ненавидят друг друга с самого детства. Единственное, что между ними есть общего, это сильная тяга к их младшему брату. Ричард убьет обоих, если узнает об этом. Близнецам остается только фантазировать.





	1. Братья Андерсоны

**Author's Note:**

> На момент основных событий близнецам по 18, Ричарду 16. Присутствуют попытки Колина дорваться до Коннора.
> 
> Работа одновременно публикуется на Книге фанфиков: <https://ficbook.net/readfic/8215236>  
> 

Колин никогда не понимал, как Коннору так просто удаётся заводить друзей. Брат никогда не смущался незнакомцев и мог легко подойти к толпе детей, чтобы попроситься к ним поиграть. Однажды, столкнувшись на улице с Маркусом, помогающим отцу взобраться на инвалидной коляске по пандусу, Коннор не смог пройти мимо. Мальчики разговорились, и в скором времени Андерсону уже не требовалось проявлять своё очарование, чтобы найти с кем играть. Маркус сам его со всеми познакомил, а друзей у приёмного сына знаменитого художника было очень много. Коннор без задней мысли взял Колина с собой, когда Манфред позвал всю многочисленную компанию кататься на велосипедах. Если бы он знал, чем всё кончится, то никогда не стал бы этого делать.

Колин всегда был слишком прямолинейным. В их маленькой семье это никого уже не удивляло, но рубить с плеча в присутствии сверстников оказалось плохой идеей. Сначала Колин поругался с Норт. Она не хотела, чтобы к ним присоединялись новенькие, и Колин признался, что её мнение никого не волнует. Джош тоже обиделся, когда Колин спросил у Коннора, как они вообще терпят этого зануду. Третьим он поругался с Саймоном. Колин признал, что погорячился, но было поздно. Не стоило спрашивать, почему у Саймона такие потёртые и старые кроссовки, раз его лучший друг — самый богатый мальчик в школе. Манфред ведь мог одолжить ему одну из своих пар обуви. Голубые глаза Саймона наполнились слезами, и он сразу же рассказал об этом Маркусу.

Перед Коннором поставили ультиматум: либо Колин уходит сейчас же, либо близнецы уходят вдвоём и больше не возвращаются. Колин сильно удивился, заметив, что брат размышляет. Он потянул его за руку.

— Давай уйдём отсюда! Они мне не нравятся. Мы и вдвоём найдём, чем заняться. Правда, Коннор?

Коннор посмотрел на брата, с которым всё равно увидится дома, а затем на ребят, с которыми очень хотел подружиться. Мальчик освободил свою руку и запрыгнул на велосипед, оставляя близнеца одного на пустынной улице. Колин не мог сдвинуться с места, смотря ему вслед. Не мог поверить. Душащая обида сдавила горло, но он не заплакал. Он впервые узнал, каково на вкус предательство. И это его родной брат? Обида быстро переросла в злобу. В карих глазах навсегда что-то исчезло, и появилось новое: жёсткое и холодное.

Вечером Коннор вернулся домой, но брата не обнаружил. Только Колина.

Коннор, как ни пытался, не смог вернуть его расположение. Получив от него по лицу в первый раз, причём из-за самого обычного вопроса, расплакался. А во второй — решил больше не подходить. Колин не скрывал того, как зол на брата, обзывая или сталкивая его с дороги. Коннор пытался держаться от него подальше, пока брат не успокоится, но это было очень сложно делать, когда приходилось жить в одной комнате. Мальчик перестал реагировать на болезненные тычки в бок. Был готов к подножке, поэтому больше не расшибал колени, распластавшись на полу школьного коридора. Проверял стулья на наличие клея, прежде чем садиться. Колину всего казалось мало. Как-то он дождался, когда Коннор выйдет из комнаты, и разорвал на клочки только что выполненную домашнюю работу брата. Реакция превзошла все ожидания. Старший брат, образец спокойствия и дружелюбия, сам на него набросился. Они должны были убить друг друга, не меньше, но детектив оказался дома и растащил близнецов в разные стороны. Он пытался выяснить, что произошло, но оба спихивали вину друг на друга. Колин за то, что брат его бросил, а Коннор за то, что тот издевается над ним. У Хэнка не было ни времени, ни желания выяснять, кто прав, а кто виноват. Он заставил близнецов извиниться друг перед другом, но ничего не добился. Они только разревелись. Коннор собрал все свои вещи и перетащил их в бывшую кладовку, оборудовав её под себя. Кровать теперь занимала половину его новой «комнаты». Хэнк собрался возвращать всё на место, но мальчик начал умолять, и, видя эту истерику, пришлось уступить. Пусть лучше так, чем близнецы переубивают друг друга за закрытой дверью в общей комнате.

Теперь Коннор мог запереться и не ждать от Колина нападения со спины. Естественно, ничего не спасало от громкого стука в дверь посреди ночи, когда брату вдруг не спалось, и он приходил побесить близнеца. Или от воды, которую Колин осторожно вливал через воронку под дверь, и та растекалась по полу. Коннор просыпался и тут же ступал в ледяную лужу. Чтобы выйти из комнаты, приходилось идти по воде, дрожа от омерзения и холода. Тапочки оказывались насквозь мокрыми, и толку от них не было.

Коннор старался не обсуждать ситуацию в доме с друзьями. Он всё ещё старший из близнецов. Жаловаться им или просить их о помощи показалось ему просто унизительным. К тому же, это они в каком-то смысле стали причиной раздора. Отец посоветовал игнорировать брата, чтобы тому наскучило заниматься своей «ерундой». Был также вариант попросить у Колина прощения за то, что бросил его тогда одного, но Коннор об этом даже слышать не хотел. Только Колин виноват в том, что с ним никто не хочет общаться! Коннор не будет сидеть и страдать из-за него в одиночестве. И он ничего такого не сделал, чтобы Колин так его ненавидел и делал с ним все эти ужасные вещи. Колин это начал. Пусть он и извиняется. Теперь это война.

Хэнк только устало вздохнул, надеясь, что всё само собой разрешится, и близнецы рано или поздно помирятся. Как можно жить в одном доме, одинаково выглядеть и при этом продолжать друг друга ненавидеть? Всего лишь детская ссора.

Со временем Коннор научился сдерживать эмоции. Не вздрогнул даже, когда в тарелке с хлопьями вдруг всплыло что-то пугающее и явно бывшее живым. Стараясь контролировать выражение полного безразличия на лице, Коннор вынул это ложкой и выкинул на стол рядом. Через брезгливость он продолжил есть. Жевать было сложно, зная, что там плавало, но Коннор не собирался сдаваться. Пусть Колин видит, что ему всё равно на его шутки.

Колин долго молчал, но, когда отец вышел из комнаты, быстро пригнулся к брату.

— Я сначала думал плюнуть тебе туда, но ты же всё равно этого бы не заметил. В чём тогда смысл, если об этом буду знать только я?

Колин был уверен, что Коннор «проглотит» и это. Он совсем не ждал того, что брат наденет тарелку на его голову. Ещё до того, как Хэнк прибежал на шум, близнецы вцепились друг другу в волосы и снесли кухонный стол, оказываясь на полу. Детектив пытался разнять их, но, когда порезал ногу об один из осколков, быстро передумал, начиная лупить обоих. Пятилетний Ричард недолго наблюдал за происходящим. Поняв, что завтрак отменяется, мальчик сел на пол перед телевизором, продолжая смотреть мультфильмы.

Пока близнецы были детьми, их ещё можно было контролировать. Хватало один или два раза ударить, чтобы они начинали реветь или стыдиться своего поведения. А если наорать в придачу, то и вовсе становились шёлковыми. Хэнк догадывался, в какой ад превратится его жизнь, когда у близнецов начнётся пубертатный период, и не ошибся.

Попасть в ванну стало просто невозможно, а на требование открыть дверь в комнату приходилось ждать по несколько минут, пока подросток не впускал его внутрь с заметной паникой в глазах. Хэнк постарался как взрослый человек обсудить с сыновьями, что происходит с их организмами, чтобы никто не заделал ему внуков до наступления совершеннолетия. По отдельности, конечно, так как единственной комнатой, где близнецы могли находиться одновременно, являлась кухня, а обсуждать это за едой было не самой лучшей идеей.

Коннор не знал, куда прятать глаза, и пытался срастись с обстановкой в комнате. До него дошло с первого раза, что простынь он будет стирать сам, если промахнётся, а когда ему понадобятся презервативы, то он может смело обращаться к отцу. Коннор промычал что-то согласное, и Хэнк, наконец, оставил его в покое, позволяя сгореть от стыда в одиночестве.

С Колином разговор прошёл проще, потому что тот забыл спрятать салфетки, оставив их на тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Карие глаза испуганно расширились, когда он вспомнил об этом, но быстро смирился, что метаться поздно. Уши начали гореть, когда Хэнк довольно похлопал сына по плечу, радуясь, что хоть это подросток понял.

Колин знал не только об этом. Всё, что его интересовало, он уже давно нашёл в интернете.

Тело стремительно менялось. Колин всё чаще стал замечать за собой, как сильно его раздражают окружающие. Помимо постоянного возбуждения, преследовало чувство дикой злости. Коннор стал умнее и теперь был либо с отцом, либо вообще уходил к друзьям, так что агрессию приходилось выплёскивать на любого, кто попадётся под руку. К Хэнку регулярно стали поступать звонки от директора. Грубое высказывание в сторону преподавателя. Конфликт с одноклассниками. Драки в коридорах. Однажды Колина настолько выбесил смеющийся из-за слова «многочлен» Нейтан, что он просто столкнул его вместе со стулом посреди урока. Чтение нравоучений не помогало. Сын — это не задержанный в камере. Бить его уже казалось чем-то неправильным. Подросток вытянулся, и черты его лица стали острее, забирая последнюю надежду Хэнка на то, что сыновья хоть немного будут на него похожи. Наказание в виде запрета выходить из дома тоже не подействовало, так как у Колина не было друзей, и ему не с кем было ходить гулять. Хэнк отказался от услуг школьного психолога, меньше всего желая, чтобы их семью ставили на учёт или считали, что он не справляется с сыновьями самостоятельно. О том, чтобы построить новые отношения и привести в дом женщину, теперь даже речи не стояло. Лейтенант нашёл выход проще, поставив близнецов перед фактом: проблемы в школе — никаких карманных денег. Чем старше становились сыновья, тем больше им хотелось какой-нибудь ерунды в виде компьютерных игр, новых наушников или кроссовок «как в том фильме», так что, к удивлению Хэнка, угроза принесла свои плоды. Коннор и так вёл себя превосходно, и Колин не собирался допустить того, чтобы все деньги достались ему. Приходилось выпускать пар старым проверенным способом.

К сожалению, в шестнадцать лет удивить себя чем-нибудь эдаким было уже не так просто. Это раньше гормоны бушевали и требовали выхода наружу, а теперь порно с каждым разом доставляло всё меньше удовольствия. Колин выучил сюжеты эротических фильмов так хорошо, что мог бы сам отснять один и заработать порно-Оскар.

Колин чувствовал себя полным параноиком, но продолжал задёргивать занавески и делал самый низкий уровень громкости в наушниках, прежде чем забраться на кровать с ноутбуком на животе. Комната была полностью в его распоряжении, поэтому он просто запирался в ней после школы. Даже со страхом того, что отцу он вдруг может срочно понадобиться. К концу дня футболка оказывалась насквозь мокрой и никакие салфетки уже не спасали. Иначе сбросить напряжение было невозможно.

Колин заметил, что некоторые видео его вообще перестают возбуждать. Например, где участвуют две девушки. Он действовал скорее механически, просто потому что люди на экране занимались сексом. Это заставило задуматься. Колин тем же вечером решил перепроверить свою догадку.

Подросток чувствовал, как за ним начало следить всё ФБР Америки, когда вбивал в поиск «гей-порно». Дожили. Интернет-провайдер удивится. До сих пор желания смотреть гейское порно не возникало. Андерсону стыдно было признаться в том, что даже не хотелось проверять, как на это отреагирует тело. Сейчас же, когда обычный секс не способен ничем впечатлить, уже плевать, что будет.

Глаза забегали по появившимся превью. Подросток посмотрел на тела актёров и на себя. Самооценка и без того была ниже плинтуса из-за невозможности набрать хотя бы ещё пару килограммов, а теперь Андерсон окончательно убедился, что умрёт девственником. Колин решил выбрать первое попавшееся видео, просто чтобы уже закончить с этим дурацким экспериментом. Фильм начался, и подросток удивлённо вскинул брови. Смуглый актёр с зелёными глазами удивительным образом напомнил Маркуса.

— Надеюсь, что ты снизу, мудила, — со злостью выплюнул парень.

Манфред, в отличие от него, в свои шестнадцать уже был похож на мужчину: высокий, крепкий и широкоплечий. Как будто мало того, что девки вешались на него из-за разноцветных глаз. Колин его так и не простил, а Маркус и вовсе смотрел будто сквозь парня, когда они пересекались в школе. Теперь он просто обязан досмотреть этот ролик до конца.

«Маркус» работал в кофейне и то и дело бросал заинтересованные взгляды на странного парня у окна. Волосы, как назло, у незнакомца были светлыми.

— А вот и наш нытик. Откуда только у тебя деньги на кафе? Ты же нищий, Саймон, — Колин понял, что гей-порно пока что поднимает у него только настроение.

«Саймон» неторопливо пил свой кофе у окна и не уходил до самого закрытия. Так происходило несколько дней. Однажды «Маркус» не выдержал и подошёл к блондину, спросив, почему тот сидит здесь, будто ждёт кого-то. «Саймон» томно посмотрел в ответ: «Я ждал тебя, красавчик».

— Боже, как банально, — закатил глаза подросток, искушённый сюжетами получше.

Колин не ожидал резкой смены кадров, чтобы двое мужчин сразу оказывались в туалете в неприглядной позе. Карие глаза расширились. Для первого гейского порно это было слишком резкое «введение в курс дела».

«Маркус» явно не щадил блондина. «Саймон» громко стонал. Его джинсы спустились до самых щиколоток, и мужчина безнадёжно пытался расставить ноги шире, но «Маркус» не давал ему даже выдохнуть, удерживая за шею.

Кровь прильнула туда, куда требовалось, и Колин закрыл глаза, пытаясь убедить себя, что это просто естественная реакция организма. Его это не возбуждает. Просто это очень пошло. В наушниках раздавались стоны и шлепки, подогревая фантазию. Колин не стал открывать глаза. На слух это было даже лучше. Дыхание сбилось. Кажется, «Маркус» стал шептать «Саймону», как тот хорош и что он кончит внутрь, не в силах остановиться вовремя. Колин представил это, резко выдыхая и запуская руку в штаны. Уже без разницы: гейское порно или нет, главное закончить.

А «Саймон» хорош. Очень реалистично стонал и просил сильнее. Колин представил, как бы кричал настоящий Саймон. Не нажалуйся он на него в детстве, они могли бы оказаться в одном из школьных туалетов. Саймон ведь чересчур доверчивый.

А ещё худой. Колин понял, что ход мыслей пошёл не туда, но было поздно. Звуки из наушников и собственное воображение сделали своё дело. Саймон бы вырывался и кричал, а Колин продолжал бы удерживать его голову, прижатой к изрисованной непотребствами стене туалета в одной из кабинок. Блондин пытался бы соскочить, но слишком хрупкий и невысокий — у него бы просто не получилось. Слёзы полились бы по его щекам, когда он почувствовал бы, как кто-то без согласия начинает двигаться внутри его собственного тела. Колин бы не выпускал его, пока не закончил. Вряд ли он продержался бы долго, нарочно кончая в чужое тело. Саймон сразу бросился бы бежать, натягивая спавшие штаны, несмотря на боль и мерзкое чувство в мышцах. Он кинулся бы к Манфреду, рассказав, что Андерсон только что отымел его во время школьной перемены. Колин вошёл бы в кабинет следом, усмехнувшись шокированным дружкам брата и направляясь к своей парте. Да, он это сделал. И сделает ещё раз, если захочет. Колин смело развернулся бы к Маркусу, его тупым дружками и Коннору…

Колин понял, что кончил, подавшись вперёд всем телом и уронив ноутбук. С губ сорвался громкий вздох, но он сдержался, чтобы не застонать. Возбуждение спало, дав наконец возможность здраво рассуждать. Он представил себе, что насилует Саймона. Что в принципе насилует парня. И ему это нравилось. Это было лучшим из всего, о чём он когда-либо фантазировал. Подчинять кого-то, причинять боль. Испуганный одноклассник, болезненные толчки и страх быть раскрытым. А также почти физическое наслаждение от шока Коннора. Колин осознал, что одного раза за ночь ему будет недостаточно.

На следующий день в школе он просто не мог смотреть на Саймона. Преследовало дурацкое чувство, будто тот всё сразу поймёт, как только встретится с ним взглядом. Как назло на физкультуре их поставили в пару, чтобы отбивать волейбольные удары. Саймон не вовремя решил зарыть топор войны и был очень дружелюбным и милым. Колин почувствовал, как отреагировало тело, когда блондин в очередной раз ему улыбнулся. Андерсон со всей силы запустил мяч в его лицо. Саймон рухнул на пол, и это отвлекло на время тренера и одноклассников. Колин бросился бежать в раздевалку, чтобы никто не заметил его стояк. Коннор, пытающийся вместе с остальными выяснить, что произошло, расстроенно покачал головой.

Колин никогда не изменится.

Маркус помог Саймону подняться на ноги.

«Он придурок, Саймон. Просто теперь мы будем держаться от него подальше», — пообещал Манферд и убедился, что нос блондина не сломан.

Колин дал себе слово никогда больше не представлять Саймона.

Зато обнаружил себя на страницах с очень жёстким гейским порно. Кажется, это то, чего не хватало всё это время. Спасибо Саймону, хоть какая-то от этого нытика была польза. Просматривая их, даже сидеть было сложно. Хотелось двигаться и очень быстро. Колин этим и занимался, осознавая, что кровать движется вместе с ним. Чтобы не стонать, приходилось зажимать себе рот свободной рукой. Даже это иногда не спасало. В глазах темнело, и ноги дрожали. Как бы он хотел поскорее испытать это. Сделать с кем-нибудь. Его не должны возбуждать жестокость и насилие, но именно это с ним происходило. Это неправильно: желать причинять кому-то боль, но Колин понял, что уже давно делает это. Слёзы брата, которых он уже давно не видел, прежде приносили очень странные, но приятные чувства…

Колин замедлил темп на руке, задумываясь, а что представляет себе брат, когда занимается этим. Пусть он и строит из себя пай-мальчика, но Колин в жизни не поверит, что брат не занимается этим в своём чулане. Наверное, накрывается с головой одеялом, стыдясь того, что делает, и выключает свет. Брат не смотрит порно, для него это слишком грязно. Ему и не нужно ничего смотреть. Он настолько самовлюблённый урод, что просто тащится от того, что трогает себя.

Колин с недовольством вспомнил, что они близнецы. А значит, Коннор должен держать член точно так же в ладони. Они ведь оба правши. Колин зажмурился, заставляя себя об этом не думать, но проклятый образ Коннора, делающего это с собой, уже появился перед глазами. Подросток задумался, точно ли он хочет представлять себе это, когда процесс самостоятельно запустился. Наверное, Коннор должен ласкать всего себя. Колин подтянул верх футболку и погладил себя по груди. Странно, но это не принесло ровным счётом ничего. Нет, его должен касаться кто-то другой, чтобы прикосновения обжигали и дарили удовольствие. Колин закрыл глаза. Если партнёра нет, то должна справиться фантазия.

Руки Коннора были связаны над изголовьем кровати. В его чулане был выключен свет, отчего испуганные глаза казались ещё больше. Мышцы у него подрагивали. Он пытался освободить руки, и на коже уже появились синяки. В карих глазах застыли слёзы, и брат морщился, когда кто-то касался его, пытаясь думать о чём угодно, только бы не давать своему насильнику понять, что ему нравится то, что с ним делают. Коннор бы продолжал изображать из себя правильного мальчика, даже когда рука на его члене стала бы двигаться так быстро, что бёдра подростка приподнимались бы с каждым толчком вверх. Тело уже давно его предало, а разум ещё нет. Пальцы на ногах поджимались от каждого прикосновения большого пальца к головке. Колин убрал руку с члена, наслаждаясь тем, как брат удивлённо распахивает глаза. Продолжения не будет. Сейчас Коннор поймёт это.

— Можешь начинать умолять, Коннор.

Близнец с ненавистью посмотрел в ответ.

— Ты ведь такой гордый. Я хочу увидеть это. Давай. Попроси так, чтобы я сам захотел это делать, — Колин погладил бедро брата, поддразнивая, и тот втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. — Хотя, знаешь… Если ты грязно ругнёшься, Коннор, твои шансы даже повысятся. Обещаю сразу отсосать.

Коннор откинулся головой на подушку, одновременно желая продолжения и при этом собираясь до конца отыгрывать незаинтересованность в происходящем.

— Быстро развяжи меня.

— Не совсем то, что я хотел услышать. Я верю, у тебя получится, — Колин запустил руку под него, и Коннор явно был против этого. Брат испуганно сжался, не пропуская палец внутрь, но тело начало дрожать от подступающего удовольствия. — Скажи что-нибудь грязное. Попроси о том, что хочешь. Что мне с тобой сделать?

— Не надо…

— Скажи это!

Коннор уже ничего не понимал, пытаясь получить удовольствие от пальца между ног, и Колин сдался. Сам схватился за член, и близнец едва не задохнулся, приходя к разрядке. Спинка кровати жалобно треснула.

Колин кончил, застонав в ладонь. Очень быстро и сильно. На связанного брата. Нет, это уже было слишком. Колин попытался подняться, но тело слишком расслабилось, и он свалился на пол.

— Боже, — выдохнул Колин, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо. Он уткнулся носом в ковёр. Это же Коннор. Отвратительный, ненавистный, высокомерный Коннор. — Пошёл ты нахер, Коннор!

Колин надеялся, что брат не слышал этого, будучи в другом конце коридора. Нужно срочно найти себе парня. Переспать с кем-нибудь, наконец, иначе он совсем с катушек слетит. Может, скоро захочет подрочить связанному отцу или Ричарду. Колин поморщился. Не стоило об этом думать. Теперь член неделю ещё не встанет. Хотя, кого он обманывает?

К сожалению, в двадцать первом веке геи всё ещё не писали о своей ориентации у себя на лбу. А Саймона Колин уже не рассматривал, хотя готов был поставить все деньги из заначки, что блондинчик неспроста ходит всюду за Манфредом. Колин приуныл, осознавая, что у него нет ни одной идеи, где бы он мог познакомиться с будущим парнем. Идти в гей-бар? Несовершеннолетний. В интернете? Хэнк обсуждал слишком много трупов в присутствии сыновей, чтобы убедить их в том, что в этом мире достаточно больных психопатов. Кто угодно может скрываться под фейковой страницей в соцсетях, и подросток не собирался так рисковать.

Колин задумался над тем, что старший брат явно лишится девственности раньше, и отчего-то эта мысль дико разозлила. Коннор постоянно окружён толпой из девчонок. Кто-нибудь точно ему даст. Как же он достал со своей улыбкой и надменным взглядом. Кажется, вслед старшему брату разве что уборщицы не смотрели, когда он проходил мимо. Пора подпортить его имидж.

Колин пришёл в столовую раньше Коннора, приготовившись запустить на шикарный костюм близнеца всё содержимое своего подноса. Вот это будет шоу. Коннор точно не сможет промолчать, и, когда он набросится на Колина на глазах всей школы, друзья увидят его настоящее лицо. Коннор всегда сидел за столом вместе с Манфредом и компанией, а они уже были здесь, поэтому траекторию движения брата предположить было несложно. Коннор сделал заказ, забрал поднос и застрял на полдороги, разговорившись с кем-то из знакомых. Первые пять минут Колин выдержал, но Коннор постоянно смеялся и улыбался незнакомому парню, так что ожидание в засаде быстро выбесило. Колин решил, что подойдёт сам. Так будет даже лучше: бросить поднос прямо в его лицо, пока друг Коннора стоит рядом. Иначе этого придурка год придётся ждать, пока он наговорится. Колин успел сделать всего несколько шагов, когда какая-то девчонка врезалась прямо в него, опрокидывая оба подноса на его футболку. Ближайшие к ним люди обернулись. Содержимое двух стаканов с соком потекло вниз по светлым штанам.

— Смотрите! — воскликнула Норт. — Андерсон надул в штаны!

Теперь даже те, кто ничего не видел, посмотрели на замершего Колина. Кто-то рассмеялся, не понимая, что это была шутка, и веселье прошло волной по столовой. На него указывали со всех сторон. За столом Манфреда зааплодировали и засвистели.

Коннор тоже усмехнулся, любуясь тем, каким жалким становится лицо близнеца.

Колин вмиг вылетел из столовой. Он не проведёт в этом месте ни минутой больше. Плевать на уроки. От этого позора теперь вечность не отмыться. Проклятый Коннор! Это всё из-за него. А как этот ублюдок улыбался. Они с друзьями теперь целый день будут это обсуждать и веселиться.

— Ненавижу! Я всех вас ненавижу, — прошептал Колин, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце в груди.

Парень уже готов был вызвать такси, потому что школьный автобус приедет ещё не скоро, но телефон оказался мокрым. Он брезгливо отряхивал его, когда кто-то взял его за плечо. Мысль, что это Коннор, заставила подростка тут же развернуться.

Колин нахмурился, не сразу узнавая ту самую девчонку. Азиатка смутилась от его злобного лица.

— Ты, это, — она указала на штаны, — прости, что ли. Я тебя не заметила.

— Что? Глаза слишком узкие? Сложно по сторонам смотреть?

— Ладно. Ты меня раскусил. Я засмотрелась на то, какой ты красавчик.

Когда Колин удивлённо замер, не уверенный, не показалось ли ему это, она прыснула.

— Боже. Ты правда купился? Да. Глаза у меня узкие. Ты офигеть какой наблюдательный, широкоглазый!

Она ушла, но Колин продолжал смотреть ей вслед. Кто она вообще нахрен такая? И это всё? Никаких соплей, истерик. «Фу, как ты можешь так говорить, сраный расист?!» Совсем ничего?

Колин вернулся в столовую, и люди начали шептаться. Даже Коннор заинтересованно ждал, что будет, уверенный, что брат уже сбежал домой. Колин коснулся плеча девчонки, ожидающей свой новый заказ.

— Самое главное у тебя заметить получилось, — Колин надеялся, что она не пошлёт его, пока все пялятся на них. Девушка отвернулась, но промолчала. Колин рискнул, протягивая ей руку. — Колин Андерсон. Не самое лучшее знакомство в моей жизни, но раз у тебя такой хороший вкус, я решил, что ты достойна моего внимания.

— Вау, как торжественно! А я, между прочим, знаю, кто ты. Сложно близнецов не заметить, хоть вы и ходите за километры друг от друга, — она указала на свои глаза. — А ведь у меня такое преимущество было, да?

Колин подумал было, что она ненормальная, когда девушка неожиданно хлопнула его по ладони, крепко сжимая её в ответ.

— Тина Чэнь. Приятно познакомиться.

Наверное, только он мог найти своего первого и единственного лучшего друга таким образом. Ещё и в шестнадцать лет.

Тина училась в параллельном классе и оказалась во многом на него похожей. Чэнь не унижала людей, указывая им на их недостатки, но иногда маска вежливости, натянутая обществом и воспитанием, спадала с её лица. Тина могла ответить резко или грубо, но тут же исправлялась. Они не договаривались быть друзьями. Это произошло само собой. Андерсон не упускал случая сказать, что думает о девушках без задницы, а она — что все дрыщи в мире имеют шансов больше, чем у него, лишиться девственности до окончания школы. Тина никогда не говорила того, что думает о Конноре, но именно она, даже не желая этого, придумала новый отличный способ разозлить его. Колин, постоянно проводящий время либо с подругой, либо за порно, успел позабыть, что собирался отомстить близнецу за ту ухмылку в столовой. Тина пристыдила Колина за то, что он одевается в первый попавшийся хлам в секонд-хенде, пока Коннор меняет свои образы каждый день. Она объяснила, как важен внешний вид, когда ты подросток, и что Колин выглядит по сравнению со своим близнецом просто серым пятном. Такого сравнения Колин вытерпеть не мог. Они обошли все торговые центры, и Тина открыла в себе навыки стилиста и психолога, убеждая угловатого друга, что он не выглядит как полный придурок, и ему очень идут костюмы и галстуки. Колин ей не поверил, но вернулся домой с кучей пакетов. Прощай, заначка.

Еда не полезла в рот Коннора, когда брат спустился в брюках и рубашке. Так как поздней осенью было прохладно, они с Тиной дополнили образ тёплым синим жилетом.

Хэнк присвистнул, разглядывая подростка.

— Кто ты и куда дел труп моего сына?

— Нравится? — покрутился на месте Колин. — Мне кажется, синий — это мой цвет.

— Уверен, мне очень понравится цена всего этого добра. Откуда у тебя деньги? Ты что, банк ограбил?

— Стал меньше есть в столовой, — выразительно посмотрел на брата Колин, и Коннор нахмурился. — Я решил сменить образ. Теперь я буду одеваться только так.

Колин понял, что подруга попала в самую точку. Теперь ему вслед стали бросать заинтересованные взгляды те же люди, что смеялись над ним в столовой. Норт могла только взмахивать ресницами, когда «второй Коннор» впервые показался в дверях класса в новом образе. Колин откровенно наслаждался вниманием к своей персоне. Столько лет одиночества, оказывается, так легко было исправить. И сложный характер уже никого не отпугивал. Андерсон игриво переговаривался с девушками, путающими его с Коннором и, когда те осознавали, что ошиблись, они долго сомневались, идти ли им искать настоящего Коннора. Из-за того, что Тина была постоянно рядом с Андерсоном, у первых его поклонниц она стала плотно ассоциироваться с их главной соперницей. Чэнь поначалу не обращала внимания на прожигающие спину взгляды, но даже её терпение лопнуло, когда ей в шкафчик стали подбрасывать записки с угрозами. Вот после этого она стала слать к чёрту всякую девушку, пытающуюся подойти к другу, или просто вскидывала руку со средним пальцем, если кто-то издалека строил Андерсону глазки. Раз все уверены, что она его девушка, значит, она будет вести себя соответствующе. Колин веселился от души, поддерживая её боевой запал. Теперь он был уверен, что имеет все шансы лишиться девственности раньше Коннора. Если бы не одна проблема. Коннор — натурал. Ему проще. Вокруг него куча желающих девушек. Ладно, половина из них сразу отсеивается, потому что у них есть голова на плечах, и они не станут спать с парнями, не повстречавшись с ними как минимум полгода или год. А с оставшимся процентом Коннор попросту не общается. Единственный раз правильность брата не бесила, а полностью устраивала Колина. Коннор не решится сделать это с первой попавшейся согласной девушкой. Нет. Такой, как Коннор, будет за ней месяцами ухаживать, дрожать от страха, прежде чем взять её за руку, и кончать в штаны, если она случайно заденет ладонью его коленку.

Коннор решил игнорировать даже полное копирование себя. Не смотрел в сторону брата, когда тот прохаживался павлином по столовой. Игнорировал все вопросы друзей и их издёвки в сторону Колина. Ему уже давно стало некомфортно в их обществе. С тех пор, как все повзрослели, всё очень изменились. Они стали считаться самыми популярными ребятами в школе. Все мечтали с ними подружиться и присоединиться к ним. Андерсону не нужна была эта популярность, и он не знал, что с ней делать. Манфред никого не впускал в сложившуюся группу, но это не мешало ему закатывать самые громкие вечеринки в городе, на которых обязательно приходилось присутствовать. Коннор заметил, что Маркус и Норт стали задерживать друг на друге взгляд, а Саймон становился всё более грустным и раздражительным с каждым днём. С Джошем Андерсон никогда толком не общался. Коннор, конечно, любил учёбу, но Джош, будучи сыном двух преподавателей, любил её намного больше, и из-за этого было невозможно не чувствовать себя глупым в его обществе.

На одном из мероприятий, где Коннор помогал украшать зал, он столкнулся с Кэрой, очень милой и скромной девушкой. Для Андерсона не было никаких проблем пригласить её в кафе, где они ели мороженое и, кажется, разговаривали обо всём на свете. Коннор был рад, что наконец-то нашёл нового друга, которому было всё равно на его «популярность». Кэре он был интересен как человек, а не как лучший друг Манфреда. Счастье продлилось ровно до того момента, как он проводил Кэру до дома, и та очень странно на него посмотрела, будто ждала чего-то. Щёки вспыхнули, когда до подростка дошло, что она надеялась на поцелуй. Кэра расстроенно зашла в дом, и подростку захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он не думал о ней, как о девушке. Кэра — потрясающая, добрая, общительная, очень любит животных и детей. Она обожает готовить и умеет ухаживать за собой. Но они ведь друзья.

Коннор начинал чувствовать себя всё более неуверенно в её обществе, а взгляд Кэры становился всё больше похож на взгляд Саймона. Девушка ещё надеялась, что стеснительный парень просто не решается ей признаться, поэтому продолжала писать, подсаживаться в библиотеке и отправлять смешные картинки в соцсетях. А по ночам представляла, какой бы красивой они могли быть парой. Коннор высокий, у него потрясающие глаза и улыбка. Он ведёт себя как настоящий джентльмен, у него отличный вкус в одежде, и она готова растаять от одного звука его голоса.

Кэра расплакалась прямо посреди игрового поля, когда увидела Коннора и Норт, обнимающихся за трибунами. Сколько бы Андерсон не писал подруге, та ему не отвечала. А в школе избегала, стоило ему начать к ней подходить. Вскоре Кэра и вовсе переехала вместе с семьёй в другую страну, так ни разу и не обмолвившись с ним словом. Коннор так и не понял, что произошло.

Оказалось, что Норт и Маркус втайне от друзей начали встречаться, и на одной из вечеринок произошло то, чего девушка совершенно не планировала. Когда возникло подозрение на беременность, Норт поняла, что ей совершенно не с кем это обсудить. Коннор никогда не видел, чтобы она плакала. Подросток просто не мог её не обнять. Она не знала, чего боится больше: реакции родителей или самого Маркуса. А также того, как изменится её жизнь, если беременность подтвердится. Коннору льстило, что из всех своих друзей она выбрала его и доверила свою тайну. Норт в принципе никому не доверяла, поэтому он просто обязан был ей помочь. Они купили в аптеке тесты на беременность, несколько бутылок воды, и Коннор сидел в соседней кабинке женского туалета, дожидаясь результата. Норт рассмеялась от счастья, когда три теста подряд дали отрицательный результат. Они так и не рассказали об этом Маркусу, а Коннор как бы невзначай поднял с другом тему о незапланированной беременности у подростков. Манфред заметно напрягся, но виду не подал, даже не догадываясь, что Коннор был в курсе всего, что уже произошло между ним и Норт. Девушка рассказала всё. Лучших подруг у Норт не было, и Коннора стало напрягать, что он так удачно вписался на эту роль.

Подросток с сожалением понял, что впервые завидует лучшему другу. Теперь у Маркуса есть Норт. Они любят друг друга, а собственное сердце до сих пор ни разу не дрогнуло. Будто его вовсе нет. Он знал, что любит отца и друзей. И на этом всё. Коннор знакомился с девушками чуть ли не каждую неделю, но теперь не был уверен: он действительно интересен как личность, или им просто хочется присоединиться к компании популярных ребят? Коннор закрывался в себе сразу же, как замечал, что девушки, с которыми он общался, начинали влюблённо на него смотреть. Зачем давать им ложную надежду. Сердце молчало, а ему очень хотелось его услышать. Наверное, ещё не время. Скоро он её встретит. Нужно просто подождать.

Коннор решил отвлечься на что-нибудь, чтобы не думать о том, что с ним что-то не так. Они с Миллером, спокойным и лёгким на подъём парнем, стали ходить на бейсбол. С тех пор, как Ричард стал заниматься этим спортом, кому-то нужно было отвозить его домой после вечерних тренировок. Колин открестился, чуть не спросив: «Кто вообще такой Ричард?», поэтому Хэнк вручил ключи от машины Коннору. Подросток думал, что это наказание за что-то, пока не выучил правила игры, и она не начала ему нравиться. Миллер был не против торчать на трибуне вместе с Коннором, громко поддерживая невысокого, полного мальчика, постоянно поправляющего тесные для него штаны. Крис был согласен вообще на любую движуху, только бы не заниматься работой по дому.

— Давай, Ричард! — закричал он, будто это был его младший брат. — Сделай это!

— Давай, жирдяй!

Коннор нахмурился, пытаясь найти глазами тех, кто это крикнул. На нижних рядах сидели будущие выпускники. Непонятно, что они вообще тут забыли. Видимо, занятия отменили, и они решили повеселиться. Коннор был уверен, что в их банки с колой перелит совершенно другой напиток.

Ричард встал на позицию, замахиваясь битой.

— Смотри! У меня еда! — вновь закричал кто-то из парней с нижних рядов. — Обещаю, если продуешь, я даже оставлю тебе кусочек! Мне кажется, ты ради еды на всё готов.

— Смотри, не нагибайся сильно, а то штаны треснут!

— Давай, жирная задница!

Ричард крепче сжал биту в руках, игнорируя их. Подростки рассмеялись, размахивая пакетами с едой.

— Придурки. Не обращай на них внимания, — пробормотал Миллер, но Коннор и не знал, как реагировать.

Он должен заступиться за Ричарда, но это противоречит его образу. Он ведь не какой-то невоспитанный идиот, который набросится на веселящихся подростков. Он не будет отвечать агрессией на агрессию.

И он не Колин.

Коннор почувствовал, как вспыхнули щёки. Или он просто боится защищать брата, потому что знает, что выпускников много, они сильнее, и он точно от них получит, если попытается вмешаться. Даже вдвоём с Миллером у них мало шансов. Коннор сжался на трибуне, стараясь стать как можно меньше.

— Жирдяй, мы верим в тебя!

— Да, мы самые главные твои фанаты!

— Я набью тату с твоим именем на груди!

Последний выкрик развеселил даже родителей, дожидающихся своих чад после тренировки. Ричард отбил летящий в его сторону мяч, и подростки разочарованно простонали ругательства. Раздосадованные тем, что Андерсон не пропустил удара, они не заметили, что он пошёл в их сторону. Тренер тоже не успел добежать, долго наблюдая за летящим мячом. Тринадцатилетний Андерсон замахнулся битой, и один из парней упал на землю. Остальные подростки чуть не навернулись с трибуны, бросаясь врассыпную. Ричард продолжал наносить удар за ударом по отключившемуся парню, когда тренер схватил мальчика, пытаясь его остановить. Андерсон стал вырываться, и они свалились вдвоём на землю.

Ричарду запретили играть в бейсбол. Обещали, что пожизненно.

Впервые в за всё время семейный совет был собран не потому, что Коннор и Колин пытались убить друг друга. Хэнк понятия не имел, что делать. С одной стороны, надо отругать сына за вспыльчивость, а с другой — похвалить за смелость. Но этот скандал ещё долго будет у всех на слуху, и одним школьным собранием дело не ограничится. Детектив пришёл к компромиссу: Ричард уже наказан, потому что больше не сможет играть, а если хоть кто-нибудь посмеет что-то вякнуть в его сторону — Хэнк обмотает биту сына колючей проволокой, и мальчик будет ходить с ней в школу каждый день. Ричард впервые на памяти Коннора так широко улыбнулся. Обычно младший брат не проявлял никаких эмоций. Мальчик научился быть невидимкой и держать всё в себе, чтобы ему не досталось от двух взбалмошных братьев или от вечно бьющего их отца.

Не успел Коннор обрадоваться тому, что ему наконец-то не надо возить младшего брата на тренировки, как в дом вломился тренер по американскому футболу. Такого настойчивого преподавателя Хэнк ещё не видел, но Ричард заинтересовался, так что решение было принято очень быстро. Теперь им с Миллером пришлось выучивать правила этой дурацкой игры. Игроки новой команды боялись приближаться к Ричарду, и он долгое время держался от них особняком, привыкая к громоздкой и очень тяжёлой форме. Заметив, как неумело Андерсон завязывает шнурки на экипировке, самые смелые ребята решились подойти и объяснить ему. С тех пор Коннору приходилось подгонять брата переодеваться быстрее, ибо тот по полчаса задерживался в раздевалке, болтая с новыми друзьями.

Колин, который никак не участвовал в общественной жизни младшего брата, практически не контактировал с ним дома. Они иногда пересекались в ванной, и старший брат выкидывал младшего, даже если тот чистил зубы.

— Вали отсюда, мелкий!

Коннор удивился, когда нашёл Ричарда, чистящим зубы на кухне.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Этот урод меня выгнал.

Ричард сплюнул пасту в раковину, понимая, что рядом нет зеркал, поэтому просто протёр лицо ладонью. Коннор снова не стал ничего делать, решив, что это его не касается. Меньше всего он хотел сейчас сталкиваться с Колином и портить себе настроение на целый день. Только вот в ванную он теперь тоже не сможет попасть.

— Дай сюда! — Коннор отобрал щётку, пока подросток не опустил её под воду. На ней ещё осталась паста. Ричард нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. — Что? Мы опаздываем! Иди, одевайся, или я поеду в школу без тебя!

Коннор слишком привык к выходкам Колина и брезгливым давно не был. Андерсон засунул щётку в рот, и шокированный Ричард быстро побежал в свою комнату. Коннор включил фронтальную камеру телефона, чтобы случайно не испачкаться.

С тех пор, как Хэнк негласно передал машину Коннору, потому что сам ездил на служебной, они с Ричардом приезжали и уезжали из школы вдвоём. Колин засиживался у двери дома, дожидаясь вечно опаздывающей Тины. Ей даже не нужно было сигналить, чтобы Андерсон понял, что подруга где-то рядом. Эта колымага, которую она называла машиной, крутила колёса на последнем издыхании, постоянно трясясь и выдавая странные пары едкого дыма. Девушке было стабильно плевать. Она копила деньги на более важные вещи, чем хвастовство перед ровесниками крутой тачкой. В изящном костюме Колин без какого-либо стеснения садился в машину к подруге, и они, веселясь под музыку, ехали в школу.

У Коннора всегда были лучшие отметки. Одноклассники просили его помочь или просто списать, и он никому не отказывал. Колин принял эту игру и стал торчать за учебниками в перерывах между порнухой. Иногда даже объединял усилия, но оценки повысил. Лицо Коннора говорило само за себя, когда Колина вывели перед доской, объявив, что его доклад был одним из самых лучших. Подросток гордо вскинул лицо, сразу находя взгляд брата. Поняв, что Коннор смотрит на него, Колин усмехнулся.

Наивные одноклассники решили, что теперь Колин будет помогать им с учёбой, и вообще парень пошёл по пути исправления, но очень быстро поняли, как ошибались. Колин готов был помогать только Тине, но той было плевать на свои отметки. Она не тратила на учёбу свои нервы. Девушка разве что на потолок не лезла, как хотела закончить школу, а её заставляли решать глупые задачки про количество воды в бассейне. Она не раз говорила, на каком месте вертела эту математику, и Колин рискнул представить себе это. Забрался в горячую ванну, чтобы обстановка была непривычной для него, и стал представлять подругу. Тина была очень стройной, но природа не обделила её женскими изгибами. Колин сконцентрировался на плоском животе, уже решив, что процесс пошёл, если бы не понял, что что-то не так. Это был не женственный живот, хотя тело и было очень хрупким. Колин представил, как сел позади обладателя такого тонкого и тугого тела, касаясь под водой всего, что позволял тихо постанывающий от удовольствия парень. Он даже шею самостоятельно подставлял, а покрасневшее от жара плечо было покрыто многочисленными родинками.

Коннор.

Колин свалился под воду и тут же закашлялся, выныривая обратно. Отпало всё желание продолжать процесс. Он ни разу не думал о брате с той ночи. Колин быстро вышел из ванной и, когда увидел объект своей ненависти в коридоре, то не удержался и со всей силы пихнул его в спину. Коннор ухватился за стену и только потому не свалился с ног. Старший брат бросил ему вслед взгляд полный отвращения, но не произнёс ни слова.

Осталось ещё немного. Скоро они закончат школу и разъедутся. Будут видеться только по праздникам. Коннор никому не признавался, что завёл календарь, в котором отсчитывал дни до отъезда из дома. Колин желал этого не меньше. Он метил в город побольше, где никто и понятия не будет иметь, что у него есть брат-близнец.

В один из выходных дней Колин в отвратительнейшем настроении спустился на кухню. Он совершенно не выспался, но Тине срочно нужен был какой-то коллекционный комикс, и в магазине будет толпа таких же остервенелых гиков как она. Поэтому нужно занять очередь пораньше. Колина никогда ничего подобного не интересовало, но девушка обещала, что там будет порнуха, поэтому Андерсон купился. Колин ненавидел кофе, но решил приготовить его, чтобы хоть немного взбодриться. По телевизору заиграла раздражающая реклама, которая теперь вопьётся в мозг и будет крутиться в нём сутки. Сзади кто-то прошёл, и, так как вариантов было немного, Колин почувствовал, как вскипает злость. Только Коннор может встать в такую рань в выходной день.

— Тронешь кофе, и я вылью его на твою голову!

— Я не пью кофе.

Колин моргнул, не узнавая голос. Ричард согнулся пополам, заходясь в сильном кашле.

— Эй, — неуверенно начал Колин, заметив, какой бледный подросток. — Ты тут подыхать не собрался?

— Я не очень себя чувствую, — признался младший брат, доставая пакет с апельсиновым соком. — Но тебе-то всё равно насрать, верно?

Ричард пошёл на второй этаж, и Колин запоздало понял, что пялится на зад своего младшего брата. Отличный, крепкий зад.

Мелкий плотно ассоциировался с вечно ревущим, срущим и раздражающим младенцем на руках отца. Ненавидя Коннора и соревнуясь с ним за первенство, Колин только сейчас пришёл к мысли, что их ведь действительно трое. Он пропустил момент, когда вдруг достал из корзины с чистым бельём футболку отца, а потом понял, что ни черта подобного. Ричарда. Догадка подтвердилась, когда он увидел брата в этой же футболке перед ноутбуком в своей комнате. Дверь мелкий, оказывается, никогда не закрывал.

Хэнк давно подозревал, что что-то не так. Не может его младший сын с такой-то генетикой быть невысоким и страдать лишним весом. Ладно, детектив запустил себя с возрастом, но в молодости он был статным и крепким парнем. Даже близнецы вымахали прилично, так что Хэнк потащил Ричарда к знакомому врачу, пытаясь выяснить, что не так. Приговор оказался не таким уж страшным: запоздавшее половое созревание. Детективу посоветовали расслабиться, продолжать хорошо кормить подростка, поощрять его занятия спортом и позволить матушке природе сделать своё дело, когда наступит её время.

Детектив не знал, радоваться или материться, когда это время наступило. Ричард раздался в плечах, но покупка новых футболок в копейку не влетала. А вот то, что он из штанов вырастал за месяц, Хэнка напрягало. Он уже обрадовался, что подросток угомонился, достигнув роста братьев, но не тут-то было. Благо, Ричард рос адекватным парнем и не щеголял в дорогостоящих костюмах. Когда Ричард наконец достиг рубежа в метр девяносто, Хэнк закатил шуточную вечеринку, уверяя своих друзей, что вот он — его настоящий сын. Такой же хладнокровный, сильный, и за всё время ни разу его не бесил, что очень важно. Близнецы постарались не высовываться, пока все не разошлись, а вот Ричард чувствовал себя очень комфортно в обществе взрослых мужчин. Они активно подливали подростку алкоголь, и Хэнк только смеялся над этим.

На следующее утро у Ричарда так болела голова, что он проснулся ни свет ни заря и промучился до тех пор, пока не пошёл умываться. Подросток не запомнил, сколько он так проторчал, засунув голову под ледяную воду, когда дверь открылась. Коннор встал в дверях, дожидаясь, когда брат закончит. Ричард выпрямился, закрывая воду, и подошёл к нему. Вода стекала с волос вниз по футболке. Коннор напрягся, пытаясь понять, что нужно младшему брату. Ричард нахмурился в ответ. Они стояли так с минуту, пока у младшего брата не закончилось терпение.

— У меня что-то на лице?

— Нет.

— Так может ты с дороги отойдёшь?

О боже. Коннор сам не понял, почему вспыхнули щёки. Он тут же отошёл в сторону, не зная, куда прятать взгляд. Ричард покачал головой. Он знал, что Колин полный идиот, но Коннор всегда казался ему поумнее. Ричард вышел из ванной и тут же врезался в Колина. Вспомни дерьмо. Подросток толкнул его в грудь.

— Смотри, куда прёшь, мелкий!

Колин впечатался в стену. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что он услышал.

— Да ты охренел?!

Ричард вскинул верх средний палец, ни разу не обернувшись на братьев. Коннор воспользовался смятением близнеца и быстро запер дверь в ванную. Грудная клетка ещё долго болела, и Колин каждый раз, когда тёр её, вспоминал об этом случае. Он решил впервые в жизни сходить на одну из игр младшего брата. Просто чтобы узнать, как мелкий толстый подросток вырос в это чудовище. Колин прокрался на заднюю трибуну, чтобы случайно не пересечься с Коннором.

Парень, в которого врезался младший Андерсон, явно пожалел, что стал заниматься американским футболом. Звук раздался такой, как будто ему вышибло мозги одним ударом. Он свалился на землю и долго не поднимался, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ричард склонился над противником, протягивая ему руку.

— Ты живой?

— Да, — пробормотал парень, неуверенно хватаясь за чужую ладонь.

— Ненадолго.

Парень рухнул назад, когда Ричард резко выдернул ладонь из своей руки. Угроза подействовала. С таким отрывом они давно не побеждали. Больше всех радовались чирлидерши. Ричард попытался дойти до раздевалки, но они окружили его со всех сторон. Раньше девушки над ним только смеялись, не воспринимали всерьёз или называли своим лучшим другом, что бывало намного чаще. Подросток чувствовал себя полным идиотом, когда они сами начинали кокетничать с ним. Он невпопад отвечал на их вопросы, иногда просто многозначительно мычал в ответ, а они совершенно не обращали на это внимания. Те, кто западал на парней из футбольной команды, и не ждали, что будут встречаться с гениями. От таких ударов по голове у любого мозги набекрень будут.

Ричард давно забил бы на учёбу, если бы не волшебная рука отца. Она стимулировала неконтролируемое желание делать домашнее задание, идти в магазин за покупками или убираться дома. На Колина никакие угрозы не действовали, а Коннор постоянно был занят учёбой или гулял с друзьями. Ричард смирился, что всеми делами по дому будет заниматься он один. Поначалу это дико бесило, хотелось взять Колина за шкирку и ткнуть лицом в брошенный на пол фантик или кинуть в лицо Коннору его оставленную на кухонном столе зарядку от телефона, но, с другой стороны, скоро близнецы съедут нахрен, и Ричард с отцом останутся вдвоём. Нужно привыкать быть самостоятельным, и только это заставляло парня успокоиться.

Ричард чувствовал себя слоном в посудной лавке, сидя на уроке и упираясь коленями в письменный стол. Тем, кто сидел сзади него, тоже не повезло, но вслух никто не высказывался. О сложном характере Андерсона они знали не понаслышке.

— У меня мозг сейчас взорвётся, — прошептал Ричард сидящему рядом другу.

— Я тоже нихера в матане не понимаю, — признался Рид. — Бесит уже это дерьмо!

— Это физика.

— Блядь!

Гэвин не был умным. Или уравновешенным, приятным и щедрым, зато был честным. Ричарду этого было достаточно. Андерсона никак не трогали истерики Рида или его взбалмошный характер, а Гэвин нуждался в телохранителе, иначе точно не доживёт до конца обучения.

Гэвин никогда не притворялся. Если он был зол на друга, то слал его нахер. Если хотел общения — заваливался к нему домой. Не было никакой недосказанности. Не надо было ничего додумывать за другого. Оба парня совершенно не понимали намёков и только в обществе друг друга могли становиться самими собой.

Коннор не раз заставал Гэвина у них дома. Голос у парня был очень громкий, и из открытой комнаты постоянно доносился его смех. Если Рид сталкивался с кем-то из близнецов, то презрительно смотрел в ответ, но молчал. Коннор догадывался, что Ричард рассказал лучшему другу о своём «нелёгком детстве». Конечно, сейчас уже ситуацию тяжело исправить, но Коннор решил попытаться.

Ричарда в очередной раз довёз до дома кто-то из команды, и подросток сразу же рухнул на свою кровать. Она в последнее время подозрительно скрипела, и парень подозревал, что если он хорошо на ней подпрыгнет, то кровать рухнет вместе с ним на первый этаж.

— Привет!

Ричард не сразу понял, кто из близнецов стоит в дверях его комнаты. Брат улыбнулся, и только тогда подросток признал в нём Коннора.

— Ты не занят?

— Я только пришёл.

— Да, я видел. Я готовлюсь к экзамену. Ты не мог бы почитать мне вопросы? Запоминать информацию вперемежку будет эффективнее.

Ричард зажмурился, понимая, что отдохнуть не получится. Коннор всегда провожал и встречал его с тренировок, покупал что-нибудь вкусное, когда отец не позволял, и подарки на день рождения делал, в отличие от Колина. Поэтому подросток заставил себя подняться с кровати. Коннор постарался скрыть свою радость. У него появилась возможность узнать брата получше, пока они будут готовиться. Ричард чуть не приобрёл клаустрофобию, впервые входя в импровизированную «комнату». Один Коннор тут отлично помещался, но вдвоём развернуться было проблематично. Ричард сменил одну кровать на другую, оценивая, что она намного крепче его собственной. Подросток вытянулся во весь рост, наслаждаясь тем, как после тренировки расслабляются все мышцы. Ричард обнаружил под головой стопку листов с билетами и нахмурился, осознавая, что проклятая физика преследует его даже дома. Коннор против воли скользнул взглядом по вытянувшемуся телу, пока подросток вчитывался в вопросы. Ричард занимал собой всю кровать.

— Готов начать?

— Что? — моргнул Коннор, не сразу понимая смысл сказанного. — Оу. Да. Вопросы!

Коннор сел на стул, стараясь не смотреть на ладони брата, которыми тот держал стопку бумаг. Странно, оказывается, руки бывают красивыми. Коннор мотнул головой, прогоняя это наваждение. Он только сейчас заметил, что у брата такая же своеобразная прядь, выбивающаяся из причёски, как у них с Колином. Он в принципе очень похож на них, если бы не цвет глаз. Такие яркие. Взгляд у Ричарда совершенно другой. Сосредоточенный и холодный.

— Коннор?

— Да?

— Ты отвечать собираешься?

Коннор не слышал вопроса. А всё, что выучил, благополучно стёрлось из кратковременной памяти, когда брат лёг на кровать.

— Прости. Я, видимо, переоценил свои возможности. Мне нужно ещё время подготовиться.

Ричард передал Коннору бумаги и неуверенно потёр ладони о штаны. Наверное, нужно как-то поддержать брата. Только вот Ричард понятия не имел, как это делается.

— Ты обращайся, если закончишь. В смысле, когда закончишь, — заметив взгляд брата, он продолжил. — И готовься получше. Папа не потянет платный колледж.

— Да. Я знаю. Спасибо, Ричард.

Коннор позволил себе провести взглядом по спине Ричарда и немного ниже, когда тот выходил из комнаты. Ему потребовалось время осознать, что он только что сделал. Коннор не запомнил, сколько просидел так с билетами в руках, не думая совершенно ни о чём. Сердце. Прямо как после случая в ванной сердце билось учащённо.

Коннор отбросил в сторону билеты. Нет. Это просто вскипели мозги. От физики у кого угодно крыша поедет. Он не разглядывал младшего брата. Даже думать об этом было страшно. Лучше быть физически неполноценным и не чувствовать совсем ничего, чем чувствовать это к Ричарду.

Коннор заметил, что начал промахиваться мимо рта, когда они всей семьёй сидели за столом на кухне. У Ричарда была дурацкая привычка пялиться в телевизор во время еды. Ещё и периферийное зрение напрочь отсутствовало, и он в упор не замечал, что брат не может отвести от него взгляда.

Коннор понял, что сидит с вилкой у рта уже несколько минут, рассматривая чужие ключицы, только когда Колин подозрительно уставился на него.


	2. Браслет

— Пятьдесят два дня.

— Что прости? — Коннор удивлённо обернулся к Саймону, выпадая из своих мыслей.

— Наши мучения закончатся только через пятьдесят два дня.

— Это дни до экзаменов или до выпускного?

— Сложно решить, что хуже, — улыбнулся блондин, открывая свой шкафчик. — Сборище пьяных придурков или депрессия на почве: «Вся моя будущая жизнь зависит от того, как я сдам один тест».

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится учиться, — смущённо улыбнулся Коннор, но блондин хмуро покачал головой. — Вспомни, как мы с тобой соревновались за место старосты класса. Маркусу пришлось самому вызваться, чтобы мы не разругались в пух и прах.

Саймон нахмурился, услышав вновь это имя. Он достал нужные книги и захлопнул шкафчик.

— Жду не дождусь, когда школа кончится. Сразу же уеду из Детройта. И желательно как можно дальше. В этой школе слишком много людей. И все считают, что знают обо мне всё. Каким я должен быть, как должен себя вести и как для меня лучше, — Саймон заметил, что плечи Коннора поникли. — Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Давай лучше переведём тему. Сегодня вроде вечеринка в доме на улице Джефферсон?

— Какая вечеринка? — вздрогнул Коннор. Маркус ни о чём не предупреждал. — Я не смогу сегодня. У меня много дел по дому.

— Я про вечеринку футбольной команды, — усмехнулся Саймон, прерывая оправдания друга. — «Детройтские машины». Ты не слышал о ней? Мне казалось, твой брат играет за них.

Про вечеринку говорили уже не реже, чем про выпускной. В футбольной команде было целых пять игроков, заканчивающих обучение в этом году. Состав рискует очень сильно измениться за лето. Элайджа, капитан команды, решил устроить на прощание вечеринку таких масштабов, чтобы переплюнуть все, что устраивал когда-либо Манфред. Желающих прийти оказалось удивительно много. Не малую роль сыграло то, что помимо игроков футбольной команды, на вечеринке обязательно будет присутствовать весь состав команды чирлидинга. Красивые, спортивные, весёлые, не стесняющиеся ярких нарядов и знающие себе цену. Об этих девушках мечтала вся мужская половина школы. Вечеринка — отличный шанс с ними познакомиться. С другой стороны, сами игроки футбольной команды присутствовали во влажных снах не одной представительницы прекрасного пола. Даже те, кто в принципе ненавидел футбол или ничего в нём не понимал, были не против оказаться под одним из красавчиков футбольной команды.

Когда желающих стало настолько много, что было сложно вспомнить, кто приглашён, а кто нет, Элайджа решил ввести опознавательный знак, без которого на вечеринку не пропустят. Браслет с символом «Детройтских машин». Носили это украшение гордо, демонстрируя, что оказались среди избранных. Подготовка к вечеринке длилась уже месяц, а браслетов на руках одноклассников больше не становилось. Получить их можно было только у игроков команды, и, судя по всему, раздавали их по каким-то особым критериям. Коннору не хотелось знать, каким именно.

— Да. Играет. Маркус ещё не комплексует из-за этой вечеринки?

— Не знаю, но ему стоит начать беспокоиться. На его вечеринках никогда не было столько чирлидерш. Ещё и из команды вроде как половина игроков выпускается. А значит, им уже ничего не страшно. Говорят, будет море алкоголя и даже чего посерьёзнее. Маркус себе никогда не позволял наркотики.

— Как до директора Уоррен ещё не дошли эти слухи, если все вокруг только об этом и говорят?

— Я узнал это от Джесси. А кто ему сказал, не знаю. Ты тоже молчи. Не думаю, что это правда. Может, кто-то просто хочет подпортить вечеринку или подставить их. Сколько там твоему брату?

— Шестнадцать, — глухо отозвался Коннор. — Исполнилось. Недавно.

— Если наркотики не выдумка, не боишься, что его товарищи его чем-то угостят? Может, стоит отцу намекнуть, и пусть мистер Андерсон прикроет их лавочку?

— Ричард никогда не стал бы употреблять наркотики. Он даже алкоголь пить не будет. У него спортивное питание. Я сам за ним постоянно езжу, когда Ричард заказывает его по интернету. Может быть, это просто глупые слухи? Откуда бы они достали наркотики?

— Возможно. Но будь это мой младший брат, я бы забеспокоился и пошёл вместе с ним, чтобы контролировать, кто к нему подходит и что предлагает.

Саймон прав. Как и всегда. Только вот была огромная проблема. Коннор уже неделю не общается с братом, избегая его настолько, насколько это возможно. Меньше всего он хочет идти с ним на какую-то вечеринку, где не будет практически ни одного из его знакомых. Игроки футбольной команды тоже не славились приятным характером, возомнив, что они лучше всех в этой школе. Их капитан на дух не переносил Маркуса, а к его друзьям относился с пренебрежением. Если отец действительно приедет с мигалкой на машине, чтобы проверить младшего сына, вечеринка накроется и обвинят во всём Ричарда. Коннор и так с ним не общается, а после такого младший брат просто будет его ненавидеть.

— Уже решил, с кем пойдешь на выпускной? — вырвал Коннора из размышлений лучший друг. — И не говори, что забыл о нём.

— Я каждый день либо на дополнительных занятиях, либо готовлюсь дома к экзаменам. Я вообще начинаю сомневаться, стоит ли мне туда идти.

— Эй, — блондин заставил его остановиться. — Ты и так от нас сильно отдалился. Постоянно пропадаешь где-то со своим новым другом, первым не звонишь и не пишешь. На вечеринки не приходишь. Но это выпускной. Последний раз, когда мы все вместе соберёмся, — Саймон укоризненно посмотрел на друга, и Коннор пристыженно отвёл взгляд. — Я тоже не горю желанием на него идти, но это память на всю нашу жизнь. И то, что ты не пьёшь или не куришь травку, ещё не значит, что тебе там будет скучно.

— Мне не с кем туда идти. На бал обычно ходят парами.

— Так найди кого-нибудь! Не думаю, что для тебя это такая большая проблема, Коннор.

— Я, — Коннор покачал головой, не зная, как начать. — Саймон, я не уверен, что…

— Нет. Только не начинай опять. Я понимаю, что ты любил Кэру и она разбила тебе сердце, но пора двигаться дальше. Не все девушки такие как она, Коннор. Уверен, многие только и мечтают о том, чтобы ты пригласил их на бал.

Коннор уже не в первый раз пожалел о том, что вообще выдумал эту историю о своей безответной любви к бывшей подруге. Друзья постоянно спрашивали, почему он ни с кем не встречается, и с каждым годом ответ звучал всё менее убедительно. О Кэре никто ничего не знал, кроме того, что она и вправду уехала из Детройта, а потому легко купились на басни Андерсона. Подросток так увлёкся, что сам чуть было не поверил в то, что действительно любил её. В любом случае, лучше верить в это, чем каждый день бояться столкнуться в коридоре с младшим братом.

Коннор понял, что Саймон уже давно смотрит на него.

— Прости. Ты что-то сказал?

— Боже. Да что такого было в этой девчонке, что ты до сих пор в себя прийти не можешь? Коннор, нужно хотя бы попытаться. Я понимаю, сейчас тебе кажется, что ты никого больше не сможешь полюбить так, как любил её, но ты должен дать себе шанс. Я не прошу тебя с кем-то встречаться. Просто пригласи кого-нибудь пойти с тобой на бал. Вдруг она окажется той самой, кто сделает твою жизнь ярче?

— А ты с кем пойдешь на бал? — пошёл в атаку Коннор, уже устав от того, что его вечно пытались с кем-то свести. — Что-то я не заметил, чтобы ты сам с кем-нибудь встречался. И я даже знаю причину.

Саймон едва не споткнулся.

— Что? О чём ты?

— Ты очень изменился с тех пор, как Маркус и Норт начали встречаться. Ты стал прогуливать занятия, не остаёшься у Маркуса ночевать, вздрагиваешь каждый раз, когда Норт где-то рядом. Я уже давно понял, что это значит.

— Ты же никому не рассказал об этом? — запаниковал блондин, приближаясь к другу. — Никто больше не знает?

— Я не стал бы обсуждать с кем-то твою личную жизнь, Саймон. К тому же, я совершенно не знаю, что тебе посоветовать. Норт любит Маркуса. По-настоящему любит. Для неё ты только друг. Это больно, но ты должен принять её выбор. Любовь не должна разрушить вашу дружбу.

Саймон не двигался, уставившись на друга.

— Что?

— Прости, — смутился Коннор. — Не надо было начинать эту тему. Я, наверное, лезу не в своё дело. Просто забудь.

— Ты думаешь, что я люблю Норт?

— Я просто предположил это. Прости. Но ты постоянно её избегаешь, стал грубо общаться с Маркусом, и, — Коннор сбился с мысли, осознав, что услышал. — Стой. Хочешь сказать, что это не так?

Саймон ускорил шаг, быстро увеличивая между ними расстояние, и Коннор поторопился следом.

— Стой! Саймон! Пожалуйста, прости меня, если я тебя чем-то обидел! Я не должен был этого говорить!

— Хочешь знать, почему я избегаю Норт, Коннор? — развернулся блондин, придвигаясь так близко, чтобы среди шума в коридоре их никто не расслышал. — Потому что я видеть её не могу. Меня раздражает всё, что она говорит. Как она улыбается, смеётся или просто дышит! Я понимаю, что не должен её ненавидеть, почти убеждаю себя в этом, пока снова его не вижу, — Саймон замолчал, осознав, в чём только что сознался. Коннор ошеломлённо смотрел в ответ. — Прости. Я никогда никому не говорил об этом. Я просто… Я не знаю, что мне делать, Коннор. Что обо мне подумают родители? А одноклассники? Если узнают, — Коннор заметил, как блеснули голубые глаза, и опустил ладонь на плечо друга. — Он возненавидит меня, если узнает об этом, да?

— Я не знаю, Саймон, — не стал врать Коннор. Подросток подошёл ближе, позволяя Саймону опустить подбородок на своё плечо и успокаивающе поглаживая напряженную спину. — Всё хорошо. Я никому ничего не расскажу.

— Я так устал скрывать это. Бояться, что всё раскроется. Что сделаю что-то не так или скажу, и он никогда больше не захочет со мной говорить. Я не знаю, как буду жить, когда школа закончится. Так хочу уехать и не видеть его никогда больше в своей жизни и так боюсь этого. Жизни без Маркуса. Боюсь однажды просто сойти с ума без его присутствия.

Прозвенел предупредительный звонок. Саймон неловко отодвинулся от друга, замечая, что люди стали посматривать в их сторону. Коннор постарался искренне улыбнуться.

— Если хочешь поговорить об этом, то я сегодня полностью свободен. Можешь вечером дойти до меня. А лучше давай встретимся после уроков на игровой площадке. Что скажешь?

Саймон ослепительно улыбнулся, и Коннор невольно пожалел о том, что проклятое сердце не могло выбрать его. Так было бы намного легче.

Коннору каждый раз хотелось ударить себя чем потяжелее, когда мозг искал причину, по которой он бы мог невзначай заговорить с младшим братом. Идей было много. Он мог спросить об учёбе, о спортивном питании, о тренировках, о друзьях, о компьютерных играх. Всё, что угодно, только бы брат хотя бы на пару минут уделил ему своё внимание.

«Посмотри на меня», — каждый раз мелькало в мыслях, когда они сидели за столом на кухне.

«Скажи мне привет», — когда проходили мимо в школьном коридоре.

«Позови меня помочь тебе», — если Ричард сидел за письменным столом, в муках выполняя домашнее задание.

Грудную клетку каждый раз сдавливало, когда Ричард появлялся в поле зрения. Коннор безошибочно поворачивал голову, даже если совершенно не мог знать о том, что брат где-то поблизости. Просто чувствовал. Всегда видел в толпе или идущим по другой стороне дороги со своими друзьями.

Шаг сбавлялся каждый раз, когда Коннор проходил мимо открытой комнаты брата. И каждый раз как можно быстрее уходил. Нельзя с ним говорить. Нельзя смотреть на него. Нельзя о нём думать.

Это неправильно. Ужасно. Отвратительно. Он такой мужественный. Замечательный. Сильный.

Коннор двадцать минут пялился в тетрадь, наконец вспомнив, что находится на уроке. За соседним столом сидел Джош, и Андерсон попросил его отправить ему фото с материалом, который он прослушал. Саймон был на своём привычном месте за задней партой. Он отсел туда года три назад. Теперь понятно почему. Судя по всему, именно тогда он понял, что чувствует к Маркусу, и решил держаться от него подальше. Коннор невольно почувствовал с Саймоном связь. Было у них что-то общее, но в отличие от друга, он никогда не сможет ни с кем поговорить об этом. Будет до конца жизни скрывать это и давить внутри себя. Жаль, что самому себе нельзя стереть память, чтобы не чувствовать такого отвращения к собственному существованию.

Маркус, как и всегда, сидел за первым столом, в том же ряду, что и Саймон. Норт прямо за ним. Сейчас Манфред сосредоточенно слушал учителя, а девушка полулежала, засыпая на парте.

Коннор вздрогнул, когда колпачок от ручки отскочил от его лица. Подросток нахмурился, оборачиваясь к тому, кто кинул его в него. Колин показал средний палец, и Коннор отвернулся обратно.

Колин поискал колпачок глазами. Он лежал рядом с оголённой тонкой ножкой. Колин невольно скользнул взглядом выше. Хлоя прежде так откровенно не одевалась. Короткая юбка девушки задралась на бёдрах. То и дело Хирш поправляла обтягивающую майку, которая норовила продемонстрировать присутствующим полоску живота. Из-за этого становился больше вырез на груди, и Хлоя не знала, куда тянуть ткань: вверх или вниз.

Колин с умилением наблюдал некоторое время за её метаниями.

— Эй, пупсик, — Хлоя робко оглянулась, не уверенная, могли ли так к ней обратиться. — Я буду очень благодарен, если ты поднимешь то, что закатилось между твоими прелестными ножками. Покажи, насколько ты гибкая.

Андерсон подмигнул, и Хлоя растерянно посмотрела под ноги. Если она нагнётся, то майка точно предаст её доверие.

— Не переживай, Хлоя. Я сама подниму, — Норт пролезла под стол. — Как я могу не помочь однокласснику. Это ведь твоё, да?

Девушка запустила колпачок в открытое окно. Хлоя охнула, прикрывая рот ладонью, а Норт с вызовом посмотрела в карие глаза.

— Держись от неё подальше, говнюк!

— Тупая сука.

— Мистер Андерсон, — раздался голос преподавателя, и Колин зажмурился. Кажется, он произнёс это слишком громко. Перкинс испепеляюще посмотрел на подростка. — Если вы хотите остаться после уроков и думать о великолепии английского языка или как обходиться его лексиконом, не используя бранных выражений, то продолжайте в том же духе. У меня отличный слух.

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы. Я ничего не говорил, — пожал плечами Колин. — Не повторите, что именно я сказал?

В кабинете то тут то там послышались смешки, но Перкинс не сводил холодного взгляда с Андерсона. Колин до сих пор был единственным, кто его не боялся. Перкинс был тем самым преподавателем с огромный опытом за плечами, которого никакое дерьмо не удивляло в этой жизни.

— Вроде бы «тупая сука»? — вскинул бровь Перкинс.

Кто-то от смеха сполз под парту. Колин чувствовал, как закипает кровь, когда Перкинс строго взглянул на класс, и подростки испуганно вжали головы в плечи. Настроение стало ещё хуже. Оно и так было на уровне дна всю последнюю неделю. Пришло очередное сообщение от Тины. Девушка не прекращала писать о том, что не знает, в чём пойти на вечеринку. Колину захотелось пустить телефон в окно вслед за колпачком.

Поначалу Колин скептически отнесся к новости про вечеринку футболистов, но Чэнь упрямо уговаривала на неё пойти. Колин никак не мог понять, что подругу так туда тянет. Тина в жизни не планировала ходить на такие сборища. Потом Колин присмотрелся к игрокам футбольной команды и стал догадываться, что именно. Проклятые бриджи обтягивали всю задницу, а протекторы делали бедра просто невозможно массивными и крепкими. В такой опасный вид спорта, где можно легко переломать все ребра, не брали хлюпиков и коротышек. Колин задумался над тем, что готов дрочить на любого из этих парней, даже если они будут полностью экипированы в спортивную форму и шлем.

На вечеринках Маркуса Колин никогда не был. Никто и не собирался приглашать его. Близилось окончание школы, а Андерсон так и не узнал, каково это: нажраться и сгорать со стыда на следующее утро из-за своего поведения. Если это его последний шанс испытать все прелести подростковой жизни, то он готов был попробовать. К тому же на этой вечеринке точно не будет Маркуса и его тупых дружков. Это шло ещё одним приятным бонусом. Оставалось добыть браслеты. Тина разузнала, кто из футболистов самый спокойный и адекватный, что может без проблем их дать. Знакомые подсказали найти некого Лютера. Только увидев его вдалеке, Андерсон и Чэнь развернулись обратно, решив, что это была злая шутка. У Лютера и не было никаких браслетов. Игроки по команде ему их просто не доверили, потому что добродушный громила раздал бы их всем желающим. Тина не сдавалась. Одна из её одноклассниц была в команде чирлидинга. Трейси посоветовала подойти к некому Аллену. Он пусть и прямолинейный, но абсолютно беспристрастный. Тина получила браслет. Аллен на неё даже толком не взглянул. А вот смерив взглядом Андерсона, парень покачал головой.

— Тебе вход запрещён.

— Что? — воскликнул Колин. — Это ещё почему?

— Я могу дать тебе браслет. Или можешь украсть его у кого-то. Перекупить. Мне похрен. Но если придёшь, будь уверен, тебя возьмут за шкирку и выкинут за порог. Просто, чтобы поднять всем настроение. У нас уже есть несколько кандидатов на эту роль. Хочешь, можешь к ним присоединиться.

Колин стал мрачнее тучи. Его выводил из себя любой, кто говорил о вечеринке или хвастался, что получил браслет. Тина отказываться от похода на вечеринку не собиралась. Колин пытался убедить себя, что не чувствует из-за этого обиды, но хрен там плавал. Он ничего никогда не делал игрокам футбольной команды. Да он их даже по именам не знал. Присутствовал всего лишь на одной игре. Видимо, его слава его опережала. Ненависть к школе ещё больше возросла.

Коннор собрал все свои вещи и остановился в дверях кабинета вместе с Саймоном. Колин против воли услышал их разговор.

— Говорят, здесь поблизости открылась кофейня, — тихо сказал Саймон. — Туда, кстати, набирают работников среди нас, школьников и студентов. Сходим туда? Заодно разведаем обстановку. Может, захочешь устроиться у них поработать.

— У меня нет времени на работу. Но если там есть что-то помимо кофе, то, думаю, мне там понравится, — улыбнулся Коннор, и они вдвоём пошли на следующий урок.

Колин закинул рюкзак на плечо, как всегда стараясь держаться на расстоянии от одноклассников. Он ни с кем толком не общался, ощущая себя лишним и ненужным в их обществе. Они могли стоять толпой, обсуждать уроки, учителей, как провели свои выходные. Боже, да даже, что кому приснилось, рассказывали. Колин никогда не поймёт, почему другим людям не насрать друг на друга. К сожалению, с ними всё ещё приходилось учиться в одних кабинетах или ходить вместе на школьные мероприятия, где Колин от скуки готов был лезть на стены. Он не раз жалел о том, что не перевелся в класс Тины, а сейчас в этом уже не было никакого смысла. Осталось меньше двух месяцев, и это закончится. Он сделает всё возможное, чтобы поступить в университет, и там найдет себе кучу друзей. Больше никогда не будет чувствовать себя таким одиноким.

Коннор остановился, когда к нему подошёл очередной друг, и Колин толкнул близнеца плечом, проходя мимо. Крис удивлённо посмотрел парню вслед.

— У вас всё в порядке?

— Не обращай внимания, — погладил плечо Коннор. — Ты что-то говорил?

— Да. Коннор, мне очень неудобно просить тебя о таком, но, — Миллер смутился. — Ты можешь попросить у футболистов для меня браслет?

— Крис, это ведь не вечеринка Маркуса. Я не имею никакого отношения к «Детройтским машинам». Я даже никого не знаю из их команды.

— А как же Ричард?

Коннор поджал губы.

— Что Ричард?

— Он в команде. И точно даст тебе браслет, если ты у него попросишь. Он ведь твой брат!

Коннор поторопился вперёд.

— Скоро начнётся урок. Давай потом поговорим.

— Но ведь вечеринка уже сегодня! Меня никогда не приглашали в такие места! К тому же, кто тут главные болельщики «Детройтских Машин»? — широко улыбнулся Миллер. — Кто болел за Ричарда все эти годы? Пусть по-дружески отдаст тебе ещё один браслетик. Ты то свой уже по-любому получил.

— Я не собирался никуда идти. Я готовлюсь к экзаменам.

— Эй, а я, думаешь, не готовлюсь? Нужно иногда давать себе расслабиться, Коннор! Там будут все самые красивые девушки! Дом далеко от города, никто не нажалуется на громкую музыку. Это будет просто обалденно! — Крис придвинулся к другу. — Пожалуйста, Коннор! Мы ведь с тобой друзья?

— Почему ты сам у него не попросишь?

— Я подходил к Руперту. Предлагал ему деньги, — Крис опустил взгляд. — Он сказал, что таким неудачникам, как я, вход запрещен. Не хочется, знаешь, во второй раз такое слышать.

— Ричард никогда такого не скажет. Поверь, он не откажет тебе.

— Ты так уверен в этом?

Коннор задумался, теряясь, что ответить. Он ничего не знает о младшем брате, кроме того, что сам о нём выдумал. Поведение дома может разительно отличаться от того, что происходит в обществе сверстников.

Миллер умоляюще смотрел на друга, и Коннор вздохнул.

— Я попробую, но ничего обещать не могу.

— Спасибо! Я знал, что ты настоящий друг, Коннор! Ты мне позвонишь, если получится? Мне надо на физкультуру бежать.

— Да. Конечно.

Миллер на радости ринулся по коридору, а Коннор задумался, когда он, наконец, научится отказывать людям. Пришлось идти к доске с расписанием. Было бы отлично, если Ричард не окажется в другой части здания. Коннор поискал глазами десятый класс и нахмурился, осознавая, что он всё-таки опоздает. У Ричарда биология. Третий этаж. Кабинет очень большой и просторный, но безумно душный. Весной погода переменчива: от сильного холода ночью до безумной жары днём. Коннор не удивился, заметив разделившихся на группы учеников. Ричард стоял рядом с Рупертом и Ридом, чей голос Андерсон безошибочно узнал ещё на лестнице.

— Я думаю, надо что-то сказать, показать, что я серьёзный парень, что хочу устроиться к ним на работу, — рассказывал Рид. — Что я не подведу и буду стараться. И я такой к менеджеру подхожу и выдаю: «Как дела, бро?»

— Ты назвал его «бро»? — ужаснулся Руперт. — Незнакомому чуваку? К которому пришёл устраиваться на работу? Да ты рехнулся!

— Да я сам стою как на измене, думаю, кто меня за язык тянул, а пауза растягивается, все смотрят на нас. И этот чувак такой: «У меня отлично», — Рид выдержал паузу. — «Бро!»

Трэвис закричал, и они с Ридом стали делать дурацкий жест руками, последовательность в котором в принципе запомнить было невозможно. Коннор сдержался, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Красава! А что насчёт тебя? — обернулся к Ричарду Трэвис. — Если приняли этого полудурка, значит тебя теперь тоже в официанточки записали?

— Разумеется, его взяли, — возмутился Рид. — Я бы один туда не попёрся. Там же от скуки сдохнуть можно. Был бы это бар, вот это я понимаю: веселье обеспечено. А это всего лишь сраная кофейня.

— Ты нашёл себе работу? — встал позади брата Коннор. — Поздравляю, Ричард!

Подростки удивлённо обернулись к нему. В наступившей тишине, единственным желанием стало изобрести мгновенный телепорт. Теперь они поймут, что он подслушивал.

Рид недовольно скрестил руки на груди.

— Тебе чё надо, ушлёпок?

— Я говорил не с тобой.

— Это мы с тобой не говорили, — шагнул навстречу Рид. Коннор бросил взгляд на Ричарда, но тот холодно смотрел в ответ. — Здесь, типа, место для элиты. Проваливай.

Коннор потерял последнее желание выполнять просьбу Миллера. Только вот Андерсон совершенно не умел врать. Крис сразу поймёт, что он ничего не просил, стоит ему один раз взглянуть в лицо друга. Смирившись, Коннор поднял глаза на младшего брата.

— Слышал, у вашей команды вечеринка сегодня ночью. Один мой друг хочет пойти на неё. Я просто хотел узнать, что нужно сделать, чтобы получить браслет.

— Хоть что-то из себя представлять, — усмехнулся Руперт. — А раз он сам не решился подойти, значит уже в пролете.

— Он подходил. Теперь подошёл я. Можете считать, что я прошу его для себя.

— Раз ему не дали, выходит, он неудачник. А если ты общаешься с неудачниками, то тоже к ним относишься, — пожал плечами Руперт. — Закон жизни, парень. Но не переживай. Мы будем вести трансляцию. Посмотришь, что упустил.

— Отдай ему браслет, — велел Ричард, и Трэвис жёстко посмотрел на него. Андерсон не отводил взгляда. — И не вынуждай меня просить тебя дважды, Руперт.

Подросток усмехнулся, покачав головой, но потянулся рукой в карман.

— Пожалуйста. Никаких проблем. О, — Коннор нахмурился, когда браслет оказался на полу. — Прощу прощения.

— Ничего страшного. Я подниму.

Коннор наклонился за браслетом, с опозданием понимая, что почти подставляется под удар. Руперт подумал о том же, но, встретившись взглядом с Ричардом, развернулся и ушёл в кабинет. Коннор спрятал браслет в кармане, ощущая, каким горячим становится лицо.

— Спасибо, Ричард. Он, кстати, для Криса. Если ты его помнишь.

Ричард нахмурился, и Коннор понял, что нет. Хорошо, что Миллер сам не подошёл. Это было бы ужасно.

— А ты сам почему не собираешься идти? — провёл взглядом по старшему брату Ричард. — Считаешь, эта вечеринка недостойна твоего внимания, раз её устраивает не Маркус?

Коннор растерянно открывал и закрывал рот, пока не осознал, что услышал.

— Нет! Конечно, нет! Я даже не думал об этом. Мне ведь нужно готовиться к экзаменам, — Коннор не мог отвести взгляда от серых глаз. И чем дольше смотрел, тем сильнее ощущал, по какому тонкому льду ходит. Для брата это было важное событие. — Если честно, я очень хочу на неё пойти. Да. Слышал, будет очень весело. Но у меня нет браслета.

— Ох, как жаль, что ты только что забрал последний для своего друга! — искренне расстроился Гэвин. Ричард странно на него посмотрел, но Рид не заметил этого. — Прости. Не судьба, видимо. Дом то не резиновый. Число пригласительных ограничено, — подросток ухмыльнулся. — Но не тебе расстраиваться, да? У вас же полно собственных вечеринок, на которые нас никогда не приглашали. Мы ведь для вас всего лишь тупые малолетки. Недостаточно крутые и богатые. А каково вам теперь? Приятно, когда тебя посылают на хер?

Коннор хмуро посмотрел в ответ, решив игнорировать это.

— Но ты можешь забрать этот браслет себе, — продолжил Рид. — Скажешь своему другу-неудачнику, что мы его тебе не давали. Зато сам попадёшь на вечеринку. Обещаем никому не говорить.

— Спасибо за совет. Но, в отличии от тебя, у меня есть чувство собственного достоинства и я не предаю своих друзей.

— Да ты охерел? — угрожающе придвинулся Рид, но рука Ричарда оттянула его назад.

Коннор не успел понять, что происходит, когда младший брат снял браслет со своей руки и протянул ему.

— Возьми мой.

— Но это ведь твой, Ричард.

— Думаешь, мне нужен браслет, чтобы попасть на вечеринку собственной команды?

Коннор смущённо посмотрел на младшего брата. Ричард, судя по всему, не шутил. Коннор всеми силами старался сдерживать эмоции на лице, но тому, что творилось внутри, приказать замолчать было невозможно.

— Спасибо, — выдавил он из себя, сжав в руке браслет и быстро поворачивая назад.

Коннор не знал, чего боится больше: споткнуться, пока ему вслед смотрят подростки, или того, что Ричард услышит бешено колотящееся сердце.

Рид вжал голову в плечи, когда Ричард навис над ним.

— Браслетов нет? Да ты охренел?

— Их и так немного осталось, — невозмутимо отреагировал Рид. — Я просто раздаю с умом, ясно?

— Ум — это последнее, что к тебе относится. Скажи спасибо, что я не стал вытряхивать твой сраный рюкзак прямо у него на глазах, но в следующий раз обязательно надену его тебе на голову.

— А с каких это пор ты общаешься с братьями? — разозлился Рид. — Они оба конченные придурки. А ты позволил одному из них пойти на нашу вечеринку!

— Нашу вечеринку? — сдвинул брови Ричард, и Гэвин напрягся. — Я еле уговорил парней впустить тебя, настолько сильно они тебя терпеть не могут. Они знают, как я ненавижу общаться с незнакомцами, и только из-за того, что ты раздаёшь браслеты вместо меня, ты получил свой собственный. Вот и раздавай эти сраные браслеты молча.

Рид зло посмотрел в ответ.

— Вот, значит, как. Сначала друзья до гроба, а стоило твоему братцу ресницами похлопать, так Гэвин может сразу идти в жопу, да?

Они уставились друг на друга, не заметив приблизившуюся к ним девушку. Хлоя смущённо опустила глаза.

— Привет. Я слышала, у вас можно взять браслеты. Если они ещё остались.

Она, нервничая, сжала ткань майки. Ричард, будучи намного выше Гэвина, не понял ничего из того, что она сказала, когда взгляд случайно упал на грудь.

— Да! Конечно! У нас! У нас есть браслеты! — Гэвин опустил рюкзак на пол, начиная выкидывать из него всё содержимое. Он вынул охапку браслетов и сунул в руки девушки. — Держи!

— Ой, спасибо! Но мне нужно всего лишь два. Мне и подружке.

— Ещё подружек зови, если они такие же охеренные, как и ты, — Риду захотелось ударить себя по лицу. — Я Гэвин! Привет!

— Я Хлоя. Спасибо вам большое за браслеты, — широко улыбнулась девушка. Она невольно задержала взгляд на одном из парней. — П-пока, Ричард!

Андерсон попытался ответить, но смог только криво улыбнуться. Хлоя не поверила своему счастью. Она поторопилась назад на негнущихся ногах, не догадываясь, что подростки приклеились взглядом к её бедрам. Рид тяжело вздохнул, а затем присмотрелся к своим штанам.

— О нет! Братан, только не сейчас. Надо срочно Фаулера увидеть, пока он полностью не встал, — Гэвин приспустил джинсы. — А ты то чё ей ничего не сказал? Готов поспорить, она на тебя запала!

Ричард не ответил, заходя в кабинет.

— Эй! Подожди! — Гэвин забросил принадлежности обратно в рюкзак. — Если она не в твоём вкусе, можешь оставить её мне!

— Она ведь не заметила, куда я пялился?

— Понятия не имею, я тоже не на глаза смотрел, — Рид уселся за соседний стол в отличном настроении. — Не зря, не зря я гандонами закупился. Чую, сегодня мне точно перепадёт!

— Правда? Сколько купил?

— Четыре пачки. Ну, знаешь. Чтоб наверняка. Девок будет много. Все пьяные. Готовые. А ты с собой сколько гандонов брать будешь?

— Тебя считать?

— Да пошёл ты! — Рид пихнул его в плечо. — Я ведь серьёзно беспокоюсь о твоём здоровье. Нельзя в яйцах долго добро своё держать. Ты их хоть собирался покупать? — Рид прочёл ответ по чужому лицу. — Ладно. Так уж и быть. Одну пачку отдам тебе. Но только одну, ясно? Придётся очень хорошо подумать, какую малышку натянуть, а кто останется без Андерсона-младшего.

— Давай закроем эту тему, — нахмурился подросток.

— Эй, да что с тобой сегодня? Подрочить с утра не успел?

— Хочешь сказать, что не видишь, в чём проблема? — нахмурился Ричард. — Каждый раз, когда рядом со мной оказывается красивая девушка, я забываю, как надо разговаривать. Даже в своём имени могу ошибку сделать. А если я опозорюсь? Если он не встанет или она скажет, что ей не понравилось? Я даже не знаю, как надевать презервативы. А если я слишком быстро закончу, а она ещё нет и потом расскажет об этом всей школе?

— Господи, это реальная жизнь, Рик! Даже я отдаю себе отчёта в том, что как в порнухе не будет. Прикинь, у тебя ещё могут вонять носки или в животе начнёт урчать. Может даже плюнешь ей в лицо на эмоциях. Но всем насрать! На вечеринке все будут такие бухие, что могут трахаться, блевануть в сторону и продолжить сосаться. Не парься вообще об этом! А насчёт страха перед красивыми девушками — проблема вообще легко решаема. Найди полную уродину и чувствуй себя на высоте, бро.

— Пошёл ты.

— Нет, я серьезно. Присунь какой-нибудь стрёмной бабе. Она сдохнет от счастья и никому не расскажет, если ты лоханёшься. А у тебя опыт. Со следующей будет проще. Найдёшь потом себе нормальную.

— Ты говоришь так, будто сам с кем-то спал.

— Я тренировался.

— Боюсь спросить, на чём.

Гэвин пригнулся к другу.

— Я в секс-шопе такую офигенную штуку нашёл. Не поверишь. С одной стороны рот…

— Заткнись, — отвернулся Андерсон. — Просто заткнись, Рид.

— Да все в интернете пишут, что ощущения практически один в один! — воскликнул оскорблённо Рид. — Я и презик научился надевать с первого раза одной рукой. Хочешь покажу?

— Можете мне показать, — строго произнёс мистер Фаулер, и по кабинету разнёсся смех. — В кабинете директора сразу же после уроков!

Гэвин мысленно послал Фаулера всеми известными ругательствами. Ричард усмехнулся.

— А я бы посмотрел.

— Блядь, нам же надо дом готовить, — опомнился Рид. — В пять часов добазарились быть там. У меня три ящика бухла под кроватью. И что теперь нам делать?

— Придётся тебе, видимо, ещё на одну упаковку меньше брать. Теперь ты приедешь в лучшем случае часам к восьми.

— Фаулер, сука. Ненавижу. Убью его, если из-за него сегодня останусь девственником, — бубнил под нос подросток, пытаясь найти карандаш в рюкзаке. — Урод. Сам не трахается и другим не даёт.

Ричард задумался над тем, как будет добираться до Джефферсон стрит, если его всегда подвозил Гэвин. Рид может опоздать на вечеринку, но не Андерсон. Парни просто не поймут. Все деньги ушли на этот вечер, даже такси заказать не вариант. А просить у отца было стыдно. Зачем иначе он бы устраивался на работу. Нужно попросить кого-нибудь подвезти его. Ричард задумался, кто из друзей живёт поблизости, когда заметил, что на руке нет браслета. Он уже успел к нему привыкнуть. «Детройтские машины» подсвечивались в темноте, и подросток не раз рассматривал неоновый свет перед сном.

У брата есть машина, а теперь ещё и приглашение. Вот, кто отвезёт его. Ричард достал телефон. Пришлось искать брата в соцсетях через Маркуса. Манфред был единственным, с кем Андерсон общался из компании выпускников. Маркусу очень нравился футбол, хоть у него и не было времени им заниматься, но он очень выручил их команду, когда у школы не было денег на новую форму. Она рисковала отправить своих игроков в тренировочных потрёпанных шлемах и каркасах на важные городские соревнования, но Манфред предложил свою скромную помощь. Отношения с Камски, конечно, лучше не стали, но остальные игроки команды поменяли мнение о «папенькином сыночке».

Ричард быстро напечатал сообщение брату, надеясь, что тот сможет выехать на несколько часов раньше. Коннор любит участвовать во всяких благотворительных мероприятиях, а значит не будет против украсить дом. Нужно развесить флаги команды, перчатки и футболки болельщиков. А кроме этого расставить бутылки с алкоголем, придумать, как побольше всунуть этого добра в холодильник, разлить для тех, кто держит форму, спортивные коктейли. Лишняя помощь никогда не помешает. Правда, придётся познакомить друзей со старшим братом, но он им быстро понравится.

Коннор ответил спустя несколько минут согласием. Ричард невольно улыбнулся. И почему они раньше никогда не общались? Коннор, кажется, не такой уж и плохой парень. Помогает всем вокруг себя. Лучший друг Манфреда, но не бросается заявлениями о своей популярности, как это делает Элайджа.

Ричарда всегда раздражал напускной вид близнецов. Они выглядели старше в своих костюмах и галстуках. Тратили на это кучу отцовских денег, хотя ни один из них не собирался устраиваться на работу. Сам Ричард редко покупал себе одежду. Просто не умел её выбирать и привык брать то, что не собиралось рваться на нём, если он нагнётся.

Младший Андерсон не раз слышал кучу гадостей, которую разносили в школе об его братьях. Коннор вроде как спит с девушкой Маркуса, из-за чего одна из его бывших пассий покончила с собой или просто уехала из Детройта, тут мнения людей расходились. А Колин просто полный мудак, и его девушка такая же, как и он. Ричард видел её несколько раз, но она не показалась ему какой-то ненормальной. Глаза у неё были ярко зелёные, что сбило четырнадцатилетнего Андерсона с толку. Он даже споткнулся, встретившись с ней взглядом. Девушка Колина только смущённо улыбнулась, отчего щёки у Ричарда вспыхнули. Сейчас он иногда видел её в коридорах школы, но она очень изменилась. Стала выглядеть намного женственнее. Глаза были всё такими же живыми и красивыми. Ричард задерживал на ней взгляд в школьной столовой, а потом замечал Колина и поражался тому, как она вообще может так долго терпеть его общество. Брат даже на расстоянии вызывал чувство дикого раздражения. Ричарду хотелось стать невидимкой всякий раз, когда он пересекался с близнецами в коридоре школы. Колин, если и удостаивал его взглядом, то сравнимым с «о боже, опять это говно», а Коннор так и вовсе ускорял шаг, будто не хотел, чтобы младший брат подходил к нему, пока рядом с ним его популярные друзья.

Ричард задумчиво повертел телефон в руках. Осталось ещё чуть больше месяца, и они уедут. Следующий учебный год начнётся без Маркуса и его друзей, а значит кому-то придётся занять их место. Гэвин был в предвкушении, уже догадываясь, кто именно. Рид не раз говорил, что, будь у него такое же тело, как у Андерсона, перетрахал бы половину школы. А потом пошёл бы дальше. Ричард завидовал его настрою.

У Коннора было обаяние. У Колина — уверенность в себе. Ричард считал, что у него нет ни того, ни другого.

Своё лицо он с детства ненавидел. Подростку казалось поразительным, что с ним вообще не боятся разговаривать люди. На всех фотографиях он получался с таким выражением лица, будто собирался убить всё живое вокруг. Злые, лишённые всякого тепла глаза. Они никогда ему не нравились.

Сразу же после уроков Ричард поторопился на школьный автобус. Это было очень непривычно. Раньше он ездил только на машине. Ученики из младших классов в испуге уставились на него. Все места были заняты. Ричард нахмурился, и паренек перед ним тут же подскочил, освобождая кресло. Андерсон попытался расслабить лицо, но стоило ему сесть, как девочка рядом прижала к себе рюкзак. Ричард сделал вид, что не видит этого.

Коннор перемерил уже все рубашки, что у него были, но в каждой выглядел так, будто собирается на собеседование. Не спасали даже расстёгнутые верхние пуговицы. На вечеринках Маркуса парню было все равно, что надевать. Он был в компании друзей, и никому не было дела, во что он одет. А это вечеринка спортсменов. Коннор задумался, насколько будет хорошей идеей пойти в спортивном костюме. В джинсах и футболке парень выглядел очень тощим. Костюмы хоть немного прибавляли ему веса. Коннор остановил выбор на чёрной рубашке. Отлично. А теперь он будто идёт на похороны.

Коннор посмотрел на часы, понимая, что метаться уже поздно. Быстро надев кеды, парень собирался пойти к Ричарду, когда вспомнил про браслет. На душе вновь стало тепло. Коннор надел его, любуясь тем, как он смотрится на руке. Сколько же будет возможностей поговорить с Ричардом. В машине, на вечеринке, по дороге назад. Ричард сам предложил поехать вместе. Коннор не смог избавиться от глупой улыбки на лице.

Он вышел из комнаты, запирая дверь на ключ. Он никогда не оставлял её открытой, даже если выходил в туалет. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Колин что-то сделал с его вещами.

Коннор постучал в дверь брата, но та оказалась открыта.

— Ричард, это я. Коннор.

— Входи. Я жду, когда Гэвин ответит. Может удастся забрать его по дороге.

— Разве у него нет машины? — Коннор осторожно опустился на стул в комнате брата. Такая большая. Подстать её владельцу. Ричард склонился над ноутбуком на столе, и Коннор облизнул губы, рассматривая его профиль. — Мне казалось, он подвозит тебя до школы.

— Его сегодня наказали, но он пишет, что директора нет на месте, и, судя по всему, его скоро отпустят.

Коннор расстроенно отвёл взгляд. А он наивно подумал, что брат предложил поехать вместе по какой-то другой причине. Коннор наконец заметил, во что одет брат.

— Постой! Ты что, так поедешь?

Ричард был в футбольном бомбере с номером на спине. Коннор давно на такие засматривался, но останавливал себя от покупки, так как не имел никакого отношения к спорту.

— А что не так? — Ричард осмотрел себя. — Мне не идёт?

— Мне срочно нужно переодеться!

Коннор уже стоял у двери своей комнаты, быстро проворачивая ключ. Он на ходу стянул рубашку, подбегая к шкафу. Проклятье. Знал же, что они спортсмены. Толстовка будет самым подходящим вариантом. Телефон мигнул на кровати, и Коннор покачал головой. Он ещё и сотовый чуть не забыл.

Что за день? Сначала Саймон, потом Миллер, Руперт, а теперь эта вечеринка. Коннор замер с толстовкой в руках.

Саймон.

Кровь отлила от лица. Он ведь должен был встретиться с ним после уроков. Коннор бросился на кровать, хватая телефон. Он ведь не ждал его? Может быть, Саймон и сам забыл. Ага, конечно. Сначала признался в том, что он гей, что любит их общего лучшего друга, а потом неожиданно забыл об этом.

— Чёрт! Чёрт! — Коннор схватился за голову. — Ты просто идиот, Коннор. Просто идиот.

Саймон никогда больше не будет ему доверять. Нужно как-нибудь объясниться. Что-нибудь придумать.

— Коннор, так ты готов?

— Мне нужно пять минут! — запаниковал Коннор. — Я сейчас! Подожди, пожалуйста!

Ричард вздохнул, спускаясь на кухню. За столом полулежал, полусидел Колин, пялясь в экран телефона. Ричард достал наггетсы. Со спортивным питанием он уже забыл, какие они на вкус. Сегодня можно себе позволить. Подросток сел на диван и набрал Гэвину, которого всё-таки отпустили на волю.

— Так тебе презики брать или нет? — сразу начал с дела Рид. — Я сейчас быстро домой съезжу. Так уж и быть, помоюсь для приличия.

— Ты так и не показал мне, как их надевать. Собираешься делать это прямо там?

— Только если ты меня об этом очень хорошо попросишь. А ты уже едешь?

— Нет. Коннор всё ещё собирается. Мне начинает казаться, что с такими темпами ты приедешь раньше нас.

Колин удивлённо поднял глаза от телефона. Коннор едет на вечеринку? Какого чёрта? Он же лучший друг Манфреда. Кто его туда вообще пустил? Ответ сидел прямо перед ним на диване.

Колин сжал телефон, стараясь отвлечься, но кровь уже закипала. Выходило так, что на эту тупую вечеринку идут уже все, кроме него. Ну да, естественно. Это же Коннор. Он всем нравится. Он не имеет никакого отношения к футболу, но даже тут вошёл без мыла в положение. Сраный Коннор. Колин устало закрыл глаза ладонью. Выходит, если отец на дежурстве, а братья свалят, то он опять останется один. Когда есть интернет, это, конечно, не кажется такой большой проблемой, но настроение всё равно испортилось. Позвать некого, некому написать. Все либо собираются на вечеринку, либо будут смотреть прямую трансляцию оттуда. Ненависть к близнецу возросла с новой силой. Коннора без проблем пропустят. Никто не решится даже слово сказать, потому что рядом будет Ричард. Старшего брата не выкинут из дома на потеху другим.

Колин рассматривал своё хмурое лицо в отражении экрана, когда до него дошло.

Близнецы. Коннор — сранный близнец. С той же причёской, одеждой и голосом.

Колин осторожно посмотрел на Ричарда. Кто поймет, что он не Коннор? Да никто, если прикинуться им. Всего лишь нужно улыбаться как придурок, и Ричард купится. Колин тихо поднялся на второй этаж, с замиранием сердца замечая, что у Коннора открыта дверь. Он даже ключ в замке оставил.

Было два варианта, что делать, не считая, собственно, того, чтобы просто забить на эту вечеринку. Нет. Теперь у него есть вполне реальный шанс на неё попасть и повеселиться на славу.

Можно попытаться договориться с Коннором. Поторговаться, угрожать или просто врезать и забрать браслет. Главное, заставить брата сидеть в своём чулане и не рыпаться, чтобы Ричард ни о чём не узнал. А когда всё раскроется, будет уже поздно. Давно надо было напомнить братцу о себе. Слишком он расслабился.

Может быть, просто вырубить его чем-то тяжёлым? Так будет намного проще. Колин заглянул в спальню отца, поднимая в руке настольную лампу. Если приложить ею по затылку, должно сработать. Андерсон задумался, не грохнет ли ненароком близнеца. Здравый смысл победил, и Колин поставил лампу на место. Надо что-то поменьше, но тоже эффективное. Что-то подсказывало, что с Коннором договориться не получится. Колин вынул из одного из шкафчиков спрей-дезодорант. Всегда можно брызнуть им в лицо. Засунув баллончик за пояс штанов, Колин бесшумно приблизился к чужой комнате, заглядывая внутрь. Коннор сидел спиной к нему на кровати в одних джинсах и кедах, что-то печатая в телефоне. Колин задержал дыхание, доставая ключ из замочной скважины. Нужно перекрыть близнецу выход, иначе тот может сбежать.

Колин всунул ключ в замок с другой стороны и, набравшись духу, захлопнул дверь, проворачивая его.

Коннор вздрогнул. Его глаза со злостью блеснули, когда он обернулся. Колин усмехнулся.

— Привет, Колин! Рад тебя видеть, Колин! — издевательски протянул парень. — Неужели ты по мне не соскучился?

— Что тебе надо?

— Ты знаешь что, — Колин посмотрел на браслет, и Коннор проследил за его взглядом. — Предлагаю договориться по-хорошему, но могу и как обычно.

— Выйди. Немедленно.

— По-моему, ты не расслышал…

— Проваливай! — крикнул Коннор, и Колин сжал кулаки. — Ты его не получишь. Даже не надейся!

Переговоры не удались. Колин шагнул вперёд, надеясь, что это произведёт нужный эффект, но Коннору отходить было некуда. Комната стала казаться ещё меньше.

— Ричард ждёт меня внизу, — занервничал Коннор. — Думаешь, он не заметит, что ты поедешь вместо меня?

— А кто ему об этом скажет? — произнёс Колин, и до Коннора, наконец, дошло, что происходит.

Колин не просто хочет поехать на вечеринку, не успев получить браслет. Он хочет выдать себя за него, и неизвестно, что он может натворить под чужим именем. Колин так просто не уйдёт. Это было видно по его взгляду. Только вот Коннор тоже не собирался ему уступать. Не в этот раз.

— Тогда попробуй его забрать. Тебе ведь нужен браслет, чтобы доказать, что это я?

Колин двинулся вперёд, когда Коннор кинул телефон в его лицо. Старший брат толкнул его весом всего тела. В такой маленькой комнате, Колин тут же врезался спиной в шкаф. Коннор потянулся к замку, когда понял, что в нём нет ключа. Карие глаза в ужасе расширились. Колин схватил его со спины.

— Ричард!

Колин зажал чужой рот ладонью, но Коннор начал вырываться. Держать его было тяжело. За голую кожу было невозможно ухватиться. Коннор остановился, впечатываясь ногами в дверь и отталкиваясь от неё так, что их обоих отнесло назад. Колин вскрикнул, ударившись спиной об край стола. Коннор развернулся, чтобы его ударить, но Колин был быстрее. Близнец в ярости замахнулся рукой, и старшего брата оглушило из-за пощёчины. Коннор не устоял на ногах, когда его болезненно пихнули в грудь. Старшеклассник долетел до кровати. Колин увидел браслет. Пока брат ничего не понимает, нужно стянуть его. Колин схватился было за него, но Коннор задёргал руками.

— Просто отдай его!

— Отстань от меня!

Колин со злостью впечатал брата лицом в подушку, перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Он попытался подняться, и Колин навалился всем весом сверху. Коннор вслепую зашарил ладонями по матрасу. Браслет стал ещё ближе. Колин попытался снять его свободной рукой, и Коннор, почувствовав прикосновение, тут же спрятал кисть себе под живот.

Колин втянул воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, вынимая баллончик.

— Ты сам напрашиваешься. Даю последнюю минуту подумать. А пока наслаждайся ощущениями.

Коннору уже было нечем дышать. Он пытался поднять лицо или хотя бы встать на колени, но Колин не давал. Коннор сдался, со всей силой упираясь руками в кровать и, наконец, глотая спасительного воздуха. Колин дёрнул его за руку, стягивая браслет. Получилось! Коннор пихнул его локтем в лицо, и Колин охнул от боли. Старший брат поймал браслет на лету. Кислорода не хватило, чтобы позвать на помощь. Озверевший Колин навалился сверху. Коннор попытался вырваться, но, когда понял, что это не удастся, засунул руки под себя. Он уже не понимал, что делает, но браслет отдавать не собирался. Колин обхватил его руками, потянувшись следом.

— Какой же ты упёртый, мать твою! — прошипел близнец, пытаясь разжать чужой кулак, но Коннор плотнее вжимался в кровать. Ладони сдавило под своим и чужим весом. — Отлично! Никто из нас никуда не поедет, потому что ты конченный мудак, Коннор!

— Ричард поднимется, и я всё ему расскажу, — прохрипел Коннор, несмотря на боль в горле. — И не мечтай, что у тебя получится испортить нам вечер.

— Дверь заперта. Или ты забыл об этом?  — дезодорант валялся слева от головы близнеца. Колин потянулся к нему, но Коннор испугался, что брат снова собирается душить его, поэтому быстро схватил его за кисти рук, удержав на месте. — Отпусти!

— Сначала слезь с меня!

Колин попытался вырваться. Силы, к сожалению, были равными. Коннор часто дышал, но сдаваться не собирался. Он пытался следить за тем, что предпримет близнец, но не мог ещё сильнее повернуть голову. Колин только сейчас заметил, что брат широко расставил ноги и постоянно шевелит ими в поисках опоры. А ещё Колин осознал, что они сейчас в самом извращённом понимании этого выражения, но «держались за руки». Точнее Коннор впивался в них ногтями, чтобы Колин его не задушил.

— Лучше отпусти меня. Иначе ты об этом очень пожалеешь, — пригрозил Колин тёмной макушке.

— Только когда я поднимусь на ноги, — крепко держал Коннор.

— Отдай браслет, и я уйду!

— С чего мне тебе верить? — прохрипел Коннор.

Колин почувствовал мурашки от звуков его голоса. Таким он Коннора ещё не видел. После короткой борьбы брат выглядел всё равно что после секса. Колин зажмурился, пытаясь не думать об этом. Только не сейчас. Только не вспоминать свои проклятые фантазии.

Колин пригнулся к чужому уху, собираясь высказать последнее предупреждение, но вместо этого смог только тяжело выдохнуть. Коннор заметно напрягся, осознавая, что брат странно на него смотрит. Кожа у Коннора покраснела от гнева. Вся спина и плечи в родинках. Колин почувствовал, как начинает выпускать из рук реальность происходящего. Он с опаской приблизился к чужому лицу, приоткрывая рот. Просто попробует. Скажет, что пытался вывести его из себя. Влажный язык осторожно коснулся уха. Коннор резко вздохнул, переставая дышать. Он почти поверил, что ему показалось, если бы не горячее дыхание Колина на лице. В животе скрутило. Когда язык ткнулся глубже, Коннор вздрогнул и отвернулся, ускользая от прикосновения. Колин потянулся за ним следом, нависая уже над другим симпатичным ухом. Рассерженный, растерянный Коннор. Снова захотелось сделать это. Нависать над братом становилось всё тяжелее, и Колин расслабил ноги, располагаясь поверх чужого тела. Коннор стал заметно громче дышать, но всё ещё ничего не предпринимал. Высокомерный, правильный до нельзя старший брат, как Колин и предполагал, даже сейчас пытается строить из себя пай-мальчика. Если ему не нравится то, что происходит, то почему молчит и не вырывается? Руки под телами уже не удерживали на месте. Колин чувствовал, как дрожат кончики пальцев, когда беспрепятственно переместил свои ладони выше. На подрагивающую при дыхании грудь.

Позвонки очень выделялись на бледной коже, и Колин решился поцеловать один из них. Коннор пытался понять, что происходит, но ни одной связной мысли не приходило в голову. Колин был тяжелый, и его запах проникал в ноздри. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что это: духи, гель для душа или у близнеца всегда был такой запах. Колин смотрел на собственное лицо перед глазами, не веря в то, что действительно это делает. Знакомое ухо, волосы, шея. Наверное и ладони одинаковые. Колин вновь нашёл их, сжимая. Коннор всё ещё не поднимал лица, но и не пытался вырваться. Пытался свыкнуться с ощущением чужого тела на себе. Влага опять коснулась плеча, вызывая в голове рой неожиданных мыслей. Коннор сжал руки брата в ответ. Второй поцелуй в спину был настойчивее.

Коннор нахмурился, когда его обхватили руками. Слишком сильно. И грубо. Будто собирались сделать не что-то приятное, а доставить ещё больше боли. Даже ногами Колин заставил не двигаться, приковывая к себе. Инстинкт самосохранения вернул здравый смысл. Колин воткнулся носом в шею, вбирая запах брата и толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, и Коннор в ужасе осознал, что прав. По спине пробежал холодок, хотя это было невозможно. Колин дышал так часто, что Коннор чувствовал взвинченными нервами каждое прикосновение ткани к своей голой коже. Холодно ему быть никак не могло. Дыхание на шее точно обжигало. Пальцы болезненно впились в кисти рук. Колин прижался ртом к коже, и Коннор точно ощутил прикосновения чужих зубов.

Старшеклассник набрал грудь полную воздуха, прежде чем закричать:

— Ричард!

Колин попытался зажать ему рот, но близнец умудрился схватить баллончик и нанести им оглушительный удар в висок.

Ричард обернулся к лестнице. На этот раз ему это точно не показалось.

В ушах стоял такой звон то ли от удара, то ли от крика, что Колин не сразу пришёл в себя. Коннор пытался вылезти из-под него. Колин чувствовал, как он извивается. Коннор почти вырвался, когда две руки схватили его за джинсы, потянув назад. Он замахнулся рукой, но Колин предугадал это, ударив его первым. Ладони сжались на чужом горле. Коннор схватился за них, пытаясь отнять, но Колин уселся на его груди.

— Коннор? — Ричард толкнул дверь, но та не поддалась. — Ты звал меня?

Колин пригнулся к лицу брата.

— Только попробуй, — одними губами произнёс он. — Ты не доживёшь до выпускного, братец.

Из горла раздался протестующий хрип. Коннор заелозил ногами по кровати, но это было слишком тихо.

— Я ведь знаю, что ты не спускался, Коннор, — нахмурился подросток. — Если ты передумал идти, то просто скажи об этом.

В ответ не раздалось ни звука. Странно, что Коннор молчит. Ричард прижался ухом к двери. Колин заметил, какими мутными стали глаза близнеца, но продолжал сдавливать пальцы на его горле. По горячей щеке скатилась слеза.

Ричард пригнулся к замку, но увидел в разрезе только стол. Стол, на котором были перевернуты все канцелярские принадлежности.

Ударом ноги Ричард попал точно по замку, выбивая его из крепкого дерева. Колин вскочил, и Коннор широко раскрыл рот, захватывая как можно больше воздуха в терзаемые болью лёгкие.

Младший брат пересёк комнату, и Колин попытался оттолкнуть его, но сильная рука схватила его за шкирку и протащила по полу. Ричард бросил его в коридоре, и Колин вскрикнул, упав на руку под прямым углом.

Ричард вернулся к брату.

— Коннор! Ты в порядке? — старшеклассник не ответил, смотря в пустоту перед собой. Глаза покраснели, а по лицу текли слезы. — Подожди минутку.

Коннор так и не понял, чего должен ждать.

Колин понял. Как только увидел Ричарда в проходе, сразу бросился бежать. Ричард был быстрее.

Что-то в ребрах хрустнуло при столкновении с полом. Воздух вышибло из лёгких. Ричард делал так на поле, когда противники были в защитных доспехах. Колин теперь не скоро сможет дышать без боли в ребрах. Он попытался встать, но сверху давила такая туша, что казалось, он просто переломает себе все кости, если сделает это. Голову впечатали в пол с такой силой, что Колину показалось, что по его лбу прошла трещина. Чужая ладонь грубо ухватилась за волосы на затылке, оттягивая назад. Ричард оценил проделанную работу.

— Надо же. Нос ещё цел.

С губ сорвался слабый вскрик, когда его приложили лицом во второй раз. Потом ещё раз. В рот что-то быстро заструилось. Мерзкое и едкое. Оно потекло вниз по подбородку, окрашивая пол. Ричард продолжал удерживать его голову, и Колин закашлялся, когда кровь скользнула с языка в горло. Младший брат дал ему время распробовать это, а после отпустил волосы. Колин обессиленно воткнулся лбом в пол. Собравшаяся во рту кровь, стала вытекать на пол вместе со слюной. Колин попытался уползти, но Ричард дёрнул его, разворачивая к себе. Колин зажмурился, пытаясь закрыть лицо руками. Ричард схватил их, вытягивая над головой. Колин сам не верил, что боится дышать.

— Если ты ещё хоть раз дотронешься до него, не так посмотришь или что-то скажешь, — Ричард пригнулся к чужому лицу, наблюдая, как расширяются карие глаза. — Я выбью из тебя всё дерьмо, из которого ты состоишь.

Колин хотел ответить сарказмом. Послать нахер, только язык провалился куда-то в горло. Он возбудился ещё несколько минут назад, прикасаясь к Коннору. Серые глаза прожигали до самого черепа. Холодные и пугающие. Ричард сидел на нижней части живота. Ноги у него были крепкие, как и бёдра. Сверху брат казался просто огромным. Сильный. Властный. Он точно упивается сейчас своим превосходством. Таких парней как Ричард нарочно хочется довести до белого каления, чтобы затем тебя оттрахали до полусмерти. Колин позавидовал тем, с кем спит младший брат. Он однозначно всё контролирует: использует тело под собой, как хочет, входит, куда хочет, и столько раз, сколько ему одному захочется, игнорируя все мольбы и стоны.

Колин раскрыл рот, обнажая окровавленные зубы. Жалкий звук сорвался с губ. Нет. Не было ни одной разумной причины на то, чтобы младший брат отымел его прямо на полу коридора, воткнув лицом в лужу собственной крови. Колин зажмурился. Разогревшееся тело продолжало откликаться на фантазии. Давление с низа живота пропало. Ричард приподнялся, смотря на то, что в него упёрлось. Подростку было не привыкать видеть чужие стояки, учитывая, что он почти ежедневно принимал душ вместе с командой. Правда, обычно у всех вставало от волнения или от радости. Но никак не от того, что кому-то разбили лицо об пол.

Колин ждал, что брат брезгливо отшатнётся, отпустит наконец руки или снова ударит, но тишина длилась слишком долго, и он решился открыть глаза. На губах Ричарда застыла усмешка.

— Да ты и вправду мелкий, братец.

Колин моргнул. Чувство стыда быстро сбило возбуждение. Щёки вспыхнули, и Колин попытался освободиться, но Ричард не выпускал, вынуждая изворачиваться под собой и дёргаться. Колин испуганно всхлипнул, и только тогда младший брат разжал руки. Колин выскользнул из-под него, сбегая в свою комнату и запирая дверь. Как будто она может стать для него защитой.

Ричард вернулся в другой конец коридора. Коннор продолжал сидеть на кровати, прижав ноги к груди. Ричард присел перед ним на колено, чтобы оказаться напротив его взгляда.

— Расскажешь, что тут произошло?

Коннор зажмурился. Ричард счёл это за ответ. Коннор сам себе пытался ответить, что это было.

— Он больше к тебе не сунется. А если посмеет, сразу зови меня. Дверь я починю завтра, когда просплюсь. Обещаю, — Ричард неуверенно посмотрел на слегка подрагивающие плечи. — Я так понимаю, ехать ты уже никуда не хочешь?

— Я никого сейчас не хочу видеть, — прошептал Коннор. — И я не могу уйти из комнаты. Здесь все мои вещи.

— Можешь просто перенести их ко мне.

Коннор задумался над этим предложением. Если у Ричарда есть ключ от комнаты, то можно перенести самое дорогое и ценное к нему, а потом позвонить Маркусу и попроситься переночевать. Ему нужно прийти в себя и всё обдумать. Он точно не сможет уснуть сегодня ночью.

Коннор вздрогнул, ощущая тепло на спине. Ричард опустил свой бомбер на худые плечи. Брат поднял лицо, и он никогда не видел у Коннора такого взгляда. Ричард спокойно смотрел в ответ. Всё такой же хладнокровный и далёкий. Сердце пропустило удар, когда Ричард улыбнулся.

— А тебе идёт, — ладонь легла на застывшее плечо. — Хочешь, оставь себе. Мне она стала маловата.

Ричард ушёл, но Коннор всё ещё чувствовал его прикосновение. Он убедился, что Колина нет поблизости, прежде чем взять свой рюкзак, портмоне, тетради с книгами, наушники, несколько очень дорогих вещей из шкафа и перенёс всё на стол в комнате младшего брата. В голову пришла просто дурацкая мысль остаться здесь. Разумеется, Ричард не позволит. У него ведь здесь полно личных вещей. Может быть, какие-то секреты.

Коннор услышал голос Гэвина. Разочарование сдавило горло посильней ладоней. Он уедет на свою вечеринку. Просто оставит его здесь одного. Ему плевать.

А с другой стороны, что Ричард ещё должен делать? Они так давно планировали вечеринку, он игрок команды, ему шестнадцать лет. Он хочет веселиться и жить на полную катушку. Он не знает того, что произошло и никогда не должен узнать этого. Он и не должен думать о старшем брате, которому никогда не было до него никакого дела.

Коннор не выдержал, спустившись на первый этаж. Рид нахмурился, заметив кофту друга на голом теле. Ричард тоже обернулся.

— Ещё не передумал?

Горло сдавило, но вовсе не из-за чужих рук.

— Я, — Коннор замялся. — Я могу остаться у тебя? Обещаю, что ничего не буду трогать.

— Делай, что хочешь. А если что случится, звони, — Коннор смог только слабо улыбнуться в благодарность. — Я вернусь через четыре часа. Проверю, как ты здесь.

Ричард вышел из дома, перехватывая застывшего друга за локоть. Андерсон вернулся в чужую комнату, запираясь изнутри. Делать ничего не хотелось, и Коннор залез на кровать, покачивающуюся от любого его движения. Кофта Ричарда оказалась очень тёплой. И в комнате было слишком уютно. Она будто и не была чужой. Все вещи казались в ней знакомыми и родными, хотя Коннор бывал в ней всего пару раз. В голове почему-то было очень тихо. Ни одной тревожной мысли. Коннор прижался лицом к кровати, вдыхая приятный, едва уловимый запах. Он точно знает, что это не духи. Это Ричард.

Не Колин. Вот теперь всё правильно. Он оказался там, где очень хочет быть. Жаль, что остаться тут навсегда не получится.

Ускорившийся стук сердца больше не раздражал. Он имеет право мечтать, пока это тайна. Все сомнения отступили. Если никто никогда не узнает об этом, то в этом нет ничего плохого. Коннор впервые позволил воображению представить всё, что так давно хотелось. Какое бы могло быть их первое свидание, будь Ричард просто незнакомым мальчиком из младшего класса. Как Коннор ходил бы на все его игры, и Ричард поднимал его на руки после каждой победы. Они могли бы смотреть вместе кино или есть мороженое в парке. Ричард бы никогда не проходил мимо него в коридоре, а цеплял за рюкзак, притягивая к себе и быстро целуя в висок.

Коннор дошёл в своих мечтах до ремонта в их собственном доме, когда провалился в сон. Ричард вернулся ночью, прислушиваясь к тишине. После громкой музыки ушам было сложно адаптироваться к такому беззвучию, но нужно было выяснить, всё ли в порядке. В машине его ждал Лютер, и Ричард был рад, что друг не задаёт лишних вопросов. Из собственной комнаты доносилось едва слышное сопение. Дверь заперта. Ричард пошёл в другую часть коридора. Дверь в комнату Колина тоже закрыта изнутри. Ричард быстро спустился вниз.

Колин слушал его шаги, пока те не стихли снаружи дома. Уснуть всё никак не получалось. Колин так и не решился выйти из комнаты, чтобы вымыть лицо, поэтому сжимал окровавленной ладонью край одеяла. Дышать было тяжело. Из горла доносился хрип при каждом вздохе. Всякий раз, когда боль обжигала грудь, Колин возвращался мыслями в проклятый коридор.

И вместо чувства злости приходило что-то совершенно дикое.


	3. Кафе

Ричард. Теперь он был везде.

Ричард, вжимающий в пол, не покидал мысли ни на день. Колин даже несколько раз приложился лбом об стол, чтобы выкинуть этот образ из своей головы, но только больше подогрел фантазию.

Ричард, удерживающий за руки, из-за чего они болезненно затекали.

Ричард, пригвождающий взглядом, от которого каменело тело.

Ричард, причиняющий боль и слизывающий кровь с чужого подбородка.

Придётся снова идти в душ и побыстрее. Колин стал задаваться вопросом, как у него до сих пор встаёт. Причём образ всегда один и тот же. Колин видел слишком много порно-фильмов, экзотики и извращений. Он не должен представлять это, возбуждаясь как в первый раз. Тот же коридор, тот же взгляд серых глаз, давление тяжёлого тела на промежность.

С тринадцати лет Колин был уверен, что будет сверху. Видел, как вколачивается в чужое тело, как его умоляют о большем, как сперма растекается по губам и подбородку. А теперь был Ричард. Он не позволял отыметь себя даже в фантазиях. Саймона можно было удержать на месте силой. Коннора можно было привязать к кровати. Ричарда можно огреть чем-нибудь тяжёлым по затылку, но не факт, что он отключится. Колин сопротивлялся, не поддавался больному воображению, до последнего надеясь, что бред воспалённого без секса тела пройдёт. Он не позволит брать себя и использовать. Любовь к себе просто не позволяла об этом думать. Однако всё равно раз за разом пытался представить размеры брата. Если сраный подросток обозвал его «мелким», то что тогда у него в штанах? Не мог же он ляпнуть про это просто так. Разве что хотел задеть, и у него это отлично получилось. Колин почти возненавидел его за эти слова, пока на их место не пришло дикое желание быть оттраханным самодовольным ублюдком самым жестоким образом. Колин сдался, отдаваясь воображаемому Ричарду так, как хотелось подчинять других. Закинув ноги на чужие плечи. Возбуждение накрывало с головой. Колин хрипел от боли, потому что из-за резкого дыхания саднило в груди, но не мог остановиться. Он готов быть снизу, если это будет кто-то очень похожий на Ричарда. Он хочет быть снизу, даже если это будет сам Ричард. Хорошо, что это только больные фантазии. Его точно отправили бы в дурдом, если б узнали, что он хочет отдаться младшему брату.

Колин поскорее вышел из комнаты и направился в ванну, стараясь не встретить никого по дороге. Коннор его избегал, либо делал вид, что брата не существует, и близнец был ему за это благодарен. Страх того, что Коннор расскажет всё отцу, ещё долго его преследовал. Колин боялся дышать в присутствии членов семьи, потому что из горла предательски раздавался хрип. При каждом глубоком вздохе. Ричард бы точно был доволен своей работой, и Колин не собирался тешить его самолюбие. Он изо всех сил сдерживал себя, делая вид, что ест, а когда отец покидал кухню, незаметно уносил тарелку в комнату. Коннор тоже жевал через силу. Аппетита не было у обоих.

Ричард после вечеринки был подозрительно разговорчивым. Приехав домой только к обеду следующего дня, пьяный подросток долго делился с отцом и старшим братом впечатлениями, а после поднялся к себе и отключился на целые сутки. Хэнк убедился, что сын живой, подёргав того за ногу. Когда Ричард стал понемногу приходить в себя, Колин поторопился запереться в своей комнате, но слышал, как члены семьи стоят у двери в чулан брата и пытаются снять её с петель. Хэнк был бесспорно рад, что его младший сын, услышав, как Коннор подавился, выломал дверь, но всё равно не мог понять, как старший сын может быть таким идиотом. Десять раз в детстве учил: нельзя есть и трещать одновременно. И вообще, для еды есть кухня. Приносить её в комнаты всегда было под большим запретом в их доме. Коннор только кивал и стыдливо прятал глаза, но отец не мог долго на него злиться. Они поставили новую дверь, и Коннор, с лёгкой грустью в глазах, перетащил обратно из комнаты брата свои вещи. Пьяный Ричард совершенно не имел ничего против того, чтобы старший брат спал на полу в его комнате.

Колин заметил, что Коннор постоянно ходит в незнакомой и яркой кофте. Брат никогда не носил ничего подобного, а теперь надевал её сразу же, как приходил из школы. На спине были выведены две белые цифры — «51». Колин быстро вспомнил, откуда знает этот номер. На спортивной форме Ричарда был точно такой же.

Сраный Коннор. Если бы он так не орал, Ричард бы ничего не услышал, Колин попал бы на вечеринку, и всего, что было, никогда бы не произошло. Колин бы не представлял себе раз за разом секс с младшим братом во всех позах и комнатах в доме. Особенно сильные ноги в обтягивающих спортивных бриджах. Одним ударом Ричард выбил дверь. Колин готов отныне скакать на этих бёдрах, даже не прикасаясь к себе, а только царапая ногтями грудь брата.

Колин чуть не врезался в стену, представив это. Он прошмыгнул в ванну, радуясь, что она не занята. Срочно смыть с себя всё и больше не думать. Сраный младший брат. Это даже унизительно. Он не должен от этого возбуждаться. Это неправильная реакция, когда из тебя обещают «выбить всё дерьмо», а ты начинаешь представлять, как бы получил от этого удовольствие.

В фантазиях Ричард заставлял встать на колени, затем приспускал штаны и касался вставшим членом плотно сомкнутого рта. Колин не собирался брать у него. Тогда Ричард сжимал руками горло перед собой так сильно, что старшему брату становилось нечем дышать. В глазах застывали слёзы, и Колин пытался отнять руки от своей шеи, чувствуя, как бледные капли размазываются по губам. Спустя время кислород заканчивался, и он, не выдержав, открывал рот. Ричард тут же насаживал голову на член, перемещая ладони на затылок, пытаясь проникнуть глубже.

Колин осознал, что пялится на своё отражение в зеркале несколько минут, потеряв связь с реальностью. Он ведь зачем-то пришёл в ванну. Колин заметил пятно, просвечивающее через пижамные штаны. Лучше не ждать, когда корзина с грязным бельём наполнится, и отец поедет в прачечную. Колин стянул с себя всю одежду, отмечая, что помыться тоже стоит. Андерсон начал тереть ткань нижнего белья под водой, когда взгляд против воли упал на зубную щётку Коннора. Это всё из-за него. Колин взял чужую щётку, начиная с ней и мылом отдирать пятно с внутренней стороны белья.

Коннор лежал в своей комнате и лениво листал фотографии одноклассников в соцсетях. Джерри, оказывается, съездил в Скандинавию. Он выглядел очень счастливым на фоне заснеженных гор. Парень предлагал поехать с ним, но Коннор вежливо отказался, не уверенный, что они с ним настолько близкие друзья. Да и к тому же, не хотелось тратить деньги. Коннору ещё предстоит платить за общагу, а если не получится выиграть стипендию, то ещё и за учёбу. Снова возникло лёгкое чувство стыда из-за того, что младший брат начал работать, пока он сидит на шее отца. Коннор поставил себе цель: как только сдаст экзамены, сразу же найдёт работу. Днём он будет на ней, вечером с друзьями, ночью спать, и они с Колином даже не будут пересекаться.

Коннор наткнулся на фотографию с вечеринки, не сразу понимая, как она могла оказаться в его новостной ленте. Элайджа стоял в центре снимка, и вокруг него была куча улыбающихся подростков. Гэвин, не являющийся даже спортсменом, обнимал Ричарда за туловище, видимо, неспособный самостоятельно стоять на ногах. Миллер оказался у самого края фотографии, но, по крайней мере, ему очень весело в компании популярных ребят. Коннор не знал всех этих девушек. Вырезы в их топиках были приличные. Кто-то и вовсе стоял в бюстгальтере. Коннор нахмурился, заметив пиво в руках Ричарда. Раньше он был уверен, что брат не пьёт.

«Нужно будет поговорить с ним об этом», — дал себе обещание Коннор и тут же удивился этой мысли. И как он будет выглядеть? Ричард его даже всерьёз не воспримет. К тому же, ему уже 16 лет. Он имеет полное право делать всё, что ему вздумается.

Коннор заблокировал телефон, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Наверное, стоило пересилить себя и поехать на вечеринку вместе с братом, но тогда он действительно чувствовал себя просто ужасно. Грязным и испорченным. Утром Коннор полчаса торчал под душем, пытаясь смыть с себя прикосновения брата-близнеца. Он успокоился только когда рука начала болеть от постоянного трения. Однако было кое-что хорошее в том, что натворил Колин.

Серые глаза смотрели с незнакомой заботой и теплом. Слишком красивые и родные. Ничего прекрасней Коннор в жизни своей не видел. Ричард готов был защитить от кого угодно. Воспоминания очень менялись в зависимости от того, в который раз Коннор их прокручивал. Теперь Ричард опускался рядом на кровать, осторожно обнимая, чтобы брат успокоился. Убирал мокрую прядь со лба, осторожно ощупывал шею, на которой уже появлялись синие отпечатки от чужих пальцев. Затем неожиданно смотрел прямо в глаза.

Коннор сжал пальцами одеяло, чувствуя, как выгибается в спине, чтобы теснее прижаться к кровати. Ричард бы не стал делать ничего, пока не дождался бы согласия, не брал бы силой, не делал больно. Коннор бы аккуратно сжал его руку, указывая, где брату нужно гладить, спуская ладонь по голой груди, животу и задерживая дыхание. Ричард бы потянулся к нему за поцелуем, а Коннор схватил его за одежду, утягивая за собой на кровать. Это не были бы робкие поцелуи. В своей фантазии Коннор видел всё развязным и страстным, почти обжигающим, мокрым. Язык Ричарда сталкивался бы с его собственным, лизал губы, подбородок, скользил по шее, и Коннор сжал бы в пальцах тёмные волосы. Не причиняя боль, просто чтобы убедиться, что всё происходит на самом деле.

Коннор понял, что двигается на кровати, даже не пытаясь касаться себя руками. Этого не требовалось. Щеки вспыхнули, и Ричард был очень реалистичным и настоящим. Коннор всхлипнул, когда фантазия перенесла брата на его спину. Ричард нависал сверху, целуя в загривок. Затем опускал руки, приспуская с бедёр Коннора штаны и задирая выше футболку. Брат садился ниже, целуя обнажённую кожу на пояснице. Поглаживал, просовывал ладонь под ткань джинс, чтобы провести пальцами между ног, которые Коннор тут же бы раздвинул.

— О, нет! Боже!

Коннор резко развернулся на кровати. Это неправильно. Одно дело поцелуи, но только не это.

Коннор прерывисто задышал, пытаясь прийти в себя, и Ричард теперь оказывался сверху. Сидел бесстыдно прямо на бёдрах, начиная возбуждающе двигаться. Коннор смотрел на то, как плечи брата распрямляются, и он играюще задирает свою футболку, демонстрируя живот. Старший брат обязательно бы коснулся мышц, которых у него самого никогда не будет, и Ричард не оттолкнул бы, а наоборот, повёл бы ладонь брата вниз по телу, позволяя трогать себя.

Коннор не выдержал, запустив руку в штаны. В разуме не осталось ничего кроме желания. Ричард склонился над ним, прошептав его имя. Коннор улыбнулся, поцеловав брата во влажные губы. Ричард снова позвал его. Это было так реалистично, что парень тихо выдохнул его имя в ответ.

— Коннор? — настойчивее постучался Ричард, начиная терять терпение.

Карие глаза широко распахнулись. Коннор подлетел на кровати и бросился к шкафу. Возбуждение стремительно опускалось, но он всё равно натянул толстовку, прежде чем открыть дверь.

— Ты не, — Ричард неуверенно посмотрел за плечо брата, — ты не занят?

— Нет, — голос предательски высоко поднялся. — А что?

— Мне нужно на работу. Ты не мог бы отвезти меня в кафе?

— Разве ты работаешь вечером? С каких пор?

Ричард прикусил губу.

— Гэвин попросил его подменить. Я подумал, что это хорошая идея. Денег побольше заработаю. Всё равно тренировок нет, я почти целыми днями свободен. Нужно чем-то себя занять.

Ричард избегал смотреть в глаза. Коннор решил не задумываться об этом, учитывая, как у него теснило нижнее белье.

— Хорошо. Я тебя отвезу. Ты уже собрался?

— Как только этот придурок из ванны выйдет, дай мне пять минут, и поедем.

Ричард ушёл к себе, и Коннор наконец увидел себя в зеркале. Волосы на затылке стояли дыбом. Коннор быстро привёл себя в порядок. Лицо всё красное, даже шея. Нужно немедленно заправить постель.

Колин вышел из ванны, проходя мимо комнаты Ричарда, и невольно бросил в неё взгляд. Андерсон замедлил шаг, возвращаясь обратно. Ричард стоял перед шкафом и задумчиво его изучал, положив руки на бёдра. Колин с ненавистью к себе посмотрел на собственное тело.

«Да какого хера вообще, генетика?»

Цепкий взгляд карих глаз заметил, что на кровати лежало нижнее белье, и на нём точно был ценник. Судя по тому, что в ванну кто-то тарабанил, Ричард собирался сейчас в душ.

— И кто это?

Ричард вздрогнул. Взгляд тут же стал жёстким, когда он понял, кого видит. Колин облокотился на дверь, скрещивая руки на груди и демонстрируя, что так просто не отвяжется.

— Дверь не прикроешь?

— Я спрашиваю, с кем собрался сегодня веселиться?

— Я еду на работу. Которая у меня есть, в отличие от тебя. А теперь закрой дверь и исчезни.

Голос звучал угрожающе, но Колин остался в дверях.

— На работу. Так я и поверил. А ещё ты решил приодеться по-особенному и зайти в душ ополоснуться. А это у нас что?

Колин вошёл в комнату, и, когда корпус брата резко развернулся, он уже потерял уверенность, что стоит это делать. Подходить ближе Андерсон не решился.

— Молодец. Сразу видно, подготовился. Хочешь, чтобы всё было высший класс, да? Только этикетку нужно снять. Или думаешь, что сможешь впечатлить её лишь ценой своих трусов, а не тем, что в них?

Ричард схватил брата за футболку и потащил к двери. Мозг отключился от осознания, что недавняя фантазия слишком близко подобралась к реальности. Колин схватился за косяк, не позволяя вытолкнуть себя из комнаты.

— Так значит я угадал? А тебе ещё не рано трахаться? Сколько тебе? Четырнадцать?

— Твоё мнение интересует меня в последнюю очередь.

— Я, может быть, как старший брат пришёл помочь с советом. Засовывать хотя бы знаешь куда?

— Продемонстрировать?

Колин даже растерялся, и Ричард воспользовался этим, чтобы вытолкнуть его из комнаты. Дверь захлопнулась. Колин встретился взглядом с такими же как у себя глазами. Коннор отвернулся, спускаясь на первый этаж, а Колин вернулся в свою комнату. Значит, у Ричарда свидание. И раз он так к нему готовится, то, во-первых, рассчитывает на нём что-то получить. Во-вторых, для него всё впервые, иначе бы он так не заморачивался. Колин был уверен, что Ричарда обслужила вся команда чирлидерш. Наверное, даже по очереди. Но, судя по всему, это было не так. Либо это был кто-то очень особенный для брата, что он так ответственно относился к очередному сексу с этой девушкой.

Колин сел на кровать, чувствуя, как ускорилось дыхание. Его это не волнует. Может трахаться с кем пожелает. Возраст согласия пройден — пусть делает, что хочет. Это была последняя здравая мысль, пока злость и ревность не захватили разум. Он не трахается, а тупая малолетка будет?

Колин натянул брюки и приличную, выглаженную рубашку. Поправил галстук, а затем вылетел из дома, вызвав себе такси. Коннор удивлённо посмотрел ему вслед. Как-то неожиданно все стали уезжать из дома. Сейчас ведь уже девятый час ночи. Ричард через время спустился, и выглядел он подозрительно бледным.

— Всё в порядке? — убедился Коннор, поднимаясь с дивана.

— Да. Просто немного не по себе.

— Не по себе ехать на работу?

— Сколько там время? Я не опаздываю? — он вздохнул. — Не опаздываю.

Ричард первым сел в машину отца. Младший брат нервно стучал ладонью по бардачку.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Это было маловероятно, учитывая, что Ричард отлично мог за себя постоять, но Коннор всё равно решил спросить.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Знай, если что-то не так, ты всегда можешь сказать мне об этом.

— И что тогда ты сделаешь? Постоишь в сторонке? — Ричард осёкся, встречая взгляд брата. — Поехали уже наконец!

Коннор завёл машину. От брата приятно пахло. Кажется, вся машина наполнилась его запахом. Коннор открыл у себя окно, чтобы не врезаться в какой-нибудь столб. Теперь в его фантазиях будет присутствовать ещё и запах Ричарда.

До кафе они добирались молча. Коннор заметил, что у брата на лбу проступили капельки пота. Выглядел он так, будто его привезли на допрос, и он точно знает, что виновен.

— Ты уверен, что мне не надо беспокоиться о тебе? — не выдержал Коннор.

Ричард зажмурился, но вместо агрессии заставил себя ответить нормально.

— Там будет одна девушка. Я поменялся с Гэвином сменами, чтобы побыть с ней вдвоём. Людей в это время мало, и она останется здесь на всю ночь, пока я не закончу. Я понятия не имею, что мне делать.

Коннор почувствовал, как сердце предательски сжалось. Значит, у Ричарда есть любовный интерес. Стоило ожидать. Брат был очень притягательным. Коннор почему-то никогда не задумывался о том, что сердце Ричарда действительно может быть занято, и он фантазирует о человеке, который, кроме всех остальных запретов, ещё и является чьим-то парнем. Судя по всему, для младшего брата эти чувства первые. Странно, что так поздно. Ладно, сам Коннор был занят другими вещами и ему не повезло. Колин вроде как тесно общался с Тиной, постоянно с ней куда-то уезжая, и Коннор был уверен, что они так в итоге и поженятся, но Ричард точно был более удачен в любовных делах. Коннор не сомневался. Теперь по этому забитому взгляду стало ясно, что брат нуждается в его поддержке, хочет услышать совета, а восемнадцатилетнему Коннору и сказать нечего. А если быть откровенным — совершенно не хочется.

Чувствуя, как комок поднялся в горле, Коннор заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Ричард, поверь, если она захотела остаться с тобой на всю ночь, то уже от тебя без ума. С тобой по-другому просто и не может быть. Оставайся собой. Не пытайся ей понравиться, а лучше позволь ей говорить о себе, узнай её получше. Ты не заметишь, как привыкнешь к ней, и вся неловкость между вами исчезнет. Уверен, всё пройдёт хорошо.

Что-то во взгляде брата изменилось, и Коннор пожалел обо всём, что сказал.

— Да. Точно, — задумчиво кивнул младший брат. — Ты прав. Спасибо.

Ричард вышел из машины и направился к кафе. Коннор откинулся на спинку сиденья. Настроение стало просто отвратительным. Теперь он не будет спать всю ночь, надеясь, что Ричард позвонит и попросит приехать за ним, потому что свидание провалилось. Коннору стало стыдно за такие мысли, но, с другой стороны, он не знал, что будет чувствовать, если брат заявится утром со счастливой улыбкой на лице и в помятой одежде. Коннор вжался лицом в руль машины, не уверенный, что готов сейчас куда-то ехать.

Колин увидел младшего брата через окно, и быстро пригнулся, чтобы тот его не заметил. Сначала нужно разведать, кто она, а уже потом решать, что делать дальше. Колин не сводил глаз с объекта наблюдения. Ричард поприветствовал знакомых и пожал кому-то руку. Среди них были девушки, но они были в форме. Это кто-то из тех, с кем брат работает? Ричард зашёл в комнату для персонала. Видимо, нет.

Колин отпил кофе, не понимая, как люди вообще пьют эту дрянь без сахара. Он отставил чашку. Спустя время переодевшийся в форму Ричард прошёл за стойку, снова с кем-то переговариваясь. Некоторые девушки поторопились домой. Закончилась их смена. Лицо Ричарда вдруг изменилось. Он выпрямился и расправил плечи. Колин пытался понять, куда он смотрит, но девушка уже приблизилась к стойке и села на высокий стул. Ричард неуверенно улыбнулся ей, и Колин понял, что это она. Волосы длинные и чёрные. Хрупкая, одета прилично, но при этом заметно, что она хотела выглядеть ярче, чем это требовалось для такого места. На руке было несколько браслетов, и они скатывались по тонкой девичьей руке, когда она отбрасывала волосы назад. Колин посчитал, что за минуту она сделала это уже четыре раза. Колин разглядел браслет с «детройтскими машинами». Понятно теперь, где они познакомились. Девушка снова взмахнула головой, и Колин испытал дикое желание, чтобы она таки зацепилась одним из браслетов и вырвала себе к чёрту клок волос.

Судя по всему незнакомка собиралась сидеть так ещё долго. Кто-то делал заказ, брат им отвечал, подавал кофе или сладости и снова переключал всё своё внимание на девушку.

«А она хороша», — не мог не согласиться Колин. Отличный вариант для свидания с парнем, пользующимся большой популярностью у девушек. Он на работе, а она вроде как клиент, ведёт с ним непринужденную беседу, узнает получше и даёт поглазеть на себя. При этом она явно будет не против, если он предложит ей уединиться во время технического перерыва. Например, в туалет. Оценить его новое фирменное белье, купленное как раз для неё.

Колин решительно поднялся, направляясь к стойке. Ричард улыбался, но уголки его губ устремились вниз, стоило подростку заметить приближение старшего брата.

— Один латте с тремя ложками сахара, пожалуйста. Пить буду здесь. Не могу не полюбоваться здешними красотами.

Колин отодвинул стул, резко оборачиваясь к незнакомке. Парень перестал дышать. Тина тоже.

— К-колин?

— Тина?

— Вау! Это так неожиданно! — нервно засмеялась подруга. — А что ты здесь делаешь? Мне казалось, ты ненавидишь кофе.

— Служу на страже подростковой девственности. А ты?

— Чего? — Тина быстро глянула на неподвижного Ричарда. Она решила сделать вид, что не слышала этого. — Представляешь, мы с Ричардом случайно разговорились на вечеринке. Он сказал, тут такой вкусный кофе, что я просто не могла не прийти и не попробовать его.

— Ты в слове член сделала четыре ошибки, Тина.

— Да ты башкой ударился? — не выдержала она, взрываясь.

— Это мой брат, мать твою! — закричал Колин, привлекая к ним всеобщее внимание.

— И что он теперь, блядь, неприкасаемый из-за этого?

— Ему сраных 16 лет!

— Да он выглядит старше тебя! Ты по сравнению с ним больше тупая малолетка, чем он и все его друзья вместе взятые!

— Я думал, что ты хочешь попасть на вечеринку, чтобы тебе уже хоть кто-нибудь присунул, будучи бухим в хламину, но ты охренела настолько, что решила, что тебе по зубам мой брат?

— Да кто ты вообще нахрен такой, чтобы решать, с кем мне общаться?

— Меня не интересует, с кем ты общаешься! Меня интересует, кто пытается трахнуть моего брата у него же работе!

— Я знала, что у тебя мозги навыворот, но ты сейчас сам себя переплюнул! — в голосе Тины послышались нотки истерики. — Я никогда бы о таком не подумала! Мне всегда нравился Ричард! Если бы ты так не был занят собой и Коннором, то давно заметил бы это! Но тебе ведь плевать на других! Плевать на меня! — она всё-таки дала волю чувствам. — Спасибо тебе! Ты просто всё испортил!

Тина вытерла слезы, прежде чем быстро выйти из кафе. Шокированные люди смотрели ей вслед, а после оглянулись на стойку. Колин учащённо дышал, осознавая, что только что натворил. Он шагнул вперёд, чтобы догнать её, когда сильная рука потащила его за собой. Колин видел, как его туфли скользят по полу, и все мысли о лучшей подруге отошли на задний план. Сейчас была проблема посерьёзней.

«О боже», — пронеслось в голове.

Ричард втащил брата в комнату для персонала, толкая спиной на шкафчики с одеждой, и Колин притих, сжимаясь всем телом в ожидании удара.

— Какое же ты говно. Ты просто, — Ричард сам не понял, почему вид испуганного брата сбил с него всю злость.

Он пригладил волосы, чувствуя одновременно и облегчение из-за того, что девушка ушла, и при этом стыд, что теперь она точно не захочет с ним общаться. Тина была милой и в отличие от остальных не пыталась повеситься ему на шею. Не пыталась трогать. Не нагибалась так низко, чтобы он увидел вырез её футболки, отчего кровь ударяла не в то место и последние остатки мозга отсыхали. Она старше, а значит опытней и абсолютно хладнокровна, как и он сам. Она бы не осудила его за неловкость или смущение. Ричард давно к ней присматривался, и, когда она сама подошла к нему на вечеринке, он действительно поверил, что у них может однажды что-то получиться. Они поддерживали общение в соцсетях эти несколько дней.

И теперь она ушла.

— Значит, ты только что чуть не трахнул мою лучшую подругу, а говно тут я?

— Вы с ней не встречались. Или ты настолько больной собственник, что тебе покоя бы не дало, если б твоя лучшая подруга была бы счастлива с кем-то ещё кроме тебя?

Колин точно знал, кого именно он ревнует, но Ричарду это знать не обязательно.

— Я, может быть, хотел остановить её от необдуманной ошибки, о которой она будет жалеть всю жизнь. Спать с малолеткой, ещё и с таким безмозглым кретином, как ты… Это даже для Тины слишком низко.

Ричард сжал его рубашку, дёрнув на себя, и Колин выпрямился, чтобы оказаться ближе к чужим губам.

— Эта малолетка сейчас засунет тебя головой в унитаз и несколько раз помоет тебе голову.

— Спасибо, но я только что из душа.

Возбуждение поднялось ещё выше. Ричард очень зол, и, если дать ему толчок, то кто знает, к чему это может привести. Колин облизнул губы, и Ричард против воли посмотрел на его рот. Мозг отключился окончательно.

Ричард не ожидал пощечины. Это произошло так неожиданно и не к месту, что он не сразу понял, что это было. Колин испуганно замер, встречая его взгляд, но на этот раз Ричард не купился. Сильный удар приложил Колина виском об шкафчик. В глазах потемнело, и Колин сполз на пол. Ричард схватил его за воротник, заставляя встать, и Колин попытался оттолкнуть его от себя. Ричард разозлился, врезав по лицу. Колин пожалел, что начал это. Ричард возвысился над ним, и Колин зажмурился, чтобы не представлять себе больным мозгом то, что само напрашивалось. Он схватился за ноги брата, надеясь, что тот остановится, но Ричард сбросил с себя руки и ударил по чужому лицу ещё раз. Голова врезалась в металлическую дверцу. Колин закрыл лицо ладонями из-за чертовски сильной боли, и младший брат попытался скрутить их. Колин стал сопротивляться, и в этот момент дверь открылась.

— Слушай, тут народ напуган, может ты не станешь убивать его прямо здесь?

Увидев взгляд коллеги, парень стушевался, тут же закрывая дверь. Ричард осмотрелся. На шкафчике осталась вмятина от головы Колина. Сам старший брат резко дышал, закрыв голову руками.

— Тебе просто повезло.

Ричард стянул с себя рабочий фартук и принялся расстёгивать рубашку. Он приехал на ночное дежурство только ради Тины. Оставаться здесь теперь не было никакого смысла. Придётся Риду тащить свою задницу на работу.

Колин осторожно поднял глаза, не в силах остановить себя. Бровь была разбита, и по лицу стекала капелька крови, но он не знал об этом. Ричард стоял без рубашки, не торопясь доставая одежду из шкафа и не обращая внимания на то, что в его ногах сидит старший брат. Колин тяжело сглотнул, скользя взглядом по сильному телу. Он тут же опустил лицо, когда серые глаза резко посмотрели в его сторону. Ричард закончил, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Колин попытался подняться, но получилось только встать на четвереньки. Голова кружилась, но боли не было. Колин, наконец, почувствовал холодок на щеке. Он провёл ладонью по лицу, любуясь тёмной кровью. Не удержавшись, Колин опустил пальцы на язык.

Коннор вздрогнул, когда зазвонил телефон. Он за минуты оказался рядом с кафе, где, недовольно скрестив руки, стоял Ричард. Брат молча сел в машину, и, судя по хмурому лицу, свидание прошло не очень. Коннор принял мудрое решение сейчас ничего не спрашивать. Он включил незатейливую музыку, продолжая раз за разом бросать взгляды в сторону брата. На костяшках пальцев было размыто что-то красное, и в кафейне точно не продавалось вино. Томатный сок? Он бы не остался на коже таким ярким пятном. Кетчуп к закускам? Коннор не был в этом уверен.

— Ричард. Твои руки.

Брат посмотрел вниз, не сразу понимая, о чём он. А потом покачал головой, начиная рыться в бардачке машины. Он вытер руки платком.

— Ага. Спасибо.

Они приехали домой, и Коннор решил проследить, что будет делать брат. Ричард сбросил обувь, поднялся наверх и громко захлопнул дверь. Это было странно. С каких пор он запирается?

Коннор остановился рядом с его дверью, прислушиваясь к тому, что будет происходить внутри. Через несколько минут тишины Ричард стал разговаривать по телефону. Судя по всему с Гэвином, потому что матов было так много, что смысл всего остального разобрать не получалось. Коннор не услышал шагов на лестнице, прижимаясь ухом к двери, а когда те оказались прямо сзади него, то испуганно обернулся.

Колин стоял напротив, в своём дорогом, помятом сейчас костюме. С кровавой полоской через всё лицо. Коннор не смог вымолвить ни слова, а Колин и не собирался ничего говорить, проходя мимо брата в свою комнату.


	4. Парк

Коннор постарался искренне улыбнуться, когда пересекал класс. Саймон увлеченно смотрел что-то на телефоне и, по-видимому, не собирался вынимать наушники.

— Привет, — Коннор не был уверен в том, что его услышали. — Давно не общались. Как твои дела?

— Я в порядке, — ответил друг, не поднимая глаз от экрана. — А ты?

— Замечательно. Я сегодня…

— Хорошо, — прервал Ламберт.

Коннор потупил взгляд. Саймон не отвечал на сообщения в сети. Даже не открывал их. Но и не удалял из друзей. У Андерсона теплилась надежда, что лучшему другу просто нужно дать немного времени.

— Я, наверное, тебе мешаю. Прости. За это и за все остальное тоже, — Коннор потоптался на месте. Саймон отвернулся к окну. — У меня возникли некоторые сложности. Нужно было срочно помочь отцу. Я совершенно забыл про время. Но это, конечно, меня не оправдывает. Я должен был найти способ позвонить тебе и предупредить. Прости.

Коннор вернулся на свое место. Время. Только оно заглушит злость и обиды. Многое кажется не таким страшным и важным, когда смотришь на это спустя год, месяц или несколько дней. Коннор хотел верить, что это подойдет и для их случая. Все доклады, презентации и проекты парни делали вместе. Ламберт обожал науку, обладал нешуточной фантазией и никогда не отступал перед трудновыполнимыми задачами. Легкие, общительные и уверенные в себе, они выступали перед одноклассниками так, будто оказывались на сцене, здорово поднимая всем настроение. Фаулер потребовал предоставить к завтрашнему дню презентацию по новой теме, и Коннор не видел никакого смысла спрашивать у друга, хочет ли он делать ее вместе с ним. Такой поступок только больше убедит Саймона в том, что лучший друг ни во что не ставит его чувства.

Андерсон через силу улыбнулся соседу.

— Эй, Джош. У тебя уже есть напарник по биологии?

Коннор знал, что нет, но из вежливости уточнил. Одноклассник удивленно оторвал взгляд от электронной книги.

— Я всегда работаю один, если ты не заметил.

— Оу, как удачно я спросил! — наигранно отозвался Коннор. Обычно половина класса засыпала раньше, чем Джош заканчивал выступление. — Не хочешь в этот раз поработать в команде?

— Мне комфортней, когда я сам все контролирую. Я знаю, как это бывает. Должны работать двое, а по итогу все буду делать я один, — заметив нахмурившегося Андерсона, Джош исправился. — Нет. Я не считаю, что ты такой, Коннор. Просто привык все делать по-своему. И маме не нравится, когда я привожу гостей без разрешения. Она просит предупреждать ее заранее, если я хочу позвать кого-нибудь к нам домой.

— Мы можем делать презентацию в библиотеке. Сходим в кафе, возьмем свежевыжатого сока, закупимся горьким шоколадом и отлично проведем время за увлекательным изучением самой непостоянной науки в мире.

Коннор знал все пристрастия своих лучших друзей. А когда он вдобавок подмигнул, Джош рассмеялся.

— Ладно! Уговорил. Звучит неплохо.

— Здорово! Уверен, наш доклад будет самым лучшим в классе. А когда мы его закончим, я подвезу тебя до дома. Не будем лишний раз беспокоить твою маму.

Джош просидел улыбаясь весь следующий урок, и Коннор украдкой бросал на него любопытные взгляды. Он и не думал, что у кого-то может вызвать такие эмоции совместное выполнение домашней работы. Хорошо, когда у тебя есть много друзей. Ты не будешь чувствовать себя грустно и одиноко из-за какой-то нелепой обиды или ссоры с одним из них. Коннор нахмурился. Это не нелепая обида. Это предательство. Зачем вообще нужны друзья, если они бросают тебя в самый значимый момент твоей жизни? Саймон ему одному доверил свою тайну, несмотря на то, что того же Джоша знает гораздо больше времени. Он имеет полное право его избегать и злиться.

К облегчению, лучший друг сел рядом за стол во время обеда, но ни разу не посмотрел в его сторону. Настроение снова пошло на спад. Ламберт просто не хочет вводить остальных друзей в курс дела. Если бы он вдруг отсел от лучшего друга, это вызвало бы кучу ненужных вопросов. Почти идеальная жизнь дала трещину, будто сама вселенная пыталась покарать за противоестественные желания о младшем брате.

Коннор всю ночь проворочался, пытаясь угадать, что произошло у Ричарда на свидании. Его руки были в крови, а Колин выглядел так, будто его только что избили. Вернулись домой они тоже одновременно. Взаимосвязь определенно присутствовала. Они подрались, но где и при каких обстоятельствах? Ричард был на работе. Колин приехал к нему в кафе? Зачем? С каких пор они общаются? Вопросов было больше чем ответов, но, по-крайней мере, Ричард не питает к Колину светлых чувств. Коннору совсем не хотелось, чтобы близнец улучшил с Ричардом отношения раньше чем он. Чтобы он вообще к нему приближался. А может они подрались из-за него? Вдруг Ричард поймал Колина за какой-то очередной проделкой? Он ведь обещал, что защитит, если старшему брату потребуется помощь.

Коннор уснул под утро, представляя выпускной, который он ни за что бы не захотел пропустить. Красиво украшенный зал, танцующие пары, музыка, и Ричард, совсем как в воспоминаниях, опускающийся на одно колено, чтобы в шутку попросить о танце. Коннор потянул бы его на себя, уверенно затягивая в вальс, такой же красивый и головокружительный как сам младший брат. Какие бы огни не освещали зал, глаза Ричарда примут тот же оттенок, и Коннор не сможет оторвать от них взгляд. Они двигались плавно и синхронно, будто делали подобное сотню раз. Люди вокруг исчезали, музыка становилась тише, и они замедлялись для того, чтобы Коннор поднялся на носочки, а Ричард поддался ему навстречу.

Музыка оборвалась. Люди все еще были вокруг, и никто никуда не исчез. Они все видели и тыкали пальцем, шокировано перешептывались между собой. Учителя, одноклассники, незнакомцы. Ричард прижал его к себе, чтобы уберечь, но эту новость уже не остановить. Она разлетится как лесной пожар, и скоро про них будет знать весь город.

Коннор вздрогнул, просыпаясь в холодном поту. Оставалось еще два часа до школы. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя остатки сна, и накинул на плечи любимую кофту брата. Нужно пройтись, чтобы избавиться от мрачных мыслей. Коннор ненадолго задержался рядом с дверью Ричарда, прислушиваясь к тишине внутри. Брат не покидал комнату с тех пор, как заперся в ней после «ссоры» с Колином. Коннор спустился вниз, раздумывая над тем, чем себя занять. Он привык просыпаться раньше всех, чтобы не пересекаться с близнецом, но даже для него это был очень ранний подъем.

Хэнк приятно удивился, застав старшего сына за приготовлением оладий в полшестого утра. Ночное дежурство прошло без приключений. Лейтенант устало клевал носом, но все равно съел все, что заставил его поглотить сын, узнал последние новости о происходящем в доме и отправился в душ. Коннор собрал рюкзак и приготовился выезжать в школу, когда не выспавшийся Колин вышел из своей комнаты. Коннор ускорил шаг, покидая дом, и близнец посмотрел ему вслед. На этот раз чувство зависти жгло по новой причине. Колину придется ехать на автобусе. Он не станет унижаться и просить Коннора его подбросить, а Тина явно не приедет. Колин передумал красоваться перед одноклассниками и надел огромных размеров свитшот, чтобы хотя бы он своей мягкостью и теплом подарил ему чувство защищенности в этот отвратительный день. Парень уговаривал себя написать подруге и попытаться свести все к шутке, но страх перед тем, что девушка жестоко его отвергнет, останавливал его от этой затеи.

Теперь Андерсон был рад тому, что они не учились в одном классе. Не придется так часто видеться. Колин не хотел идти в столовую, зная, что обязательно будет искать подругу взглядом, но выбора не было. Хотелось увидеть Тину в одиночестве, грустную и скучающую, но Чэнь оказалась в самом центре зала в окружении подружек Трейси. Заговорить с чирлидершами, Тине особого труда не составило. С Трейси они знакомы с начальной школы и худо-бедно делились иногда домашней работой. Синеволосая красавица, которая и без этой детали в своей внешности привлекала к себе всеобщее внимание, обладала скверным характером, и неожиданное внимание со стороны одноклассницы ей явно льстило.

Обедать расхотелось. Еще пару дней назад Колин думал, что школа давит на него одиночеством, но только теперь понял, что тогда все было еще не так плохо. Андерсон с самого утра не произнес ни слова. К тому моменту, как он проснулся, отец уже лег спать, а Ричард вообще не спустился завтракать, хотя Колин торчал на кухне дольше обычного. Даже на автобус опоздал и пришлось бежать вслед за ним, пока водитель не проявил щедрость остановиться. Никто из одноклассников не спросил, почему у него пластырь на лице, как и прежде их не интересовали его синяки и ушибы. Заниматься презентацией по биологии он, разумеется, будет тоже один.

Взгляд снова наткнулся на Коннора. За столом знаменитостей шло бурное обсуждение прошедших занятий. Громче всех смеялась Норт. С тех пор, как влюбленная парочка перестала скрывать свои отношения, она еле сдерживала себя, чтобы не повиснуть на шее Маркуса. Колин был уверен, что под столом девушка держит ладонь на его коленке. Даже на таком расстоянии Андерсон видел приблизительную стоимость часов Манфреда. Кто их вообще сейчас носит, когда есть телефоны? Староста не переживает о том, куда поступит и на какую оценку сдаст экзамены. Его отец в состоянии купить ему место в любом из самых престижных заведений.

— Сраная упаковка, — выдохнул Колин, наконец услышав свой голос.

В груди по привычному заныло. Синяки были как на спине, так и на руках и, судя по всему, не собирались сходить в ближайшее время. У них были бы шансы, не сжимай Колин себе запястье, каждый раз представляя, что это Ричард держит его на месте. Желающий убить или преподать урок — неважно. Зато живой и настоящий, полностью поглощенный только им. Его горячие рот и руки, жажда обладать и избавить от одиночества самым своеобразным образом.

Ричард вообще не выходил утром из комнаты. Колин знал это, потому что прислушивался к каждому звуку на втором этаже. Что Ричард скажет и сделает, когда его увидит? Побьет? Пошлет? Столкнет с дороги? Остро пошутит вслед, чтобы его придурки-друзья рассмеялись? Пройдет мимо, не заметив такую мелочь, вроде Колина? Вряд ли младший брат так легко простит ему все случившееся. Колин оглядывался по сторонам, когда шел по коридору школы. Неведение сводило с ума. Страх перед предстоящим унижением перерос в желание напасть первым. Сбить с толку. Ричард сам запретил приближаться к Коннору и скоро пожалеет о том, что вообще полез его защищать. Колин всю ночь думал о том, как подставить младшего брата и отомстить за задетую гордость. Нужно придумать что-то серьезное. То, что превратит жизнь Ричарда в кошмар. Он все равно его уже ненавидит, и вряд ли что-нибудь изменится за это лето. Колин и не собирался ничего исправлять. Наоборот. Ричард должен быть взбешен так, чтобы при виде старшего брата впадать в ярость. Пусть бьет его и ненавидит, зато Колин привлечет его внимание. Заставит посмотреть на себя, украдкой дотронется, застонет от боли, которая в воспоминаниях обязательно превратится в удовольствие. Если других вариантов войти в круг интересов младшего брата нет, Колин готов вытерпеть очередное избиение.

Андерсон открыл глаза, опомнившись, что все еще сидит в столовой и болезненно впивается пальцами в свою руку. Осталось вытерпеть последние два занятия, и он наконец-то отправится домой. Снова на проклятом автобусе.

Рано или поздно Тина сама приползет с извинениями. У нее просто нет выбора. Никому не интересно ее слушать кроме Андерсона, никто не спросит, как прошел ее день, и не поднимет настроение, облив дерьмом всех вокруг. Она сама виновата в том, что случилось, и скоро поймет это. Следовало предупредить о том, что течешь от десятиклассника, по случайному совпадению оказавшимся младшим братом единственного лучшего друга. В ней же даже нет ничего особенного. Она симпатичная, но явно не уровня брата. Ричарду нужна популярная красотка, за которой толпами бегают поклонники, но она никому не оставляет шансов. Гордая и знающая себе цену, но при этом добрая и заботливая, чтобы Ричард не сомневался в ее верности. Она вполне может быть старше. Из-за габаритов брата даже Колин не мог сразу вспомнить его возраст. Чэнь и Ричард смотрелись бы просто отвратительно, будь они парой. Она ведь сможет его поцеловать, только если встанет на табуретку.

Андерсон вышел из столовой, вновь испытывая самое странное чувство, происходящее с ним каждый день. Коридор школы наполнен разнообразными, интересными и не очень людьми, но совершенно не с кем поговорить. Колин остановился, меняя привычный распорядок дня. Никто не заметил этого, продолжая идти по своим делам. Андерсону показалось, что, если он ляжет прямо на пол, его переступят не замедлив шага.

— Эй, Коннор!

Колин поморщился, оборачиваясь на голос. Камски улыбнулся, присматриваясь к сокурснику.

— Или все-таки его горячий брат-близнец? — Элайджа высокомерно вздернул лицо. — Не торопишься?

— В зависимости от того, что тебе надо.

— Ты не видел Рика? Его нет на занятиях, и я с утра не могу ему дозвониться. У нас сегодня первая тренировка после вечеринки. Будем наверстывать упущенное, — Камски даже двигался так, будто владел всем в этой школе. — Буду премного благодарен, если ты предупредишь своего брата, чтобы он обязательно пришел. Он знает, как я не люблю, когда мои планы не совпадают с реальностью.

Камски двинулся дальше, не дожидаясь ответа, и Колин невольно посмотрел ему вслед. Понятно, почему Элайджа так упивается своей популярностью. Подтянутое тело, отличные волосы и наглый, самодовольный взгляд. Даже если бы Колин перевелся в эту школу утром, не имея понятия, что такое американский футбол, он бы безошибочно определил капитана футбольной команды. Учитывая еще и наследство Камски, всеобщая любовь и ненависть к этому парню были неизбежны.

«Самовлюбленный кретин», — пронеслось в голове Андерсона, и он заставил себя отвернуться. Что значит «горячий брат-близнец»? Это так его в команде Ричарда называют? Или только Камски?

Андерсон вытащил телефон, вбивая в поиск страницу Элайджи. В строке отношений ничего не говорилось о наличие или отсутствии девушки. Ну, разумеется. У него их, наверное, полсотни, надо же как-то конспирироваться. Или все-таки есть, что скрывать? Упала бы популярность Камски, будь он геем? В кругу брутальных спортсменов — весьма вероятно. Может быть и статуса капитана бы лишился, учитывая, какой их тренер жуткий гомофоб. Колин присмотрелся к фотографиям. Египет, Австралия, Греция. Колин знал только районы Детройта. Среди обработанных и салонных фотосессий мелькнуло невзрачное, серое фото, которое Андерсон тут же сохранил себе. Колин едва узнал брата в улыбающемся полноватом подростке. Ричард и Элайджа с трудом удерживали в руках здоровенную награду, улыбаясь так, будто она была сделана из настоящего золота. Глаза у них удивительно похожи. Ричард тогда еще был ниже, а Камски поскромнее. Колин понял, что уже слишком долго присматривается к капитану футбольной команды, и убрал телефон. Если Мистеру Вселенная надо, чтобы Ричард пришел на тренировку, то пусть сам его ищет. Возомнил, что люди вокруг должны делать все, чего он хочет.

Колин шел к кабинету, но все еще продолжал думать об этом коротком разговоре. Получается, Ричард прогулял школу? Хэнк не раз вдалбливал в головы сыновьям, что их единственная задача — пару часов не отрывать задницу от стула, пока он пашет на работе по 8 часов. Ни на какие уговоры прогулять школу лейтенант в жизни не поддавался без серьезной причины.

С другой стороны, хорошо, что Ричарда нет в школе. Можно расслабиться и не ждать его появления за каждым поворотом. Колин первым пришел в пустой кабинет, убеждаясь, что в последний раз младший брат был в сети поздно вечером. Наверное, проспал и решил вообще не идти. Или страдает из-за провалившегося свидания. Звучит, конечно, смешно, но для подростка подобное может перерасти в целую трагедию. Главное, чтобы не повесился из-за этого в своей комнате.

Колин усмехнулся. Постепенно кабинет наполнялся одноклассниками, а Андерсон все не мог угомонить фантазию. Ричард из комнаты не выходил. Не завтракал. В школу не пришел. На звонки друзей не отвечает. Знает, что отец ненавидит прогулы. Колин не заметил того, что нервно отбивает пяткой пол. Подростки нынче ранимые и хлипкие. Сначала ничего не предвещает беды, а затем они делают то, о чем жалеют все их близкие и родные, но ничего уже невозможно исправить.

Колин уставился на Коннора, как только тот вошел в кабинет. Может у него спросить? Он ведь должен знать, где Ричард. Колин сильнее вжал задницу в стул. Нет, он не станет опускаться до того, чтобы разговаривать со старшим братом. Еще и после того, что случилось. В кабинете полно лишних ушей, а Коннор умеет быть самым язвительным человеком в мире, если захочет этого.

— Эй, чмошник! — не выдержал Колин.

Джош по привычке обернулся, но Коннор точно знал, к кому обращается близнец. Наткнувшись на злобный взгляд, Колин прочистил горло.

— Ты видел мелкого сегодня?

Коннор закатил глаза и отвернулся, не понимая, о чем речь. Колин хотел окликнуть его еще раз, но покачал головой.

— Да пошел ты. Ублюдок.

Коннор разложил вещи на столе и достал телефон, чтобы отключить звук, когда пришло сообщение об изменениях в школьном расписании. Класс оживился.

— Боже, надеюсь, что занятия отменили! — воскликнул Джерри, и все радостно его поддержали.

— Меня никто не предупреждал об этом на старостате, — слова Манфреда вызвали разочарованные вздохи. — И никто не отправляет таких сообщений в массовую рассылку. Наверное, это какая-то ошибка.

— А может что-то важное? Пожар?

— Наводнение? — поддержал Лео.

— Ты же в курсе, что мы рядом с озером, а не океаном? — нахмурился Джош.

— Или что-то случилось, — предположил Саймон. — Чтобы сразу ввести всех в курс дела, обычно вывешивают объявления на главных страницах сайта. Например, об аварии, несчастном случае или смерти кого-то из учителей и учащихся.

Колин схватил телефон. Сайтом школы он никогда не пользовался, и пальцы промахивались мимо клавиш сенсорной клавиатуры, чтобы вбить адрес. Коннор уже был на главной странице, пытаясь выяснить, из-за чего весь этот шум. На привычном месте расписания кто-то разместил фотографии городского фонтана.

— О. У нас что, новый фонтан открыли? — удивился Лео.

— На улицу почаще выходи, — закатила глаза Норт. — Ему уже лет пятьдесят.

— Это шутка такая? — неуверенно протянул Джош, глядя на старосту. — Куда школьное расписание делось?

— Может тут какой-то тайный шифр? — вперился взглядом в телефон Нейтан. — Фонтан в парке. Парк — это место отдыха. Отдых — это дом. Все понятно. Мы идем домой!

Коннор пролистал страницу ниже, натыкаясь на следующее фото. В кабинете возникла тишина, в которой можно было услышать лишь короткое ругательство Колина, наконец-то победившего телефон. Гэвин Рид, забравшись на фонтан, делал с его высоты то, что не стоит вытворять в общественных местах средь бела дня. Мочился в воду, не забывая улыбаться в камеру.

— Молодец, Шерлок, — Лео обернулся к Саймону. — Я действительно вижу здесь покойника.

— Этот придурок даже лицо не спрятал, — Джош впервые поддержал старшего брата Манфреда. — Ему конец.

— На кой-хрен он это выложил?

— Похвастаться?

— Чем? — Норт вперилась взглядом в телефон. — У него вообще в руках член или у меня царапина на экране?

— Смотрите, их тут двое!

— Логично, что их двое, раз его кто-то сфотографировал.

Коннор почувствовал, как ускорился пульс. Только бы не Ричард. Пожалуйста. Пусть будет кто угодно, кроме Ричарда.

— Кого-то дома ждет пиздец, — растянулись в улыбке губы Колина.

Братец жив. Ненадолго, правда, но, по-крайней мере, точно не покончил с собой по его вине.

Коннор порадовался тому, что Ричард не стал мочиться в фонтан, как его лучший друг, но зато позировал на фоне памятника политического деятеля, на голову которого подростки натянули презерватив. Их у них было много, учитывая разбросанные обертки на траве. И получился этот трюк тоже не с первого раза. В одной руке Ричард держал надутый презерватив, а в другой — бутылку с алкоголем. Лицо светилось то ли от счастья, то ли от превышенного градуса в крови.

— Это же твой брат? — оглянулся Нейтан. — Крутяк!

— Что крутого? — вспылила Норт. — Это сейчас вся школа увидит! И директор тоже! А если их отчислят? Эти дебилы выставили фото на сайте школы!

Коннор поднялся на ноги, поспешно собираясь. Фото выставлены несколько минут назад. Черт его знает, зачем и как им хватило ума это сделать, но нужно торопиться. Парк был в пятнадцати минутах от школы, и Коннор надеялся, что пьяные подростки не успеют поменять дислокацию, пока он будет до них добираться.

— Куда ты? — удивился Джош. — У нас ведь еще два урока. А потом мы собирались в библиотеку.

— Я скоро вернусь. Скажите, что мне стало плохо, но я обязательно подойду к последнему занятию, — Коннор обернулся к старосте. — Маркус, ты можешь зайти в компьютерный класс и попросить их удалить эти фото с сайта?

— Попробую, — кивнул друг, выходя вместе с ним. — Что ты собрался делать?

— Заберу его оттуда, конечно же! — воскликнул Коннор. — Пока они еще чего-нибудь не натворили.

— Понимаю. У Ричарда непростой характер, да и возраст сложный, но он никогда не напоминал мне хулигана. Коннор, у вас в семье точно все хорошо? Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Коннор прикусил губу. Как бы он хотел, но не может.

— Да. Все отлично! Просто у Ричарда вчера были какие-то проблемы. Он с кем-то поссорился и, видимо, решил таким образом показать, как сильно его это огорчает.

— Я говорил, что дружба с Ридом до добра не доведет, но ты меня не слушал. Нужно было запретить брату с ним общаться, как только они познакомились, — староста понял, что разговор не ко времени, и сжал на мгновение плечо друга. — Решай это дело, а я избавлюсь от фотографий. Удачи!

— Спасибо.

Коннор и сам уже пожалел о том, что не поговорил с братом вчера вечером. Видел же, что он расстроен, что что-то произошло, но не решился стучать и входить. Струсил. Ричард нашел поддержку у своего лучшего друга, и вот, к чему это привело.

Коннор вышел на парковку, снова разглядывая фото. Одет был Ричард так же как вчера. Судя по всему, он воспользовался тем, что отец на работе и сбежал из дома. То ли тихо спустился, то ли вылез через окно, и они с Гэвином отправились на поиски приключений. Коннор отлично разбирался в стадиях опьянения у подростков, потому что сам никогда не пил и многого насмотрелся на вечеринках у Манфреда. На фото очевидно был «героизм». Стадия, при которой ты уверен, что способен свернуть горы, и никакие угрозы штрафа или исключения из школы тебе нипочем. После этого обычно следовала только стадия «полная отключка».

Как вообще можно было до этого додуматься? Только идиот станет такое делать. Как раз похоже на Рида. Ладно, почувствовали себя смельчаками и отпетыми преступниками, но зачем лица фотографировать? Особенно, когда твой отец детектив полиции. Какие у него теперь из-за этого будут проблемы?

Коннор быстро доехал до парка, выбегая из машины и пытаясь понять, где искать подростков. Вряд ли Рид и Ричард напивались где-то в оживленном месте. Скорее всего они ушли в дальнюю часть парка. Коннор вглядывался в деревья и кусты, поэтому очень удивился, пройдя мимо лавочки со спящим Ридом. Он сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и Андерсон не сразу узнал в нем бунтаря со снимка.

Коннор подошел ближе, замечая следы слизи на кофте, даже не желая знать, откуда она. Андерсон размахнулся, приводя подростка в чувство одним ударом.

— Где мой брат?

— Да ты, блядь, больной так бить? — на одном выдохе произнес Рид, разлепляя глаза. Он прижал ладонь к щеке. — Уебок, у меня сейчас лицо отвалится…

— Где он? — Коннор подтянул пьяного подростка за футболку. — Я знаю, что вы пришли сюда вдвоем.

— Че тебе вообще надо от меня? — закричал Гэвин. Он понятия не имел, где находится и что происходит. Как вообще оказался в парке. Подросток осоловело захлопал глазами. — Охренеть, как же меня кроет…

Коннор потерял терпение, занося руку во второй раз. Гэвин дернулся.

— Эй! Хорош! Угомонись, мудила!

— Где Ричард?

— Да здесь он! Здесь! Был здесь только что!

— Как ты можешь не знать, где он, если вы были вместе двадцать минут назад?

— Он отошел отлить, а я остался ждать его здесь, — Рид замолчал, испытывая проблемы с памятью после того, как на минутку прикрыл глаза. — И тут ты, чмошник, набросился на меня! Больше ничего не знаю!

Коннор отпустил его, решительно двигаясь в сторону деревьев и игнорируя матерящегося ему в спину подростка. Рид пошатнулся, когда попытался встать, и рухнул обратно на лавку. Коннор поверить не мог, что все происходит на самом деле. В жизни бы не представил, что ему придется разыскивать пьяного младшего брата, заглядывая за каждый куст и надеясь, что тот смог натянуть на себя штаны.

Коннор тяжело вздохнул, замечая безвольное тело, воткнувшееся лицом в траву. Джинсы сидели там, где положено, но легче не стало.

— Я просто поверить не могу в это! — Коннор схватил брата за куртку, поднимая над землей. Ричард поморщился из-за громкости голоса. — Поднимайся! Ты слышишь? Мы едем домой!

— Кон? — Ричард пытался разглядеть голосистое мутное пятно перед собой. — Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

— Это я собираюсь спрашивать у тебя! Быстро иди в машину! У меня нет времени с тобой возиться. Я отвезу тебя домой, а сам вернусь в школу.

Коннор не ожидал того, что Ричард зло посмотрит в ответ.

— Ну, конечно. Откуда у вас найдется на меня время, — подросток лег обратно на землю. — Катись туда, откуда приехал. Я сам разберусь, где мне быть и что делать.

— Это была не просьба! — разозлился Коннор, нависая над подростком. — Возомнил себя взрослым? Раз исполнилось шестнадцать, то теперь можно сбегать из дома, прогуливать школу и напиваться средь бела дня, позоря отца? Я всегда думал, что на тебя можно положиться, Ричард. Что у тебя есть голова на плечах!

— Не делай вид, что тебе не насрать! Кто ты, нахрен, такой, чтобы учить меня?

— Ты шутишь? Я твой старший брат! И ты должен…

Ричард рассмеялся. Коннор никогда не слышал такого странного смеха, не предвещающего ничего хорошего.

— Как ты сказал? — Ричард оттолкнулся от земли, поднимаясь на ноги. — Старший брат? Интересно, с каких пор?

— Да что на тебя нашло? — покачал головой Коннор. Подросток хмуро посмотрел в ответ. — Ты вообще слышишь себя? Ты со вчерашнего дня сам не свой!

Коннор замолчал, когда Ричард остановился так близко, чтобы почувствовать, как много он выпил за эту ночь.

— Старший брат. Серьезно? Не водитель. Не сиделка. Не нянька. Ты, действительно, считаешь себя старшим братом, Коннор? А когда ты пытался хоть раз меня выслушать? Когда мне помог или поддержал? Где ты был, когда был мне нужен? — голос Ричарда стал громче, и Коннор невольно вздрогнул. — Где вы были? Что? Возомнил себя моим старший братом? Спустя 16 лет?

— Ричард…

— Я так нуждался в вас! Не мог понять, что делаю не так. Почему вам так насрать на меня! А сейчас наконец-то понял. Вы просто два гребаных куска дерьма, думающих только о себе! Жду не дождусь, когда вы наконец-то свалите и оставите нас с отцом в покое.

Коннор осторожно коснулся локтя брата. Ричард поморщился, посмотрев на его ладонь.

— Ричард, ты сейчас не в себе. Ты пьян и не понимаешь, что говоришь. Нам лучше поехать домой.

Подросток не сдерживал себя, когда бил по чужому лицу. Отточенным и привычным движением. Коннор рухнул в траву, и брат перешагнул его, заставляя себя не останавливаться и не добивать старшеклассника. Его опять не услышали. Ни единого слова. У Коннора дрожали руки, когда он коснулся ими места удара. Это было не просто больно. Это было намного хуже.

Уехать отсюда. Коннор поднялся на ноги, но к машине не пошел. Уставился вслед младшему брату в надежде, что тот обернется и одумается.

Ричард потормошил Рида, и тот снова выпал из сна.

— Рик! Ты не поверишь. Я до такой степени нажрался, что мне стал мерещиться твой брат.

— Мне тоже примерещился, так что давай валить отсюда, — Ричард помог другу подняться. — У тебя остались деньги? Я хочу еще выпить.

— Нам хватит, — улыбнулся Гэвин. — Куда махнем?

— Все еще желаешь устроить заплыв на озере?

— Да я сейчас в той самой кондиции, когда переплыву его нахер ни разу не остановившись!

Коннор остановился на безопасном расстоянии от младшего брата.

— Это не очень хорошая идея, Ричард.

— Я велел тебе убираться! Ты что, тупой? — Ричард схватил Рида за футболку и потянул его за собой. Коннор преследовал их шаг за шагом, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого.

— Блядь, я думал, он мне приснился. Откуда он здесь вообще взялся?

— Хотел бы я знать. Ты говорил кому-нибудь о том, что мы здесь?

— Нет. Я что, псих? Был нем как рыба.

— Ричард, вы не выкладывали никаких, — начал было Коннор, но брат резко развернулся к нему.

— Меня зовут Рик! Рик! Не гребаный Ричард! Я ненавижу это имя! Никто больше меня так не называет! — Ричард казался еще выше, когда стоял так близко. — Ты понял или мне доходчивей объяснить?

Коннор с усилием сжал челюсти, чтобы не послать все к черту.

— Рик. Вы с Гэвином ничего не выкладывали в сеть? Например, фотографий?

— А тебе какое нахер дело? — прищурился Гэвин. — Ты че, следишь за нами?

— Кто-то из вас разместил фотографии ваших трудов на сайте школы. Теперь все в курсе ваших похождений и того, что вы натворили.

— А. Так это был сайт школы? — задумался Рид. — А я еще думаю, почему все стало таким охренеть непонятным? Испугался, что опять сраное обновление выпустили.

— Ты же не все фото выложил? — нахмурился Ричард, начиная осознавать, что произошло.

— Да какая уже нахер разница? — пожал плечами друг. — Классные хоть фотки получились? Я, типа, теперь знаменитость, да?

— Ты полный кретин, Гэвин, — Ричард приблизился к другу. В любой другой день он бы врезал ему за такую тупость, обязательно получив ответку, но прямо сейчас испытал просто непреодолимое желание обнять лучшего друга. Рид никогда его не предавал и не бросал. Если их теперь исключат, то только вдвоем. — Самый тупой лучший друг в мире.

— И я люблю тебя, братишка, — с готовностью обнял друга пьяный Рид.

— Знай, бро, какую бы хрень ты не учудил, я никогда не смогу на тебя долго злиться. Все прощу.

— Я тебе тоже. Давай будем вместе до тех пор, пока кто-то первым не откинется.

— На веки вечные, бро.

Коннор с раздражением смотрел на руку, поглаживающую плечи Рида, и решительно подошел к подросткам.

— Озеро. Вы вроде бы хотели ехать на озеро? Отличная идея! Я вас отвезу. И куплю вам выпить.

Рид подозрительно посмотрел в ответ, и Ричард наконец его отпустил. Коннор пожал плечами.

— Я довезу вас до озера, а потом поеду по своим делам. Ты прав, Рик. Это твоя жизнь. Я не имею никакого права указывать, как и что тебе делать, если ты сам не просил меня об этом, — Коннор указал в сторону машины. — В качестве извинений, пожалуйста, прими мою скромную помощь.

Ричард задумался, и пьяный мозг транслировал все мыслительные процессы прямо на его лицо. Коннор вспомнил о том, что подростки пьянствовали всю ночь.

— Вы даже успеете поспать в дороге. Наберетесь сил. Со мной явно безопаснее, чем в такси, и не нужно тратить денег.

Рид прищурился.

— Ага. И как только мы заснем, ты сдашь нас в участок?

— Нет. Отец решит, что это я виноват в том, что не уследил за Риком. Пусть лучше он ничего не знает. Не хочу его беспокоить, — Коннор заметил сомнение в серых глазах. — Вы сразу поймете, если я повезу вас в другую сторону от озера.

Подростки, наконец, согласились. Пришлось потратить еще немного времени на уговоры пристегнуться, иначе никто никуда не поедет. Коннор сел за руль и сверился со временем в телефоне. Одно занятие он уже прогулял. Не страшно. Скажет, что у него живот скрутило. Друзья обязательно прикроют.

Машина выехала из парка. Рид, выспавшийся на лавочке, теперь не смыкал глаз ни на минуту, усевшись спереди, и Коннор пытался придумать, как его отвлечь.

— А вам разве сегодня не нужно было на работу?

— Да насрать.

Коннор покачал головой. Если Ричарда еще и с работы уволят, отец точно будет недоволен.

— И что послужило причиной вашей сегодняшней вылазки?

— Причина — не твое нахер дело.

Голова Ричарда сильно поддавалась вперед, и он боролся со сном заметно ему проигрывая. Коннор снова оглянулся на Рида.

— Это все из-за того, что Рик поругался со своей девушкой?

— Девушкой? — прыснул Рид. — Не было у него никогда девушки.

Коннор уставился на дорогу. Мозг собирался думать о чем угодно, только не о правилах дорожного движения. Андерсон заставил себя забыть об этих словах.

— Но он вчера пришел очень расстроенным. Значит, он поругался с тобой?

— Да чего ты ко мне привязался? Если бы Рик хотел тебе что-то рассказать, то сделал бы это. От меня ты нихера не услышишь, — Гэвин оскалился. — Я, типа, не предаю своих друзей, или как ты там говорил?

— Не хочешь, можешь не отвечать. Я понимаю, — Коннор молчал ровно пару секунд. — Наверное, что-то серьезное стряслось, да? Поэтому ты не хочешь обсуждать это со мной?

— Слышь, придурок. Отвали от меня нахрен!

— Вы наврали насчет того, что вечеринка проходила в съемном доме. Она ведь на самом деле была у тебя?

— У меня? — Рид ошалел от резкой смены темы. — Че?

— На улице Джефферсон, верно? Ты там живешь. Я прав?

— Я живу на Эйвери-стрит.

— Эйвери-стрит? Моя подруга живет на Эйвери, 6184. Знаешь ее? Может быть, она твоя соседка?

— Ты про Розанну? Сука еще та, — хмыкнул Рид. — Не удивительно, что вы дружите.

Коннор не отреагировал на грубость, продолжая допрос.

— Рад, что ты ее знаешь. Живешь поблизости?

— Нихера. Вообще через три дома от нее живу. Но разве есть хоть кто-то, кто не знает про эту шлюху? — Гэвин задумался. — Кто вообще тебе сказал, что вечеринка была у меня?

— Мой одноклассник. Я ведь так и не попал на вечеринку. Решил ему поверить.

— Ага. Я помню. Кое-кто не смог определиться, что напялить, распсиховался и решил не ехать? — усмехнулся Рид. Коннор удивленно посмотрел в ответ. Это Ричард выдумал, чтобы объяснить, почему брат не поехал с ними? И Рида ничего в этом объяснении не смутило? — Так что там насчет фоток? Всем понравилось?

— Не то слово. Мои одноклассники пришли в восторг.

Рид гордо облокотился на сиденье, наконец переставая следить за дорогой.

— Тогда надо еще и на озере пофоткаться, раз я сегодня такой фотогеничный. Что скажешь, Рик? Эй, Рик? — Гэвин ругнулся, увидев отключившегося на заднем сиденье друга. — Слабак.

Коннор как бы невзначай включил спокойную и монотонную песню. Гэвин зевнул, устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. Он замедленно моргал, а еще через несколько минут и вовсе храпел громче музыки. Коннор осторожно вел машину, боясь разбудить подростков. Подходил к концу второй урок. Наверное, отцу все-таки сообщат о прогулах.

Коннор остановил машину у обочины и повернулся к вздрогнувшему во сне Риду.

— Приехали.

— Уже на озере?

— Нет. У магазина. Нам ведь нужен алкоголь?

— Точняк! Я мигом! Пулей туда и обратно.

Гэвин не с первого раза отцепил ремень безопасности. Коннор дождался, когда он вылезет из машины, и быстро захлопнул дверь, нажимая на газ. С притупившейся реакцией подросток неспешно обернулся, наблюдая, как машина скрывается за поворотом. Рид перевел взгляд на табличку у собственного дома.

— Ах, ты сука…

Коннор вздрогнул, когда телефон завибрировал в кармане. Джош. Он срочно притормозил у бордюра, чтобы принять вызов.

— Коннор, все в порядке? Мы начинаем волноваться. Ты нашел Ричарда?

— Да. Он со мной. Я как раз везу его домой. Постараюсь приехать как можно быстрее.

— Отличные новости, — голос Джоша звучал неуверенно. — Так. У нас все в силе?

— Да! Конечно. Я буду минут через сорок. А ты пока займи нам место у компьютера.

— Хорошо. Поищу что-нибудь для введения.

— Отлично! Скоро буду!

Коннор сбросил вызов, убеждаясь, что Ричард все еще спит. Брат не реагировал на громкие звуки, резкие повороты и торможение, но Андерсон все равно не превышал скорость. Рисковать Ричардом он не станет даже ради всех домашних работ в мире вместе взятых. Рид жил в другой стороне от школы, а теперь предстояло везти Ричарда домой и после добираться до библиотеки. Коннор сокрушенно покачал головой. Сорока минут точно не хватит. Может, позвонить и попросить Джоша не ждать его? Но ведь друг был таким радостным, когда Коннор предложил работать вместе. Нет ничего страшного в том, что он задержится на час-другой. Вдвоем они быстро справятся с презентацией.

Коннор весь извелся по дороге до дома. Он сам чуть не запутался в ремне, когда выскакивал из машины и открывал заднюю дверь.

— Ричард, вставай! Мы уже дома! — Коннор поморщился из-за воспоминаний. — Рик! Проснись!

— Где мы? — прохрипел подросток, отстегивая тормозной ремень.

— Пожалуйста, быстрей! Я очень опаздываю! — взмолился Коннор. Ричард будто не услышал его, удивленно уставившись на пустое сиденье впереди. — Просто вылезь из машины!

— Где Гэвин? — Ричард совершенно по-детски насупил брови. — Куда ты дел Гэвина?

«Закопал!» — хотелось крикнуть Коннору, но он сдержался.

— Гэвин уже дома! Теперь твоя очередь!

Ричард достал телефон, собираясь убедиться лично, что старший брат не врет. Коннор нервно заходил из стороны в сторону, борясь с желанием разбудить отца, рассказать ему все, как есть, и сдать младшего брата со всеми его выходками. Отвратительнейшее поведение. Коннор никогда себе такого не позволял. Страшно подумать, но даже Колин никогда не заявлялся пьяным, не портил городскую архитектуру и памятники. Но ведь это Ричард. Коннор сам к себе испытал презрение, когда понял, что будет стоять рядом с этой проклятой машиной столько, сколько потребуется младшему брату.

Рид не отвечал, и Ричард разлегся на заднем сиденье.

— Ты что делаешь? — воскликнул Коннор.

— Пока Гэвин не ответит, я не вылезу, — брат повернулся на бок и приложил к уху телефон, слушая гудки.

— Ричард! Мне нужна машина! Вылезай немедленно!

Ричард не отреагировал, и Коннор схватил его за ноги, пытаясь вытянуть наружу. В голове идея звучала неплохо. На практике ноша оказалась не по силам. Ричард сам по себе не был легким, а с расслабленным телом и вовсе показался в два раза тяжелее. Коннор задумался над тем, какой вообще в этом смысл. Вытащить Ричарда из машины он худо-бедно сможет, а дальше? Не оставит же он брата валяться на дороге. Или тоже будет за ноги по земле волочить?

— Хочешь, чтобы папа помог мне донести тебя до дома? Хорошо. Давай. Могу разбудить его прямо сейчас и позвать сюда!

Коннор ждал хоть какой-то реакции на свою угрозу, но подросток даже глаза не открыл.

— Послушай, я не знаю, что случилось у вас с Колином, но почему ты злишься на меня? Я ведь не он, Ричард! Да, я был не лучшим старшим братом и мало уделял тебе внимания, злился из-за того, что отец заставляет всюду таскаться с тобой, но поверь, — Коннор говорил со всей искренностью, — сейчас я очень жалею об этом. Прости меня! Я не знал о том, что был тебе нужен, — Коннор присмотрелся к спокойному лицу. — Ты слышишь? Ричард?

Коннор забрался в машину, отнимая телефон от лица спящего брата. Рид так и не принял вызов. Судя по всему, тоже отключился. Коннор убрал телефон в карман. Придется все-таки тащить.

— Ричард, — Коннор коснулся его плеча, потормошив. — Проснись. Я ведь не могу оставить тебя здесь.

Спящий Ричард совершенно не был похож на подростка, поднявшего на него руку в парке. Сейчас он ошибочно казался безобидным и очень уязвимым. Коннор нерешительно провел ладонью по темным волосам. Убедившись, что Ричард не просыпается, Андерсон смелее помассировал область за ухом, разглядывая чуть подрагивающие во сне ресницы.

Ричарду и вправду пришлось несладко. Коннор помнил только голос матери, а малышу так и вовсе не осталось ей на память ни фотографий, ни поцелуев перед сном, ни теплых объятий среди горы игрушек. Хэнк избавился от всех напоминаний о бывшей жене, ее вещей и подарков. Он сильно пил и мало уделял времени детям в первые годы их жизни. Коннор и Колин убегали из дома при первой же возможности и не возвращались до самой ночи, а Ричарда было опасно отпускать с более быстрыми и невнимательными братьями. Хэнк запирал его в детской, откуда тот точно не выберется, включал бесконечный поток мультфильмов и снова уходил заглушать свою боль. Ричарду не от кого было получать заботу и нежность. Он не знал, как общаться с другими детьми, и первые друзья у него появились только к тринадцати годам после случая на бейсбольном поле. После его первого проявления агрессии, которую он подсмотрел у старших братьев. Выходит, практически всю свою жизнь он провел один, наедине с собой и своими мыслями. Может, потому и дверь в комнату никогда не закрывал. Надеялся, что кто-нибудь заглянет.

Коннор ткнулся носом в чужие волосы, жадно вдыхая их запах, и подросток заворочался во сне. Старший брат крепко сжал его в объятиях. Ричард открыл глаза. Все вокруг расплывалось, но это все еще была машина Коннора, да и воспоминания понемногу возвращались. Значит, это старший брат. Ричард нахмурился, думая, как снять его с себя, когда услышал жаркий шепот в волосы.

— Если бы ты только знал, как я люблю тебя, Ричард.

Отец говорил это очень редко, чаще всего по праздникам, а Коннор в последний раз произнес что-то подобное на четвертый день рождение. Хэнк заставил его произнести это. В итоге подаренную машинку забрал себе Колин, и Ричард никогда ее больше не видел. Младший брат нахмурился, вспомнив об этом, и Коннор погладил кончиками пальцев его лицо. Осторожно водил по щеке и ушной раковине. Ричарда это успокоило. Подросток глубоко дышал, снова проваливаясь в сон, и Коннор приблизился к его лицу.

— Ричард. Пора вставать.

— В школу? — не понял подросток.

— Нет, — улыбнулся старший брат. — Мне нужно в школу. А ты меня задерживаешь.

— Коннор, подожди. Не уходи.

Ричард сонно обхватил его руками, и Коннору стало казаться, что он тоже спит. Такой теплый. Коннор прижался щекой к его лицу. Зачем ехать в библиотеку, когда можно остаться здесь? Да даже если бы ему надо было во дворец к королеве, он бы все равно остался в машине с открытой настежь задней дверью, из которой торчали кроссовки брата. Коннор коснулся пальцем уха перед своими глазами. Младший брат не отреагировал, и Коннор проскользил губами по его щеке, наслаждаясь каждой секундой близости. Добрался до кончика носа, оставляя на нем невесомый поцелуй. Хотелось взорваться от эмоций, скопившихся внутри, и Коннор прижался к скуле, на этот раз действительно целуя. Волосы брата спутались, были пыльными и в траве, но Коннору они казались идеальными. Их хотелось трогать, пропускать через пальцы, зарываться в них лицом. Коннор опустил ладонь на шею брата, водя ей верх и вниз, а другой ухватился за волосы. Ричард, плавясь от прикосновений, откинул голову назад. Коннор оставил легкий поцелуй на услужливо подставленной шее.

— Коннор, — Ричард фыркнул сквозь сон. — Ты что делаешь?

Ричард потер кожу на шее и задел чужую ладонь. Коннор уставился на губы, а затем на собственную руку, удерживающую бледную шею. Ричард сглотнул и облизнул губы, тут же сталкиваясь с горячим и влажным ртом. Подросток сквозь дрему попытался избавиться от не пойми откуда взявшейся влаги, но Коннор не отпрянул, а только увереннее толкнулся в чужой рот языком. Ричард распахнул глаза. Коннор отстранился с влажным и звонким звуком, когда понял, что тело под ним окаменело. Серые глаза в ужасе застыли. Губы блестели. Тишина была такой, что Коннор отчетливо услышал, как начинает громче и громче дышать младший брат. Видел, как все выше вздымается при каждом вздохе его грудь.

Коннор заткнул ему рот рукой до того, как тот начнет кричать.

— Прости! Прости, пожалуйста! Ричард! Я не хотел! — Коннор попытался удержать подростка, но тот оттолкнул его. — Умоляю, прости! Это произошло случайно!

Сзади было только сиденье, и Ричард упер руки в грудь Коннора, зажмурившись и боясь открывать глаза. Это сон. Очень реалистичный, глупый, пьяный сон. Увидев лицо напротив и отчаянно сопротивляющиеся руки, желающие увеличить дистанцию, Коннор сполз вниз, выскочил из машины и побежал по дороге, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, чтобы подумать.

Ричард закрыл лицо руками и вздрогнул, наткнувшись на влажные губы. С отвращением вытер их рукавом куртки. Из-за головокружения тело чуть не свалилось между сиденьями машины. Кажется, он всего за минуту вспотел во всех возможных местах. Даже ладони были по мерзкому скользкими. Ричард зашарил руками по штанам, но телефона не нашел. Его унес с собой Коннор.

Ричард осмотрелся, убеждаясь, что брата нет рядом, и осторожно ступил ногами на асфальт. Отец поймет, что он пьяный. Лучше не попадаться ему на глаза. Ричард захлопнул дверь машины, наплевав на то, что у него нет ключей и пульта от сигнализации. Это проблемы Коннора. Ричард оттолкнулся от машины, и его тут же повело в сторону. Выглядел он как восставший мертвец и чувствовал себя точно также, но смог дойти до дома, а потом вдоль стены добрался до заднего дворика. Подросток не знал, сколько сейчас времени. Отец уже мог проснуться и сидеть в гостиной на диване, либо был у себя наверху. Входить через главную дверь — самоубийство. Пьяный мозг подкинул отличную идею — окно на кухне. Ричард убедился, что оно открыто, и схватился за подоконник, осознав, что не учел еще одной важной детали. Спьяну гравитация работала как-то странно. Ричард подпрыгнул, еле справляясь с собственным телом. Первым пролезло туловище. Второй непродуманный момент. Ричард свалился вниз, снося все, что находилось рядом с раковиной. Что-то разбилось об пол. Подросток прислушался к тишине. Будь отец в гостиной, то сразу бы вышел на звук. Если не слышно топота, значит, все в порядке.

Ричард пополз в сторону лестницы, пытаясь вспомнить, где она расположена в их доме, и наткнулся на взгляд лейтенанта. Выходит, Хэнк всё это время сидел за кухонным столом.

— Да что б я сдох, — пробормотал детектив, откладывая свой обед. — А это еще что за херня?

Мозг Ричарда наконец его покинул. Подросток открывал и закрывал беззвучно рот, не зная, что сказать, когда Колин спустился со второго этажа, уверенный, что слышал какой-то звон. Он с удивлением обнаружил младшего брата на полу. Их взгляды встретились. Подросток как-то странно на него уставился, и, прежде чем Колин спросил, что происходит, Ричарда вырвало на пол всем содержимым его желудка.

Хэнк в два счета добежал до сына, вздернул за куртку и пихнул лицом в раковину. Колин с отвращением отодвинулся от растекающейся на полу массы. Ричард в жизни себя так отвратительно не чувствовал.

— Да от тебя же перегаром прет за километр! — принюхался Хэнк, смачно зарядив сыну по затылку. Ричард закашлялся, сплевывая частички не переварившейся пищи. — Где нажрался? Я тебя спрашиваю! — взболтнул он подростка. — Ты откуда такой приперся?

Поняв, что ничего не добьется от пьяного и только что проблевавшегося подростка, Хэнк намотал на кулак его куртку и потащил подростка наверх. Ричард запачкал рвотой всю футболку и штаны.

— Убери здесь все!

— Ага. Вот еще! — возмутился Колин. — Я к этому дерьму даже пальцем не притронусь.

— Я скажу тебе тоже самое, когда тебе понадобятся мои деньги! — зло крикнул в ответ Хэнк, затаскивая младшего сына на лестницу.

— И от безысходности я выйду на панель. Буду сосать старперам вроде тебя за деньги, — по-привычному огрызнулся Колин и не разобрал ругательств отца, потому что тот уже поднялся в ванную.

— Снимай с себя все, что заблевал. Быстро!

Ричард попытался подчиниться приказу, но застрял в футболке, стягивая ее вместе с курткой.

— Бестолочь!

Лейтенант дернул одежду вверх, бросив ее на пол, а затем заткнул ванну, чтобы набрать воды. Сначала собирался холодную, чтобы сыну неповадно было, но потом сердце лейтенанта сжалось, и он все-таки включил теплую. Тоже был молод и делал глупости. Только вот от Ричарда такого не ожидал.

— Один раз сходил развеяться с друзьями и захотел стать профессиональным алкоголиком? — сурово посмотрел на сына детектив. — Чего молчишь? — Ричард пытался расстегнуть штаны, запутавшись в ремне. Лицо подростка горело, и он усиленно прятал глаза. Отец сам стянул штаны вниз. — Только не говори, что шел по городу в таком виде? Надеюсь, тебя никто не видел из моих знакомых?

Перед глазами пронеслись воспоминания: дорога из парка, машина, заднее сиденье и Коннор. Поцелуй. Первый поцелуй. Во рту подозрительно скопилась слюна, и подросток рванулся вперед, вовремя падая перед унитазом. Прямо как был, в джинсах, спущенных до колен. Начался второй заход.

Хэнк покачал головой. Лучше оставить нравоучения до состояния вменяемости подсудимого. Сыну и так стыдно, учитывая пламенные уши и щеки. Лейтенант дождался, когда плечи перестанут содрогаться, и подросток переведет дух, затем воспользовался его сидячим положением, чтобы стянуть полностью штаны и остальную одежду. Хэнк обхватил сына подмышки и перенес в уже наполовину заполненную ванну, выключая воду. Не хватало еще, чтобы подросток, размякнув в воде, уснул.

— Тяжелый паршивец, — Хэнк смыл грязь с лица сына. — Я пойду убирать то, что ты на первом этаже мне засрал, а ты приводи себя в порядок. Я скоро вернусь.

Хэнк поднял раскинутую одежду, отправляя ее в корзину, и прикрыл за собой дверь. Ричард пытался умыться, но ванна казалась просто обжигающей. Хотелось засунуть голову в снег, а не окунаться в самое пекло дьявола. Ричард вылез наполовину из ванной, свисая вниз головой и пытаясь дышать. Колин вошел в комнату, наблюдая, как на пол с волос брата стекает вода, а после поморщился и смыл живописную картину в унитазе. Звук воды вывел Ричарда из состояния дремоты, и он поднял мутный взгляд на брата.

— Кое-кто ускоренно покатился по наклонной дорожке вниз, — Колин улыбнулся. — Жаль тебя расстраивать, но ты лишился звания — «гордость семьи». Расскажи, каково это: опускаться до уровня обычных смертных? — Колин наслаждался тем, как подрагивают широкие плечи. — Удивительно, что ты вообще спортсмен. Настолько отвратительного преодоления препятствий Америка еще не видела.

Ричард закрыл глаза. Голова болела и без присутствия старшего брата. Колин просто не мог напоминать о том, что случилось несколько минут назад в машине.

— Я думал наконец узреть то, чем ты так нескромно хвастался. Ты ведь у нас такой крупный. Я прямо в предвкушении, — Колин приблизился к ванной. Темные глаза скользнули по сильной спине под воду. — А также хотел передать, что тебя искал один из твоих дружков. Сказал, если прогуляешь тренировку, твоя команда тебя порешает.

Ричард задумался, кто мог его искать, и воспоминания оглушили не хуже удара по голове. Подросток прижался к холодному краю ванны. Камски будет злиться. Он ответственно относился к последним своим играм в сезоне. Ричард ни разу не вспомнил о команде за ночь. Рид предложил развеяться, они немного выпили, собирались разойтись по домам, но почему-то обошли полгорода и выжрали чуть больше, чем планировали. И причина всего произошедшего маячила прямо перед носом.

Волоски встали дыбом на руках и шее, когда Колин провел пальцами по поверхности воды. Старший брат не заметил того, как напрягся всем телом подросток.

— А мне нравится погорячее, — Колин пытался придумать, как разозлить младшего брата. Тот молчал, а хотелось добиться совершенно другой реакции. Колин зачерпнул ладонью воду, поливая ею голову застывшего Ричарда. — Может, спинку тебе потереть?

Колин осторожно опустил ладонь на его плечо, и Ричард схватил его за руку, пихнув с головой в воду. Ноги взлетели верх. Ричард засунул бы брата целиком, если бы Колин не уперся руками в края ванны, начиная сопротивляться.

— Да что за херня творится в этом доме? — ворвался Хэнк, услышав крик, и Ричард отпустил брата, тут же отбежавшего от ванны. Колин врезался в стену, в шоке уставившись на воду, стекающую с него водопадом. — Какого вообще черта ты здесь делаешь? Убирайся отсюда! Еще и за тобой полы придется мыть!

Хэнк бросил в него полотенцем, и Колин как в полубреду ушел из ванной. Он ведь ничего не сделал. Хотел взбесить Ричарда, а не быть утопленным в ванной. Он отомстит. Теперь уж точно.

Ричард растерял весь боевой запал под суровым взглядом отца.

— Быстро встал!

Как бы Хэнк не наводил страх на подростка, ему все равно потребовалось помочь сыну встать на ноги. Он обтер его широким полотенцем, тщательно взъерошивая волосы от влаги. Ричард умудрился заснуть, облокотившись на плечо отца, и очень расстроился, когда лейтенант закончил и подхватил его под руку.

Подросток рухнул лицом в свою кровать, даже не подумав о том, чтобы одеться или прикрыться. Хэнк открыл шкаф сына, вытаскивая первое, что попалось под руку. Ричард не отреагировал на приземлившиеся на его голову шорты.

— Утром эта жопа будет пестреть всеми цветами радуги, можешь мне поверить! И если надеешься профилонить завтра школу, то хер там плавал! Я сам отвезу тебя туда и заберу. И только попробуй мне какой-нибудь тест завалить или схватить неуд! — Хэнк сурово хлопнул дверью, возвращаясь в ванну, но наткнулся на старшего сына, набирающего ведро воды. — Ты что делаешь?

— Вытру пол, — раздраженно отозвался Колин. Он уже успел переодеться. Хэнк в удивлении вскинул брови. — Настаиваешь сделать это сам?

— Нет. Я просто немного в шоке, — признался отец. — Молодец. Да. Вытри. Только осторожней. Не хватало, чтобы ты еще и здесь навернулся. И так уже вся морда в синяках. Голова больше не болела?

— Все нормально, — нахмурился Колин, закрывая кран. Парень попытался отвернуться, когда отец подошел и сжал его подбородок, но не удалось. Хэнк отклеил пластырь, чтобы взглянуть на шрам. — Я ведь сказал, что все нормально!

— А я уже понятия не имею, когда ты врешь, а когда говоришь мне правду! — Хэнк вернул все назад. — Но вроде бы жить будешь.

Колин дождался, когда отец выйдет из ванной и спустится на первый этаж, чтобы поднять ведро с ледяной водой. Так уж и быть, пол он протрет, но сначала сделает еще кое-что. Колин взял в другую руку телефон, готовясь к тому, чтобы запечатлеть брата в момент своей мести. Как бы Ричард не строил из себя крутого парня, но даже он будет визжать как девчонка, оказавшись обкатанным холодным душем.

Колин пнул дверь в комнату брата, врываясь внутрь. Он ухватился удобней за ведро, но в следующий момент впал в ступор, уставившись на голое тело. Шорты на голове Ричарда закрыли раздражающе яркий свет, и подросток быстро провалился в глубокий сон. Колин повернулся к двери, чтобы уйти, но замер, осознавая, какого черта делает. Второй такой возможности просто не представится. Он оглянулся, задержав дыхание. Отчего-то облить Ричарда холодной водой уже не хотелось, но и уходить тоже. Если брат проснется, то точно его убьет. Нужно быть очень тихим. Колин опустил ведро, чтобы подкрасться к кровати, но запнулся о собственную ногу секундой спустя, свалившись на пол. Ричард не услышал этого, продолжая лежать трупом на кровати.

План изменился. Ричарда можно и просто сфотографировать в таком виде, а после разослать фото всем его друзьям. Нет, еще лучше. Всей школе. Интересно, как братец потом будет смотреть им в глаза.

Колин сел на колени перед кроватью, чтобы в объектив попадала промежность брата. Ричард умудрился улечься в очень целомудренной позе, но тяжело сглотнуть Колину все равно пришлось. После ванны кожа Ричарда заметно порозовела. Колин понял, что просто сжимает телефон в руках, в открытую пялясь на зад брата, и заставил себя сделать снимок.

Никто не поверит, что это Ричард, если не будет видно лица. Нужно убрать эти дурацкие шорты. Колин подкрался к изголовью кровати, аккуратно стягивая ткань. Ричард поморщился во сне. Колин сделал еще одно фото. Все. Можно уходить. Вдруг отец захочет вернуться.

Из-за влажных волос брата на подушке стали появляться разводы. Ресницы слегка подрагивали во сне. Хотелось провести пятерней по разметавшимся волосам, приводя их в порядок. Колин запретил себе это делать. Может, Ричард и пьяный, и вряд ли сможет догнать и выломить дверь, но он ведь однажды протрезвеет. Нужно уходить.

Колин прожигал взглядом крепкую спину и лопатки. Идеальный прогиб в спине. И то, что просто требовало того, чтобы их дотронулись. Сжали, раздвинули, прижались ртом. Колин представил, как делает это, наплевав на всю противоестественность процесса. Он просто хочет этого. Тело на кровати призывало к тому, чтобы его исследовали миллиметр за миллиметром, наплевав на мораль. Довели до исступления, сделав все, что заставит дрожать от удовольствия.

Колин задержал дыхание и навострил слух, готовый сбежать, если услышит хоть малейший шорох. Он уперся руками в кровать, нависнув над бедрами и не в силах отвести взгляда от желанной цели. Ричард не почувствовал этого, как и робкий поцелуй на коже. Колин прислушался к себе. Сердцебиение ускорилось. Убедившись, что брат спит, Колин невесомо коснулся губами другого бедра. Хотелось трогать, но было страшно, и Андерсон сжимал пальцами одеяло, боясь выпустить его из рук и потерять над собой контроль. Колин более уверенно поцеловал ложбинку над ягодицами, задерживаясь, прижимаясь щекой к коже. Такой теплый. Настоящий. Укусить. Провести языком по коже. Забраться в тело. Горячее дыхание опалило кожу, и Ричард открыл глаза. Чья-то рука впилась в одеяло, но это точно был кто-то из близнецов. Ричард почувствовал прикосновение к нижней части тела, тут же переставая дышать.

— Коннор?

Колин замер. Ричард приподнялся на локтях, чтобы обернуться, но старший брат выбежал из комнаты. Дверь ударилась об соседнюю стену, прежде чем проделала обратный путь и громко захлопнулась. Подросток опустил взгляд, осознавая, как лежал все это время. Ричард вытащил из-под себя одеяло, набрасывая его на себя, а после заметил шорты и натянул их следом. Ладонь коснулась бедер, и серые глаза расширились, обнаружив влагу. Зачем Коннор это делает? Он сошел с ума? И когда он успел вернуться? Ричард отключился раньше, чем додумал мысль. Организм успешно справился с преодолением стресса.

Колин обдувал тело футболкой, постоянно дергая ее на себя, и это движение наводило его мысли на противоположные тому, чего он пытался добиться. Андерсон открыл в телефоне галерею, убеждаясь, что действительно сфотографировал голого младшего брата. Не мог поверить, что это происходило по-настоящему. Картинки из интернета, фотки с тестами, домашнее задание и зад Ричарда. Колин стал ходить по комнате, не в силах оторвать взгляд от чужого тела, исследуя его глазами, запоминая все изгибы. Похер.

Колин упал на кровать, стянув штаны до колен. Дверь не заперта, но плевать. От первого же прикосновения по телу прошел болезненный спазм, вынуждая поторапливаться. Колин поморщился, ускоряя темп. Удовольствие впервые накатывало так болезненно быстро. Слишком сильным было желание обладать младшим братом. Колин поднял в другой руке телефон, пожирая взглядом красивое тело, распаляя себя еще больше, представляя, как Ричард приподнимается и широко разводит ноги. Как прикрывает себя ладонью, чтобы подразнить. Экран телефона померк, и Колин нажал на него пальцем, случайно перелистывая фото. Темные ресницы, розоватые губы и грозно нахмурившиеся во сне брови.

Колин охнул, выронив телефон. В глазах потемнело, и Андерсон забыл о том, что должен быть тихим. Хотелось выжать из этого чувства все до последнего, поэтому Колин продолжал раз за разом водить по всей длине. Даже пробормотал что-то, но сам себя не расслышал из-за шума в голове. Тело еще дрожало, но он замедлился, безвольно растекаясь по кровати. Грудная клетка вновь заболела. Колин тяжело сглотнул, ощущая, как безумно хочется пить. Такого с ним еще не происходило. Он всего лишь посмотрел на Ричарда и теперь боялся представить, что происходит с людьми, которые с ним трахаются.

Колин сам не понял, когда отключился. Просто открыл глаза, обнаруживая себя в кромешной темноте. На пальцах засохшая сперма, так же как и на футболке. Колин включил телефон, чтобы посмотреть на время, и вспомнил, что собирался сделать. На сайте школы фото Рида и Ричарда уже исчезли. Отлично. Освободилось место для кое-чего получше. Колин представил, как во время футбольной игры фанаты команды противника поднимают плакаты с задницей Ричарда, и младший брат позорно сбегает с поля. Он будет жить с этим всю свою жизнь. Такое никто не забудет. Школа кончится, но каждый раз, когда Ричард будет встречать одноклассников или просто свидетелей произошедшего, они напомнят ему об этом. Они в любом случае будут обсуждать это, встречаясь где-нибудь в кафе или на улице, чтобы еще раз порадоваться тому, что это произошло не с ними.

Колин облизнул губы, вспоминая о лучшем оргазме в своей жизни. Наверное, потому природа и создала их братьями, чтобы он не умер, ощутив член Ричарда в своей заднице. Хорошо, что брат пьян и не запомнит этого. Либо подумает на Коннора, ведь только он постоянно вокруг него крутится. И пялится. Колин нахмурился, вспоминая, как не раз ловил старшего брата за наблюдением за младшим. Как-то быстро Ричард пришел к мысли, что это именно Коннор. Очень странно.

Колин вспомнил, что ему срочно требуется в душ, поэтому открыл список фотографий. Ричард сейчас спит и даже не подозревает, как разрушится его жизнь всего лишь за один клик. Из-за одной необдуманной ошибки. Слишком большого количества алкоголя. Он станет местным объектом для насмешек, лишившись своей популярности, друзей и места в команде. И останется совсем один.

Колин замер, уставившись на кнопку загрузки. Может быть, в следующий раз. Колин отложил телефон, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Почему вдруг стало так тоскливо.

А эти фото никуда не денутся.


	5. Школа

— Ричард! Прыгай! Вода тёплая.

Гэвин умудрялся держаться на плаву, даже не смотря на своё невменяемое состояние.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, — склонился над пропастью Ричард. Городская пристань за секунды превратилась в скалу. Рид стал всего лишь маленькой точкой внизу.

— Не будь мокрой курицей, Рик! — рассмеялся Гэвин. — Это совершенно не страшно!

Ричард покачал головой, но доверился другу и прыгнул вперёд в пустоту.

Ледяная вода ударила прямо в лицо, и подросток закричал, подпрыгнув в кровати.

— Доброе, мать твою, утро! — лейтенант опустил ведро на пол. Чёрт его знает, откуда оно оказалось в комнате младшего сына, но Хэнк решил не упускать возможности им воспользоваться. Ричард запутался в мокром одеяле и свалился вниз. — Солнце в зените, а ты всё ещё не наказан. Из-за тебя всю ночь проворочался, не мог придумать, как преподать тебе урок.

Подросток попытался подняться на ноги, когда полицейский достал из кармана свисток и дунул в чужое ухо. Ричард, закричав, схватился за голову.

— Собирайся! Пора на пробежку. Будешь медлить — побежишь так.

— Что? Нет!

— Я сказал: встал и побежал!

— Нет! — Ричард испуганно сжался, когда Хэнк поднял ведро, но лейтенант пошёл в другую сторону. Он остановился рядом с полкой наград сына. — Что ты делаешь? Не трогай!

— Какую? Вот эту? — лейтенант покрутил одну из наград. Она полетела в стену, жалобно звякнув. — Или эту?!

— Нет! Хватит! — Ричард моментально лишился последних остатков сна. — Пап! Это же память!

— Тогда быстро побежал, мать твою!

Колин вышел из комнаты, даже через музыку в наушниках расслышав вопль отца. Проснувшись в три часа ночи, ему ничего не оставалось, как сесть за презентацию по биологии. Колин застал самую странную картину, которую только мог увидеть ранним утром. Мокрый младший брат в одних шортах вывалился из комнаты, задыхаясь на каждом шагу, а отец шёл чуть позади с ведром, наполненным разноцветными поблёскивающими наградами. Биологию пришлось отложить. Колин уселся на подоконник в гостиной, решив посмотреть, что будет.

Оказавшись на улице, Ричард сложился пополам, не в силах дышать. Голова кружилась. Желудок был абсолютно пуст, но его всё равно скручивало при каждом столкновении пяток с землёй. Ричард боялся думать, что будет, если он побежит. Голова точно отвалится от шеи и покатится следом.

Хэнк сел в полицейскую машину, замечая шокированный взгляд сына.

— А ты что, думал, я с тобой бежать буду? Моя роль в это прекрасное утро — быть твоим духовным целителем.

— Я понял. Понял! — Ричард вскинул руки вверх, все ещё не в силах стоять прямо. — Пить — это плохо! Очень плохо! Никогда больше не буду пить! Я обещаю! Пожалуйста, прости меня! И моё ужасное поведение! Такого больше не повторится!

— Ну что за чудесный ребёнок? Всё до тебя доходит с первого раза. А теперь побежал.

— Господи! Пап, я не смогу! Я… — перед глазами помутнело. — Я еле стою, пап!

— Так. Эта у нас за то, что ты пришёл первым в забеге на десять километров? — задумчиво изрёк Хэнк, вынимая из ведра статуэтку. Она раскололась на части, встретившись с асфальтом. — Что-то я не вижу, чтобы она была заслуженной!

Ричард заставил себя потащиться вперёд. Даже спортивная ходьба была быстрее, но большего подросток из себя выжать не смог. Мистер Коллинз перестал казаться дьяволом во плоти с его жесточайшими тренировками, когда лейтенант медленно заскользил на машине рядом.

— Леди и джентльмены, — вынул полицейский рупор Хэнк. — По правой стороне дороги вы можете наблюдать злостного нарушителя закона Соединённых Штатов Америки по статье «распитие алкогольных напитков несовершеннолетними».

— Хватит! Я ведь извинился!

— Заткнись, иначе за каждое слово буду бросать по ещё одному твоему болванчику! — Хэнк вспомнил о редких зрителях на дороге. — Посмотрите внимательнее на этого молодого человека. У него одышка и судороги в мышцах — частое явление при алкогольной интоксикации организма. Лучшее средство в борьбе с похмельем — дать нарушителю почувствовать единство с природой. Сегодня на улице ведь такой замечательный свежий воздух…

Ричард закашлялся. Только сильные ноги удерживали покачивающееся вперёд и назад тело. Подросток всё-таки свалился на одном из поворотов, прося о пощаде, но Хэнка его актёрская игра не купила.

Колин умылся, собрал рюкзак, оделся в школу и приготовил себе завтрак, когда брат и отец вернулись. Ричард открыл дверь всем своим телом, обессиленно рухнув на пол. Лейтенант выглядел довольным. Ричард, ради спасения оставшихся в живых наград, даже перепрыгнул через препятствия в виде скамеек. Практически все.

— Скажи спасибо, что пол чистый. Сам вчера его до блеска намыливал, — Хэнк выразительно посмотрел на старшего сына. — И не только здесь, кстати! Огромное спасибо за помощь, Колин! И что бы я нахер делал без твоей поддержки? Прямо всё хозяйство на одном тебе держится!

— У меня куча домашки. Но если тебе плевать на моё образование, то, конечно, можешь наказывать меня за то, что я посвящаю урокам так много времени. Я даже не против того, что ты будешь платить за мой колледж, когда я провалю экзамены. Но зато пол в ванной будет сверкать и блестеть. Да?

Хэнк закатил глаза и пихнул носком ботинка торчащий зад младшего сына.

— Вставай, плотва. Пора на учёбу. Я обещал, что отвезу тебя в школу — я выполню угрозу. Тащи свою задницу в душ. Не хватало ещё, чтобы народ попередох из-за твоего перегара.

Ричард без сил поднялся на четвереньки, и Хэнк, опомнившись, хлопнул его по плечу.

— Кстати. Когда ты собирался рассказать мне о своей подружке? Я аж целых шесть презервативов у тебя из кармана вынул. Ещё думал, зачем ты на работу устроился? Так вот он ответ! Мой мальчик стал мужчиной?

Подросток стыдливо спрятал глаза и открыл в себе второе дыхание, чтобы подняться на ноги и поскорее уйти.

— Нет! Я горжусь тобой. Ты не подумай! Я тебе их в рюкзак закинул, если зов природы настигнет вас нежданно-негаданно. Так держать, парень! Покажи ей, что такое Андерсон! — рассмеялся лейтенант, когда Ричард скрылся на втором этаже. Хэнк посмотрел на застывшего с кружкой чая старшего сына. — Больше никаких детей в этом доме! Только через мой труп. Заделаешь детей — выпишу тебя из дома.

— Тебе напомнить, что ты многодетный отец, пап?

— Я этого не планировал! Мне просто деваться было некуда. Врачи обещали, что вы с Коннором будете разнополыми близнецами. У нас уже тогда не было возможности поднять двух детей, но мы купились, раз такое счастье привалило. В долги залезли, оформили дом. И кое-кто на своей работе знатно обосрался, когда в итоге появились вы двое. Хотя есть у меня ещё насчёт Коннора сомнения, учитывая, что вся ванная забита его средствами по уходу за кожей.

— У тебя, наверное, что-то не так с математикой, — нахмурился Колин. — Или меня ждёт фантастическая история о том, как порвался презерватив и на девять месяцев закрылись все абортарии в округе?

— Нет. Я просто идиот, который когда-то мечтал о дочери. И очень обрадовался, когда нам сказали, что третьим ребёнком будет девочка. Мне плевать уже было, пойдём мы по миру или нет. Мы просто, — лицо лейтенанта помрачнело, — были счастливы… Выбирали имя, спорили каждый день. Подготовили отдельную комнату, сделали в ней ремонт. А сколько розовых чепчиков мне подарили на работе… Нет, Ричард в них хорошо смотрелся, но мой тебе совет, ходи по крайней мере к двум специалистам. Возможно, кто-то из них сумеет отличить член от вагины.

«Или у кого-то нечего было различать», — мстительно подумал Колин, на самом деле жалея, что не смог рассмотреть эту сторону младшего брата. Хэнк замолчал, и без того наговорив лишнего.

Колин насупился. Шесть презервативов. Зачем ему столько в одном кармане? Либо они остались после пьяной вылазки, либо у младшего брата жизнь намного насыщеннее, чем казалось. А ведь ещё день назад была Тина. Лучше подруге никогда не узнавать о том, какое счастье она упустила.

Хэнк налил себе чай и опустился за стол рядом.

— Честное слово, от тебя такой херни всегда ждал. Думал, ты будешь пить, на наркоту подсядешь, тату на морде набьёшь, будешь зажигать в ночных клубах со всяким сбродом, пойдёшь против режима, власть свергнешь. Но ты какой-то неправильный трудный подросток, Колин. Смотрю на тебя и начинаю думать, что я действительно хороший отец.

— И не мечтай, — Колин залез в телефон, надеясь, что отец поймёт намёк и отстанет от него с вопросами.

— Как школа? Готов к презентации по биологии?

— Ты что, следишь за мной? Откуда ты об этом знаешь?

Детский страх того, что в комнате спрятана камера, с новой силой возник в голове. Колин и так чуть не стал параноиком, облазив в её поисках все углы. Хэнк вновь закатил глаза.

— Господи! Коннор сказал, что останется ночевать у Маркуса, чтобы делать презентацию по биологии. Вы же учитесь вместе! Твой батя ещё способен сложить в голове два факта! — Хэнк поморщился. — Только не говори, что ты даже не заметил, что твоего брата-близнеца дома нет.

— А я ещё думаю: почему у меня такое хорошее настроение? Может, Коннору остаться жить у своего парня навсегда и никогда больше сюда не возвращаться?

Хэнк устало вздохнул, решив это игнорировать. Когда сыновья были на виду, то вели себя прилично. Хэнк не смог бы вспомнить, когда они дрались в последний раз или вопили друг на друга.

Лейтенант оглянулся к лестнице.

— Ну ты долго там ещё? Пошевеливайся, или будешь бежать вслед за машиной!

Колин нерешительно посмотрел на отца.

— А мне с вами можно? Подбросишь до школы?

— Тебя ведь возит твоя подружка. На том куске дерьма, что вы зовёте машиной. И куда же она делась?

Тина никогда не нравилась Хэнку, и за все четыре года он так и не удосужился запомнить её имя.

— Она заболела. Так что мне пришлось вчера ехать на автобусе. Но раз нам по пути, то я подумал, что мог бы поехать с вами.

— Так уж и быть, найдётся для тебя место в багажнике. Ты же тощий как палка. Сложишься в несколько раз и поедем.

— Теперь я понимаю, в кого так бездарно шучу.

— Когда я прошу тебя помочь, как ты мне отвечаешь? Да я хоть раз в жизни услышал от тебя слово благодарности? Ты умеешь только просить и ничегошеньки не можешь предложить взамен! Так не пойдет, Колин! Где ты окажешься через много лет, если и дальше будешь себя так вести, а я — тебе потакать?

— Уговорил. Так как денег у меня нет, готов расплатиться натурой. Где тебе удобней? Прямо здесь на столе или в машине?

Лейтенант раздражённо поднялся на ноги.

— Нет. Беру свои слова назад. Твоё воспитание я тоже просрал! Хвала небесам, что хотя бы Коннор — беспроблемный ребёнок.

Колин нахмурился, когда младший брат, крепко держась за перила, спустился вниз. Ричард, как смог, привёл в порядок влажные волосы, но круги под глазами сделали его взгляд ещё суровей, чем был прежде. Он надел бесформенную футболку чёрного цвета, из-за чего лицо стало заметно зеленей, и закинул рюкзак на плечо. Колин против воли задумался над тем, вынул ли младший брат презервативы.

— Выглядишь как человек, готовый к физике, — одобрил Хэнк и достал из холодильника шоколад. — На. Съешь в дороге. Сахар полезен для мозга. Был бы он у тебя ещё.

Ричард без энтузиазма принял подношение. Хотелось уткнуться взглядом в стену и отключиться от происходящего, а не ехать на учёбу. Ему нравится школа. В ней постоянно есть с кем поговорить, куча друзей, красивых девушек и любимая команда, но сегодняшний день обещал быть просто ужасным. На кой-чёрт он отдал Риду свой телефон? Подросток всю комнату обшарил, пытаясь его найти, пока не вспомнил, что Гэвину приспичило отправить их свежесделанные фото кому-то из друзей, а в итоге они оказались разосланы всей школе. Видимо, Рид унёс телефон с собой. Или всё-таки вернул? Подросток, как ни пытался, не смог вспомнить, когда держал свой телефон в последний раз.

Элайджа однозначно в ярости. Времени включать ноутбук не было, но Ричард уверен на все сто процентов, что в соцсетях десятки сообщений только от него одного. Камски в последнее время просто клешней в него вцепился, придираясь ко всему, чему может. Он настроился передать управление командой Андерсону, а будущий капитан команды обязан всегда быть в форме, идеально выглядеть, красиво говорить, поддерживать статус школы, иметь огромный круг знакомых и почитателей, внушать страх и уважение одним лишь своим видом. Ричард всё ещё не справлялся с этим. И то фото, где он стоит с надутым презервативом, вряд ли наведёт ужаса на будущих новичков команды.

— Ты что, уснул там? — воскликнул Хэнк, когда сын на добрую минуту вонзил взгляд в пол. — Дуй в машину! Твоё состояние не оправдание для того, чтобы налажать сегодня в школе. Я и не таким в академию заваливался, хотя нас сразу отчисляли за подобное, и как видишь, ни разу не спалился.

Ричард потащил своё тело к машине. Головокружение не проходило. Свежий воздух и вправду немного прочистил мозги, но настроение лучше не стало. Подросток в шоке остановился, разглядев на переднем сиденье старшего брата.

— Это моё место. Вылезай!

— Сходи к окулисту — теперь это место моё, — Колин высокомерно вскинул лицо. — Детские сиденья сзади.

Ричард бросил взгляд назад. Кровь ударила в лицо, и подросток быстро открыл дверь.

— Пересаживайся! Я всегда сидел спереди!

— А теперь привыкай сидеть сзади.

— Если ты сейчас не свалишь…

— То что? — перебил его Колин. — Пожалуешься на меня в общество защиты прав алкоголиков?

— Пап!

— Господи! Вам что, по пять лет? — воскликнул детектив. — Сядьте уже кто-нибудь назад! Колин, не беси брата!

— Ладно! Если тебе так хочется ехать спереди, то можешь сесть ко мне на коленки. Я сегодня добрый.

Колин заигрывающе подмигнул. Ричард не рискнет бить его в присутствии отца и в таком шатком состоянии, а значит, сделать ничего не сможет.

— Считаешь, что победил, да? — пригнулся к нему Ричард, заставляя старшего брата напрячься. — А как ты думаешь, на кого я буду блевать, если сяду сзади? Как тебе желудочный сок со вкусом шоколада, мелкий? Очень дорога тебе эта девчачья кофточка? В школе все заценят розовый с оттенком блевотины.

Старший брат отпихнул его от машины, и Ричард пошатнулся, еле устояв на ногах. Колин бы в жизни не купился на такой дешёвый трюк, если бы воспоминания о рвоте не были такими свежими.

— На! Подавись! — Колин со злостью хлопнул дверью, когда пересаживался назад. — Козёл!

— Заткни пасть!

Ричард хотел победно сесть в машину, но смачно приложился головой о кузов. Подросток не удержался от громкого ругательства, и Хэнк непонимающе покачал головой.

— Господи, где ж я так провинился то, а? Трое детей — двое дебилов.

Детектив сдержал слово в самых худших своих традициях. Он не только привёз сына в школу, но и решил убедиться, что тот точно дойдёт до классной комнаты и никуда не свернет по дороге.

Пожелав нахмурившемуся старшему сыну удачи с презентацией, он потащил младшего в его кабинет. Ричард так «охотно» передвигал ногами, что точно добрался бы туда только к концу урока. Идущие навстречу ученики странно смотрели им вслед, но Хэнк не обратил на это внимание, решив, что подростков веселит сам факт того, что такого здорового лба как Ричард привёз в школу отец.

Может, фото видели и не все, но те, кто успел, разослали их своим друзьям, увеличивая количество посвящённых в геометрической прогрессии. Ричард сурово смотрел на каждого, кто задерживал на нём взгляд, и поспешно отворачивались даже двенадцатиклассники.

Мадам Стерн с презрением взглянула на полицейского, когда тот бросил сына за его парту и вышел из кабинета. Аманда так и не смогла забыть скандал, который устроил лейтенант после нападения Ричарда на старшеклассников. Миссис Стерн требовала, чтобы подростка отчислили или хотя бы отправили на исправительные работы, но связи Хэнка все решили. С тех пор отношения не заладились. Подросток уже смирился с тем, что ему не видать хороших отметок по физике, даже если он решит все тесты Аманды без единой ошибки. Она этого просто не допустит, придравшись к оформлению, нажиму карандаша или выражению на лице подростка.

Урок уже начался, поэтому Аманда подошла к своему рабочему блокноту. Ричард прижался лбом к парте, ощущая, как приятно холодит дерево кожу. Обычно уроки начинались с обсуждения домашней работы или изучения новой темы. Он успеет поспать ещё хотя бы пару минут.

— Начнём с проверки усвоенного материала прошлой темы, — передумала Аманда, захлопывая блокнот. — Оставляем на столе только карандаши. Отключаем звук на телефонах и кладём на край стола, чтобы я их видела.

«Вот же сука», — пронеслось в голове подростка, и точно не у него одного. Десятиклассники безнадёжно выполнили требования. Ричард и не пытался открывать домашнее задание, пропьянствовав весь вчерашний день. Отец точно его придушит.

Подросток устало потёр лицо, ощущая, как начинает подозрительно пульсировать низ живота. Либо не стоило есть тот шоколад, либо нужно было заставить себя подрочить в ванной. Отец поторопил и сбил весь настрой. Облегчиться перед школой так и не удалось.

Аманда грозно остановилась рядом.

— Я велела положить телефон на край стола, мистер Андерсон.

— Я забыл его дома.

— И вы считаете, я в это поверю? — прищурилась Стерн. — Если надеетесь списать — у меня для вас плохие новости. Я ни на минуту не спущу с вас глаз.

Одноклассники переглянулись, видя в этом хоть какую-то надежду списать. Они бы даже поблагодарили Ричарда вслух, если бы до дрожи не боялись учителя физики.

Аманда раздала чистые офисные листы бумаги, прикрепленные к небольшим карточкам с заданиями. Стерн остановилась в углу кабинета, чтобы видеть, что на коленях и в руках студентов. Подросток решил ради приличия прочитать задачи. Пришлось поднести карточку почти к самому носу, чтобы разобрать хоть что-то среди пляшущих букв. Даже расшифровав написанное, Андерсон не понял, что от него требовалось найти и, подавно, каким образом это делается. Всё как обычно.

Он точно откажется от физики в следующем году. Осталось только дотерпеть этот месяц. Аманда однозначно прожигала взглядом его затылок, поэтому лечь на парту и уснуть не получится. Андерсон прикрыл ладонью лицо и склонился над списком задач, изображая мыслительный процесс. Яркий свет очень раздражал, поэтому Ричард закрыл глаза. В кабинете стало так тихо, что было слышно только шуршание карандашей по бумаге, и это успокаивающе действовало на подростка. Шептаться никто не решался, списывать тоже. Стерн внушала в своих учеников непоколебимый ужас за единственным исключением. Рида не останавливал ни её сканирующий взгляд, ни холодный голос. Он умудрялся списывать у Аманды, сидя прямо у неё под носом, что до сих пор считал своим главным достижением в жизни. Рид не забывал и о лучшем друге, подкидывая ему готовые решения или подменяя его листок в последний момент. Теперь вся их подготовка к экзаменам и контрольным ограничивалась написанием шпаргалок и покупкой решений на специализированных сайтах. Рид бы и с этой проверочной разобрался, но, к сожалению, его стол пустовал, а позвонить и спросить, где он, возможности не было. Должно быть, отсыпается в тёплой постели, пока его друг страдает.

Ричард в жизни так не завидовал Риду, как сегодня. Он бы тоже хотел сейчас лежать в кровати, в тишине и покое, чтобы его никто не трогал. А если трогал, то только чтобы обнимал и согревал собой.

Мысли сами собой перетекли во вчерашний день. Ричард почувствовал, как расслабляется. Там в машине тоже было тепло и тихо. Разве что играла музыка. Спокойная и медленная, она осторожно проникала в сон, будто являлась его частью. И лёгкие прикосновения к волосам, чей-то приятный запах, совсем непохожий на Гэвина. Голос, домашний и знакомый, сказал, что любит его. Так странно было вдруг услышать эти слова, но объятия были такими крепкими, что Ричарду стало казаться, что это действительно правда. Коннор такой мягкий и лёгкий. Его голос погружал всё глубже в сон, а руки наоборот пытались пробудить и вытянуть на «поверхность». Горячее дыхание коснулось щеки и защекотало шею. Прикосновение к губам вызвало такой сильный спазм в теле, что Ричард моментально проснулся.

Подросток открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что только что было. Во рту пересохло. Одноклассники всё ещё писали тест, но в голове стало подозрительно легче. Он что, отключился? Ричард осмотрелся. У отличника впереди был исписан весь листок со второй стороны. Однозначно отключился. Часов не было, чтобы проверить, сколько прошло времени.

Ричард опустил взгляд, почувствовав проблему раньше, чем её увидел. Выпирало так, что сложно было не заметить. Короткого сна оказалось достаточно, чтобы тело потребовало внимания к себе. Подросток протянул руку вниз, вцепившись в ткань джинс, чтобы хоть немного их приспустить. Стало только хуже. Нижнее белье сдавило сильнее. Ричард постарался сместить член, чтобы уменьшить давление на ширинку, но в итоге создал просто идеальные условия для того, чтобы кончить себе на живот.

— Ох, блядь.

— Я попрошу побольше уважения к моему предмету, мистер Андерсон.

***

Колин вошёл в кабинет, нервно прокручивая в голове заученный текст. Фаулеру не нравилось, если читали с тетради. И докапываться до каждого слова он очень любил. Отличников почти не трогал, но над остальными издевался, как хотел. Колин сел на своё место, замечая, как все склонились над телефонами, проматывая по сотому разу презентации. Андерсон забыл перекинуть её в телефон, но догадался захватить тетрадь с заметками. Главное, чтобы флешка была на руках. Вот, что вызывало непоколебимый ужас, если предстояла презентация: не обнаружить её в рюкзаке.

Колин поднял глаза за секунду до того, как Коннор вошёл в кабинет. Прежде брат никогда не опаздывал. Вдвойне удивительным стало то, что Джош забежал следующим. Близнец выглядел так, будто всю ночь нарезал круги на стадионе. Невыспавшийся, в какой-то незнакомой и большой для него рубашке, с криво завязанным галстуком на шее.

Одноклассники оживились.

— Хэй, Коннор! Джош, привет!

— Привет, Коннор!

— Ты как будто из мёртвых восстал, дружище.

— Скорее чуть не умер из-за такого количества домашней работы, — ответил Андерсон, вызывая понимающий смех.

Все бурно стали обсуждать друг с другом, как мало у них стало времени на личную жизнь, и Коннор облегчённо откинулся на спинке стула. Говорить сейчас ни с кем не хотелось. Особенно про свой внешний вид. Коннор вздрогнул, стоило Маркусу опустить ладонь на его плечо.

— Ты как? Папа сказал, ты уехал и даже не позавтракал.

— У меня не было аппетита. Надеюсь, он не обиделся?

Маркус бросил выразительный взгляд в сторону Джоша.

— Вы поговорили?

— Да. Всё отлично.

— Молодец. Я знал, что ты всё сделаешь правильно, — Манфред похлопал друга по плечу, а после приблизился к Джошу, чтобы поприветствовать.

Норт подсела ближе.

— Коннор, так что там с твоим братом? Когда ты собираешься нам об этом рассказать?

— Кстати, да! — воскликнул Нейтан. — Какие новости? Ты нашёл Ричарда?

— Директор это видела? Их отчислят?

Коннор долго молчал, ощущая, как начинают дрожать руки. Почему Фаулер опаздывает именно сегодня? Норт не сводила с него пристального взгляда, когда Саймон вдруг заговорил.

— Расслабьтесь. Уверен, что ничего им не будет. Фото ведь удалили. Значит, проблема решена.

— И что с того? — обернулась Норт. — Их успела половина школы увидеть.

— Однако все молчат и никто не говорит об этом. Догадываешься, почему?

— Нет, не догадываюсь. А ты умеешь говорить прямо, а не загадками?

Саймон закатил глаза.

— Элайджа Камски.

— Причём тут он?

Колин навострил уши. Все присутствующие тоже посмотрели на блондина.

— Пока он учится в этой школе, никто не станет трогать одного из лучших игроков его команды. Уверен, он уже обо всём со всеми договорился. Под лидерством Камски «Детройтские машины» единственные, кто за последние двадцать лет смог выдвинуть нашу школу на соревнования штата. Может, и на национальные выйдут, если в ближайших играх не провалятся. Ты вообще представляешь, какие это деньги, Норт? Где школа найдёт новых игроков в конце года, при учёте, что и так скоро потеряет пятерых?

— И что? Раз они такие крутые, может, им теперь в школе разрешить продавать наркоту и травку курить в коридоре? Это ведь несправедливо! Сделай такую хрень кто-нибудь другой — его бы наказали!

— Смирись, Норт. Деньги решают всё в этом мире.

— Да, Норт. Кому как не тебе знать об этом? — усмехнулся Лео. — Стала бы ты сосать моему брату, останься он в детдоме? Вряд ли.

Наступила тишина, в которой можно было расслышать только Колина, закашлявшегося в кулак. Норт врезала Лео по лицу. Это произошло так неожиданно, что он не успел даже увернуться. Последовал бы следующий удар, не поспеши Маркус оттащить свою девушку назад.

— Отпусти меня! Я его сейчас прикончу!

— Держи свою суку в наморднике! У неё явно бешенство!

— Немедленно извинись перед ней!

— О. А иначе что, приёмыш? — братья угрожающе встали друг напротив друга. — Врежешь мне? Да у тебя кишка тонка!

— Я сама тебе врежу, урод! Маркус, отойди!

— Маркус, не делай этого! — мгновенно оказался рядом с другом Саймон. — Хочешь, чтобы твой отец узнал об этом? Серьёзно? Тебе сейчас других проблем не хватает?

Маркус быстро посмотрел на него, и Саймон замолк, осознавая, что чуть не проговорился.

— Отец? — Лео разозлился. — Это мой отец! Не его! Твой заделал тебя и свалил! Твоя мамаша тебя бросила! Ты никому нахер не сдался, но отец сжалился и подобрал тебя, а сейчас, наверное, сам жалеет! Только и умеешь, что тратить папины деньги! Ты не заслужил ни цента!

— Маркус, не слушай его! — умоляюще попросил Саймон, когда друг собирался двинуться на брата.

— Маркус, врежь ему! Или я сама это сделаю!

— Какого чёрта тут происходит? — ворвался в кабинет Фаулер. Старшеклассники разбежались по своим местам. — Что? Все уже готовы к демонстрации своих шедевров? Отлично! Вперёд! Ноутбук включен, доска тоже. Или вы сидели и ждали, когда я сам начну выбирать добровольцев?

Ученики низко опустили головы, боясь оказаться первой жертвой. У преподавателя теперь явно не лучшее настроение. Фаулер знал каждого, как свои пять пальцев. Он обвёл взглядом класс, решая, кого вызвать.

Маркус пытался сделать вид, что полностью погружён в презентацию, но пульс так громко стучал в висках, что он еле сдерживал себя в руках. Норт сгруппировалась за его спиной, скрывшись за широкими плечами. Саймон вполголоса повторял текст презентации. Лео внаглую открыл игру в телефоне. Колин рылся в конспектах, пытаясь хоть слово разобрать в собственном почерке. Хлоя грустно смотрела в окно. Её Фаулер всегда вызывал последней. Глядя на ученицу, быстрее восстанавливались нервы, расшатанные некоторыми особо уникальными студентами.

Преподаватель с надеждой посмотрел на лучшего ученика школы, но Джош уткнулся в бумаги, нервно бегая по ним глазами.

— Давай, Джош. Задай этим балбесам нужный тон. Не трать нервы и иди первым.

Отличник в ступоре посмотрел на преподавателя, а затем на Коннора.

— Мне… Нам бы еще немного времени, мистер Фаулер. Может, мы попозже пойдём?

— Мы? Ты разве не один?

— Мы с Коннором делали презентацию вместе.

— Тогда в чём проблема? Вставайте и показывайте. А вы, неучи, пяльтесь на стенд, а не в свои коробки, пока я их не собрал и не выбросил в окно! Лео, я к тебе сейчас обращаюсь!

Джош посмотрел на друга, и Коннор поспешно от него отвернулся.

Убежав от Ричарда, он просидел несколько часов в одной из подворотен, вжавшись в стену и укоряя себя за то, что сделал. Об этом не с кем было поговорить, об этом страшно было думать, но он продолжал прокручивать раз за разом все свои действия, мучая себя ещё больше. Зачем? Почему не остановился и не подумал о последствиях? Ричард испугался. Он его испугал. Ричард будет его ненавидеть. Он сам ненавидит себя за это.

Будто в бреду Коннор позвонил другу, готовый просить прощения за то, что не придёт, но Джош на звонок не ответил. Сообщения в соцсетях тоже не открывал. Коннор попросил Маркуса связаться с Джошем и передать его извинения, но оскорбившийся отличник быстро сообразил, что к чему, и его вызов тоже проигнорировал. Это стало последней каплей. Коннор пытался сдержать себя, но Манфред всё равно услышал слёзы в его голосе. Извинившись перед отцом, Маркус поехал искать друга, велев тому взять себя в руки и объяснить, где он находится.

Коннор вжался в его грудь, как только увидел, и не отпускал так долго, что Маркус всерьёз забеспокоился о его состоянии. В голову стали приходить догадки одна страшнее другой, но Андерсон ничего не говорил. И не объяснил, почему так не хочет возвращаться домой. Маркус решил дать ему время прийти в себя. Выглядел Коннор неважно. Весь в слезах и вспотевший, он смотрел на чей-то незнакомый телефон, который не получалось вытащить у него из рук.

Манфред предложил поехать к нему, и у Коннора не было другого выбора. Присутствие сдержанного и уравновешенного Маркуса всегда оказывало на него положительное влияние. Только укутавшись в чужую пижаму, Коннор смог найти в себе силы улыбнуться и поблагодарить за помощь. Маркусу нужно было не это, но никаких ответов от друга он так и не получил. Коннор не мог так переживать из-за ссоры с Джошом, здесь явно замешано что-то другое, но Манфред на всякий случай убедил Андерсона в том, что они легко помирятся с Сойерсом, когда встретятся в школе. Джош легко обижается, но не умеет долго злиться.

Маркус занимал друга до позднего вечера, чтобы тому не было одиноко и скучно в огромном доме, но ему тоже ещё предстояло садиться за презентацию. Манфред вышел в скайп с Норт, а другу одолжил один из своих ноутбуков. Немного приподнявшееся настроение Коннора испарилось сразу же, как он оказался один.

Он поцеловал младшего брата.

Коннор смотрел на пустой лист презентации, представляя себе, как превращается в ад его жизнь. Кровь стучала в голове громче мыслей. Коннор пересел в кресло в одной из гостиных рядом с домашним фонтаном, и журчание воды ненамного заглушило собственный голос. Воспоминания возвращали в машину, к поцелую и нежной коже под ладонью. К глазам брата, в которые он отныне не имеет права смотреть. Что будет теперь?

Как бы Коннор ни хотел, не получалось сосредоточиться на учебе. Зрела проблема намного серьёзнее презентации по биологии. Обнадёживала только возможность того, что Ричард ничего не вспомнит о поцелуе. Всё ещё может быть хорошо. Крошечная надежда на лучшее.

Коннор не спал всю ночь, поэтому приехал в школу на такси за полчаса до её открытия, чтобы не упустить Джоша. Тот даже не успел ничего сказать, когда на него полился поток извинений. Времени разбираться не было. У них общая тема на двоих. Фаулер не придёт в восторг, если они будут рассказывать по отдельности об одном и том же. Старшеклассники побежали в компьютерный класс, чтобы сверить свои презентации. У них ещё получится выступить вместе, если объединить собранный материал и каждый расскажет только свою заученную часть. План блестящий, только Коннор не решился признаться, что практически ничего не помнит из того, что изобразил на слайдах. Все даты и имена перепутались между собой. Было ощущение, что если сильно тряхнуть головой, то всё заученное из неё вывалится. Любое слово, хотя бы немного по звучанию напоминающее имя «Ричард», вызывало новые приступы паники.

Говорить Джошу о том, что не готов, и, скорее всего, они выступят плохо, Андерсон не смог. Коннор понадеялся на то, что запомнит самое основное, а остальное выдумает на ходу. Нести чушь, но уверенным голосом — это правило ещё ни разу не подводило.

Коннор только с третьего раза смог попасть флешкой в разъём школьного ноутбука. Он заглянул в распечатанный текст, пробегая по нему взглядом, но вместо букв видел только испуганные глаза и блестящие губы. Андерсону хотелось задушить себя своими же руками, потому что он всё ещё помнил, какого они вкуса.

Джош включил первый слайд.

— Тема доклада «Влияние человечества на природу и природы на человечество». На данном слайде вы можете пронаблюдать нашу Землю с начала её зарождения. Четыре миллиарда двести тысяч лет тому назад.

Колин поставил тетрадь уголком, чтобы спрятать телефон от Фаулера и любопытных глаз одноклассников. Он может воспроизвести это фото по памяти, но смотреть на него было намного приятней. Ричарду всего шестнадцать. Страшно представить, каким он будет годам к двадцати восьми. Сердце каждый раз ускоряло кровоток, стоило всмотреться в тело на кровати, и Колин поправил воротник, будто сдавивший шею. Одного этого фото будет достаточно для фантазий о брате до глубокой старости. Ричард — полный мудак, но за такое тело можно простить ему всё что угодно. Будь Колин судьей, а Ричард — преступником, это бы всё равно не остановило от того, чтобы взобраться обвиняемому на колени, поднять края судейской мантии, чтобы братец видел, куда вставлять член, и впиться в его губы поцелуем.

Колин мотнул головой, прогоняя образ. Лучше не думать о подобном на уроке. Так можно и увлечься. В свою презентацию Колин уже не смотрел. Память у него была отличная, да и всю информацию он собрал буквально пять часов назад, так что без проблем был готов её озвучить.

А ведь он целовал это тело. И Ричард даже не догадывается об этом. Судя по всему, он ничего не помнит. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал на признание в духе: «Эй, а упругий у тебя зад, братишка!» Колин обязательно выдал бы что-то подобное, не будь рядом отца.

Колин привык пропускать мимо ушей всё, что говорит близнец у доски, но в этот раз что-то было не так. Коннор не светился, как рождественская игрушка, ослепляя всех вокруг. Близнец потухшим взглядом смотрел вникуда, прослушав всё, о чём говорил Джош. Сойерс закончил, выразительно посмотрев на Андерсона, и Коннор лихорадочно закопался в своих бумажках. Он выронил несколько из них, но Джош помог их поднять. Над Коннором никто не решился смеяться.

Первые слайды Андерсон помнил. Он начал уверенным голосом, иногда подглядывая в заготовленный текст, но спустя пару страниц уставшим глазам становилось всё тяжелее найти нужную часть информации среди расплывающихся букв.

— Загрязнение планеты тесно связано с продвижением прогресса. Первые жалобы на зловония, увеличение смертности среди населения и домашнего скота появились с увеличением таких городов, как…

— Мистер Андерсон, — не выдержал Фаулер, указав на бумаги в руке студента. — Спасибо, но я сам умею читать. Если что-то забыли — подсматривайте. А остальное, будьте добры, рассказывать своими словами.

— Да. Да, конечно, — кивнул Коннор, убирая руки за спину. Он изучил слайд, не найдя в нем ни одной подсказки, о чём должен был говорить. — Идём дальше.

Джош нервно сглотнул. Коннор наткнулся на цифры, начиная вспоминать что-то знакомое.

— Начало промышленности берёт своё начало в девятнадцатом веке, — Коннор с запозданием понял, как это прозвучало, и сбился с мысли. — В обороте появилось много железа. Поезда, машины. Железные поезда, железные машины. Железные дороги. Корабли. Паровые машины. Естественно, это привело к увеличению загрязнения окружающей среды. Люди искали работу, устраивались на фабрики, приезжали с других городов и стран. Население росло, города становились больше, количество фабрик возрастало, и это всё не могло не отразиться на природе. Реки стали засорять, в воздухе стали скапливаться химические выбросы с заводов…

— Да? Интересно. Можете привести хоть один пример? Какие вещества в воздухе способны оказывать негативное влияние на человека и природу?

— Разумеется. Пример, — Коннора качнуло на месте. — Примеры окружают нас каждый день нашей жизни. Мы с вами этим дышим, вся эта грязь падает с неба вместе с дождём и снегом. Нам приходится жить в таких условиях, потому что такова цена прогресса. Сейчас предприятия пытаются снизить количество выбросов, используются специальные фильтры для заводов и фабрик. Многие люди активно занимаются переработкой отходов, чтобы с пользой применить их в какой-нибудь другой сфере деятельности. Человечество добилось отличных результатов в борьбе за экологию в последние десять лет, и мы будем двигаться в этом же направлении и дальше. Это просто не может не радовать. Перейдём к следующему слайду.

Коннор нажал на кнопку, обнаружив конец презентации. Из его головы совершенно выпало то, что информация уменьшилась в два раза после объединения со слайдами Джоша.

— Благодарю вас за внимание!

Фаулер задумчиво стучал пальцами по столу. Джош напряженно смотрел себе под ноги, а Коннор мысленно молил о том, чтобы Ричард ничего не вспомнил, когда проснётся. Он сейчас однозначно дома. У него должно быть жуткое похмелье, учитывая, как плохо он вчера себя контролировал. Ещё и у отца выходной. Они обязательно будут вместе завтракать или обедать. И Ричард всё расскажет. Отец откажется от старшего сына. С позором выгонит из дома…

— Можно было лучше, — покачал головой Фаулер. — Должно быть, вы нашли себе занятия намного интересней, чем домашнее задание по биологии. И я надеюсь, что это была подготовка к грядущим экзаменам. Убирайтесь с глаз моих.

Фаулер выставил в компьютере оценки, и Джош, увидев свою, холодно посмотрел на преподавателя.

— Я могу выйти, сэр?

— Я не против.

Коннор последовал за другом. Джош стремительно шёл прочь от кабинета биологии.

— Джош! Подожди! Прости, я немного растерялся. Я сегодня плохо спал из-за нашей ссоры.

— Коннор! Если ты не можешь сдержать своё слово, — Джош многое хотел сказать, но передумал. — Просто не давай его! Это что, так сложно?

Одноклассник развернулся, направляясь дальше, и Коннор не стал его догонять.

Оценки очень многое значили для Джоша. Точнее, для его родителей, никогда не делающих сыну поблажек. Ему пророчили светлое будущее адвоката, и университет обязан быть соответствующего статуса. В него не поступить без лучшего аттестата, побед в олимпиадах, заслуг в спорте и занятий творческой деятельностью. Половину из этого Джош ненавидел, но, скрипя зубами, делал. Коннора восхищало его упорство, но на самом деле он не понимал подобного самопожертвования. Нужно уметь разделять любовь к учёбе и зазубривание информации ради хороших отметок. Отец никогда не принуждал его заниматься тем, что ни капли не интересовало сына, не пытался на него давить и заставлять. Всегда гордился им и во всём поддерживал. И вот как Коннор ему отплатил за это.

Коннор вспомнил про свой внешний вид и понуро пошёл в туалет. Нужно привести себя в порядок. Биология сдана, а, значит, пора подумать о том, что делать дальше. Он не может прятаться у Маркуса вечно. Однажды придётся вернуться домой и встретиться с Ричардом лицом к лицу, иначе их первая встреча случится в школе. Меньше всего Коннору хотелось, чтобы младший брат избил его у всех на виду. Старший брат ещё в парке понял, какая у Ричарда тяжелая рука. И очень вспыльчивый характер.

Они ведь практически никто друг для друга. Того же Гэвина Ричард считает своим братом больше, чем Коннора, учитывая, как они с Ридом обнимались. И подросток очень рассердился, потеряв друга в машине.

С тех пор, как Рид впервые заехал за братом, чтобы подвезти его до школы, они казались просто неразлучными. Подростки сидели рядом на занятиях, в столовой, вместе развлекались на выходных. Разве что на тренировках Ричарда Рид никогда не появлялся, потому что держался подальше от Камски и его приятелей, но при этом не пропускал ни одной игры. Коннору не хотелось признаваться в том, что он завидует Риду, но именно это с ним и происходило. Гэвин, при всей своей несообразительности и невоспитанности, смог войти в жизнь Ричарда уверенней, чем его родной старший брат.

Коннор зло толкнул дверь туалета, краем глаза смотря в сторону кабинок. Ему нужно было только зеркало, поэтому он хмуро уставился на своё отражение. Оно ничем не радовало.

Интересно, как много знакомых видело его сегодня в таком виде? Бледный словно смерть, с бесцветными губами, тёмными кругами под глазами и заметным синяком в месте удара. Волосы в беспорядке, и рубашку можно бы было подобрать получше. Этот цвет совершенно не подходит к галстуку, но Коннор торопился и не стал будить спящего друга, чтобы одолжить у него другую одежду.

Андерсон снял галстук, чтобы перевязать заново, но руки не слушались. Он всё испортил. У него был шанс стать Ричарду хотя бы другом, узнать хоть что-то о его жизни, общаться с ним, стать ближе, сидеть рядом за столом на кухне, запоминая каждую черточку его лица. Теперь не будет ничего. Просто ничего. Он ошибся. Всё это было одной большой ошибкой. Он сам ошибка.

Коннор прижал ладонь к лицу, ощущая, каким горячим оно становится. Глаза предательски стали влажными. Только снова не позволять себе слабости. Только не в школе. Не хватало вернуться в класс с покрасневшими глазами. Все будут думать, что он разрыдался из-за презентации по биологии.

Коннор вздрогнул, когда послышался шорох в одной из кабинок. Он даже не проверил, один ли в туалете. Надо взять себя в руки. Что бы ни произошло в дальнейшем, этого уже не избежать. Он ответит за свою ошибку, но не сегодня. Ему не обязательно ехать домой. Маркус согласится принять его ещё на день-другой. Сейчас ему нужно прийти в себя и набраться сил. А ещё выспаться и поесть. Он просто не способен в таком состоянии принимать важные и сложные решения, от которых зависит вся его дальнейшая жизнь.

Это успокоило, поэтому Коннор открыл кран с холодной водой, чтобы умыться. Всё решаемо. Он что-нибудь придумает. Но не сегодня. Сегодня он должен выглядеть как и всегда идеально. Приветливо улыбаться и активно общаться с друзьями. Тогда никто ничего не заподозрит. Галстук наконец-то стал получаться. Коннор с самого детства вязал его себе самостоятельно, поэтому пальцы изучили каждый поворот.

Ричард вышел из кабинки и, хмуро смотря себе под ноги, дошёл до раковины, чтобы открыть воду.

Волосы встали дыбом на голове. Коннор чувствовал, как они шевелятся. Кажется, сердце планировало разорваться, учитывая, как стремительно оно забилось. Ричард, наконец, посмотрел в зеркало, и Коннор зажмурился, боясь узнать, что будет.

«Пожалуйста, нет».

Старшеклассник закрыл лицо руками. Это чертовски глупо. Будто таким образом можно спрятаться, и Ричард его не узнает. Как же ужасно глупо.

Коннор продолжал стоять на месте, когда вода в соседней раковине перестала литься. Ричард выключил её, но взвинченный до последнего нерва Коннор не услышал звуков его шагов. Возможно, брат ушёл. В это с трудом верилось, но если до сих пор не последовало удара, то чего он ждёт? Ноги начали слабеть, и Коннор заставил себя открыть глаза, иначе он просто лишится чувств.

Ричард стоял слишком близко. Коннор бы упал, будь у него возможность двигаться. Суровый взгляд серых глаз вошёл иглой в его собственные.

— Попробуешь хоть кому-нибудь рассказать об этом… — Ричард взялся двумя руками за раковину, в которую вжался Коннор. Старший брат будто на глазах стал становиться ниже. — И врачи будут очень долго собирать твоё лицо обратно. Знаешь, какой долгий и мучительный процесс восстановления после перелома челюсти? Никто не сможет гарантировать того, что ты будешь выглядеть как прежде, — Ричард возвысился над братом, оказываясь со сжавшимся Коннором нос к носу. Старшеклассник и не пытался скрыть того, что дрожит. — Постарайся убраться из Детройта как можно быстрее, иначе мне придётся добавить тебе мотивации.

Коннор беспомощно смотрел в чужое, такое красивое сейчас лицо, не слыша уже ничего кроме собственного сердца. Ричард задержал взгляд на карих глазах, а затем отступил назад и быстро вышел из туалета. Коннор сел там же, где стоял, на грязный и пыльный пол. Стену прорвало спустя мгновение. Он зажал себе рот ладонью, но проклятые слёзы всё-таки полились из глаз по дрожащим пальцам.

Прозвенел звонок. Ричард поморщился, осознавая, что проторчал в туалете половину занятия. Придётся соврать, что его стошнило. В принципе, его внешний вид полностью соответствовал этой лжи, и Аманда не сможет доказать обратного.

Коридор быстро наполнялся жизнью, и шум толпы развеял мрачные мысли. Подросток чувствовал себя уверенней, окружённый большим количеством людей. К этому он уже привык. Быть в центре внимания, слышать овации и крики болельщиков. Даже то, что он был выше всех встречных подростков, уже заставляло чувствовать себя лучше, как бы Ричард ни хотел себе в этом признаваться.

— Эй, Рик! Классные получились фотки!

Ричард остановился. У парня, что к нему обратился, было знакомое лицо. Кажется, он пробовался в команду, но его не взяли, иначе бы он не был таким самоуверенным. Незнакомец стоял рядом с двумя друзьями, и им хватило одного взгляда на Андерсона, чтобы перестать улыбаться.

— Смотришься просто огонь, — незнакомец посмотрел в телефон. — Жаль, что их удалили с сайта, но я себе сохранил. Не каждый день видишь самого Ричарда Андерсона, позирующего с гандоном. Сам надувал или твой дружок?

Ричард заметил, как много людей стало замедлять свой шаг и смотреть в их сторону. Промолчать не получится. Андерсон заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Так ты покажи. Я с радостью отвечу.

— Да не вопрос! — с вызовом шагнул вперёд парень.

Сильный удар прошиб чужой живот, и мобильный выпал из руки старшеклассника. Он согнулся пополам, и Ричард отпустил его, позволяя завалиться на пол. Андерсон задумчиво посмотрел в экран упавшего телефона.

— Думаю, конкретно этот надула твоя мамаша, пока я и мой дружок натягивали её в парке, — Ричард взглянул на друзей незнакомца, но те не спешили вмешиваться. — Ты на всякий случай переспроси, чтоб убедиться. Ладно?

Незнакомец так ничего и не ответил, не решаясь нарваться снова, и Ричард зашагал дальше, заметив, как расходятся подростки с его пути. Шёпот за спиной с каждым шагом становился громче, пока не разросся в неразборчивый гул и горячие обсуждения случившегося. Об этом скоро будут говорить чаще, чем о самих фото.

Отлично, может, хотя бы это поднимет Камски настроение.


	6. Телефон

Колин дёрнулся назад, как только увидел Тину рядом с выходом из столовой. Девушка не успела его заметить, задумавшись о чём-то своём, и Андерсон осторожно выглянул из укрытия. Чэнь прохаживалась по коридору взад и вперёд, лишая парня возможности незаметно проскочить мимо.

Колин заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Она ведь не его ждёт? Потому что он совершенно не готов к этому разговору. Возможно, Тина просто вспомнила о чём-то важном и решила остановиться и подумать. Он будет выглядеть как полный идиот, если с улыбкой выйдет ей навстречу, а какая-нибудь девчонка позади него окажется той, кого на самом деле ждала Тина. Колин отчётливо представил их усмехающиеся взгляды. Нет. Сегодня был слишком хороший день, чтобы снова опозориться. Нужно подождать. Через десять минут начнутся занятия, поэтому подруга скоро сама уйдёт с дороги. Захочет поговорить — найдёт для этого другую возможность.

Колин накинул на голову капюшон и уселся за ближайший стол, если вдруг Тине приспичит войти в столовую. Большинство учеников уже уходили, а кто-то вообще так и не появился на обеденном перерыве. Колин не смог избавиться от дурацкой привычки высматривать Коннора всюду, где они по логике должны находиться одновременно, поэтому не поверил своим глазам, обнаружив пустой стол знаменитостей. Не было ни Маркуса, ни его подхалимов. Колин успел заметить рядом с подносами Саймона, но Ламберт забрал свой заказ и сразу же вышел на улицу. Как ни странно, их персональный стол так и остался никем не занятым. Никто просто не решился туда сесть, побоявшись, что компания подойдёт чуть позже.

Пусть близнеца и не оказалось в столовой, зато отыскался Ричард, и Колин сам не заметил, как переключил на него всё своё внимание, позабыв о телефоне в руке и о еде в тарелке. Подросток был в компании своих не менее популярных друзей. Лютера невозможно было с кем-то перепутать, а второй смазливый парень реже попадался Колину на глаза, но откликался на имя «Джесси». Он единственный сидел в спортивной форме: футболке с номером «48» и светлых бриджах. Колин пожалел о том, что Ричард не ходит на занятия в таком же виде. Захотелось стянуть с него эти безвкусные, ничем не примечательные джинсы. Брату определенно намного лучше без одежды. В этом Колин готов даже на библии поклясться.

Карие глаза исследовали прямую напряжённую спину, когда Ричард поднялся из-за стола. Выглядел он скверно. Колин неосознанно проводил брата откровенно заинтересованным взглядом.

Лицо Тины изменилось, стоило Ричарду выйти в коридор. Колин почувствовал укол разочарования, когда подруга загородила подростку дорогу. Вот и ответ, кого она дожидалась. Остановившийся в ступоре, Ричард явно не ожидал её встретить.

— Ричард, я хотела с тобой поговорить, но ты почему-то не заходишь в соцсети. Ты не торопишься?

— У нас сейчас тренировка. Если опоздаю на разминку, мне будет тяжело нагнать остальных. А я и так сегодня в плохой форме. Прости.

Лютер опустил тяжёлую ладонь на его плечо, заставляя остановиться.

— С твоей стороны это очень невежливо, Рик. Поговори с девушкой. Мы предупредим мистера Коллинза, что ты опоздаешь.

— Да, — согласился Джесси. — Скажем, что ты встретил мистера Перкинса, и он стал полировать тебе мозг из-за результатов позавчерашнего теста.

Ричард раздражённо посмотрел на друзей. Похоже, избежать разговора не получится.

— Класс! Спасибо. Вы, парни, как всегда просто чудо.

Лютер тепло улыбнулся Тине на прощание, а Джесси подмигнул старшекласснице.

— Дзай дзиан, красавица. Он нам ещё нужен, так что не сильно увлекайтесь.

Тина невольно посмотрела парню вслед, но опомнилась, возвращая взгляд на подростка. Уверенность Чэнь таяла на глазах. Либо Ричард просто выглядел злым и уставшим, либо действительно сердился на девушку. По его лицу это было сложно понять.

— Я хотела бы извиниться за то, что произошло позавчера. Я вела себя так, как совершенно не должен был вести себя взрослый человек. Наговорила глупостей, поддалась на провокацию Колина, и мне теперь ужасно стыдно за своё поведение. Я не идеальна, да, но всё равно не хотела, чтобы ты когда-нибудь увидел меня такой. Я просто разозлилась и не понимала, что говорю.

— Я знаю. Колин сам напросился. Ты отреагировала даже очень спокойно, учитывая его слова. Так что, всё в порядке. Тебе не за что извиняться.

Колин нахмурился, но всё равно продолжал прислушиваться к разговору за спиной. Кажется, на занятие он опоздает.

— Значит, ты ещё не передумал со мной общаться? Я должна спросить об этом, потому что всё, что наговорил Колин — это глупая ложь. Ты интересуешь меня как личность, Ричард. Не твоя популярность, внешность или, — Тина смутилась, — тело. Мне бы и в голову не пришли те ужасные вещи, о которых говорил Колин.

— Рик.

— Что?

— Я просил называть меня Риком.

— Да. Прости. Просто у тебя очень красивое имя, Ричард. Оно звучит так благородно. Так по-королевски. Ричард Андерсон.

«Зато Тина Андерсон звучит отвратительно», — со злостью подумал Колин. Он обернулся, чтобы запомнить, с каким лицом подруга обычно вешает людям лапшу на уши. Кажется, он не раз его видел. О каких «ужасный вещах» идёт речь? Не Тина ли с боем выдирала из рук подростков комиксы с рейтингом R, обещая выцарапать глаза любому, если упаковка повредится? Она никогда не смущалась обсуждать темы секса и мастурбации. Колин в жизни не поверит, что, оказываясь рядом с Ричардом, Чэнь ни разу не задумывается о том, как и при каких обстоятельствах с ним можно переспать. И плевать, что ему только недавно стукнуло шестнадцать.

— Рад, что мы все решили, но я всё-таки опаздываю. Мне ещё нужно кое с кем встретиться. Спишемся, когда будет время. Хорошо?

— Может быть, пойдём вместе? Вдвоём ведь будет веселее.

— Тебе в сторону поля?

— Да. Да, конечно! Нам как раз по дороге.

Колин приложил все силы, чтобы сдержать возмущённый вздох. Расписание лучшей подруги он знал наизусть. Идти ей нужно было как раз в обратную от поля сторону.

Колин шаг за шагом следовал за сладкой парочкой. Тина стала идти как будто ещё ближе к Ричарду. Занятие придётся прогулять. Он не сможет оставить подругу наедине с младшим братом, пока не убедится, что Чэнь ничего не задумала. У Ричарда явно не лучшее расположение духа, но даже он купится, если симпатичная девушка сама предложит ему разогнать кровь ниже пояса.

Поле располагалось далеко от учебного корпуса. Тишина стала давить на нервы подростка, и Ричард прочистил горло.

— Так что у вас с моим братом?

— С Колином? — искренне удивилась Тина. Колин и сам не поверил тому, что услышал, изо всех сил напрягая слух. — Почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?

— Ты говорила, что вы просто друзья. Тогда что за сцену ревности он устроил в кафе? Мне показалось, что ты ему небезразлична.

— Боже, нет! Мы не встречаемся! Колин просто ребёнок, который требует к себе слишком много внимания. У нас никогда ничего не было. Я даже не рассматривала его в таком плане. Если он себе что-то выдумал — это только его проблемы. Никакой надежды я ему не давала, — Тина занервничала, заметив, что не убедила подростка. — Но, если он тебя напрягает, я могу с ним больше не общаться. Только скажи, и больше ты его рядом со мной не увидишь. У меня нет ни одной причины с ним мириться. Колин даже не извинился передо мной за то, что сделал. Он всегда был ужасным эгоистом!

— Неужели?

— Сколько я его помню, он всегда думал только о себе. Не знаю, что в этот раз на него нашло, но это явно не из-за чувств ко мне. Он постоянно позволял себе в мою сторону оскорбления, а оправдывал это тем, что это такой у него юмор. Нет никакого оправдания тому, что он наговорил в кафе, кроме его отвратительного характера. Мне надоело жалеть и прощать Колина. Терпеть такое неуважение к себе. Уж прости за грубость, но как человек твой брат полное дерьмо. Я только и слышала от него о том, как он завидует тебе и Коннору. Поражаюсь тому, как он сам до сих пор не отравился собственным ядом, так много его в нём скопилось. Все вокруг него уроды и шлюхи, зато он всегда замечательный! Все его не любят и гнобят, потому что идиоты. Как говорится, в себе мы никогда не видим недостатков, хотя Колин весь состоит из них!

Тина замолчала, когда Ричард резко обернулся к ней.

— По-моему, тебе пора.

— Что? Мы ещё не дошли до поля.

— Да, а я уже достаточно наслушался. Неудивительно, почему вы были с ним друзьями. Ты красивая, но это пока что единственное твоё достоинство. Ты столько лет называла моего брата своим лучшим другом, постоянно рядом с ним улыбалась, а сейчас позволяешь себе поливать его грязью у него за спиной. У тебя что, только позавчера глаза открылись на то, какой он на самом деле?

— Я… Я не это хотела сказать.

— А что конкретно? То, что лгала ему всё это время, притворяясь его подругой, или то, что лжёшь мне прямо сейчас? Какой бы ответ ты не выбрала, для меня это уже не имеет никакого значения. Я не требую от людей, чтобы они были идеальными. Единственное, чего я прошу, быть честными со мной и с другими, а ты уже в пролёте!

Ричард заметил, как влага коснулась удивительно зелёных глаз. Подросток стыдливо опустил лицо.

— Прости. Я, — Ричард нервно схватился за волосы на затылке. — Наверное, нам лучше больше не общаться. Извини.

Ричард отвернулся, ускоряя шаг до поля. Тина смотрела ему вслед, стараясь держать себя в руках, но предательский всхлип тихо сорвался с её губ. Дыхание стало слишком глубоким. Колин понял, что стоит посреди дороги, разинув рот. Он забыл о том, что должен быть незаметным, когда одно потрясение тут же сменилось другим. Слова подруги будто отрезали от него что-то и без того очень хрупкое, но злость на лице брата пробудила нечто гораздо более сильное. Колин и не надеялся когда-нибудь снова это почувствовать. Девушка всё-таки заплакала, закрыв лицо руками, и Колин решился быстро пройти мимо неё, прикрываясь капюшоном.

У младшего брата был очень широкий шаг. Преследовать его уже не было никакой цели, но Колин не мог остановиться. На поле разминалась футбольная команда под присмотром необъятного тренера Коллинза. Заметив приближение Ричарда, один из игроков отделился от группы и зашагал в сторону спортивного корпуса. Ричард отлично знал, кто это, поэтому мог только морально приготовиться к тому, что его проклятый день не заканчивается, а только набирает обороты.

Младший брат зашёл в здание, и Колин успел проскользнуть следом за ним. Ричард направился в раздевалку к своему шкафчику, а старший брат прокрался за высокий стенд с тренировочными каркасами и протекторами. Он надеялся, что его не будет видно с другой стороны. Ричард в ярости ударил кулаком по металлической дверце. Колин зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы не дышать так громко. Если брат его заметит, то шансы дожить до девятнадцати существенно сократятся. В раздевалке было слишком тихо, если не считать дыхания младшего брата.

Ричард снял футболку и размял шею. Затем расставил ноги и наклонился вперёд, легко дотрагиваясь ладонями до пола. Мышцы растянулись в области икр и спины. Он скучал по тренировкам. Спорт был единственным, что могло быстро снять с него всё накопившееся напряжение. Ричард стянул с себя джинсы и кинул их вместе с кроссовками в шкафчик. На поле требовалось носить обувь с шипами. Дверь со стороны поля открылась, но Ричард не обернулся.

— Вы посмотрите, кто к нам пожаловал, — Камски снял шлем, прижимая его к своему бедру. — И в честь чего мы удостоились вашего присутствия, ваше величество?

— Проходил мимо, решил заглянуть, — Ричард старался говорить спокойно. Не хватало ещё нагрубить капитану. — Я так понимаю, ты уже в курсе?

— А что? Хотел мне лично показать результаты вашей фотосессии?

— Нет. Всего лишь интересуюсь, нужны ли тебе мои оправдания, потому что их не будет.

Ричард надел номерную футболку, тут же замечая, что Элайджа встал подозрительно близко.

— Вот, что мне в тебе нравится. Ты бесстрашный. В этом мы с тобой похожи. Но опыт мне подсказывает, что абсолютно любого человека можно заставить задуматься, если знать, куда давить.

— И куда пришёл надавить мне ты?

Колин вздрогнул, когда младший брат оказался впечатанным в шкаф. Шлем со стуком свалился на пол. Ричард схватил старшеклассника за доспехи, но тут же остановился, осознавая, что собрался делать. Одного слова Элайджи будет достаточно, чтобы лишить его места в команде. Камски видел, каким растерянным стало лицо подростка, но не собирался его отпускать.

— И как тебе такое давление? Уже не такой остроумный? — старшеклассник снова толкнул его в шкафчик. Колин дёрнулся было на помощь, но заставил себя остановиться. — Какого хрена ты пытаешься добиться? Я всю свою жизнь шёл к национальным соревнованиям, и не позволю за три недели до игры опозорить меня и мою команду!

Ричард молчал. Камски заметил, как пульсирует вена на шее десятиклассника. Вздохнув, Элайджа коснулся ладонью горячей щеки.

— Рик. Ты ведь мой лучший друг. Я желаю для тебя только самого лучшего, — голос Камски заметно смягчился. — Твоя репутация — это моя репутация. Я понимаю. У нас сейчас у всех стресс, нервы ни к черту, хочется всё бросить, но у тебя сейчас нет возможности творить всякую хрень, что тебе вздумается. Потерпи один месяц, а после делай, что хочешь. Я со своей стороны обещаю полное покровительство и защиту. Хочешь дружить с неудачником из бедной семейки — отлично. Хочешь приводить его на мою вечеринку — всё ради тебя. Но не давай нашим конкурентам повода обливать нас дерьмом. Эти фото могут просочиться в сеть в любой момент. Начинай молиться, чтобы они не попали не в те руки до окончания соревнований. Станешь капитаном — будешь устанавливать свои правила, а сейчас обойдись без бухла и привлечения внимания полиции. Тебя могли исключить, развести скандал. Мы не можем тебя терять. Ты нам нужен, Рик. А кто для тебя сейчас важнее? Мы? Команда, ставшая тебе семьей, или придурок, на авантюры которого ты так бездумно соглашаешься?

Ричард не ответил. Элайджа никогда не скрывал, что ненавидит Гэвина, но до сих пор не объяснил, в чём причина.

— Постарайся уменьшить с ним общение до окончания сезона. Скажи, что у тебя нет времени. Это даже не будет ложью, потому что отныне тренировки пять раз в неделю с восьми до десяти утром и с четырех до семи вечером. Тренер Коллинз договорится о том, чтобы все материалы в школе предоставляли нам в электронном виде. Домашнюю работу будете сдавать аналогично по сети.

— Это же шутка?

Элайджа пихнул подростка в грудь, наконец его отпуская. Ричард поморщился, зло посмотрев в ответ. Камски усмехнулся.

— И это ты называешь спортивной формой? Выпусти тебя на поле, сколько километров ты продержишься? Тебе ещё повезло, в десятом классе нет подготовки к экзаменам. Можешь себе представить, какую бурную реакцию мне пришлось выслушать от остальных. Просто уметь играть недостаточно. Нужно жить на поле, чтобы сродниться с ним. Успех не приходит к тем, кто сидит и ждёт, когда всё получится само собой. Мы выстрадаем себе эту победу.

— Да. И я уже начал, — Ричард облокотился на шкафчик. Камски заметно успокоился. Андерсон готовился к чему посерьёзнее. — Прости, что напился. Проблемы на работе.

— В кафе? Зачем тебе там работать? Есть вариант намного проще, а денег заработаешь в сотню раз больше. И график свободный.

— Это не вариант попроще.

— Кому-то в любом случае придётся всё контролировать, когда я уеду в университет. И раз ты становишься капитаном, то и обязанность за товар ляжет на тебя. Либо не будешь играть вообще. Сам делай выбор.

Ричард оттолкнулся от шкафчика и, подобрав бриджи, натянул их на себя. Элайджа задумчиво за ним наблюдал.

— Этот вопрос мы с тобой ещё обсудим. Пока об этом не думай. Сейчас нам важна только победа.

— Тебе важна победа. Не мне.

— Не драматизируй. Уж я-то знаю, как ты любишь во всём быть первым. Всегда тебя за это ненавидел, — Камски улыбнулся. — Так что там у вас с той девчонкой? Мне тебя поздравлять?

— Ты только что это сделал, когда отчитывал меня за пьянство с Ридом.

Ричард подошёл к стенду, снимая с него свои защитные доспехи. Колин прижался ближе к полу, чтобы брат его не заметил.

— Ох. И это стало причиной? По-моему, оно того не стоило. Если тебе ударил в голову тестостерон, свистни, и я найду любого, кого попросишь. Девочку, мальчика, помладше или постарше.

— Да! Очень смешно. О сексе я могу теперь только мечтать, учитывая, сколько часов тренировок в день ты мне обеспечил.

Ричард надел шлем, выходя на улицу, и Элайджа поспешил за ним.

— Так почему бы не объединить секс и тренировки? Дверь в душевую отлично запирается. Провести сюда тоже можно кого угодно.

Голоса стихли вдалеке, и Колин облегчённо поднялся на ноги. Он был уверен, что его застукают, но у Ричарда явные проблемы со зрением. Наверное, на футболе повредил себе что-то, не иначе. Камски хотя бы в сторону стенда не смотрел, во все глаза пялясь на Ричарда.

Колин пожалел о том, что не имеет никакого статуса в школе. Старший брат, а в случае чего даже сделать ничего не сможет. Как много Камски себе позволяет, пользуясь своим авторитетом? Почему Ричард просто ему не врежет? Руки стали совсем холодными, хотя в раздевалке было тепло. О каком товаре шла речь? Ричард не может принимать наркотики. Может быть, просто знает, кто их продаёт. Скрывает и является соучастником, но никак не принимает. Колин открыл шкафчик брата, нервно осматривая его взглядом. Ладони пролезли в карманы джинс и смяли футболку. Ричард же не такой идиот, чтобы ввязываться во всё это. Нет, это невозможно. Не тогда, когда твой отец — лейтенант полиции. Колин прижал футболку к лицу, не в силах не вдохнуть её запах. Сколько Ричард знаком с Камски? Колин напряг память, вспоминая о найденной в сети фотографии. С тринадцати лет. Если Элайджа злоупотребляет чем-то подобным, мог ли он втянуть в это сначала своих друзей, а после — игроков команды? Не мог же Ричард знать обо всём, но ни разу не попробовать за компанию?

Колин вернул футболку на вешалку. Нужно выяснить всё самому, пока не стало слишком поздно. Если Ричард — торчок, в шестнадцать лет это ещё может быть незаметно. Его вспышки агрессии и жестокость похожи на симптомы употребления возбуждающих нервную систему препаратов.

Колин испугался, задев ногой шлем на полу. Камски забыл про него, но в любой момент может вернуться. Если он его здесь застукает и поймёт, что их тайну услышал посторонний…

Колин не хотел узнавать, что будет. Андерсон быстро выбежал на улицу, прижимая капюшон к голове и молясь, чтобы никто из состава «Детройтских машин» не посмотрел случайно в его сторону. Это его любимая кофта, но, кажется, придётся спрятать её куда подальше до отъезда в университет.

***

Коннор безнадёжно смотрел на стрелку настенных часов, уверенно приближающуюся ко времени окончания последнего занятия. Придётся ехать домой. Он должен сделать домашнюю работу на завтра и вернуть Маркусу его рубашку, пока никому из одноклассников она не показалась до боли знакомой. Кто его знает, к каким мыслям они придут и какие по школе начнут ходить слухи.

Андерсон поднял под партой чужой телефон. Он был заблокирован, но Коннор и не пытался подбирать пароли. Старшеклассник не имел ни малейшего понятия, как собирается отдавать его Ричарду. Можно подкинуть телефон брату под дверь или передать через отца, но тогда не останется никакой возможности поговорить с ним.

Коннор зажмурился, вновь прокручивая в голове слова брата. Ему не нужны извинения. Он это достаточно чётко озвучил. Но Ричард не сможет ничего сделать, пока рядом будут отец или Колин. Значит, с ним, главное, не оставаться наедине. Коннор приедет домой, отдаст телефон, поужинает с отцом, делая вид, что всё нормально, а после спрячется в своей комнате и не будет выходить из неё, пока не наступит утро. Потом, как обычно, встанет пораньше и уедет в школу. Если придерживаться такого распорядка весь оставшийся месяц, они с Ричардом будут пересекаться всего лишь пару раз за день.

Сердце болезненно сжалось. Руки до сих пор дрожали, стоило подумать о встрече в школьном туалете. Коннор знал, что младший брат выше, но тот явно успел ещё больше вытянуться с того дня, когда они случайно столкнулись в ванной во время утренних сборов. Тогда всё и началось. Коннор впервые всмотрелся в недовольное лицо и яркие глаза, увидев в них что-то совершенно удивительное. Почему он раньше не замечал этого?

Ричард рос послушным ребёнком, но старшим братьям он приносил только неприятности. Его нельзя было оставить дома одного, кормить приходилось с ложки, которая выпадала из некрепких рук отца, на игровой площадке нужно было не развлекаться самим, а развлекать Ричарда и ни в коем случае не спускать с него глаз. У Колина в руках ломалось всё, к чему бы он не прикоснулся, поэтому отец запретил ему даже приближаться к младшему брату. Ричард быстро рос, но всё так же продолжал требовать к себе внимания. Если он начинал капризничать и плакать, значит, в этом вина Коннора.

«Иди и поиграй с ним, Коннор».

«Отдай ему это, раз он так хочет!»

«Просто заткни его наконец!»

Коннор боялся перечить, а Колин рассерженно смотрел на младшего брата, решив, что тот уже нарочно рыдает, чтобы все начинали вокруг него бегать. В голову ежедневно приходила мысль о том, как бы всё было замечательно, если бы Ричарда просто никогда не существовало. Если бы близнецы были только вдвоём.

Трёхлетний мальчик был тяжёлым, а подняться по ступеням самостоятельно боялся. Хэнк спал на кухонном стуле с бутылкой в руке, и никакой плач не смог бы его разбудить. Коннору пришлось спуститься за братом на первый этаж. Заметив его, Ричард резко замолчал. Весь покрасневший из-за слёз, он шлёпнулся на пол, дожидаясь, когда его перенесут наверх. Пятилетнему Коннору не удавалось его поднять, поэтому приходилось помогать брату преодолевать одну ступень за другой, подталкивая его под зад, что занимало очень много времени. Ещё и Ричард сопротивлялся, вредничая и пытаясь драться. Чтобы младший брат опять где-нибудь не спрятался, приходилось вести его до самой комнаты. Коннор помогал ему взобраться на слишком высокую для ребёнка кровать и делал самый строгий голос.

— Ложись и спи! Разбудишь папу, и он тебя очень сильно наругает!

Ричард не хотел разговаривать, поэтому просто молча смотрел в ответ. В темноте младший брат мог чего-нибудь испугаться и заплакать, поэтому Коннор всегда включал перед уходом детский ночник. Он окрашивал комнату в едва заметный фиолетовый цвет. Коннор со спокойной душой возвращался к себе, надеясь, что быстро заснёт, но в итоге беспокойно ворочался в постели. Колин тихо сопел в своей части комнаты. Сквозь тишину, объявшую дом, послышался странный звук. Будто кто-то скрёбся об стену. Это даже поначалу испугало, только Коннор никогда не верил в страшилки, а потому вылез из кровати, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится шум. Младший брат пытался выбраться из комнаты, толкая тяжёлую дверь, и ему почти удалось сдвинуть её с места. Коннор резко открыл дверь, испугав Ричарда так, что он приземлился на пол.

— Куда ты собрался? Я сказал тебе ложиться спать!

Младший брат побежал к кровати, и Коннор понял, как он умудрился с неё слезть. Ричард открыл один из ящиков в тумбочке, использовав его как ступеньку.

— А если бы ты в темноте свалился с лестницы? Хочешь себе шею сломать, а ругать будут опять меня? — Ричард накрылся с головой одеялом, когда Коннор подошёл к кровати. — Ещё раз попытаешься выйти, и я всё расскажу папе!

Коннор вынул из тумбочки все ящички, чтобы Ричард не попытался слезть ещё раз, и отодвинул их в середину комнаты. Это для его же безопасности. Отец будет очень зол, если с Ричардом что-то случится. Накажет за любую царапину или синяк. Так будет лучше.

Утром Коннор проснулся от плача младшего брата. Стало понятно, куда так стремился Ричард. Он очень хотел в туалет, но не смог сказать об этом, а потом просто побоялся. Хэнк считал, что в его возрасте мочиться в кровать уже непозволительно, и Коннор поторопился уйти из дома раньше, чем увидит, какими методами офицер собирался объяснять маленькому ребёнку то, из-за чего он им недоволен.

Раздавшийся звонок вернул старшеклассника за стол учебного кабинета. Как же быстро летит время, когда очень хочется, чтобы оно остановилось.

— Тебя подбросить? — Маркус остановился рядом с его столом.

— Да. Спасибо, Маркус. Я сейчас.

Коннор молча дошёл до уже привычной ему машины. Манфред тоже не стремился начинать разговор. Андерсон заметил, что Норт ушла из школы, не попрощавшись ни с кем из друзей, и начинал догадываться, что произошло.

Когда машина выехала с парковки, Коннор посмотрел на друга.

— Как презентация? Фаулер не сильно придирался к вам?

— Я никак не мог сосредоточиться на теме и выступил плохо.

— А как Норт?

Маркус покачал головой. Коннор спрятал телефон Ричарда в кармане. Маркус не тот, кто делится с другими своими проблемами. Задавать вопросы лучше всего осторожно.

— Кажется, мы сегодня все провалились, да? Атмосфера грядущих экзаменов плохо на нас влияет.

— Почему же? Саймон выступил отлично. Даже несмотря на то, что он работал один, его презентация была самой лучшей.

— Он молодец. Я рад, что у него получается всё, за что бы он не взялся.

— Тогда почему вы не выступали вместе?

— Мне больше понравилась тема, которую выбрал Джош. Я думал, что легко с ней справлюсь, но, — Коннор вздохнул. — Ты знаешь.

— Интересно. А Саймон сказал, что работал отдельно, потому что не был уверен в том, что всё успеет сделать вовремя и не хотел тебя подводить.

— Да. И это тоже. У нас было целых две причины не работать вместе.

— Да. Я так и подумал. Так ты сегодня ночуешь у меня?

— Нет. Я в порядке. Пожалуй, останусь дома.

— Звони, если понадоблюсь.

— Конечно. Ты тоже, Маркус. Если вдруг захочется поговорить.

Маркус улыбнулся. Коннор хотел начать разговор о Лео и о том, что произошло на уроке, но заставил себя замолчать. Маркус не задавал вопросов, и Андерсону хотелось отплатить ему тем же. Эта тема явно не поднимет другу настроение. Иногда полезно просто всё молча обдумать.

Манфред высадил его рядом с домом, и Коннор сразу же устремился к своей машине. К счастью, внутри салона всё осталось на своих местах. Коннор с грустью посмотрел на заднее сиденье. Он поспешил к дому, пока воспоминания снова не выбили его из равновесия. Машины отца не было, а значит, он где-то в городе. У лейтенанта был неровный рабочий график, поэтому в случае выходных он всегда отправлялся в магазин за покупками. Коннор робко вошёл в коридор. В доме стояла полная тишина. Похоже, Ричард ещё в школе. Коннор отправил отцу сообщение о том, что он дома, но готов приехать, если потребуется помощь. Хэнк редко готовил, поэтому продуктами запасался неэкономно. Он либо забывал, что нужно купить, либо брал то, что и так уже давно лежит и портится в холодильнике.

Коннор поднялся к себе в комнату, закрываясь на ключ и падая на кровать. Как же приятно знать, что ты один дома. Двигаться не хотелось, но Коннор поднял телефон. Отец ещё не прочитал сообщение. В соцсетях тоже никто не писал, что было достаточно странно. С другой стороны, с Саймоном они поругались, Джош на него злится, Норт просто в ярости на всех, а у Маркуса проблемы, о которых он умалчивает. Коннор нашёл Криса, отправляя ему короткое приветственное сообщение. Может, хотя бы у него всё отлично. Почувствовав слабость, Коннор прикрыл глаза. Он немного полежит, затем поест, приберётся в комнате, выполнит домашнюю работу и сядет за экзаменационные билеты.

Коннор уснул, выпустив телефон из рук. Не мешала даже вибрация от поступающих сообщений. Хэнк забил бы тревогу, если бы не обнаружил обувь сына в коридоре, поэтому не стал стучаться в комнату. Организм взял своё, восполняя энергию за две бессонные ночи. Коннор проснулся в полутьме, с удивлением стирая каплю слюны с подбородка. Похоже, он спал с открытым ртом. Андерсон по привычке первым делом включил телефон, морщась от яркого света. Двадцать непрочитанных сообщений. Вот теперь ничего удивительного. Андерсон провалялся в кровати ещё полчаса, чтобы прочитать и ответить на них все, а после заставил себя подняться. Коннор снял чужую рубашку, чтобы переодеться в более лёгкие и приятные коже футболку и пижамные штаны. В животе стало болезненно тянуть от пустоты, и Андерсон быстро зашёл в ванну, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок. Коннор тщательно вытерся полотенцем, чтобы придать лицу больше жизни. Щёки наконец-то налились цветом. Разве что по глазам можно было понять, что улыбка вымученная, но Коннор понадеялся, что отец ничего не заметит. Живот скрутило от одной только мысли спуститься вниз и увидеть Ричарда. Судя по звукам, на первом этаже в самом разгаре ужин. Что ему сказать и как себя вести? Это всё равно однажды придётся сделать, но ошибаться больше нельзя, чтобы не ухудшать ситуацию.

Хэнк обрадовался, услышав шаги старшего сына на лестнице. Колин сидел за столом очень напряжённый, а Ричард был таким уставшим, что еле вилкой водил по тарелке. Наконец-то есть с кем поговорить.

— Ты что собрался делать ночью, скажи мне на милость?

— Готовиться к экзаменам. Нет времени лучше, чем тихая и спокойная ночь, — Коннор приобнял отца со спины. Его присутствие подарило спокойствие, но пришлось поскорее убрать руки, пока лейтенант не заметил их дрожь. — Что приготовили? Выглядит интересно.

— Это моё фирменное — «я закинул всё съедобное в одну сковородку и перемешал».

— О, моё любимое, — Коннор сел на своё привычное место напротив близнеца. Ричард сидел сбоку и, вроде, не собирался демонстративно уходить или отодвигаться от него. Коннор сам не знал, откуда в его голове взялись такие дикие мысли. Желудок неприлично громко заурчал, и старшеклассник поторопился наложить себе порцию. — К-как прошёл день, пап? Что новенького?

— Замечательно. Съездил в гости к подчинённому, а у его жены, оказывается, есть свой собственный магазин одежды. Разговорились, пообещал приличную скидку сделать, если заглянем. Потом с Колином за продуктами съездили. Как обычно, он раскрутил меня на всякую ненужную хрень. Я десять раз пожалел, что взял его с собой. Затем Ричарда подобрали из школы, — Хэнк нахмурился. — Нет, вот хоть ты объясни мне, разве можно заставлять шестнадцатилетнего подростка пахать на поле по пять часов подряд? Да у него шарики за ролики поедут от такой нагрузки. Куда смотрит ваша сраная директриса?

Коннор нервно сглотнул, пытаясь контролировать голос.

— Обычно в конце сезона всегда увеличивают часы тренировок. Когда я занимался волейболом, нам тоже приходилось оставаться после занятий до самого вечера. Это должно закалять характер, но я разлюбил спорт из-за таких нагрузок.

— Я в своё время тоже чем только не занимался. Кажется, всё перепробовал, но нигде дольше месяца не задерживался. Мне было гораздо интереснее гулять с девчонками, чем прыгать триста раз на скакалке. Оттого я безумно удивлён, что в нашей семье появился такой талантище. Нет, правда, Рич. Не знаю, от кого тебе досталась твоя сила духа, но точно не от меня.

Коннор быстро посмотрел на младшего брата. Ричард не съел даже половины. Хэнк улыбнулся старшему сыну.

— Как презентация?

— Всё… хорошо. Просто отлично. В школе никаких проблем. У меня тоже. И у Маркуса было очень весело. Надо будет как-нибудь повторить.

Колин наконец перестал бросать ежеминутные взгляды в сторону младшего брата, прислушавшись к разговору. Что-что близнец планирует повторить с Манфредом?

— Ты поэтому сегодня проспал полдня? — прищурился Хэнк.

— Да. Маркус обожает онлайн игры. Мы играли всю ночь. Из-за этого я выступил немного не так, как планировал. Не выспался и, — Коннор прикусил губу, — осознаю, что сам виноват в том, что случилось.

— Ничего страшного. Это же биология. Кому на неё вообще не насрать? Когда вам ещё веселиться, как не сейчас. И Маркус — отличный парень. Я рад, что у тебя есть такой друг, как он.

Ричард выглядел очень уставшим, поэтому лейтенант решил отложить допрос насчёт физики.

— А у тебя что нового в школе?

— Всё как обычно.

Коннор почувствовал, как невидимая рука пережимает ему горло своим «как обычно». Он уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, чтобы не выдать себя.

Колин нахмурился. «Как обычно?» Это угрозы в раздевалке и намёки о наркотиках для Ричарда «как обычно»? И как много «обычного» Ричард утаивает от отца? И всё остальное, что происходит в школе.

Хэнк украдкой взглянул на среднего сына.

— Тебя спрашивать не буду. Я уже понял, что твоя жизнь — ужасно несправедливая и жестокая штука.

— Эй! Моя презентация действительно была отличной! Это Фаулер завалил меня вопросами!

— Ну, конечно! Никого не валил, выбрал только тебя своей жертвой!

— Я говорю правду!

— Коннор, так всё и было?

— Что было?

— Как Колин выступил на биологии?

— Эм. Он, — Коннор пожал плечами. — В то время я, кажется, вышел в туалет. У меня… живот прихватило.

— Я выступил идеально, — Колин пригнулся к отцу. — И могу это доказать. Доем, притащу ноутбук и повторю всё, что говорил утром.

— Ты серьёзно? — усмехнулся Хэнк.

— Да! Но я не собираюсь тратить своё время забесплатно. Требую денежное вознаграждение, если я докажу свои слова.

— Тогда, если ты облажаешься, — будешь мыть всю посуду. И на этот раз не отвертишься!

— Договорились!

Коннор против воли посмотрел на младшего брата. У Ричарда топорщились волосы на затылке. Наверное, он постоянно приглаживал их после душа, и они так и остались торчать. Коннор подавил в себе желание сказать брату об этом. Зачем он вообще пялится на него? Коннор заставил себя отвернуться.

Ричард сдался, перемещая тарелку в раковину. Не было бы перерыва между тренировками, и он бы отлично себя чувствовал, но теперь болело всё тело и требовалось срочно прилечь. Ричард сжал плечо отца и направился в свою комнату. Уже на лестнице подросток стал вспоминать события сегодняшнего утра.

— О нет.

Ричард приблизился к кровати. Так и есть. Из всего спального комплекта сухой была только подушка. Подросток разочарованно бросил её на пол. Если он просто перевернёт матрас сухой стороной вверх, это ничем хорошим не закончится. Его в любом случае нужно просушить, чтобы не отсырел, а в доме для этого нет места. Придётся тащить его на задний дворик и надеяться, что он высохнет к завтрашнему вечеру. Матрас был огромен и весил тоже прилично. Они с отцом долго его повсюду искали, как и одноместную кровать, чтобы подросток полностью на ней помещался. Ричард потащил ношу вниз, осторожно делая каждый шаг. Увидев это, Хэнк поспешил ему помочь.

— Стой, ты же сейчас навернёшься. Держи с одного края, а я с другого.

— Ты знаешь, куда его можно положить, чтобы он не упал и лежал под солнцем?

— Сейчас выйдем и что-нибудь придумаем. Проклятье, совсем забыл об этом.

Колин задумчиво посмотрел им вслед. Комната Ричарда свободна. Это его шанс. Можно посмотреть, что младший брат у себя прячет. Окно выходит на задний дворик, и можно будет следить за тем, чтобы Ричард оставался внизу.

Колин быстро поднялся наверх. Ричард оставил комнату с раскрытой настежь дверью. Андерсон вступил внутрь, осматриваясь и пытаясь понять, где вероятнее всего можно спрятать наркотики. Колин вспомнил, как брат стоял рядом со шкафом, внимательно изучая его содержимое. А может, он не одежду выбирал, а думал, куда дозу спрятать? Колин быстро зашарил по карманам свисающей с вешалок одежды. Он чуть не снёс половину из них. Нервничая, он выдвинул ящики. Нижнее белье и носки. Рискнув, Колин сунул в них руки, пытаясь нащупать хоть что-нибудь напоминающее пакетик с наркотиками. Не в шприце же он его хранит. От страха быть пойманным, сердце застучало быстрее. Если Ричард догадается, что кто-то рылся в его вещах — это будет фиаско. Тут уже на Коннора вину не свалишь. У него алиби — близнец на кухне. Колин подбежал к окну. Ричард и отец спорили из-за того, под каким углом будет лучше поставить матрас.

Колин переключился на письменный стол. Здесь искать было сложнее. Колин в панике рылся в тетрадях и зарядных устройствах. В самом нижнем ящике вообще оказались спортивные принадлежности. Колин в ужасе замер, наткнувшись на маленький пакетик с чем-то зелёным внутри. Затычки для ушей в бассейн. Чертыхнувшись, Колин закинул их обратно.

Похоже, ничего. Ложная тревога. Колин улыбнулся, сам не понимая почему, и собрался уходить, когда заметил рюкзак, брошенный у самой двери. Он забыл проверить самое важное место. То, что Ричард постоянно носит с собой в школу. То, куда по закону никто из учителей не может заглянуть без веских причин. Колин обернулся к окну. Матрас лежал на стульях, вытащенных с кухни. Колин в панике раскрыл рюкзак, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку на первом этаже. Адреналин ударил в голову, и он уже не думал о том, заметит ли Ричард, что кто-то копался в его вещах. Ладонь исследовала дно сумки, зажимая что-то маленькое и по ощущениям очень напоминающее то, что он пытался обнаружить. Колин в ступоре вынул презерватив.

— Вот мудила!

Зачем он их оставил? Все шесть! Для кого? Этот урод в себе настолько самоуверен, что планирует трахаться с какой-то шлюхой прямо в школе?

Услышав шаги на лестнице, Колин бросил рюкзак. Он выбежал из комнаты, собираясь закрыть её за собой, но вовремя вспомнил, что дверь уже была открытой. Заметавшись, он пропустил момент, когда мог безопасно сбежать в свою комнату, поэтому испуганно застыл. На второй этаж поднялся Коннор.

Колин испытал такое облегчение, что даже не сумел скрыть этого. Придурок Коннор. Да он чуть душу Господу не отдал, подумав, что это Ричард. Коннор нахмурился. Близнец опять ошивается поблизости от комнаты младшего брата. В руке Колина блеснула яркая упаковка, и Коннор невольно присмотрелся к тому, что это такое. Колин не менее удивлённо уставился на презерватив в своей руке. До него медленно дошло, что он со страху утащил его с собой. Взгляды близнецов встретились.

— Это не моё.

Колин бы в жизни не понял, что означало лицо брата, поэтому поспешил скрыться в своей комнате. Коннор стоял в коридоре ещё некоторое время, обдумывая то, что услышал. Голос Ричарда на первом этаже привёл его в чувство, и он поспешил уйти с дороги. Младшему брату ещё предстояло развесить на улице одеяло, и отец уже придумал, как это сделать.

Коннор покрутил в ладони чужой телефон. Ричард делает вид, что ничего не было. Как будто и вправду ничего серьёзного в его жизни не произошло. Он совершенно спокоен и ему абсолютно плевать. Лучшей идеей будет положить телефон на стол в его комнате и уйти. Никогда больше не пытаться с ним контактировать и не лезть в его жизнь. Потерпеть всего лишь месяц и постараться уехать, как Ричард и просил. Коннор потянулся было к замку, но быстро образумил себя. Ричард может ещё больше разозлиться из-за того, что он зашёл в его комнату без разрешения. Кидать телефон под дверь тоже не стоит. Ричард очень устал и может просто наступить на телефон.

Коннор бережно положил мобильный на свой стол. Потом. Если бы Ричарду так сильно нужен был его телефон, то он давно бы уже потребовал его вернуть. Коннор решил взяться за уборку. Она всегда действовала на него успокаивающе. Возвращая вещи на свои привычные места, он будто расставлял по полочкам мысли в собственной голове. Он очень многое узнал о младшем брате. Ричард не так зол, как пытается казаться. Не похоже, что он намерен рассказывать о случившемся отцу. Унижать и мстить вроде тоже не собирается.

Ричард не из впечатлительных. Если он так легко смирился с тем, что его поцеловал родной брат, сложно представить, что вообще способно заставить его проявить эмоции. Помимо гнева, разумеется. Коннор попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз слышал смех младшего брата. Не злую усмешку, а настоящее веселье из-за какой-нибудь глупой, неуместной шутки. Когда Ричард хвастался или делился своими достижениями? Кажется, обо всех результатах на соревнованиях, Хэнку сообщали учителя или сам Коннор, которому пришлось побывать на большинстве из них.

Коннор вынул из шкафа мягкую футбольную кофту. Он прижал её к себе, жалея о том, что уже никогда не сможет её надеть. Если Ричард увидит его в ней, то потребует вернуть. Вряд ли после произошедшего он позволит носить его одежду. Коннор нашёл в тумбочке браслет. Он не надевал его с того самого дня, как Колин на него накинулся. Выбросить браслет не получалось. Он хранил в себе одновременно плохие и хорошие воспоминания.

Уборка не помогла. Коннор спрятал вещи Ричарда под кровать и заставил себя сесть за учёбу. Она сможет привести его в чувство. Стоило сконцентрироваться на заданиях, как мысли о младшем брате затихли. Коннор не позволял себе отвлекаться, чтобы снова не начать о нём думать. Время приближалось к полуночи, а телефон так и остался лежать на столе. Коннор иногда бросал на него взгляд, но каждый раз находил причину, из-за которой не может отнести его прямо сейчас.

Последняя тетрадь отправилась в рюкзак, и Коннор придвинул к себе папку с билетами, чтобы не лишиться достигнутой концентрации. А ведь когда-то их держали очень красивые и сильные руки. Ричард лежал на его кровати, расслабленный и задумчивый. Его голос снова раздался в голове, и Коннор устало потёр глаза. Похоже, на сегодня хватит. Даже подготовка к экзаменам теперь не поможет избавиться от образа изогнувшегося на его кровати младшего брата.

Коннор взял телефон и вышел из комнаты, запирая за собой дверь. Андерсон вздохнул, осторожно стучась в комнату брата. Просто отдаст телефон и уйдёт. Сначала извинится, потом отдаст телефон и уйдёт. Коннор постучал громче. В комнате было совершенно тихо.

С души будто свалился валун. Ричард спит. Ну, конечно. Он ведь был таким уставшим. Коннор спустился на первый этаж. Раз он выполнил все дела, то можно взять чего-нибудь перекусить и просто отдохнуть, лениво изучая интернет. Он не столько устал физически, сколько эмоционально. Думать ни о чём не хотелось. Коннор слышал, что из гостиной доносятся звуки телевизора, поэтому ожидал увидеть отца, но никак не младшего брата.

Ричарду негде было спать, поэтому он расположился на диване. На кофейном столике перед ним работал ноутбук, проигрывая какой-то незнакомый фильм. Сложно было понять, спит Ричард или нет. Он лежал, поджав ноги, так как диван был слишком маленьким для его роста. Коннор развернулся обратно, взлетая наверх в свою комнату.

Телефон стал жечь ногу даже через ткань пижамных штанов. Коннор заходил по комнате, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. Есть расхотелось. Все мысли об учёбе тоже отошли на задний план. Ричард сейчас там. Внизу. Очень уставший, а значит, не так опасен, как был днём. Он так близко. Коннор остановился перед окном, надеясь, что хотя бы свежий воздух приведёт его в чувство. Только не позволять себе думать о том, что захотелось сделать. Не прошло и минуты, как Коннор сдался и сдёрнул одеяло со своей кровати. Он снова пошёл вниз.

Ноутбук освещал диван, поэтому карие глаза неотрывно следили за спокойным лицом. Ричард обнимал себя во сне. Он так и не переоделся в домашнее, оставшись в джинсах и футболке. Коннор первым делом укрыл ноги, а после натянул одеяло выше, до самых плеч. Ричард не отреагировал, и Коннор тихо опустил телефон на стеклянную поверхность. Чуть подумав, он зажал пальцем пробел, и голоса замолкли, погружая гостиную в тишину. Коннор не стал отключать ноутбук. Вдруг маленький Ричард всё ещё не любит спать в темноте.

Коннор осторожно присел, прижавшись к дивану. Как же хорошо, когда он рядом. Просто смотреть на него. Коннор притих, чтобы не разбудить брата. С такого расстояния он снова видел каждую чёрточку лица и слышал размеренное дыхание. Ричард. Коннор аккуратно опустил ладонь на встопорщенные волосы, пытаясь придать им прилежный вид. Он улыбнулся, когда это не удалось.

А что, если гнев — это всего лишь защитная реакция? Ричард злится, когда не понимает, что происходит, или когда ему что-то очень не нравится. Он угрожал не потому, что ненавидит, а просто из-за того, что не знал, что ещё ему делать. Ричард ведь не требовал держаться от него подальше. Коннор помнил только угрозу о том, что он должен молчать, а он готов молчать хоть всю жизнь, если однажды наступит день, когда младший брат простит его и примет таким, какой он есть. Со всей больной и неправильной любовью. Им не обязательно друг друга ненавидеть. Ричард должен знать, что в его жизни есть человек, который ставит его интересы превыше своих собственных, испытывая счастье просто от того, что может находиться рядом. Коннор готов платить за это своими чувствами, всем, что скопилось в некрепком восемнадцатилетнем теле. Ричард заслуживает этого. Он обязан был получить заботу и любовь в детстве, но если время нельзя повернуть назад, то подарить всего себя сейчас можно. Всё ещё можно исправить. Любви необязательно быть взаимной, чтобы делать счастливыми их обоих. Коннору будет достаточно простого присутствия, а Ричарду может пойти на пользу знание того, что одна его улыбка пронзает насквозь чьё-то горячо любящее сердце.

Коннор подтянул себя ближе, чтобы коснуться губами чужой переносицы.

— Всё ещё люблю тебя.

Коннор вздрогнул, выпадая из дурмана. Он не успел понять, что реально, а что представляет в своей голове. Топот его ног на лестнице разнёсся по всему дому. Ричард сонно разлепил глаза, моргая и пытаясь понять, откуда доносится шум. Дверь наверху захлопнулась. Спустя секунду с щелчком повернулся ключ в замочной скважине.

Коннор.

Ричард хмуро взглянул на одеяло, которого на нём быть не должно. Подросток вытянул ноги и увидел свои носки, повисшие в воздухе. Одеяло было коротким, но это лучше, чем совсем ничего. Ричард задумался над тем, должен ли он его сбросить или подняться наверх и надеть на голову старшего брата. Одеяло было тёплым, а в гостиной стало достаточно прохладно. Подросток укутался плотней, стараясь отогнать от себя мысль о том, что одеяло принадлежит старшему брату. Он сам его принёс. Ричард его ни о чём не просил, а значит, в этом нет ничего постыдного. Он устал и хочет спать, а Коннор, видимо, просто пытается таким образом загладить свою вину. Ричард поморщился, узнавая запах. Точно такой же был в машине. Если бы не холод, он бы точно сбросил дурацкое одеяло на пол. Из-за него казалось, будто Коннор теперь был повсюду или вообще лежал прямо за спиной.

Задумавшись, Ричард не заметил, как заснул, прижавшись щекой к одеялу.


	7. Гроза

Ричард, вздрогнув, проснулся от сильных ударов по стеклу. Подросток поморщился, пытаясь сесть на диване, но тело сковала боль в мышцах. Болело абсолютно всё: от ног до головы. За окном шумел дождь, и, судя по всему, именно он стал причиной неожиданного пробуждения.

Ричард прижал ладонь к животу, ощущая, как заболел пресс. Коллинз никому не давал поблажек и, к сожалению, откуда-то узнал, почему один из его лучших игроков пропустил тренировку. Тренер не читал нотаций или нравоучений. У него в запасе был способ намного более действенный. Не зря они с Хэнком так подружились.

Ричард вкалывал в два раза больше остальных. Если все бежали десять минут в качестве разминки, то Андерсон — двадцать. Заметив, что подросток слишком «легко» справляется с нагрузкой, Коллинз заставил его надеть утяжелители. Здесь Ричард и начал сдавать. Элайджа выглядел довольным, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что он предупреждал об этом — так дальше и будет. Ричард сбивался с ритма, терял дыхание, но молча продолжал бежать дальше. С тихой ненавистью отжимался, выполнял скручивания и пробивал мяч на скорость.

Мышцы ног так забились, что никакая растяжка не облегчит эту боль. Где-то на груди и животе должны были проявиться синяки. Он привык врезаться на полной скорости в игроков по команде, но вчера была полная катастрофа. Ричард и трёх столкновений не выдержал, как голова закружилась, и он перестал понимать, кто из друзей исполняет роль противника, в итоге запутавшись и врезавшись в своего. Коллинз не разрешал пить и сидеть на земле, как бы сильно ты не устал. Сердце может не выдержать таких перегрузок. Тренер позволил несколько минут походить по краю поля, прежде чем вернуться и показать мужскую игру, а не женский балет.

В раздевалке из носа хлынула кровь. Ричард забежал в душевую. Пришлось простоять в ней, пока кровь не остановилась, чтобы не измазать форму. Аллен видел, что произошло, но не стал никому говорить, подтерев следы на полу. И не с таким сталкивались. Открытые переломы, потеря сознания, сломанные ребра, выбитые колени — одно дело. Подскочившее давление — сущий пустяк.

Подросток осознал, что новая тренировка начнётся уже через пару часов. Он совершенно не отдохнул от предыдущей. Ричард повернулся на бок, укутываясь потеплее. Так приятно просто лежать на диване в полутьме и не знать, сколько времени осталось до «подъёма». Подросток стал сомневаться, что вообще сможет подняться. Ричард не видел сквозь занавешенные окна, как сильно льёт на улице, но надеялся, что дождь не прекратится до самого обеда. Может быть, Коллинз хотя бы утреннюю тренировку отменит. В это с трудом верилось. Тренер был уверен, что чем сложнее тренировочные матчи, тем проще будет на соревнованиях. Какой-то жалкий дождь не станет для него помехой. В конце концов, не ему носиться по мокрой траве, рискуя подвернуть ногу.

Ричард с удивлением заметил свой телефон рядом с ноутбуком. Воспоминания стали понемногу возвращаться. Он просыпался ночью. Опять из-за Коннора.

Ричард взял мобильный, убеждаясь, что он заблокирован. Телефон всё это время был у брата. Угадать пароль Коннор точно не смог бы, значит так долго не отдавал его обратно по той причине, что просто боялся. Дождался, когда наступит ночь, трусливо подкинул под нос и сбежал. Старшему брату даже не хватило смелости сделать это за ужином. Боялся, что отец задаст логичный вопрос, откуда у него взялся телефон младшего брата. Ричард и сам не хотел бы обсуждать это с кем-либо. Проще убедить себя, что ничего просто не было.

Ричард осознал под чьим одеялом лежит, тут же спихивая его на пол. Подросток сильно вспотел за ночь. Не нужно было засыпать в одежде. Андерсон некоторое время наслаждался ощущением вытянувшегося и расслабленного тела. Мысли сами собой спустились ниже пояса. Вчера в школе было дико стыдно. Он не привык делать это в туалетах, молясь, чтобы никто не вошёл и не услышал, чем он занят. Нужно заставить себя расслабиться прямо сейчас, пока никого нет рядом, но обе руки невозможно ныли от кисти до локтя. Ричард задумчиво коснулся промежности, взвешивая, насколько сильно этого хочет. Если не увлекаться, то в медленном темпе получится даже получить от процесса удовольствие. Главное, чтобы никто из семьи не спустился в гостиную.

Стук в окно повторился. На этот раз это точно был не дождь. Ричард замер, прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи. Чей-то приглушённый непогодой голос произнёс несколько бранных слов.

Ричард резко поднялся с дивана, тут же горячо пожалев об этом. Тело просело вниз, но он смог добраться до окна и отдёрнуть штору. Он совершенно забыл о том, что попросил друга разбудить его перед школой. Будильника не было, а разбираться с тем, как выставить его на ноутбуке, Ричарду было лень.

С дождевика Рида потоками стекала вода.

— Шевели жопой, мать твою! — разозлился Гэвин, и Ричард поспешил к входной двери.

Рид боялся разбудить отца одноклассника, поэтому не решился стучать громче. К сожалению, он забыл спросить, в какое окно нужно ломиться, поэтому несколько минут кидал камни в пустую спальню на втором этаже. Гэвин мысленно уже видел себя в тюрьме, когда кто-то из соседей заинтересованно поглядывал на него из окна, проверяя, кто там так громко лазает в кустах полицейского.

Ричард провернул замок, и Рид ворвался внутрь, занося вместе с собой запах дождя и холода.

— Охренеть! Вот это погодка!

— Заткнись! Ты с ума сошел так орать? — прошипел Ричард, и Гэвин обвинительно посмотрел в ответ.

— Я минут пятнадцать там торчал! Тебя пушкой не добудишься! Я весь продрог!

Подтверждая свои слова, Рид сбросил дождевик на пол. Под ним оказалась только тонкая футболка.

— Не нужно было приезжать за мной. Я ведь не знал, что будет гроза.

— Да, и ты, калека, поплелся бы в такую погоду на автобусную остановку? — усмехнулся Рид. — Я, типа, соскучился. Как ты? Выглядишь как кусок дерьма. И пахнет от тебя также.

— Сам-то в этом месяце на себя в зеркало смотрел?

Рид собирался ответить в привычном саркастичном тоне, но заметил мобильный в руках друга.

— Это ты его так потерял, да?

— Я нашёл его буквально пару минут назад.

— Ага! Конечно. Просто признайся, что жить без меня не можешь, — Рид заинтересованно открыл дверцу холодильника. — Есть что пожрать? Я свалил от предков как можно быстрее. Лучше в школу пойти, чем опять выслушивать их нотации. Достали уже, сил нет.

Ричард вспомнил о том, как сам проснулся прошлым утром, но решил промолчать. Он бы не отказался от простых нотаций.

— Холодос весь в твоём распоряжении. Отец только вчера закупился, так что съедобного полно. Наслаждайся, а я схожу помоюсь.

Рид не ответил, уже копаясь в холодильнике. Взгляд Ричарда сам по себе упал на чужое одеяло на полу. Неправильно будет его так оставлять. Совесть не позволяла это сделать, и подросток с хрипом нагнулся, поднимая одеяло.

Ричард не спеша взобрался по лестнице и постучался в дверь дальней комнаты. Шум дождя мешал расслышать, находится ли внутри старший брат. Ричард запоздало вспомнил, что Коннор очень рано уезжает на учёбу. Он участвует в слишком большом количестве подростковых движений, начиная от школьного совета и заканчивая благотворительностью. Ричард занёс одеяло в свою комнату и вытащил из шкафа чистую одежду, чтобы переодеться после душа. Подросток попытался вспомнить, что ему нужно взять на уроки. Из-за тренировок отныне он должен посещать только одно, максимум два занятия в день. Все другие — дистанционно на выходных или вечером.

Ричард невольно взглянул на пустую кровать, только сейчас обращая внимание на то, что чего-то на ней не хватает.

— Блядь!

Подросток подбежал к окну, будто ожидал увидеть что-то другое. Они с Хэнком выбрали самое лучшее место на заднем дворе, чтобы матрас быстро высох под лучами солнца. Ричард приложился лбом о стекло. Высушили не то слово.

Тащить в дом мокрый матрас будет тем ещё развлечением, да и одеяло некуда деть. Выжать голыми руками его не получится. Тут поможет только химчистка. Когда отец проснётся, нужно будет позвонить ему и попросить заняться этим. Видимо, сегодня ночью опять придётся страдать на диване.

До слуха донёсся сигнал будильника из соседней комнаты. Ричард ускорился. Нужно опередить Колина, пока тот не зашёл в ванную. Ричард закидал всё в рюкзак и схватил в охапку джинсы и кофту. Подросток в последний момент вспомнил о носках. Чтобы найти чистые, пришлось перерыть пол-ящика. Тихо матерясь, Ричард вытащился в коридор, тут же с разочарованием замечая сонного брата. Колин с неприязнью посмотрел в ответ. Видеть его не было никакого желания. Старший брат отвернулся первым, входя в ванную и пытаясь проснуться на ходу.

На голове творилось чёрте что. Колин включил воду в раковине, раздумывая над тем, насколько ему лень мыть голову. Она не высохнет за пять минут в такую то погоду, но, с другой стороны, все будут думать, что он просто попал под дождь.

Колин задумался над перспективой действительно просто пойти на остановку без зонта, когда Ричард остановился в дверях.

— Слушай. Меня внизу друг ждёт. Я за пять минут помоюсь и можешь торчать здесь хоть до самого вечера. Просто пропусти меня первым, — Ричард поджал губы, даже мысленно не в силах произнести это слово. — Пожалуйста.

— Показать тебе фокус? Меня ему научил отец, — Колин зашарил ладонями по футболке и красным боксерам. — Сейчас… Оно где-то было здесь. Я точно помню, что положил это сюда… А-а, вот же оно! — Колин вскинул руку со средним пальцем.

— Какой же ты мудак.

Голос старшего брата достиг Ричарда уже в коридоре.

— И тебе доброе утро, мудила!

Колин пригнулся к раковине и умыл лицо. Холодная вода приятно взбодрила кожу. Конечно, намного лучше справилось бы кое-что другое, но тогда придётся проторчать в ванной намного дольше. Колин ухмыльнулся. А это отличная идея, раз братец ждёт под дверью. Колин разглядывал его всего одну жалкую минуту, но успел заметить, какой Ричард мятый и взъерошенный с утра. В принципе, если выбросить из головы, что братец наркоман, бабник и кретин, он становился немного привлекательнее.

Колин боролся с пошлыми мыслями, поэтому пропустил момент, когда Ричард вернулся в ванную. Подросток бросил свои вещи на пол, обозначая, что никуда не уйдёт, и Колин резко обернулся к нему.

— Выметайся нахер отсюда! Ты с первого раза не понял, придурок?

Ричард шагнул вперёд, и выглядел он очень решительным. Колин приготовился к удару, поэтому в шоке уставился на брата, когда тот зажал его в руках, поднимая над полом. Ричард потащил его на выход, даже не задумываясь, почему старший брат такой притихший. Ладонь подростка задрала футболку на спине, и Колин сглотнул, чувствуя, как начинает гореть кожа в месте прикосновения.

Ричард поставил брата на пол в коридоре и захлопнул дверь. Старшеклассник не мог пошевелиться, уставившись в пустоту. Медленно пришло осознание того, что только что произошло.

Колин затарабанил в дверь.

— Эй! Сейчас моя очередь! Открой эту сраную дверь!

Андерсон пнул дерево, но не услышал в ответ ничего, кроме шума включившегося душа.

— Я тебе это так просто не оставлю! Ты слышишь меня? Ублюдок!

Колин вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к спальне отца. У Хэнка давняя привычка спать в берушах, но всегда существовала вероятность, что он забыл их надеть. Детективу было сложно засыпать в доме с тремя сыновьями, двое из которых регулярно норовили убить друг друга.

Злость понемногу стала стихать. Охренеть, какой он сильный…

Колин представил, как Ричард всего в двух шагах от него сейчас снимает с себя сначала мятую футболку, а затем штаны. Братец, наверное, задержит взгляд на зеркале, самовлюблённо разглядывая себя, и только потом окончательно разденется. Заберётся в ванну и встанет под душ. Колин прижался лбом к двери, пытаясь представить это. Пусть в воспоминаниях Ричард лежал на кровати, но тоже был раздет. И волосы также были влажными. Тёплая и зарумянившаяся от воды кожа. Ричард сейчас так близко и безнадёжно далеко. У него очень сильные руки. Колин впервые узнал о том, что они умеют причинять не только боль. Дыхание и вовсе сбилось, стоило вспомнить дрожащие ресницы и розоватые губы.

Колин сдался, запираясь в своей комнате. Он только застелил кровать, а теперь она снова будет вся смята. Времени мало, поэтому нужно максимально ускорить процесс. Андерсон лёг на живот, приподнимаясь на коленях. Ричард срочно нужен был сзади. Колин шире расставил ноги, пытаясь нарисовать в своей голове, как бы всё происходило, будь подросток не в ванной комнате, а сейчас вместе с ним.

Ричард не смог стоять на ногах слишком долго, поэтому осторожно опустился на нагревающуюся сталь. Горячая вода приятно расслабила тело, и подросток вытянулся под работающим душем, наконец сжимая в ладони член. В последнее время он стал слишком часто делать это. Скопившийся стресс и отсутствие физических нагрузок давали о себе знать. Скоро всё вернётся в норму, но ещё одного стояка в школе не хотелось. Ричард вжался виском в холодный край ванны, пытаясь игнорировать боль в мышцах. Пару минут он вытерпеть точно сможет.

Рид наделал бутербродов с арахисовой пастой и с горем пополам отыскал на чужой кухне сахар и кофе. Подросток заскучал без друга, поэтому поднял со стола его мобильный и забросил ноги на соседний стул. Гэвин сразу полез в социальные сети. Вчера вечером Ричард переписывался с Трейси, если так можно назвать пять сообщений от него и пятьдесят от неё. Трейси явно очень серьёзно настроилась на завоевание сердца будущего капитана команды. Девушка сообщила о том, что в отеле, который они заказали на время соревнований, есть бассейн, поэтому нужно обязательно взять с собой купальные плавки. Ричард согласился, указав на то, что до отъезда ещё целый месяц, но разговор на этом не закончился. Трейси невзначай пожаловалась, что не может определиться, который из купальников ей взять с собой. Такой наивный парень как Ричард просто не понял, к чему она ведёт.

У девушки оказалось четыре купальника, которые она тщательно продемонстрировала прямо на себе, скинув фотографии с нескольких ракурсов. Гэвин забыл, как дышать. Ричард, судя по всему, тоже, потому что только отсутствием кислорода в мозгу можно объяснить тот вежливый бред, что он ей в ответ написал. Будь Рид на его месте, не протупил бы и попросил фото без бюстгальтера, пока девушка так раскрепощена и дурачится. Трейси, однако, осталась довольна вызванной реакцией и пообещала взять с собой все четыре штуки. Рид в сотый раз пожалел о том, что он не в футбольной команде. Возможно, ещё получится выбить себе место в качестве болельщика.

Андерсон спустился в спортивных штанах и толстовке, чувствуя себя намного лучше после душа. Он нёс в руках ещё одну кофту, но забыл о ней тут же, как увидел телефон в руках друга.

— А со стрингами ничё такой, — признался Рид, набивая рот бутербродом. — Теперь понимаю, почему ей присудили титул «Лучшей жопы в школе».

Ричард вырвал телефон из цепких пальцев, но Гэвина это даже не смутило.

— Ты вообще собирался пересылать мне эти фотографии? Потому что уже как ночь прошла, а я ни одного сообщения не получил. Я начинаю ставить под сомнение нашу крепкую дружбу, мужик.

— Ты прикалываешься? Я не просил её присылать мне это! И уж точно не могу перекидывать кому-то другому. Это ведь личное!

— Учитывая, какие слухи про неё ходят — это уже общественное.

Андерсон бросил кофту в лицо друга. Рид вылил половину кофе себе на штаны.

— Ну, молодец, придурок, — отставил кружку Гэвин. — Собрался тащиться в двух кофтах сразу?

— Это для тебя, но скажешь про Трейси ещё хоть слово, заберу обратно.

Рид повертел кофту, оценивая качество материала. Чёрная и с капюшоном. Нужно будет её незаметно замарать, чтобы под предлогом стирки она задержалась у него подольше.

— О-о. Уже чувствую, как от неё исходит аура альфа-самца, — Рид надел кофту на себя. — Ну как? Уже хочешь мне отдаться? Или мне лучше тебе свою фотку отправить?

— Да пошёл ты.

Рид засмеялся, и Ричард натянул капюшон на его глаза, прежде чем сесть рядом. Они сейчас опоздают, если и дальше будут страдать ерундой.

Андерсон принялся за бутерброды, наплевав на их калорийность. По крайней мере, завтрак получился богатый белком. Он просто необходим для увеличения мышечной массы. Рид следил за временем на телефоне.

— Ты заезжал вчера на работу? Уволили нас уже, или ещё нет?

— На первый раз простили. Мне подобрали график с учётом тренировок. Оплата почасовая. Работать буду вечером, делать домашку на выходных. В другое время просто нереально. Пора искать того, кто поможет мне с учёбой. Сам я не осилю.

— Охренеть. Ты выдержишь такой график?

— Мне ещё везёт. Выпускных нет. Да и осталось чуть больше месяца, вытерпеть можно. Большинство учителей войдут в наше положение, если мы приедем с победой.

Подростки замолчали, услышав шаги на лестнице. Рид хмуро воззрился на старшего брата друга, и Колин не оставил его без презрительного ответного взгляда. Андерсон покосился на оставшиеся бутерброды, даже не собираясь к ним прикасаться. Колин вынул из холодильника упаковку сока и шоколадный кекс. Уже нет времени на полноценный завтрак. Старшеклассник сел на свободный стул, и Рид демонстративно встал на ноги.

— Идёшь, Рик?

— Да. Принесёшь рюкзак из моей комнаты? Я как раз закончу.

— Не вопрос.

Рид зашагал наверх, и Ричард был рад тому, что ему не придётся карабкаться по лестнице самому. Колин задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Дождь лил приличный и, по видимому, заканчиваться не планировал. Сидеть рядом с Ричардом, которого ещё несколько минут назад представлял вдалбливающимся в своё тело, было несколько странно. Колин с удивлением понял, что краснеет. Ричард всё равно этого не видел, допивая свой кофе и убирая чашку в раковину.

Подросток порылся в гардеробной, обнаруживая только два зонтика. Один может понадобиться отцу. Ричард решил не трогать и второй. Всё равно до машины два шага.

Рид сбежал обратно на первый этаж, но не отдал рюкзак другу, а решил нести его сам.

— Как думаешь, отменят вам тренировку? Коллинз же не изверг, заставлять вас играть в такой ливень?

— Ему было бы плевать, если бы падал град размером с ладонь. Он бы даже порадовался, что тренировка объединилась с уклонением от снарядов.

Рид усмехнулся, надевая дождевик. Ричард накинул капюшон, собираясь идти за ним следом.

— Стой! — подскочил Колин. Две пары серых глаз удивлённо посмотрели на него. Старшеклассник стал осознавать, как пожалеет о своих словах. — Ты же на машине, верно?

Ричард сначала непонимающе смотрел в ответ, но затем губы его растянулись в ухмылке. Колин напрягся, когда младший брат шагнул навстречу.

— Тебе показать фокус? — Ричард склонил лицо, и Колин отвёл взгляд, пытаясь сдержать злобу. — Меня научил ему один гандон.

— Рад, что ты оценил моё чувство юмора. Это значит «да»? Едем в школу?

— Ты каждый день ведёшь себя как мудак, а теперь тебе хватает наглости просить меня о чём-то?

— Вы только гляньте, какие мы ранимые. Я знал, что у тебя мозг размером с орешек, но думал, чувству юмора в нём осталось место. Или это так стероиды влияют? Ты бы не увлекался ими. Говорят, член потом стоять не будет.

Колин дожидался какой угодно реакции, но не того, что подросток улыбнётся.

— Жаль, у меня не хватит мозгов ответить тебе так же остроумно. Мне и не надо этого делать. Ты сам отлично справился вместо меня. Разве можно обижаться на ничтожество, у которого нет ни друзей, ни таланта, ни смысла в жизни? Тратить на тебя своё время… Да от существования туалетной бумаги в мире пользы больше, чем от твоего.

Рид не сдержался от громкого смеха. В глазах брата мелькнуло что-то странное, но Ричард уже вышел из дома. Рид поднял руку, и друг тут же хлопнул по ней ладонью.

— Красавчик! Вот так с ними и надо. А то мне начало казаться, что ты с братьями захотел контакт наладить.

— Никогда больше. Ты был прав. Они оба конченные уроды.

Рид закинул рюкзак друга назад, а сам сел за руль. Ричард невольно покосился на заднее сиденье. Дождь звонко застучал о лобовое стекло.

— Может, тоже научиться водить? Машина всё равно достанется мне, а я понятия не имею, что с ней делать.

— Отличная мысль. Наконец-то мне не придётся из-за тебя тащить свою задницу через весь город.

— Станешь моим учителем?

— Ты прикалываешься? Не. Из меня хреновый педагог.

— Водитель тоже, если честно.

Ричард не успел увернуться от шутливого толчка в бок. Рид завёл машину, и Андерсон вспомнил о том, что собирался ему передать. Он перетащил рюкзак к себе на колени и стал рыться среди кучи вещей. Ричард готов был поклясться, что презервативов оставалось шесть штук, но так и не смог нащупать последний из них.

— Хотел тебе ещё вчера отдать, но тебе повезло больше, чем мне.

— Решил не рисковать? — усмехнулся Рид, открывая бардачок, и друг переложил упаковки в машину.

— В интернете пишут, что порваться они не порвутся, но, — Ричард поморщился. — Ты знаешь.

— Мне бы твои проблемы. Презервативы, блядь, короткие. Пожалуйся ещё кому-нибудь.

— Просто в следующий раз смотри, что в инете заказываешь. Естественно, для Китая этот размер в самый раз.

Рид как-то странно посмотрел в ответ. Ричард осёкся.

— Тебе же они не как раз?..

— Ты завалиться не хочешь?

— Оу.

— Ещё слово — и я убью тебя и всю твою семью.

— Не говорить про маленький член или про твои китайские корни?

Ричард задохнулся воздухом, когда ему стали наносить удар за ударом. От одного особо меткого по виску Андерсон вошёл в раж, начиная бить в ответ. Подростки так развеселились, что не сразу заметили, как Колин раскрыл зонт и захлопнул дверь дома. Старшеклассник прошёл мимо, игнорируя друзей в машине. Рид оскалился, кровожадно глядя ему вслед.

— Смотри!

Гэвин дождался, когда старший Андерсон отойдёт достаточно далеко и поехал за ним. Он быстро набрал скорость, прицеливаясь к ближайшей луже.

— Эй, Коннор!

Колин против воли обернулся. Шины проехались по луже, окатывая старшеклассника с ног до головы. Вода врезалась в кофту и джинсы.

Смех Рида разнёсся по улице. Машина очень быстро скрылась за поворотом. Гэвин начал танцевать, ударяя ладонями по рулю. Он заметил шокированный взгляд друга.

— Да ладно тебе, братан! Было ж весело!

— Это был не Коннор.

Рид завис на некоторое время. Ричард и сам понял, как это прозвучало. Взрыв хохота двух подростков заполнил машину.

— Нет, ну ты видел его лицо?

Ричард в жизни бы не подумал, что так соскучится по Риду. Они разлучились всего лишь на день, а он уже успел забыть, как Гэвину за секунды удаётся поднять ему настроение. Рид только в присутствии игроков футбольной команды сбавлял свои обороты, но всё равно старался держать марку.

Ричард привычно пожал друзьям руки и обменялся фирменными приветствиями. Десятиклассники хвастались последствиями тренировки, и Гэвину пришлось внимательно следить за разговором, чтобы вовремя вставлять свои пять копеек. Он уже научился делать это за время дружбы с куда более известным Андерсоном.

Рид искренне расстроился, когда друг убрал все ненужные вещи в шкафчик, оставив только необходимое для тренировки. Придётся привыкать к новому расписанию Андерсона и регулярно пустующей парте рядом.

— Ты, наверное, убитым будешь после тренировки. Что тебе заказать в столовой?

— Еды. Много-много человеческой еды, — Ричард постарался улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть надвигающееся чувство усталости. Он даже не дошёл до поля, а уже сомневался, что выдержит утреннюю тренировку. Что уж говорить о вечерней.

Вспомнив о событиях прошлого дня, Андерсон вклинился в группу друзей, чтобы к нему никто не смог подойти. Девушки из команды чирлидинга договорились о занятии внутри здания, а значит, появления Трейси уже можно не бояться, но ещё оставался глупый страх встретить Тину.

Недовольный вздох прошёлся по игрокам, когда они увидели спорящих тренеров Коллинза и Фортреда. Видимо, тренировка состоится. Ричард спрятался под зонтом Лютера и только поэтому смог дойти до раздевалки сухим.

Встал вопрос о том, стоит ли надевать обмундирование. Гроза усиливалась, и молнии мерцали где-то неподалёку от черты города. Трэвис попытался убедить капитана, что структура металла рушится под воздействием воды, но Камски быстро его разубедил, напомнив, что каждую тренировку они истекают потом с ног до головы, и никакой коррозии на шлеме так и не появилось. Пришлось плестись на поле с полным комплектом защиты. Футболка прилипла к спине в первую же минуту. Кроссовки впивались в мокрую землю, но, по крайней мере, поле впитывало в себя всю воду. Игроки опустили шлемы на скамейку. Разминка происходила без них, чтобы можно было задействовать шею. При таком холоде нужно очень постараться, чтобы мышцы стали горячими и гибкими.

Ричард всегда быстро бегал, но в этот раз нарочно тормозил, боясь, что его занесёт, и он пролетит несколько метров лицом вперёд. Прыжки через отдалённо расставленные мячи удавались куда лучше.

— Давайте, девочки! — Коллинз бдительно следил за каждым. Выкладываться по полной приходилось даже команде запаса. — Испугались маленького дождика? Зато будет больше времени на тренировку, раз вам не придётся сегодня идти мыться. Работаем ещё усерднее! Быстрее!

По команде снова прошла волна раздражения. Добровольцев высказать своё мнение не нашлось. Камски всегда отвечал за всех, предлагая тренеру их условия, но в этот раз молчал. Капитан и сам не рад был носиться под дождём, но победа в соревнованиях была куда важнее временных неудобств.

Вода затекала за шиворот, но спустя пятьдесят минут тренировки на это уже не обращали внимания. Капли затекали в глаза, затрудняя видимость. Ричард смог обойти одного и второго нападающего. Если ноги и болели, то парень забыл об этом, хватая мяч и устремляясь к границе поля. Лютер бежал медленней, но если сшибал с пути, то без шансов подняться. Ричард следил за тем, чтобы он его не нагнал, поэтому не увидел, как игрок, изображающий противника, бежит ему навстречу. Увернуться на скользкой земле не получилось.

Удар двух встретившихся на скорости тел был слышен на всё поле. Руку с мячом зажало, и Ричард вскрикнул от резко пробившей боли. Подростки свалились на землю. Второй парень здорово приложился лбом о чужой шлем, но Андерсон этого даже не заметил. Руку будто сжимало в тисках, и Ричард сцепил зубы, чтобы не издавать ни звука. Игроки его окружили, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо.

— Рик, ты в порядке?

— Охренеть.

— Вставай, приятель.

— Не трогай его! Вдруг рука сломана.

— Так, расступитесь! — Коллинз бросил в сторону зонт, присаживаясь рядом.

Мужчина аккуратно осмотрел руку, которую прижимал к своей груди подросток. На лёгкий нажим пальцев Ричард не отреагировал, но стоило попытаться придвинуть кисть к себе, как Андерсон едва сдержал стон.

— Похоже на вывих. Либо трещина. Давай, дуй в медпункт. Там и выяснишь.

— Всё в порядке, — попытался убедить самого себя Ричард. Пока он не двигался, было совершенно не больно. — Просто ушиб. Сейчас пройдет.

— Здесь не место геройству, парень! У нас игра через месяц. Иди и узнай, что с тобой. Играть ты, конечно, не будешь, но разрабатывать с нами тактику ещё сможешь, так что не надейся сегодня свалить пораньше. Остальные за работу! Нечего пялиться!

Ричарду помогли подняться, но проводить его Коллинз не позволил. Не нога. Сам дойдёт.

Андерсон пытался выпрямить руку, но как только делал это, какая-то режущая боль отдавала будто в саму голову. Только пережимая поток крови, получалось ослабить это чувство. Коллинз уже давно работал в школе, поэтому врач даже не стала задавать лишних вопросов.

Ричард с облегчением услышал, что заполучил растяжение связок. Никаких переломов и вывихов. Врач покачала головой, когда Андерсон первым делом поинтересовался, когда он сможет играть. Ей удалось убедить подростка сконцентрироваться на выздоровлении. Будет использовать выписанные мази и не нагружать руку — процесс заживления ускорится.

Ричард вышел из кабинета с перевязанной у груди рукой. Врач вручила обезболивающее, но для начала требовалось поесть, чтобы принять лекарство. Ричард пришёл в столовую уже в чуть подсохшей, но холодной форме. Переодеться будет тем ещё испытанием. Шевелить рукой строго запретили, да и не очень хотелось, учитывая боль. Каждый второй считал своим долгом уставиться на бинт, и Ричард старался держать спину прямо, делая вид, что для него это сущий пустяк. Девушки намного смелее обычного провожали его взглядом.

Рид выполнил обещание, притащив три подноса с едой, но сначала наградил друга порцией отборных трёхэтажных матов. Началась тирада с того, какой Андерсон идиот и закончилась «жирным уродом Коллинзом». Заметив, что друг по-настоящему переживает из-за невозможности играть, Гэвин сжалился и пообещал подарить свою электровагину. Как дрочить-то теперь без правой руки. Ричард наконец улыбнулся, посылая его нахрен.

Есть хотелось безумно, но ковыряться в тарелке приходилось левой рукой. Девушки за соседним столиком засмеялись, когда он уронил еду себе на колени в очередной раз. Подросток начал испытывать раздражение из-за этого внимания. Ему же не оторвало руку, а всего лишь сделали перевязку. Игроки команды пришли чуть позже, рассевшись по бокам, и так стало намного комфортнее.

— Коллинз даже не думает сворачивать тренировку, — расстроенно прошептал Джесси. Парни переоделись в сухую одежду, но пальцы всё ещё подрагивали после улицы. — Говорит, это произошло, потому что вы по сторонам не смотрели, а погода тут ни при чём.

— Ага. А видимость нулевая, если ветер направлен прямо в глаза, — поддержал Трэвис. — И Камски насрать. Он капитан. Разве он не должен сказать Коллинзу, что это сумасшествие? Завтра обещают солнечную погоду, вот и отработаем завтра! Или будет лучше, если на соревнования мы дружно поедем прямиком из больницы?

— Элайджа думает о том, как будет лучше для всей команды, — покачал головой Лютер. — Мы действительно в плохой форме. А если бы это была настоящая игра? Погода непредсказуема. Мы должны быть готовы к чему угодно. Даже если случится травма, она должна нас сплотить и объединить, раз нас стало на одного меньше. Сегодня я не увидел того, чтобы кто-то захотел продолжать играть.

— Да. Закончили мы хреново. Ты ничего не пропустил, Рик. Разве что, как Коллинз орал.

Десятиклассники покосились на стол преподавателей. Тренер что-то оживлённо обсуждал с Амандой.

— Знаете, — задумался Рид. — А может, потому «Детройтские машины» никогда не побеждали, что всё это время тренером был Коллинз? И вам просто «повезло»?

— За языком следи, — нахмурился Трэвис. — Хочешь, чтобы это кто-нибудь ему передал?

— А здесь есть желающие? — вскинул бровь Джесси, и друзья подозрительно уставились друг на друга. Все присутствующие за столом были десятиклассниками, не считая Лютера. Ему больше нравилось сидеть с Андерсоном, чем с одноклассниками — Элайджей и Алленом. Столы, собственно, были соседними, поэтому Камски легко мог их услышать, если бы захотел. — Мы должны быть заодно. Нам играть в следующем году. Если мы победим через месяц, требования к нам станут ещё выше, чем сейчас. Так может, нам пора уже что-то менять?

— Я думаю над тем, не станем ли мы хуже, когда Элайджа уйдет. Он умеет придать боевого духа и настроить на победу.

— Именно. Поэтому нам нужен капитан ничуть не хуже него. Такой же сильный, ответственный и на кого всегда можно положиться. Тот, кто будет на стороне команды, и чьё слово станет для нас законом, — взгляд голубых глаз остановился на Андерсоне. — Рик?

— Я ещё не давал своего согласия.

— А что тут ещё думать? — возмутился Гэвин. — Никто кроме тебя на эту роль не подойдёт.

Ричард не ответил, пытаясь нормально поесть, но Джесси уставился куда-то за его плечо.

— О боже. Приготовьтесь. Сейчас что-то будет.

— Что будет? — заозирался Рид. — Проклятье! Только его не хватало.

— Большой брат следит за нами!

— Надеюсь, только за Риком.

Ричард отвернулся, опираясь щекой на здоровую руку. Только от Коннора в такую погоду могло за километры разить совершенством, начиная с чистейшей обуви и заканчивая уложенной причёской. Спутать его с Колином получилось бы только у слепого.

Коннор уговаривал себя сидеть на месте, но Ричард выглядел слишком расстроенным и грустным. Старшеклассник остановился рядом, взволнованно рассматривая бинты. Андерсон не сразу понял, что за ним наблюдают любопытные подростки.

— Всем привет.

— Салют!

— Здорово.

— Надо же, какие люди, — откинулся на спинке стула Рид. — Тебе что надо? Режим наседки включился?

Подростки посмеивались, но Коннор решил не обращать на это внимания. Ричард молчал, и Андерсон пригнулся к нему.

— Ты в порядке? Не сильно болит?

Ричард будто ещё больше насупился, но лица не поднимал. Рид ответил за него.

— Давай я тебе руку сверну. Узнаешь, каково это.

Коннор не решился прикасаться к напряжённому брату, поэтому просто опирался локтями на стол рядом с ним.

— Это случилось на тренировке? Вас что, выпустили в такую погоду на поле? — Коннор дожидался ответа, пока не понял, что Ричард игнорирует его ради публики. Гэвин начал давить смех в кулаке, и подростки поддержали веселье. Младший брат пододвинул к себе тарелку, натыкая на вилку салат и макая его в соус. Отвечать, по-видимому, он не собирался. — Ясно. Хорошо. Можешь молчать. Это очень по-взрослому. Лет в четырнадцать я вёл себя точно так же.

Ричард бросил вилку, резко поднимаясь на ноги. Коннор отодвинулся, запоздало вспоминая, что к брату нельзя вставать так близко. Только не на глазах у половины школы.

— А ты, видимо, слишком тупой, чтобы понять, что я не хочу с тобой говорить?

— Я всего лишь хотел узнать, как ты.

— Моя жизнь тебя не касается, — подросток подошёл вплотную, понижая голос так, чтобы его не услышали. — Не смей подходить ко мне, когда рядом со мной мои друзья. Ты уяснил это?

— Какие-то проблемы? — Камски приблизился к своему игроку. Он не мог проигнорировать появления лучшего друга Манфреда. — Что-то потерял, Андерсон? Твои дружки в другой части зала.

— А твои за соседним столом, раз уж мы обмениваемся любезностями, — холодно отозвался Коннор. Рид едва не подавился соком. Представители враждующих компаний так давно не встречались нос к носу, что он уже успел позабыть, как они ненавидят друг друга. — Если у нас с братом какие-то проблемы, решать мы их будем без твоего участия.

— А мне кажется, он ничего с тобой решать не хочет. Верно, Рик? Мне попросить моего «дружка» и «дружка его дружка» показать твоему брату, где здесь мусорный бак, или он себя сам туда отнесёт? Ты только попроси. Мы за годы в старшей школе научились это делать практически безболезненно.

Коннор посмотрел на Ричарда. Подросток не сводил с него глаз, дожидаясь, как ответит на вызов старший брат.

Коннор развернулся, уходя от стола, и среди десятиклассников тут же прошёл гул. Ричард разочарованно отвернулся.

— Быстро же ты сдался! — крикнул старшекласснику Рид. — Ты что ли поумнел?

— Беги на сторону неудачников! — поддержал Трэвис.

Элайджа благодушно улыбнулся лучшему другу.

— Привыкай. Скоро тебе придётся делать это постоянно. Пора учиться быть жёстче, Рик. И семейные узы в этом деле не имеют никакого значения. Не кровь делает из людей братьев. Главное правило — никогда и никого не жалеть. Жалость — это то, что делает нас слабыми. Мы начинаем думать, будто кому-то что-то должны.

Камски вернулся к своей компании, и Ричард уселся на стул, стараясь игнорировать обсуждение старшего брата. Лютер сочувствующе улыбнулся. Собственно, ничего удивительного. Коннор всегда был трусом. Без Маркуса и своих друзей он ничего из себя не представляет.

— Пошёл, видимо, плакаться своим друзьям, — Рид вертел головой, пытаясь найти Андерсона. Никого из знаменитостей в столовой не было. — Эй. Он что, испарился?

— Домой убежал, — усмехнулся Руперт. — Камски же его гордость прищемил на глазах у всех.

— О нет, — неожиданно произнёс Джесси.

— Да господи! Что ты опять увидел?

Ричард проследил за взглядом друга. Коннор целенаправленно шёл к преподавательскому столу в другой части зала. Аманда холодно взглянула на ученика, но у неё за все четыре года в старшей школе почти не было к нему претензий. Мистер Коллинз тоже заметил его присутствие.

— Коннор! Как там поживает старина Хэнк?

— Отлично. Вы давно не заходили к нам в гости. Думаю, папа был бы рад вас увидеть.

— Сезон начался. Времени в обрез, но я подумаю над этим соблазнительным предложением. Передавай Хэнку от меня привет.

— Мистер Коллинз, я пришёл сюда поговорить о сегодняшней тренировке.

— А. Насчёт Рика? — напрягся Бенджамин. — Волноваться не о чем. Всего лишь растяжение.

— Вы знали, что Ричард устроился на работу? Папа копит деньги нам на колледж, но, скорее всего, их будет не хватать после выпускного. Ричард старается зарабатывать самостоятельно. Отец расстроится, узнав, что он повредил руку и теперь не сможет работать.

— Это техническая травма. Растяжение минимальное. Скоро будет как новенький. Дней пять, быть может. Пока посидит на скамейке запасных. Будет вместе со всеми разрабатывать тактику. И командный дух не помешает. Я не понимаю, в чём проблема.

— Сегодняшняя погода не подходит для тренировок.

— Знаешь что, — Коллинз понял, к чему ведет ученик, — мы и не в такую погоду бегали. Так что давай я сам буду решать, что им подходит, а что нет?

— Вы правы. И, возможно, это отличный способ закалить характер. Но не для Ричарда. Все остальные будут бегать и играть, пока он мокнет и мёрзнет под дождём. В лучшем случае, он может не спеша бегать с остальными, но тогда вырастает риск того, что он поскользнётся и упадёт на руку. Его состояние станет ещё хуже. Он выпадет из игры недели на две, если не больше. И это за месяц до национальных соревнований. Ричард может с лёгкостью заработать себе простуду или даже воспаление легких. С таким букетом его ни к одной игре не допустят на медосмотре.

Коннор заметил, как на лице тренера отражается мыслительный процесс. Коллинз недовольно поджал губы.

— Дам ему зонт. Если дело только в погоде. Будет сидеть и наблюдать за игрой.

— На холодной скамейке? Он не сможет играть с воспалением почек и мочевого пузыря.

— Тогда будет стоять. Отдам ему свою куртку.

— Промокнут ноги. Грипп, ангина, менингит… Мне продолжать?

Коллинз тяжело вздохнул. Аманда выглядела довольной. Стерн подбадривающе кивнула, и Бен сдался.

— Ладно. Передай брату, что сегодня он может взять выходной. Я сам объясню директору всю ситуацию.

— Как вы и говорили, тут важен командный дух. Друзья Ричарда начнут завидовать ему, если они останутся под дождём, а он уедет. Это не настраивает на сплочённость. В команде все должны быть равны.

— Так. Ты что, предлагаешь вообще тренировку отменить? Да у нас и так их осталось слишком мало для соревнований такого масштаба!

— Сегодня уже была одна тренировка. Пусть она будет для них разминочной. Им сейчас важнее укреплять здоровье, а не вырабатывать стратегию игры, — Коннор решил надавить. — Когда я участвовал в соревнованиях по волейболу, мы приехали в маленький курортный городок. Там был пляж, и мы, естественно, побежали на него играть. Шёл лёгкий дождь. Нам было очень весело, но играли мы намного хуже, чем обычно. Мы не могли понять, в чём причина. Боевой дух упал. Я стал переживать, как бы мы не проиграли, но именно это и произошло. Уже потом я понял, из-за чего так случилось. Мяч был постоянно скользким. Мы промахивались, попадая то в сетку, то бросая мимо. Если бы мы не проводили ту тренировку, то так же и остались бы уверены в своей победе, а из-за глупого дождя начали думать, что с нами что-то не так, что мы уже не чувствуем друг друга как прежде, что мало тренировались. Но, согласен, количество тренировок тоже имеет значение. Если вы считаете, что им лучше остаться сегодня на поле, Ричард даже спорить с вами не станет. Моё слово по сравнению с вашим для него не имеет никакого авторитета.

Коллинз задумчиво поднялся из-за стола.

— Ты прав. Какого чёрта? Они играют сегодня просто ужасно. И с такой ненавистью смотрят, как будто я практикую над ними одну из средневековых пыток. Так не пойдёт, — тренер направился к игрокам, тут же отвернувшихся кто куда. Коннор поспешил за Коллинзом, чтобы лично убедиться, что ему удалось склонить чашу весов в свою сторону. — Итак, орлы. Сегодняшняя вечерняя тренировка отменяется. Погода ни к чёрту, а мне не хватало того, чтобы вы подхватили менингит. Отправляйтесь на занятия. Дома каждый выполнит по три круга силовых и два на сердце. Растяжка обязательна. Можете не следовать моим рекомендациям, но тогда вам же хуже. Чем быстрее наберёте форму, тем проще будет на тренировках. Всем всё понятно?

— Тренер, у нас каждая тренировка расписана по часам, — приблизился Камски. — Это даже не гроза. Всего лишь лёгкий дождь.

— Я бы и рад согласиться, но у нас уже есть одна жертва. Хочешь, чтобы ещё появилась? Я всё решил. Появитесь на поле — дворник вас метлой взашей выгонит. Я его предупрежу.

Коллинз убедился, что больше возражений не поступит, и направился к своему столу. Десятиклассники с нескрываемым счастьем посмотрели друг на друга. Коннор ждал, когда Ричард обернётся. Младший брат действительно встретился с ним взглядом, и в горле моментально пересохло. В серых глазах не было злости.

Коннор облизнул губы, но Элайджа вдруг вырос прямо перед ним.

— Ты это сделал?

— Прости, меня дружки заждались. Потом как-нибудь переговорим.

Толчок в грудь заставил отшатнуться. Коннор едва устоял на ногах. Капитан футбольной команды оказался намного сильнее близнеца.

— Возомнил себя самым умным?

— Не прикасайся ко мне!

— А иначе что ты мне сделаешь, пупсик?

Аллен и Ричард поднялись со своих мест. Коннор попятился в сторону. Трое против одного — вряд ли тут получится договориться словами. Бежать тоже поздно — худшего повода для сплетен просто не придумать.

Коннор лихорадочно пытался сообразить, что делать, когда младший брат встал перед друзьями.

— Рик. Мы с тобой это только что обсудили.

— А ты держи свои руки при себе.

— Заметь, мы не лезли к твоему брату! Это он начал первым. Засунул свой нос не в своё дело. Вот пусть теперь и отвечает за свои слова!

— Элай, хватит, — попытался успокоить капитана Джесси, но Камски только отмахнулся, не собираясь сдавать позиции первым.

Ричард продолжал стоять на пути, но уже стал сомневаться в том, что делает. Камски это запомнит. Он всегда отличался довольно мстительным характером. «Мистер совершенство» действительно нарвался. Чувство самосохранения настойчиво советовало отойти, но Коннор, каким бы он ни был, всё ещё оставался старшим братом.

Гэвин не выдержал, приближаясь к ним.

— Так, всё, разошлись и успокоились!

Не стоило прикасаться к Элайдже. Капитан команды врезал ему так, как никогда бы не решился ударить лучшего друга. Рид упал на пол, и, прежде чем Ричард бросился бы на Камски, Коннор схватил его, оттаскивая от капитана. Подскочившие десятиклассники привлекли к себе слишком много внимания. Миссис Стерн очень быстро преодолела зал.

— Мистер Рид и мистер Камски, живо в кабинет директора!

Аманда дождалась, когда Гэвин поднимется, и сурово взглянула на капитана. Камски не запугать походом к директору. Он остро посмотрел на старшего из Андерсонов.

— Ты ещё пожалеешь об этом.

Ричард нахмурился, но Камски даже не взглянул на него, под чётким наблюдением Аманды уходя из столовой. Рид чувствовал, как горит от стыда его лицо, поэтому постарался вообще ни на кого не смотреть.

Ученики зашумели, и Ричард заметил руки, удерживающие его на месте. Подросток гневно обернулся, и Коннор тут же отпрянул. Разбираться здесь будет не лучшей идеей. Ричард схватил его за рукав рубашки и потащил за собой.

Коннор не жалел ни о чём из того, что сказал и сделал, поэтому просто смирился и ждал своей участи. Младший брат вытолкнул его из столовой на задний дворик. В такую погоду на улице никого не было. Под небольшим навесом крыльца оказалось сухое пятно, но Ричард подошёл так близко, что пришлось отодвинуться к самому краю. Капли дождя разбивались об асфальт, попадая на джинсы.

— Какого хрена ты лезешь не в своё дело?

— Прости!

— Я просил тебя об этом? — продолжал Ричард, не сбавляя голоса.

— Я не думал, что Камски так разозлится. Я хотел сделать как лучше для тебя. У тебя ведь болит рука…

— Тебя не касается моя жизнь! Я сам буду разбираться со своими проблемами!

— Я пытаюсь всё исправить! Я хочу всё исправить! Прости, что влез не в своё дело, но я просто пытался помочь тебе.

— Если ты надеешься, что у меня однажды отшибёт память, то ты очень в этом ошибаешься.

Коннор почувствовал, как паника начинает сжимать его горло.

— Прости. Это моя ошибка. Это произошло случайно. Мне очень жаль!

— Случайно? Да что ты вообще несёшь? — подросток поморщился. — Мне насрать, ясно? Я не хочу ничего об этом знать! Я хочу, чтобы ты просто ко мне не приближался. Что в этом сложного?

— Давай просто всё забудем! Как будто этого не было. Я знаю, что ты злишься, но мне тоже очень страшно. Ричард! — Коннор выставил руки вперёд, когда брат заметно напрягся. — Прости меня. Пожалуйста! Я сделаю всё что угодно ради тебя. Скажи, как мне всё исправить?!

— Заткнуться нахер и исчезнуть из моей жизни.

— Прости меня! Я не хочу уходить. Ты мне нужен. То, что я чувствую к тебе, это всё по-настоящему.

Пощечина от левой руки была ничуть не слабее, чем от правой. Коннор отшатнулся, оказываясь под дождём. Ноги подогнулись, и старшеклассник шлёпнулся на землю. Коннор даже не почувствовал, как потоки воды стекают за шиворот рубашки. Он растерянно поднял глаза. Ричард действительно выглядел злым.

— Ещё раз скажешь эту хрень — и простым ударом по морде не отделаешься. Держись от меня подальше!

Ричард отвернулся, направляясь к школе. Грудь Коннора содрогнулась от резкого вздоха.

— Ты обещал, что защитишь меня, а сам делаешь ещё больнее! За что? За то, что я просто один раз ошибся? — судя по дрожащему голосу, Коннор начал плакать. Это было незаметно под дождём. — Я думал, что нужен тебе. Там в парке ты сказал, что мы были тебе нужны. Ты не из-за девушки напился и не из-за свидания! Ты сделал это из-за нас! Потому что нас снова не оказалось рядом! Потому что нам снова было плевать! Потому что я трус! Я столько всего хочу исправить! Мне правда очень жаль!

Коннор притянул к себе колени. Как он теперь пойдёт на занятия в таком виде. Как вообще войдёт в школу. Полностью мокрый. Волосы прилипли ко лбу. Руки дрожат то ли от холода, то ли ещё от чего-то. Коннор никогда не считал себя слабым, но только не под этим холодным взглядом. Ричард, казалось, мог бы замораживать людей, если бы сильно захотел этого. Коннор видел эти глаза совершенно другими. В них было родное тепло. Он не сможет жить без этих глаз, как и без самого Ричарда.

Коннор протянул руку. Он готов сидеть так, пока младший брат не уйдёт, уничтожив последнюю надежду. До самой последней секунды будет надеяться, что Ричард поможет подняться. Он не промолчал несколько минут назад, значит, ему всё ещё не плевать. Злость — это ведь не безразличие. Безразличие — это конец.

Пауза затянулась, и отчего-то стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Ричард?

Рука уже дрожала на весу. Ричард сжал её, позволяя опереться на здоровое плечо, чтобы поднять старшеклассника на ноги. Коннор прижался к нему, пока появилась возможность.

Старший брат поднял глаза, и Ричард испугался этого взгляда, полного то ли надежды, то ли чего-то намного хуже. Подросток не раз его видел у знакомых девушек, но только сейчас заметил, что Коннор тоже так смотрит.

Ричард отвернулся, отодвигаясь подальше. Ладонь стало жечь после неловкого и странного «рукопожатия».

— Спасибо, — прошептал Коннор.

— Это за то, что договорился с Коллинзом. Мы в расчёте.

Ричард быстро зашёл в здание. Коннор шагнул было за ним, но остановился. Он не может войти в столовую в таком виде. Нужно дождаться, когда прозвенит предупредительный звонок и коридоры опустеют.

Коннор не торопясь обошёл здание и поднялся в школу с главного входа. К счастью, Перкинса не было в кабинете.

— Коннор? — удивлённо произнёс Маркус, и одноклассники тоже обернулись. — Ты в порядке?

— Да. Сходил на парковку. Нужно было кое-что взять из машины и случайно упал, — Коннору удалось совершенно искренне улыбнуться. Мысли путались непонятно из-за чего. Даже холодно уже не было. — Ещё и зонтик сломал… Я ужасно неуклюжий.

— О, Конни, — отозвалась Норт. — Не переживай. Такое с кем угодно могло случиться. Подумаешь, сраный дождь.

— Главное, что ты не поранился, — согласился Саймон. — Только как ты будешь сидеть ещё два урока?

—  Тебе, может, шорты дать? — откликнулся Лео. — Они не совсем чистые. Я только с волейбола.

— Я буду очень тебе благодарен, если честно. Не хочу снова прогуливать занятие и ехать домой.

Манфред-старший потянулся к спортивной сумке. Они с Коннором когда-то были в одной команде, но казалось, с того времени прошла уже целая вечность. Лео неуверенно протянул шорты, всё время ожидая, что Андерсон обсмеёт его или усмехнётся, что в жизни ничего из его рук не примет.

— Спасибо. Я отдам их завтра, но могу завезти к вам домой уже сегодня вечером, если они тебе нужны.

— Да мне вообще пофиг.

— Держи, Коннор, — Джерри снял с плеч рубашку. Он обожал носить их поверх футболок. — Думаю, у нас одинаковый размер.

Колин едва сдержал раздражённый вздох. Когда он с утра оказался насквозь мокрым, то вынужден был вернуться в дом и переодеваться. Автобус, естественно, ушёл. Пришлось уезжать на следующем. Стерн отчитывала его за опоздание в течение нескольких минут, пообещав сообщить о нарушении школьного устава отцу.

Даже зная всё это, Колин бы в жизни не ввалился так в кабинет и не стал бы брать одежду одноклассников. Стало ещё обиднее от того, что Коннору в принципе даже просить не пришлось.

_Ничтожество без друзей._

— Так, ребята, не жопимся, — улыбнулась Норт. — Кто догадался взять с собой запасную пару трусов?

Одноклассники рассмеялись. Колин закрыл глаза, не понимая, почему в нём так быстро копится ярость.

— Спасибо, Норт, думаю, я потерплю пару уроков в своих, — смущённо отозвался Коннор. — Я сбегаю в туалет. Переоденусь. Предупредите мистера Перкинса, что я здесь.

— Конечно, Коннор.

— Ты по поводу трусов ещё подумай, — крикнул ему в спину Нейтан. — Мне нравится, когда свободно.

Класс осуждающе зашумел, и старшеклассник удивился.

— Что? Я что единственный иногда хожу в школу без нижнего белья? Это же удобно!

Колин поднялся с места, быстро выходя из кабинета. Маркус задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, но решил отогнать от себя из ниоткуда взявшиеся дурные мысли.

Колин остановился посреди коридора, пытаясь успокоиться. Он ненавидит это место. Ненавидит каждого в этой школе. Он не может больше здесь находиться. Колин прижал кулаки к вискам. Голоса одноклассников доносились из-за двери. Нужно отойти подальше, пока Перкинс не вышел навстречу.

Старшеклассник зашагал в сторону выхода. Просто немного подышит свежим воздухом, и ему станет легче. Вернуться на занятие в любом случае придётся. Все заткнутся, когда придёт Перкинс, поэтому будет не так невыносимо дожидаться конца урока.

Колин нахмурился, замечая, что на крыльце уже стоит какой-то парень. В футбольной форме с номером «60».

_Ничтожество без таланта._

Почувствовав приступ тошноты, Андерсон быстро развернулся обратно.

Камски было подумал, что видит Коннора, но вовремя обратил внимание на другой цвет одежды. Всего лишь его мелкий брат-близнец. Вряд ли он успел заметить в руках капитана футбольной команды сигарету. Снова отправляться к директору не хотелось. Миссис Уоррен, в принципе, ненадолго их задержала. Сразу отправила Рида в одиночку отрабатывать наказание, а у Камски поинтересовалась успехами в подготовке к вступительным в университет, задала пару вопросов об отце и обстановке в доме, после чего благополучно отпустила на занятия.

Камски задумчиво посмотрел сокурснику вслед. Это, конечно, не Коннор, но… кажется, у него появилась идея.


	8. Ночь

Ричард в соседней комнате.

Коннор пытался сосредоточиться на завтрашних занятиях и планировании дел на выходные, но мысли каждый раз приводили к младшему брату. Отец лишил возможности даже посидеть с ним за одним столом на кухне, устроив допрос с пристрастием, чтобы выяснить, при каких обстоятельствах была повреждена рука. Хэнку слабо верилось, что так сильно можно было ушибиться во время игры, и, несмотря на заверения подростка, он позвонил директору, чтобы убедиться, что Ричарда не избили в школе. Младший сын взбесился за секунды, поднялся к себе и громко хлопнул дверью. Хэнк не обратил на это должного внимания, решив, что поведение подростка — очередная демонстрация задетой гордости. Коннор ждал, когда Ричард спустится на ужин, но младший брат включил музыку и, судя по всему, не собирался выходить из комнаты.

Рок-музыка Коннора никогда прежде не привлекала, но одна только мысль — «это нравится Ричарду» — кардинально меняла вкусовые предпочтения. Старший брат лежал на кровати и уже продолжительное время слушал оглушающие припевы через смежную стенку. Он начал чувствовать вину за эмоциональную неуравновешенность подростка. Сложно представить, как Ричард вообще справляется с тем, что вокруг него происходит. Вместо того, чтобы радоваться концу учебного года, его приближение для младшего брата оборачивается в кошмар. Оценки, контрольные, тренировки, соревнования, поцелуй с родным братом, Камски… А теперь ещё и травма руки.

Нужно что-то сделать. Поговорить, только вот Ричард и днём не был настроен на общение. Коннор сомневался, как отреагирует подросток, если старший брат постучит к нему в комнату. Скорее всего, Ричард уже переписывается с лучшим другом, жалуясь на опеку отца, а Рид полностью поддерживает его раздражение, становясь ему ещё ближе. Рядом с Ричардом снова будет кто-то другой.

Коннор решительно поднялся. Может, принести брату ужин в комнату? Это могло бы хоть немного его задобрить. Ричард должен был уже проголодаться.

Старшеклассник снова спустился на кухню. Вчерашний ужин Ричард ел неохотно, хотя с детства обладал нескромным аппетитом. Возможно, просто устал, но Коннор решил не рисковать и приготовить что-нибудь другое. В холодильнике, к счастью, полно продуктов на выбор. Требуется приготовить что-то быстро и вкусно. То, что точно понравится Ричарду. Коннор вспомнил о ягодах, давно брошенных в морозильную камеру. Он подумывал использовать их для коктейля, но так и не дошли руки. Может, пирог? Вишнёвый. Он должен поднять брату настроение. Пакетик с какао отыскался в коробке со специями. Шоколадно-вишнёвый пирог.

— Отлично!

Коннор собрал на столе все необходимые продукты. Он пару раз пёк печенье для благотворительных вечеров, но с пирогом они имели мало общего. Понадобилась помощь пошаговых рецептов из интернета.

Сделать тесто и бросить туда ягоды было несложной задачей. Трудности начались позже, когда пришлось разглядывать сквозь мутное, едва прозрачное стекло духовки, что происходит внутри. Если верить рецепту, то открывать нельзя, но при этом нужно следить, чтобы пирог не подгорел снизу, и убедиться, чтобы он пропёкся в середине. Ответить на вопрос «в чём смысл жизни» проще, чем это. Коннор сел на пол перед пылающей жаром духовкой, чтобы вовремя среагировать, если что-то пойдёт не так. Если пирог не превратится в факел, то можно считать свою миссию выполненной.

Дождь сильно сдал позиции к середине дня, но до сих пор не прекращался. Редкие капли, ударяющие по стеклу, действовали успокаивающе. Коннор сам не заметил, как пропал в своих мыслях. Уместно ли будет поинтересоваться, как Ричард себя чувствует, или он снова разозлится? Предложить ли свою помощь, чтобы как-нибудь ускорить процесс выздоровления? Не лучшей ли идеей будет просто поставить пирог и уйти, давая брату понять, что он уважает его личное пространство и не станет лезть в душу, пока Ричард сам не захочет поговорить?

Таймер духовки напомнил Коннору о том, зачем он сидит на полу. Критично осмотрев пирог, Андерсон смог облегчённо вздохнуть. Он пах и выглядел точно так же, как требуется по рецепту. Внешний вид блюда очень влияет на аппетит. Коннор чуть было не приготовил две чашки кофе, но вовремя вспомнил, что Ричарду он никогда не нравился.

Хэнк удивлённо воззрился на подношение, когда на журнальный столик опустился покрытый шоколадным кремом пирог.

— У меня что, день рождения?

— Мне захотелось чего-нибудь яркого в такой пасмурный день, — тепло улыбнулся в ответ старший сын. — Не уверен, насколько это съедобно. Будешь моим первым подопытным.

— Пасмурный день, говоришь? — детектив прищурился. Глаза блестят, волосы в муке, улыбается так, будто выиграл миллион. Будь это Колин, Хэнк бы точно задумался, нет ли в пироге щедрой порции слабительного. — Признавайся, где накосячил, и наказание будет не таким жестоким.

— Ничего не случилось, пап. У меня просто хорошее настроение.

— Неужели? Ну хоть кто-то счастлив в этом доме, — хмуро отозвался лейтенант.

Коннор задумчиво посмотрел на отца, прежде чем шагнуть вперёд и потянуться к нему в объятия.

— Так. Вот только не надо подлиз… О, господи, — за годы службы Хэнк научился делать страдальческое лицо. Коннор прижался к его плечу. Присутствие старшего сына удивительным образом улучшало настроение. Коннор, наверное, был единственным, рядом с кем можно было вспомнить, что ты всё ещё дорог и ценен. Хэнк всё-таки похлопал его по спине. — Ну всё, хватит. Я не смогу попробовать пирог, если ты меня задушишь. Может, кстати, лучше на Колине поэкспериментируем? Зараза к заразе не липнет, — Хэнк не удержался от смешка. — Я шучу. Но, если честно, целый день его не видел. Он не говорил ничего о том, что планирует где-то шляться в такую погоду?

— Может быть, он не на улице, а в кафе? Или у кого-то в гостях.

— Позвонить ему? Или тоже взбесится из-за того, что я пытаюсь его контролировать? — Хэнк задумался. За одного сына он уже сверхмеры забеспокоился, и теперь тот оскорблённый сидит в комнате. Колина гиперопека начала бесить уже лет с двенадцати. — Ладно. Вы парни взрослые. Пусть делает, что хочет. Вдруг у него свидание затянулось, а тут звонок от отца в самый неподходящий момент.

Коннор неуверенно кивнул. Хэнк занялся дегустацией, поэтому нужно торопиться. Пока отец отвлёкся, удастся незаметно пронести пирог на второй этаж. Коннор переложил один из кусков на тарелку и взял чашку с чаем в другую руку. Уже на подъёме по лестнице он вспомнил о своём внешнем виде. Коннор всерьёз задумался над тем, не зайти ли ему к себе и переодеться. Ричард может подумать, будто он совсем за собой не следит. Коннор нахмурился. Будто на свидание собрался! Ричард даже внимания не обратит, во что он одет, если это, конечно, не будет «зебра» или синий горошек на оранжевом фоне.

Старшеклассник осторожно постучал в дверь локтем. Музыки не слышно. Должно быть, Ричард решил не испытывать судьбу и не ждать, когда отец отправится спать.

— Ричард? — Коннор нахмурился. Никак не удаётся запомнить. — Рик! Это я. Коннор. К тебе можно зайти?

Андерсон прислушался к тишине внутри комнаты. Свет проникал сквозь щель между стеной и дверью. Значит, Ричард не спит. Коннор постучал ещё раз, и дверь случайно приоткрылась. Молясь о том, чтобы брат не рассердился, Андерсон пролез в образовавшийся проём.

Подросток сидел за столом, с очень серьёзным видом выводя что-то в тетради. Карандаш был в левой руке, поэтому Коннор не смог разглядеть, чем он занят. Из-за наушников брат не слышал, как его звали. Уверенность в своей идее стремительно угасала. Ричард не замечал чужого взгляда, и Коннор чувствовал неловкость всё сильнее, чем дольше оттягивал момент, чтобы сообщить брату о своём присутствии. Не хотелось пугать его своим неожиданным появлением.

— Рик!

Ричард повернул голову. Он потянулся к наушникам, но совершенно забыл о перевязанной руке. Подросток сморщился от резкой боли. Дёрнул наушники, и те стукнулись о стол.

— Выйди из моей комнаты!

— Прости, я стучал, но ты не услышал, — Коннор попятился назад, чтобы оказаться в коридоре, и Ричард понял, который из близнецов перед ним. — Я приготовил пирог. Решил занести тебе кусочек.

— Я не просил мне ничего приносить. Закрой дверь и оставь меня в покое!

Коннор растерянно замер в проходе. Такого варианта он не рассматривал.

— Я… Мне показалось, ты сидишь здесь уже давно. Ты не хочешь есть?

— Если бы я хотел есть, то уж точно не твой сраный пирог.

— Я могу разогреть ужин. Я как раз иду…

— И его тоже. Закрой за собой дверь, ок?

Ричард склонился над тетрадью, стараясь успокоиться. Старший брат попал под горячую руку, но так будет даже лучше, если он обидится и уйдёт.

Пока Ричард не надел наушники, Коннор решил попытаться ещё раз.

— Я хотел извиниться за то, что произошло сегодня в школе. Думал, что пирог хоть немного загладит мою вину, — Коннор заметил, как помрачнел подросток. — Я не должен был идти к мистеру Коллинзу, не обговорив это с тобой. Не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя были проблемы.

— Я повторю в последний раз. Тебя не должно парить, что со мной происходит. Ты уже влез не в своё дело, и ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Так прими это как знамение и отвали нахер от меня!

Коннор только сейчас понял, что Ричард выполняет домашнюю работу. Левой рукой он так неуверенно держал карандаш, что со стороны казалось, будто брат рисует. Ричард с раздражением выводил каждую цифру и букву, стараясь, чтобы она была понятна учителю. Получалось это не с первого раза, и ластик на кончике карандаша доживал последние мгновения. Только врождённая упёртость не позволяла всё послать и бросить.

Вид сердящегося из-за собственной беспомощности брата совершенно нелогично вызвал поток тёплого чувства в груди.

— Ты ведь не пойдёшь завтра в школу? Разве в медпункте тебе не дали справку о том, что ты освобождён от занятий? — Ричард ничего не ответил, стараясь держать себя в руках из последних сил. — Ах да. Меня это не касается. Прости. Пойду спрошу у папы. Пусть он сам выяснит, кто заставляет тебя делать домашнюю работу с покалеченной рукой…

— Я делаю то, что пропустил из-за своего прогула! Всё? Ты доволен?

— Если тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь…

— Нет, не нужна!

— Что это? Математика? — Коннор прошёл в комнату, ставя кружку и тарелку на стол брата. Ричард сжал в кулак здоровую руку. — У тебя всё получается?

— Это не твоё дело!

Коннор заглянул в тетрадь, и Ричард прикрыл примеры рукой.

«Боже, что за ребёнок?»

Коннор едва не произнёс это вслух. Плохая бы была идея. Каким-то неведомым чудом он оказался в комнате.

— Я… просто обожаю математику. Это, наверное, единственный предмет в школе, где найти ответ на свой вопрос ты всегда можешь, если используешь нужное правило. Всё логично и обоснованно. Обращайся ко мне за помощью в любое время, — младший брат странно сморщил нос, будто учуяв что-то. — Ещё я хорошо разбираюсь в геометрии, физике и литературе. Как раз сейчас повторяю все темы перед экзаменами и помню программу десятого класса.

— Супер. Вот иди и займись этим.

— Сколько ты уже здесь сидишь? Не потрать ты столько времени на математику, закончил бы уже другие предметы и пораньше лёг спать. Организм быстрее восстанавливается во сне. Тебе это сейчас необходимо, чтобы рука зажила и ты снова смог играть.

— Я отлично знаю это без твоих советов. Если тебя подослал отец, то передай ему, что мне уже не нужна нянька.

— Он здесь ни при чём. Я понимаю, почему ты злишься на него, но… — Коннор облокотился на стол, чтобы быть с братом на одном уровне. — В силу своей профессии папа постоянно сталкивается с жестокостью людей. Особенно подростков. Он старается контролировать, где мы, с кем и что делаем. Не потому, что хочет испортить нам жизнь, а чтобы защитить. Он заботится о тебе и не умеет показывать свою любовь другим способом. Знал бы он ребят из твоей команды, никогда бы не подумал, что ты мог с кем-то из них подраться. Они тебя очень ценят. Даже Камски.

— Тебе-то что знать о них? — нахмурился Ричард.

— Я знаю, что в вашей команде нет никого, кого бы я назвал трудным подростком. Да, Руперт немного нервный, но это из-за того, что его родители в разводе и постоянно делят его, заставляют выбирать, с кем проводить выходные, поливают друг друга грязью. Неудивительно, что ему проще сбежать из дома, из-за чего он уже не раз оказывался в полиции. А Лютер, как бы угрожающе он не выглядел, однажды помогал мне сажать цветы рядом с домом престарелых. Я слышал, что про него говорят учителя, но лично мне Лютер показался очень начитанным и умным парнем, — Ричард выглядел мирным, поэтому Коннор продолжил. — Элайджа не всегда вёл себя так, как сейчас. Да, в начальной школе он был тем ещё зазнайкой, но никогда не делил людей на тех, кто достоин его общества, а кто — нет. Я могу понять, в чём причина. Его родителей никогда не интересовало, чего он хочет. Для Камски соревнования штата — это последняя возможность играть в футбол, доказать им, что он может зарабатывать деньги, занимаясь тем, что приносит ему удовольствие. Иначе со спортом будет навсегда покончено.

— Откуда ты это нахрен знаешь?

— Просто слушаю, о чём говорят люди, и стараюсь ничего не забывать из того, что они мне сами рассказывают о себе. Наверное, неправильно, что некоторая личная информация становится достоянием общественности, но иногда, узнав немного больше о человеке, начинаешь видеть его с другой стороны. Не только с той, которую он всем показывает, — Коннор невольно скользнул взглядом по губам младшего брата. — Поэтому я здесь. Мне бы очень хотелось узнать тебя поближе, пока я не уехал. Я знаю о тебе слишком мало.

— Ты не знаешь обо мне вообще ничего, — ощетинился подросток. — У тебя было много интересных занятий помимо моего существования.

Ричард отвернулся, злясь на себя за то, что вообще это сказал. Прозвучало так, как будто его это волнует.

Коннор стыдливо кивнул.

— Кое-что я помню. Очень малое. Я знаю, что в твой чай нужно класть две ложки сахара. Мистер Коллинз перевёл тебя из запасного состава в основной уже через шесть тренировок. Когда тебе удалось сделать три тачдауна подряд, Камски пытался убедить всех, что ты подставил ему подножку, но никто не стал ему верить. Твоим первым костюмом на Хэллоуин был плащ-невидимка. Папа так тебе сказал, потому что у него были деньги только на костюмы для нас с Колином. Но ты так искренне верил, что невидим, что всех рассмешил и собрал конфет раз в пять больше, чем мы. Колин потом неделю с папой не разговаривал, — Коннор не удержался от улыбки. — Гэвин перевёлся к вам в восьмом классе, но общаться вы начали только после городских соревнований. Нужно было пробежать дистанцию от одной школы до другой. К финишу пришли все, кроме вас. Папа здорово испугался, решил, что вы заблудились или попали под машину. Взрослые бросились вас искать, а вы просто торчали рядом с фургоном с мороженым целый час. Папа готов был вас убить за это.

— Он гнался за нами от самого фургона, пока мы не достигли финиша…

Коннор рассмеялся. Ричард недоумевающе посмотрел в ответ. Брат смеётся над ним? Или… над шуткой? Коннор не был похож на того, кого забавляют чужие неудачи. Обычно бледные щёки старшего брата налились цветом. Он умудрялся выглядеть отлично даже с пятнами муки в волосах. Коннор взглянул из-под ресниц.

— С тех пор вы с Гэвином начали общаться? Он пробовал попасть в футбольную команду? За последние два года он мог бы многому научиться у тебя и присоединиться к «Детройтским машинам».

Ричард избегал прямого взгляда. Коннор решил, что спросил что-то не самое приятное брату, но подросток наконец заговорил.

— Одного желания играть недостаточно. Надо чётко следовать указаниям тренера и тактике игры, ориентироваться на поле при любом изменении плана, — Ричард нахмурился. — Тебе не понять.

— Ты про позиции? Я рад, что ты решил остаться в команде нападения. В ней у тебя больше шансов показать себя. У вас с Алленом отлично получаются обманные манёвры. Противники не успевают следить за мячом, когда вы передаёте пас друг другу. Хотя в роли тейлбека ты тоже показываешь отличные результаты. Со стороны смотрится очень волнующе, когда ты бежишь с мячом, и никто не может тебя догнать, настолько высокую скорость ты развиваешь в момент всплеска адреналина. Не могу не признать, футбол — очень красивая и захватывающая игра.

Ричард молчал. Коннор забеспокоился, не напутал ли чего в терминах. Не зная стратегии команды, очень сложно разобраться, что происходит на поле, понятно только, что кто-то побеждает, а кто-то проигрывает.

— Лютер гораздо лучше меня в роли тейлбека. На соревнованиях я скорее всего буду просто ресивером.

— Разве он не фуллбек? — младший брат сомнительно посмотрел в ответ, и Коннор поторопился объяснить. — Нет, я не в том смысле, что он большой и пугающий, просто он лучше всех смотрится в роли парня, который убирает противников с дороги. Лютер кажется очень сильным.

— Лютер не любит причинять другим боль. И переживает, если по его вине кто-то попадает в больницу, а это случается часто, — Ричард пригладил перевязанную руку. — Он даже не задел меня на поле, но теперь думает, что это из-за него я растянул связки.

— Я рад, что это не перелом. Когда ты вошёл в столовую, то был очень бледным. Не переживай. Рука быстро восстановится, если сегодня обеспечить ей полный покой, а с завтрашнего дня начать делать самые простые упражнения, постепенно увеличивая нагрузку.

Ричард очевидно нашёл очень интересный пыльный угол под столом, и Коннор чуть придвинулся.

— Тебе больше нравится футбол, или ты хотел бы вернуться в бейсбол?

— А меня ждут в бейсболе?

— Благодаря ему тебя навсегда вписали в историю школы. Будь я тренером, то использовал бы твою славу для привлечения молодёжи. На бейсбол не ходит столько школьников, сколько на футбол, — Ричард недоверчиво посмотрел в ответ. Коннор улыбнулся. — А ты разве не слышал? Все из уст в уста передают историю о том, как Ричард Андерсон избил по заслугам нескольких ребят старшей школы. За три года уже столько слухов выдумали, что на каждой вечеринке найдётся человек, который обязательно спросит у меня, правда ли ты хранишь окровавленную биту у себя под кроватью. И ведь кто-то по-настоящему в это верит.

Коннор неуверенно улыбнулся, пытаясь понять, не обидится ли брат на то, что говорят у него за спиной. Ричард долгое время молчал, а после встал со стула. Коннор удивлённо смотрел ему в спину, когда брат подошёл к шкафу и достал из его недр что-то длинное с алой деревянной верхушкой.

— Ты про это?

Карие глаза в ужасе уставились на брата, спокойно удерживающего биту одной рукой. Коннор готов был поклясться, что никакой крови не было, когда Ричард избивал того несчастного идиота, но теперь стал сомневаться в своём зрении. Может, за давностью лет воспоминания подкорректировались из-за шока.

Пока старший брат не обделался, Ричард неумело спрятал улыбку.

— Это краска, придурок.

— Краска?

— Гэву показалось прикольным, если я однажды приду вместе с битой в школу. И он её покрасил, — Ричард ловко прокрутил биту в воздухе, прежде чем протянуть её брату. Коннор принял снаряд, наконец замечая небрежно наложенный верхний слой. — Но я подумал, что нас обоих за такое исключат, и не стал этого делать.

«И слава господу, что не стал».

Коннор не стал говорить, что это была, наверное, самая тупая идея в мире, и только Рид мог до неё додуматься. Ричард остро реагирует на всё, что не так сказано о Гэвине. Придётся промолчать, но теперь Коннор будет регулярно проверять, чем занимается младший брат, пока его никто не видит. Не такой уж опека отца была бесполезной.

— Она тяжёлая, — Коннор покрутил биту в руках. А ведь брату было всего лишь тринадцать, когда он орудовал ей не хуже, чем шахтёр киркой.

— А ты думал, легко было разбивать череп тому козлу?

— И выбивать все зубы с корнем, — подыграл Коннор, вспоминая одну из баек.

Значит, Ричард всё-таки про них наслышан.

— Ломал ему пальцы один за другим, а он умолял меня убить его побыстрее.

— Конечно. Ты же сломал ему ноги и половину рёбер.

— А ещё сунул биту в задницу.

Коннор засмеялся. Ричард прежде не обращал внимания на то, какая у брата яркая улыбка. Вдвойне приятно, когда он смеётся над твоими шутками, а не каких-то незнакомых людей, которые постоянно его окружают.

Коннор задумчиво подцепил ногтем краску. Если бы в своё время он заступился за младшего брата, никаких легенд о «кровавой бите» сейчас бы не существовало. Некоторые ведь всерьёз считают Ричарда нелюдимым и жутким.

— Как там Гэвин? Его не сильно наказали?

Взгляд серых глаз снова стал жёстким. Коннор пожалел о том, что спросил об этом.

— Мыл полы в спортзале. Дважды, чтобы «урок лучше усвоился».

— Это неправильно. Он здесь ни при чём. Элайджа начал драку, — было очевидно, что Ричард не собирается обсуждать своих друзей, а также то, что произошло между ними, и Коннор подвёл к тому, о чём думал. — Не уверен, что смог бы поступить так же, как Гэвин. Вся команда встала бы на защиту Элайджи, все двадцать человек, но Рид всё равно решил тебя защитить. Он очень смелый.

— Скорее тупой и не думает о последствиях, — не сдержался Ричард.

Теперь Камски точно не позволит взять Рида с собой в качестве болельщика на игру. Сидел бы с закрытым ртом и не попал бы в неприятности. Вечно считает себя то самым умным, то бессмертным.

Коннор заметил, как изменилось настроение брата.

— Он хотел тебе помочь.

— Я контролировал ситуацию.

— Даже если так, почему бы не позволить другому человеку немного позаботиться о тебе? Принять чью-то помощь — это ведь не признак слабости.

— А ты что, решил поиграть в психолога? — Ричард резко обернулся. Коннор вздрогнул, не ожидая такой реакции. — Или снова в старшего брата?

Всё пошло явно не в туда, куда нужно. Он либо окажется в коридоре, либо на полу без сознания. Коннор поставил биту и взял тетрадь с карандашом со стола. Ричард не понял, что происходит, когда старшеклассник сел на его стул. Коннор закинул ногу на ногу и взглянул на брата.

— Что ж. Специально для вас стоимость сеанса всего лишь пять долларов. Вы хотите рассказать, что вас тревожит, мистер Андерсон, или мне самому сделать о вас свои выводы?

Коннор выждал время, убеждаясь, что младший брат не знает, как реагировать. Слишком сбит с толку, чтобы нападать.

Коннор заставил себя собраться и не задерживать надолго взгляд на его фигуре.

— Предполагаю, что в вашем возрасте возникают большие проблемы с самоидентификацией. Поиском себя. Вы близко к сердцу принимаете любую критику в свой адрес и считаете своё мнение единственно верным. Вы нуждаетесь в регулярном поощрении своих достоинств и тяжело переносите, если указать на ваши недостатки.

Ричард нахмурился, но не собирался никак комментировать это. Коннор продолжил.

— Если оценивать вашу комнату, можно сделать много интересных выводов. Отсутствие занавесок на окне означает, что вы любите, когда за вами подглядывают соседи, — Ричард против воли посмотрел в окно. Коннор воспользовался этим, обведя взглядом любимый профиль. — А количество носков на полу говорит о вашей тонкой натуре и любви засыпать в компании плюшевой игрушки.

Ричард поджал губы. Он бы метнул в брата чем-нибудь, не улыбайся тот так широко. До сих пор издеваться над ним разрешалось только Гэвину, но даже ему не удавалось уйти безнаказанным. Ричард угрожающе шагнул вперёд.

— Ты всё ещё разыгрываешь тупого психолога или уже хренового комика?

— Решил объединить усилия.

Коннор следил за его лицом, поэтому заметил, как едва заметно приподнялись уголки губ. Взгляд будто лёд. Длинные, как бывает в его возрасте, тёмные ресницы. Что-то неуловимо таинственное в чертах лица. Он прекрасен.

Коннор улыбнулся, заставляя Ричарда неуверенно повторить за ним. Старший брат опустил лицо первым, боясь, что подросток заметит его волнение. В комнате будто сразу стало теплее. Ричарду не понравилось, что Коннор смотрит в его тетрадь. В том, что он успел решить, десятиклассник не был уверен и меньше всего хотел, чтобы старший брат посчитал его тупым, когда найдёт кучу ошибок.

Ричард собирался забрать тетрадь, когда Коннор заговорил.

— По твоему почерку можно судить о том, что у тебя очень сильный характер. Твоя привычка входить в личное пространство людей сигнализирует о наличии лидерских качеств. Ты чувствуешь себя комфортней, когда смотришь на других свысока. Это стандартный метод запугивания в дикой природе — демонстрация своих размеров, — Коннор задумчиво постучал кончиком карандаша по губам, вчитываясь в разброс танцующие цифры. — А ещё ты забыл в ответе отрицательное значение. Во всех примерах. Частая ошибка при решении квадратных уравнений, — подросток поморщился, и старший брат поторопился добавить. — Всё в порядке. Я тоже постоянно в этом ошибался. На каждой контрольной хотя бы один раз, но забывал о минусе в ответе.

Коннор преувеличил. На каждой контрольной кто-то из одноклассников забывал об этом, но Андерсон успевал напомнить или исправить за пару минут до сдачи.

— Я хотел бы пересчитать парочку примеров. Вдруг в решении есть ошибка. Если ты…

— Нет.

Ответ прозвучал очень твёрдо. Коннор решил не настаивать, догадываясь, что ничего этим не добьётся. Взгляд сам по себе упал на пустую кровать с одинокой подушкой. Хэнк отвёз матрас и одеяло в химчистку, но приведут их в порядок только к завтрашнему дню.

— Ты сегодня будешь спать на диване?

— А на деревянных досках, считаешь, удобнее?

— Диван для тебя слишком маленький. У тебя после него будет болеть спина. Ты мог бы поспать в моей кровати, если хочешь. Я не против.

Коннору понадобилось несколько секунд оглушительной тишины, чтобы понять, что что-то не так.

— Я хотел сказать, что посплю на диване вместо тебя, а ты — в моей комнате. У меня очень удобная кровать.

— Давай я как-нибудь сам разберусь…

— Если ты случайно ляжешь во сне на живот, то можешь сделать себе ещё хуже, чем сейчас. У дивана очень жёсткая обивка. Мой матрас намного мягче. У тебя будет хоть какой-то шанс выспаться за ночь, — заметив, что Ричард сомневается с резким отказом, Коннор добавил. — Считай это моим извинением за сегодняшний инцидент в столовой.

— Я думал, что твоё извинение — вон то, — Ричард указал на чай.

— Один пирог не исправит всех ошибок, которые я совершил. Это всего лишь одно из моих извинений.

— Мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

— Я знаю. И мне очень жаль.

Ричард поморщился. Младший брат обхватил себя здоровой рукой. Коннор расценил это как попытку защититься. Уж точно не нападать. Подростку сложно давался выбор между очевидным комфортом и принятием помощи от старшего брата, который после очень сомнительных событий вдруг решил измениться. С другой стороны, Коннор когда-то сам ночевал в его комнате, так что его желание отплатить тем же вполне объяснимо.

— Ты не видел моего одеяла? Я нигде не могу его найти.

Ричард осмотрелся, а после достал из шкафа сложенное одеяло и протянул его брату. Коннор поднялся на ноги, но не стал ничего брать. Он мягко придвинул одеяло к груди подростка, заглянув ему в глаза.

— Принесёшь, когда закончишь с математикой. Я как раз успею прибраться и постелю тебе новое бельё. Можешь взять свою подушку или использовать мою, — Коннор черкнул карандашом несколько слов в тетради. Ричард не смог ничего разглядеть из-за его плеча. — Либо ты всегда можешь попросить меня решить всё вместо тебя.

Коннор очень быстро вышел из комнаты, чтобы у подростка не было возможности выразить протест. Ричард смотрел ему вслед даже после того, как закрылась дверь. Всё произошедшее шло вразрез с пониманием подростка. Это какое-то странное, непривычное чувство… вмешательства в свою жизнь? Появления чего-то нового? Ричард не смог бы охарактеризовать того, что конкретно испытывал.

Подросток вспомнил о надписи в тетради. Аккуратный почерк Коннора казался чем-то неправильным среди дёрганых, пляшущих цифр.

«Цена повысилась с пяти долларов до одного пирога. Надеюсь, тебе понравится».

Ричард не успел подавить улыбку, тут же раздражаясь этому. Подросток взял карандаш, чтобы стереть глупую надпись, но ластик окончательно отломился, скатившись вниз со стола. Ричард с ненавистью взглянул на оставшийся на кончике карандаша след от клея.

Решать дальше он не сможет. Чай, скорее всего, уже остыл. Подросток убедился в этом, приложив кружку к губам. С количеством сахара Коннор не ошибся. Раньше в школу они собирались вместе, поэтому не удивительно, что брат ещё помнит об этом. Но вот всё остальное…

Десятиклассник откинулся на спинку стула. Приходилось по очереди брать в руку то пирог, то кружку. Крошки посыпались на футболку и колени, но подросток не стал обращать на это внимания. Ричард хотел пойти на завтрашнюю тренировку в качестве наблюдателя, поэтому мыться, переодеваться и перевязывать руку будет утром. Сейчас лучше отдохнуть. Коннор прав. Рука должна оставаться в покое. Завтра будет легче.

Пирог удивительно быстро закончился, но настроение улучшил. Если футболку снять было нельзя, то джинсы легко сползли до щиколоток, стоило расстегнуть ремень и ширинку. Ричард стянул носки и осмотрелся, прикидывая, что взять с собой в комнату брата. Нужен ноутбук, телефон и одеяло. Рука была только одна, поэтому Ричард сунул мобильник под резинку трусов. Подросток вышел из комнаты, прикрывая ногой дверь. Та не до конца закрылась, но Ричарда это не особо волновало. До комнаты Коннора была всего пара шагов. В голову напросились ненужные воспоминания о той ночи, когда старший брат не поехал с ним на вечеринку. Близнецы постоянно ссорились, сколько Ричард их помнил. Все истории отца о том, что раньше они были не разлей вода и читали мысли друг друга казались какой-то жестокой, сюрреалистичной шуткой.

Подросток как наяву увидел слёзы, смешанные с дождём на лице старшего брата.

«Ты обещал, что защитишь меня, а сам делаешь ещё больнее!»

Ричард остановился. Что-то неправильное было в крепкой дубовой двери, которую они ставили вместе с отцом. Огромная. Плотная. Такую не выбьешь с одного удара.

Ричард развернулся, чтобы пойти обратно к себе, когда Коннор открыл дверь. Широкая улыбка осветила его лицо.

— А. Ты так быстро? А я почти закончил, — взгляд против воли скользнул намного ниже груди подростка. Коннору удалось не засмотреться, проползая мимо брата вдоль стены и крепко прижимая скомканное бельё. — Ты заходи. Я отнесу это наверх и вернусь.

Куда именно наверх он пошёл, Коннор сам не понял. Видимо, на крышу, так как третьего этажа в доме не было.

Почувствовав, как начинает гореть лицо, старшеклассник поскорее направился в ванную. Ричард был вынужден перешагнуть порог. До сих пор он не особо рассматривал комнату брата. Подросток положил ноутбук и одеяло на знакомый письменный стол. Каждая канцелярская принадлежность хранилась в отведённом специально для неё месте. Одних линеек было штуки три разных форм, и Ричард понятия не имел, для чего они вообще нужны. Окна в бывшей каморке не было, поэтому для дополнительного освещения рабочего места брат использовал переносной светильник, подключённый по USB к ноутбуку. Левая часть комнаты принадлежала шкафу и зеркалу, поэтому Ричард приблизился к кровати. На стене растянулся коллаж из многочисленных фотографий. Ричард даже понятия не имел, кто большинство из этих людей. Друзья, одноклассники, знакомые, отец. Лишь на нескольких фото Коннор был запечатлён один. В театральном костюме на сцене в классе шестом, если не раньше. В контактном зоопарке с диковинным зверьком на плече лет в пятнадцать.

Ещё чаще, чем брат, на его фотографиях мелькал светловолосый парень. Кажется, Саймон. Трейси когда-то просто с ума по нему сходила, готовая падать в обморок всякий раз, когда он проходил мимо неё в коридоре. Это было три года назад, когда ей было всего лишь тринадцать, но кто знает, добилась ли она тогда своего. Этот Саймон очень скрытный парень, несмотря на его популярность. На общих фото с Коннором он улыбался не менее счастливо, чем старший брат.

Коннор вернулся, впервые чувствуя себя так неуверенно в собственной комнате. От Ричарда было невозможно держаться на расстоянии в небольшом пространстве. Младший брат заметил, что исчезли следы муки с волос и футболки.

— Нашёл что-то интересное? — улыбнулся Коннор, вставая рядом с младший братом.

— Это Саймон?

— Да. Ты его знаешь?

— Слышал, но никогда его здесь не видел. У тебя так много друзей, но никто из них сюда не приходит. Почему?

— Если у нас планировалась ночёвка или вечеринка, мы просто шли к Маркусу. У него в доме полно свободных комнат, где мы можем делать всё что угодно и никому не мешать. А у нас даже места нет, где бы я мог всех разместить, — Коннор не стал уточнять, что очень стеснялся своей крошечной комнаты. Она ему нравилась, но пришлось бы отвечать на нежеланные вопросы. — Раньше мы пятеро были неразлучны.

— Раньше?

— С возрастом количество друзей существенно сокращается. Появляются другие интересы.

Ричард не знал, что на это ответить. Наверное, нужно спросить, что случилось, но язык прирос к нёбу. Это его не касается.

— Розетка под кроватью. Понадобится что-нибудь — сразу пиши мне, я поднимусь. Ты будешь запирать комнату на ключ?

— Зачем?

Коннор задумался. Действительно, зачем. Это ведь Ричард. Ему не надо бояться Колина.

— Мне утром нужно будет переодеться перед школой. Я постараюсь тебя не будить, просто предупреждаю, что зайду и возьму несколько своих вещей и сразу выйду.

Коннор отодвинул к стене заготовленный рюкзак и отключил от сети свой ноутбук. Было очевидно, что он хочет сказать ещё что-то, но не может найти тему для разговора. Ричард нахмурился, не в силах больше игнорировать навязчивый запах.

— Чем от тебя так несёт?

— Что? — Коннор прижал воротник к носу, ничего не обнаруживая, но уже краснея от стыда. — Я… Я не… Я ещё не ходил в душ, но даже не подумал, что…

Прежде чем брата разорвёт от смущения, Ричард поторопился объяснить.

— Как будто печеньем. Очень вкусным.

Коннор завис на время. Огромный валун стремительно рухнул с его души.

— Ванилин. Я… Случайно рассыпал ванилин, когда делал пирог. У него очень стойкий запах. Его добавляют в выпечку для аромата.

— Я думал, что это мука, — Ричард решил смягчить реакцию на свои прошлые слова. Наверное, он высказался слишком резко. —  _Спасибо._ За пирог.

Коннор взял ноутбук, стараясь не показывать того, насколько рад это слышать.

— В холодильнике есть ещё, если ты захочешь. Ты не против, если я возьму твою подушку? На своей я уже постельное сменил.

— Бери.

— Спасибо. Спокойной ночи.

Коннор плотно закрыл за собой дверь. Ричард присел на кровать. Да, на ней определённо будет намного удобнее, чем на диване. Ещё и подставка для ноутбука аккуратно приделана к стене. Коннор создал себе максимально комфортный уголок. Ричард задумался над тем, как будет выглядеть комната, когда старший брат уедет в университет. Не хотелось бы видеть это яркое и уютное место заброшенной кладовкой с кучей паутины и пыли. Ричард прилёг на подушку, начиная чувствовать запах свежего белья. «Печенье» всё ещё щекотало нос, но уже не так сильно после ухода старшего брата. Несмотря на размеры комнаты, ему здесь даже нравится. Она такая же аккуратная и тёплая, как сам Коннор.

***

Оказывается, звуки дождя могут успокаивать намного лучше музыки. Если не считать того, что редкие холодные капли разбиваются о твой капюшон, отскакивают от металлической плиты и слетают вниз. Строительство дома было приостановлено, и высотка так и осталась в некоторых местах без крыши, стен и даже лестниц. Взобраться на последний этаж не составляло проблем. Территория давно никем не охранялась, и забор вокруг здания служил лишь напоминанием о том, что данная собственность кому-то принадлежит. На самом деле, всем насрать на это место, кроме тех, кто хочет в нём спрятаться.

Колин поднял телефон, закрывая его собой от дождя. Ни одного пропущенного, ноль входящих вызовов и никаких оповещений в сети. Даже от отца.

Здесь, на высоте, холодно, но намного лучше, чем внизу. Никто из бездомных, наркоманов или сатанистов не станет взбираться так высоко. У них дела есть поважнее бессмысленного созерцания города в третьем часу ночи. Колин обнял себя, чтобы стало теплее. Зато здесь тихо. С высоты открывался прекрасный вид на Амбассадор. Величественный мост так ярко освещался, что его было видно на многие мили вокруг. К сожалению, взобраться на него просто так не получится. Всегда найдутся ненормальные, которые провернут этот трюк, но их быстро упекут за решётку. Граница между Детройтом и Канадой очень жёстко охраняется. Даже если сильно захотеть, сброситься с этого потрясающего моста не оставят шансов.

Колин против воли опустил взгляд в пустоту. Что-то внутри противоестественно сжалось, когда он представил себе полёт с такой высоты. Особенно громкое приземление. Даже воздух показался тяжелее. Стало немного не по себе от мысли, что кто-то мог сидеть на этом же месте до него, но с совершенно другой целью. Кончать с собой в планы старшеклассника не входило ни коим образом. Слишком много людей будут счастливы, если он серьёзно захочет это сделать. Наверное, половина школы, если не вся сразу, включая учителей. Тина бы с ума сошла от радости, так что пусть отсосёт. Не дождётся.

Колин приложил горлышко бутылки к губам. Хотя бы выигранные у отца деньги пригодились, но либо ликёр — полное дерьмо, либо нужно было уточнить тому бродяге, что пойло нужно брать покрепче. Бездомный готов был уже дать дёру с купленной бутылкой, но Колин успел сообщить, что его отец — лейтенант полиции. Бездомный повёлся. Андерсон был рад тому, что не отдал этому козлу все свои деньги. За одну бутылку неудачнику попадать не хотелось, но будь их несколько, мог бы и ограбить. Колин долго выслушивал в спину, что обидевшийся недовор думает об «упаковках» и папенькиных сыночках. Старшеклассник забыл о его существовании уже через несколько минут, как начал бродить по городу. Домой идти нельзя. У отца, разумеется, есть чувство юмора, но проверять его реакцию на второго пьяного сына не хотелось. С Колина достаточно унижений и без пробежек по городу в чём мать родила. После литра сладкого и высокоградусного алкоголя мыслей в голове стало меньше, но чувство полного разочарования в себе не исчезло.

Бутылка опустела, поэтому старшеклассник, не думая, швырнул её вниз, наблюдая, как та испарилась в темноте. Колин не успел засечь, сколько секунд длилась тишина, прежде чем раздался звон стекла. Дождь заглушил звук падения. Глаза уже откровенно слипались, но лечь было не на что. Колин и так сидел на собственном рюкзаке, чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть. До дома несколько кварталов, и абсолютно лень идти пешком.

Заходить в фотогалерею не хотелось. Вызывала отвращение даже мысль посмотреть на брата. Колин бы удалил эти фото, если бы не существовало варианта просто выложить их на всеобщее обозрение. Отомстить за все услышанные слова. Колин не меньше десятка раз открывал главный сайт школы, смотрел на панель объявлений и закрывал обратно. Просто трусит. Другого объяснения Колин не видел. Разве ему есть какое-то дело до будущего младшего брата? Он беспокоится о себе. Что будет с ним, когда Ричард догадается, что не отец вошёл в его комнату и запечатлел его задницу. Оправдание жалкое, но оно единственное помогало сохранять спокойствие.

Колин пролистнул последние новости школы. Какая-то девчонка предлагает свои услуги по изготовлению парных бутоньерок ручной работы. Забавно. Колин даже понятия не имеет, с кем пойдёт на выпускной. Тина ведь уже в пролёте. Какой вообще смысл на него идти? Он не хочет видеть всех этих кретинов, называющих себя его ровесниками. Некоторые из них отстали в развитии года на четыре.

Один из номеров на сайте выделялся на общем фоне. Телефон службы доверия. Система образования очень обеспокоена количеством нервных срывов у подростков, совершения ими самоубийств и даже нападений на одноклассников. Массовые расстрелы — новость, которая долго остаётся у всех на слуху, проблема только в том, что ни черта не меняется. Каждый директор в городе лишь обещает, что в их школе никогда подобного не случится, но сраного телефона психолога, если его вообще замечают школьники, недостаточно для того, чтобы дети и подростки перестали быть уродами. Колин назло стал запоминать цифры номера, чтобы вбить его с первого раза. Надпись внизу сообщала, что звонить можно в любое время. Отлично. Это может быть даже весело. Колин приложил мобильный к лицу. Гудков было около пяти штук, прежде чем кто-то ответил на вызов.

— Здравствуйте. Вы позвонили в службу доверия. Я готова вас выслушать. С кем я говорю?

Кажется, это последняя возможность просто сбросить и пойти домой, но ещё хотелось поднять себе настроение. Нужно отдать ей должное, она очевидно была разбужена звонком, но даже не подала виду. А ведь ей тоже вставать рано утром. Колин понятия не имел, кто у них в школе психолог, но решил прочистить горло, чтобы его на всякий случай нельзя было узнать по голосу.

— Я хочу говорить анонимно. Мой номер, типа, уже отслеживается или как? За мной не приедут копы?

— Нет. Вы в полной безопасности, как и ваши информационные данные. Это мой личный номер, созданный только для одной цели — помочь вам. Я не имею права нарушать ваши личные границы, узнавать ваше имя или передавать кому-то этот разговор. Но если вы попросите, к вам обязательно приедет помощь. Вы желаете, чтобы к вам кто-нибудь приехал? Вы находитесь в безопасности?

— Я просто увидел ваш номер на сайте и подумал, что вы можете ещё спасти мне жизнь. Я сижу на крыше многоэтажки и очень хочу прыгнуть вниз. У вас есть возможность меня отговорить.

Колин заставил себя не смеяться. Какое-то время в телефоне была тишина.

— У вас что-то случилось?

— Случилось то, что я хочу сдохнуть, да. Вы какой-то странный психолог.

— Вы можете рассказать мне всё, что вас беспокоит. Всё, что у вас произошло. Поверьте, вам станет легче, если вы выговоритесь.

— Нет. Не станет. От того, что я расскажу, легче никому не станет. И мне тоже.

— Постарайтесь попробовать. Вы уже сделали решающий шаг на пути к спасению: вы позвонили на этот номер. Что-то ценное держит вас среди людей. Я здесь для того, чтобы указать вам, куда смотреть. Выслушать и помочь. Прошу, не кладите трубку. Вместе с вами мы придём к решению вашей проблемы.

— Я хочу, чтобы меня трахнул брат.

Рука с силой вцепилась в телефон. Зачем он это сказал? А что если она солгала и разговор записывается? Его вычислят по номеру, сообщат отцу. Колин зажмурился, чувствуя, как подкатывает паника. А какая к чёрту разница?

— Я хочу, чтобы меня трахнул мой младший несовершеннолетний брат, который терпеть меня не может. И я тоже его ненавижу. Меня бесит, что этот козёл существует, и что он намного успешней меня. И при этом я хочу под него лечь. Чтобы отымел меня, как последнюю шлюху.

Колин уже подумал, что психолог бросила трубку, настолько долго она молчала.

— Вы признались брату в своём желании и теперь думаете, что он никогда вас не простит?

— Он просто кончит меня, если узнает об этом. Этот урод не должен ничего понять. Я не дам ему удовольствия поиздеваться надо мной ещё и по этой причине. Он и без того ведёт себя как самодовольный урод, а узнав, что я дрочу на него, вообще перестанет влезать в дверные проёмы из-за распирающего чувства невъебенности!

— И когда вы поняли, что влюблены в младшего брата?

Колин замер. Больше тишины не было. На этот раз кровь стала шуметь в голове.

— Я сказал, что хочу трахнуть его, а не любить! Любить это чмо я не стану, даже останься он последним существом с членом на планете! Ты тупая? Ты не слышала, что я говорил? И это называется службой поддержки? Я нихрена не стал чувствовать себя легче!

— Сожалею, но в нашем штате запрещены сексуальные контакты между кровными родственниками. Полиция оштрафует вас в случае нарушения закона. Вы можете проявлять свою потребность в брате другим образом. Доверием, привязанностью, обсуждением общих интересов. Вы пытались поговорить с вашим младшим братом? Может быть, он мог бы помочь вам в решении вашей проблемы?

— Всё, что он может, это втоптать меня в грязь ещё глубже! А я и так уже погряз в этом дерьме по самое горло! Я просто… Мне кажется, это никогда не кончится. Я никогда не выберусь. Я так и останусь отбросом общества.

— Вы не должны винить себя за ваши чувства. Никому из нас неведомо, по какому принципу мы выбираем тех, в ком нуждаемся остро, как в воздухе. Стремление найти пару — совершенно естественное желание для человека. Возможно, в вашем брате есть те качества, которые вам необходимо видеть в человеке рядом с собой. Быть может, ваш младший брат напоминает вам кого-то другого. Вы проецируете на него то, каким хотите видеть своего постоянного партнёра. С кем вы будете в безопасности и в гармонии с собой. Когда вы встретите человека, который полностью восполнит ваши представления о второй половинке, вы сможете взглянуть на вашего брата иначе и позволить ему идти своей дорогой. Вы наконец-то станете счастливым.

Колин сглотнул, чувствуя, как онемела от холода рука с телефоном. Легче не стало. Только ещё больнее. Пережить общество Ричарда ещё получится. Всю жизнь терпел и ничего. До бешенства злили слова брата, брошенные с высокомерной, наглой ухмылкой. Они вошли в подкорку головного мозга и возникали вновь и вновь, заставляя сердце стучать в висках. Колину стало казаться, что слово «ничтожество» выведено где-то под его одеждой, так сильно им припечатало. Почему это вообще его так задело?

И не такие вещи говорили. И не такое слышал. Но только не от Ричарда.

— Вы не один…

— Да пошла ты.

Колин сбросил вызов. Эта долбанная стерва кого угодно сведёт в могилу своими заумными речами. Андерсон поднялся на ноги, ни секунды больше не желая оставаться здесь. Мокрое дно рюкзака ударило по пояснице, и Колин подтянул лямки выше. Уже при спуске вниз до Андерсона дошло, что у психологички, очевидно, будет очень тяжёлая ночка. Он ведь сказал, что собирается прыгать. Удивительно, почему она не перезванивает. Неужели и вправду не врала про полную анонимность? Или просто боится, что не ответят. В конце концов, если полиция начнёт его искать, номер всегда можно сменить или прикинуться дебилом. В этом сложностей никогда не было.

Старшеклассник не торопился, шагая только по освещённым улицам. Зонт уже как несколько часов без толку торчал из рюкзака. Одежда промокла насквозь. Колин пнул попавшийся под ноги кусок пластика. Почувствовав в этом неплохую релаксацию, он вошёл в подворотню и раздавил один из мусорных пакетов, которых кому-то так и не хватило ума донести до бака. Колин подпрыгивал на нём до тех пор, пока ещё было что уничтожать. Ошмётки и полиэтилен разлетелись в стороны. Хоть немного согревшись, старшеклассник смог отправиться дальше. Через пару километров ноги начали заплетаться. В жилых районах было всё-таки поспокойнее. Тут тебе и патрульные машины, следящие за порядком, и в окнах домов горел свет. Редко попадались пешеходы не самой приятной и дружелюбной наружности, хотя в темноте и Колин выглядел как выбравшийся из своего убежища наркоман. Неустойчивая походка лишь усиливала эффект, и Андерсону удалось без препятствий выйти к спальному району. Кажется, он ел в последний раз где-то пять часов назад. Какой-то жалкий хот-дог, в котором даже горчица оказалась просрочена, но было лень возвращаться и требовать возврата денег.

На звёзды так интересно смотреть, когда задираешь голову и шагаешь в неизвестность. Возможно, впечатаешься через секунду в столб. Плевать. Стоит покружиться, и небо движется вместе с тобой. Колин, не подумав, сделал так несколько раз, пока нога не запнулась, и он не свалился на землю. Даже теперь планета продолжала крутиться. Пришлось сжать голову руками, и раздвоенная картинка наконец соединилась в одну. Блевать ещё не тянуло, но появилось стойкое ощущение, что дерьмо не за горами. Кроме дряной выпивки в желудке ничего больше не плескалось. Колину удалось поднять себя и пойти дальше, пока он просто не уснул где-нибудь на земле. Украсть у него нечего, не считая оставшихся денег и телефона, но было ещё много других вариантов, что с ним можно сделать, пока он без сознания. Эта мысль так быстро отрезвила, что ноги сами пошли вперёд.

Колин даже удивился тому, что почему-то рад видеть свой дом впереди. Ещё и с выключенным светом во всех окнах. Замечательно. Его никто не ждёт, но и некому его встретить и прописать по первое число. Андерсон порылся в карманах, пытаясь найти ключи. Попасть в темноте в замочную скважину с первого раза не получилось. Догадаться подсветить себе — тоже. Колин расцарапал весь замок, прежде чем попасть в него и толкнуть входную дверь.

Какое-то расплывчатое пятно смотрело прямо из зеркала. Пришлось подойти ближе. Чёртовы волосы завились из-за дождя. Колин постарался их прижать к голове, но быстро вспомнил, что утром картина станет ещё хуже. Насрать. Старшеклассник отворил дверцу холодильника, пытаясь найти хоть что-нибудь съедобное, что можно по-быстрому в себя запихнуть. Ни черта себе. У кого-то день рождения. У отца осенью. У Ричарда был недавно. У Коннора?

Потребовалось ещё где-то двадцать секунд, чтобы понять, почему день рождения точно не у Коннора. Нет, ликёр всё-таки подействовал, зря он на него грешил. Странно, а сна даже ни в одном глазу. Колин швырнул тарелку на стол и достал нож из столешницы. Отломив приличный кусок, он пошёл вместе с ним в сторону лестницы. Чёртовы ступеньки сливались с темнотой. Колин наступил на первую из них, но промахнулся. Нога ухнула в пустоту, и Андерсон чуть не свалился вниз. Колин успел вцепиться в перила, выронив нож и пирог. Старшеклассник обдумал свои шансы подняться наверх живым и без привлечения внимания.

Никаких.

Колин сел на пол, обнимая деревянный лакированный брусок перил, на который очень приятно было опереться головой. Поспит здесь. Нужно будет проснуться раньше отца, и тогда он ни о чём не узнает. Колин сбросил со спины рюкзак и вынул телефон, чуть не ослепнув от яркости экрана. Надо поставить будильник на час раньше. Если он прогуляет школу, у отца появятся вопросы. Колин обратил внимание на очертания дивана в свете мобильного. Там будет намного удобнее, чем на полу. Андерсон подтянул тело вверх и оттолкнулся от лестницы, чтобы впечататься в обивку дивана.

Колин замер от страха. Кто-то лежал под разноцветным пледом, расплывающимся в темноте. Ричард оставался прошлой ночью спать в гостиной. Колин перестал дышать, осознавая, как шумел ещё несколько минут назад. Брат должен быть как минимум в коме, чтобы не услышать такого грохота. Колин прислушался к его дыханию. Какой-то звук был едва слышен в тишине дома. Наушники. Кто-то, не прекращая, трещал где-то рядом. Аудиокнига? Брат спит или нет?

Мерзкое сердце ускорилось в груди. Колин с силой мотнул головой, чтобы прогнать желание стянуть плед, в который ткнулся лицом младший брат. Хотелось провести ладонью по тёмным волосам, но вряд ли получится убежать. Даже собственные пальцы рассмотреть не получалось, если вытянуть руку. Колин устало повис на спинке дивана. В голове одна за другой растворялись мысли. Так спокойно давно не было на душе. Он будто и вправду дома. Спящий Ричард, по крайней мере, молчит и не сделает больно. Хотя, какая ему разница.

Колин против воли вспомнил короткое, практически напоминающее объятия прикосновение в ванной. Он с отвращением зажмурился, но тепло всё равно разлилось в груди. Этого недостаточно, чтобы забыть всё остальное. Он его ненавидит. Это тепло — лишь реакция тела на близкий контакт, которого очень не хватает с кем-нибудь ещё. С кем-нибудь кроме Ричарда. Да кто угодно может так же дотронуться и вызвать те же эмоции.

Колин невесомо опустил кончики пальцев на расслабленную спину. Рука сама потянулась. Ричард всё равно неуравновешенный. Возможно, это единственный шанс получить то, чего он никогда не даст. Просто аккуратно лечь с ним рядом. Можно сослаться на то, что был пьяным и не заметил его. Колин решительно забросил ногу на диван. Уже перевешиваясь вниз, он задумался, почему просто не обошёл его с другой стороны.

Ричард тихо вскрикнул. Свалившись сверху, Колин схватился рукой то ли за него, то ли за плед. В следующую секунду он намного увереннее подтянул к себе тёплое тело. Брат зашевелился, но не сумел вырваться. Коннор поморщился от холодной одежды и кожи, атаковавших его со спины. Колин не заметил его метаний, прижимаясь щекой и проталкивая руку под тёплый бок. Всё. Теперь можно умирать счастливым. Ричард реально тупой, если всё ещё не сообразил, что делать. Зато об него можно греться. Чужое сердце почти что билось о грудную клетку, как будто собираясь из неё вырваться. Колин чувствовал его под ладонью, невольно убаюкиваясь этой вибрацией. Вот теперь он там, где должен быть. Коннор задержал дыхание, опасливо скашивая глаза на брата. От близнеца пахло алкоголем. Ещё и весь мокрый. Коннор вздрогнул от омерзения, тут же боясь, что Колин проснётся. Пришлось затихнуть, чтобы дать себе время успокоиться. Близнец дышал очень глубоко. Ну хоть что-то хорошее в этой ситуации. Осталось придумать, как незаметно из-под него выбраться.

Коннор уже не надеялся, что близнец заедет домой перед школой. В любом случае, он должен был просто тихо прокрасться к себе, чтобы отец не заметил, но когда дело касается Колина, всё всегда идёт не по плану. Коннор взялся за холодные кисти рук, пытаясь их разъединить. Главное, не делать резких движений. В комнате было достаточно тихо, чтобы заметить любое изменение в дыхании. Коннор осторожно приподнялся, расширяя замок из объятий. Руки брата сползли ниже. Коннор снял с себя сначала одну из них, а потом аккуратно сдвинул вторую.

Ледяная ладонь резко схватила его за руку. Коннор вскрикнул, и Колин открыл глаза. Посмотрел мутным и сонным взглядом будто сквозь него. Коннор замер, боясь того, что брат сделает. Колин моргнул, и хватка ослабла. Рука безвольно упала на диван, и Коннор смог отбежать. Близнец просто спал. Схватил рефлекторно. Вряд ли он даже вспомнит об этом утром. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Почему он вообще так испугался? Против пьяного и сонного брата он намного сильнее. Коннор не мог не подойти к дивану ближе. У близнеца были грязными джинсы, будто он обвалялся в луже. Лицо полностью расслабилось. Дышит ровно. Вроде бы с ним всё в порядке.

Коннор запоздало заметил, что входная дверь открыта. Из холодильника тоже выходит холод. Тарелка с пирогом на столе. На лестнице валяется один из кусков. Недалеко от ножа.

Коннор со злостью захлопнул дверь и поставил на место пирог. Грязь либо придётся убирать, либо оставлять до утра, чтобы отец лично всё своими глазами увидел и сделал выводы. Виновник шевельнулся на диване. В поисках тепла он переместился на то же место, где лежал близнец. Лёг на живот и наконец-то громко вздохнул. Коннор смотрел на него некоторое время, убеждаясь, что брат не притворяется. Похоже, он целую жизнь не видел его спящим. Коннор заставил себя отвести взгляд. Нужно прибраться. У отца нет ни одной причины просто не поверить ему на слово.

Коннор оставался на месте, внутренне борясь с собой. В гостиной слишком холодно. Особенно если ты в мокрой одежде, но он не собирается его будить. Неизвестно, насколько близнец буйный в таком состоянии. Идти к отцу тоже не честно по отношению к нему. Хэнку скоро и так подниматься на работу. Это не в школе несколько уроков отсидеть. Коннор сдался, делая единственное, за что потом точно не будет себя ненавидеть, когда Колин вновь ткнёт его носом в реальность. Да, он не заслуживает этого, но руки не отвалятся, если приподнять близнеца, вынуть из-под него плед и набросить на плечи. Колин даже не заметил никаких манипуляций. Коннор скрыл под тканью тёмную макушку и со спокойной душой смог взяться за уборку.

Пусть это будет одно из его извинений. Единственное, за которое Колин не сможет ударить в ответ.


	9. Игра

Кто-то ткнул чем-то острым прямо между рёбер. Точнее, так показалось спросонья. Колин разлепил глаза, уставившись на смущённого одноклассника. Джерри спрятал руку за спину.

— Все уже ушли. Ты… Тебе лучше т-тоже…

Рыжеволосый в один миг пожалел, что вообще решился будить Андерсона. Колина он откровенно побаивался, но по случайности задержался после звонка и заметил, что одноклассник так и остался сидеть на своём месте. Уже подойдя ближе, парень понял, что тот спит.

Колин протёр глаза, пытаясь вспомнить, который сейчас год, и что он делает в школе. Джерри неловко потоптался на месте.

— Бессонная ночь, да?

— Пошёл нахер отсюда.

— Хорошо, — поторопился на выход одноклассник, становясь цвета не такого далёкого от своих коротких волос.

Колин поднял с пола рюкзак, а затем встал сам, слегка качнувшись на ногах. «Пазл» в голове понемногу складывался. Он опоздал на первые два занятия и прибежал на третье лишь из-за того, что Манфред позвонил и предупредил, что сегодня тест по физике. Разумеется, ни о каком школьном автобусе в одиннадцать часов дня речи не шло, поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры.

Колин чувствовал себя полнейшим идиотом, когда выкатывал велосипед из гаража. А эту грёбанную сидушку так и вовсе припоминать будет ещё долго. Каждый раз, как надо будет опустить задницу на стул. Оказывается, за последние три года, что он не прикасался к велосипеду, тот прилично «уменьшился» в размерах. При каждом нажатии на педали Колин бил себя коленками по рукам. Прохожие странно косились, но старшеклассник сделал лицо посуровей и упёрто допедалил до школы, стараясь не зарядить себе ногой по подбородку.

Манфред снизошёл позвонить всего лишь за двадцать минут до начала урока, и Колин так носился с первого этажа на второй, что разбудил бы весь дом, будь в нём ещё кто-нибудь, кроме него. Из шкафа полетело всё, что первым попалось на глаза. Колин неглядя нацепил кофту потеплее. Старшеклассник минут десять потерял на поиски своего рюкзака, ужаснувшись, что просрал его вчера где-то по дороге. Обнаружив пропажу под лестницей, Колин так обрадовался, что просто схватил и побежал с ним в гараж, не тратя больше ни минуты времени на сборы, завтрак и чистку зубов.

И как никто не догадался его разбудить? Ладно, отец уходит рано утром. Коннор сразу после него. Но вот младший кретин должен был его заметить, они весь год выходили из дома практически одновременно. И ничего, сука, не сделал. Ещё и ночью подставил, не оказавшись на диване… Если у Коннора прежде были подозрения, что его близнец — псих и насильник, то теперь есть все основания писать заявление. Удивительно, как вчера вообще удалось дозвониться школьному психологу, если её горячая линия должна быть регулярно забита звонками Коннора.

Лужи некогда было объезжать, так что Андерсон их просто таранил, наплевав на брызги. Счёт шёл на секунды. Только не ещё раз опоздать. Только не выслушивать упрёки Стерн. Сейчас каждая оценка влияет на итоговый балл, и если у Аманды плохое настроение, она может и вовсе не впустить в кабинет, сразу отправив к директору.

Андерсон бросил велосипед среди других возле школы, совершенно забив на то, что кто-нибудь захочет украсть этот хлам. Он так разогнался, что влетел в дверь кабинета прямо под звуки звонка. Аманда недовольно поджала губы. Хотелось показать ей рукой то, что само напрашивалось, но Колин сдержался.

«Выкуси, старая стерва», — Андерсон почти вслух сказал это, если бы ещё было, чем дышать. Лицо Коннора выражало странную смесь из эмоций, так что близнец постарался пройти мимо него максимально быстро. Уже за партой Колин понял, что в рюкзаке нет тех тетрадей, которые пригодятся на сегодняшние занятия. Он даже телефон не взял с собой, так и оставив его на диване. Ни списать, ни подсмотреть.

«Что за дебил?» — пронеслось в голове. Колин смирился, что завалит этот тест. Плевать. Зато присутствовал, за это поставят галочку и не сообщат отцу о прогуле. Завтра суббота, и это было единственным, что поднимало настроение. Он выспится и продолжит подготовку к экзаменам, чтобы повысить средний балл.

В тесте даже оказались варианты ответов. У Стерн была привычка усложнять и без того нелёгкую жизнь студентов. Из тридцати вопросов десять натыкать реально. Колин прислушался к тому, что подсказывает интуиция, шестое чувство, Вселенная и просто желание отделаться от этого дерьма побыстрее. Расставив галочки наугад, Андерсон прилёг на спинку стула, благо сидел за последней партой. В этом же положении Джерри его и обнаружил.

Воротник отчего-то сильно впивался в шею. Краткий осмотр себя дал понять, что он надел свитшот задом наперёд. Отлично. Никто даже не сказал ему об этом. Пришлось плестись в туалет, чтобы переодеться. Заодно умыться, хотя лучше бы он вообще не приближался к зеркалу. И вот с таким гнездом на голове сидеть оставшиеся занятия. Теперь понятно, почему Коннор на него так уставился. Старший братец разве что фотографироваться для журнала не планировал в своей яркой рубашке и с аккуратно уложенной прядью чёлки.

Очереди в столовой уже не было, когда Колин до неё доплёлся. Зато были заняты все столы. Из-за того, что газон и скамейки на улице стали влажными после дождя, все ученики переместились в здание. Колин заказал бутылку воды и бургер, радуясь, что хотя бы кошелёк оказался в рюкзаке, и, не видя другого выбора, просто уселся на свободный стул рядом с девятиклассницами.

Девушки замолчали, подозрительно посмотрев на него. Андерсон с вызовом уставился в ответ. Спустя несколько секунд гляделок одна из них поднялась.

— Джин, пойдём отсюда.

— Да. Придурок какой-то, — согласилась вторая, забирая с собой поднос.

А этот день становится всё лучше. Зато столик освободился.

Колин с наслаждением отпил сразу половину бутылки. Не надо было покупать вчера то дурацкое пойло. Проблема не решилась, а деньги на ветер. Лучше бы он отложил их к своей скудной заначке, что берёг для переезда. Колина было сложно назвать накопителем. Скорее, расточителем. Чтобы уехать из Детройта, надеяться стоит только на отца и бесплатное образование, а тут просранный тест. Придётся хорошо постараться, чтобы сдать экзамены на «отлично». Вряд ли Стерн позволит переписать тест. Шансов на то, что школа закроется, больше, чем на это.

Тело неприятно ломило после сна на диване. И какого вообще чёрта Коннор делал ночью в гостиной? Там ведь должен был быть Ричард. По крайней мере, прошлой ночью был. Догадаться, что он точно обнимал не младшего брата, было несложно. Этот девчачий визг Колин узнал бы из тысячи, не говоря о том, что лицо осталось полностью целым. Не похоже на Ричарда.

Колин никак не мог определиться, что чувствует по этому поводу. Может, ему вообще всё приснилось? Если память не изменяла, то Коннор как-то неспешно вырывался из объятий. Они точно лежали какое-то время вдвоём, будто ничего ненормального не происходит. Близнец был таким… обтекаемым. К нему было приятно прикасаться, и пахло от Коннора почему-то сладостью, из-за которой Колин представлял себе море из конфет, ночь на хэллоуин и огромный пряничный домик.

Должно быть какое-то логическое объяснение тому, что близнец спал ночью на диване. Это у Ричарда матрас в прачечной, а не у него. Тогда где ночевал младший братец?

Напрягая мозг, Колин стал приблизительно догадываться, что произошло. Судя по всему, Ричард не захотел снова спать на диване, выгнал Коннора в гостиную и занял его комнату. С этого урода станется, а Коннор просто побоялся спорить. Будь дома Колин, Ричард бы точно взялся за него, и пришлось бы спать на диване.

Ах, да…

Колин размял, как смог, ноющую шею. Кто-то опустил поднос напротив, и Андерсон впал в ступор, узнавая зелёные глаза и тёмные волосы. Тина убрала прядь за ухо.

— Привет. Так и будем делать вид, что не знакомы?

Колин проморгался, убеждаясь, что не спит. До старшеклассника не сразу дошло: Тина не в курсе того, что он подслушал её разговор с Ричардом. Она всё-таки прибежала мириться первая.

Чэнь перестала улыбаться.

— Даже «привет» не скажешь?

— А тебе только «привет» нужен, чтобы уйти?

Тина чувствовала себя очень неуверенно, но всё-таки опустилась за стол.

— Хорошо. Я признаю, что была во многом не права. Не нужно было от тебя скрывать свой интерес к Ричарду. Я неправильно поступила, да, но у меня были веские причины. Он всё-таки нас младше. Ты бы просто обсмеял меня. Я и на вечеринку хотела пойти только из-за Ричарда. Всё не могла подгадать момент, когда он останется один, чтобы подойти к нему, — Колин ничего не комментировал, так что Тина закончила монолог. — В общем… У нас с Ричардом всё кончено.

— Неужели? — реалистично удивился Колин. — А что? Что-то случилось?

— Если честно, с ним просто невыносимо скучно. Каждое слово из него приходится вытягивать клешнями. Я уставала только от разговоров с ним. Комиксы его не интересуют, компьютерные игры тоже. У него один его тупой футбол на уме. Он даже не позвонил мне после того, как я ушла. Отныне с сопляками я больше не связываюсь. Нашей с тобой дружбы какой-то шестнадцатилетка точно не стоит, даже если он твой брат.

Колин старался сохранять лицо серьёзным. Не сдержавшись, он прикрыл рот рукой, но Тина расценила это по-своему.

— Ой, да ладно! Я ведь не спала с ним! Просто на одно свидание сходили. К тому же, скоро выпускной, а мне казалось, что мы идём вдвоём. Хотя бы ради этого потерпи меня последние недели, если тебя настолько задело, что, оказывается, кто-то может влюбиться в твоего младшего брата. Я же не с Коннором на свидание пошла! Откуда мне было знать, что ты так отреагируешь? Если уж откровенно говорить, то это ты себя повёл как полный козёл!

Колин сам не понял, почему одна лишь фраза с губ Тины про Коннора и свидание вмиг испортила ему настроение. Если бы он застал подругу с близнецом, то сейчас этого разговора не было бы вообще. Это не туповатый Ричард. Это идеальный Коннор. Априори во всём успешный и лучший. Выбрал бы он Тину, и Колин в тот же день собрал бы вещи и переехал в другой город.

Андерсон тряхнул головой, прогоняя неприятные мысли. Хотелось брызнуть содержимым бутылки подруге в лицо, когда всё ещё не переставало сладко тянуть низ живота. Тина прибежала первой. Он так и думал. Она просит прощения, врёт и даже не догадывается, что он всё знает.

Они отлично общались все эти годы. Практически не ссорились и всегда приходили к компромиссам. Возможно, она лишь в пылу злости наговорила Ричарду все эти вещи. Хотела впечатлить или убедить, что сто процентов не встречается с его старшим братом. Втрескалась по самые уши, да и понесла влюблённый бред. Или мозг просто ищет ей оправдания, чтобы дать себе возможность её простить. Просто потому, что она единственный человек, кто в этой грёбаной школе захочет взять свой чёртов поднос и поставить на его столик. Тина всегда спрашивала, как дела, присылала забавные картинки и просто была на связи. Она хочет с ним общаться, не важно, кроется ли причина в том, что у неё больше нет других вариантов. Как будто бы они есть у Колина.

— Что скажешь? — Чэнь протянула ладонь. — Снова лучшие друзья?

Колин почувствовал, как борются отрицание с принятием. Ему будет сложно ей доверять, но кто в этом мире не без греха. Он и сам о ней не теплее отзывался после ссоры. Не за спиной, конечно, но чёрт с ней. Пусть сама живёт с этим дерьмом. Они ведь не собираются в один университет. Месяц пообщаться можно. Наконец-то не придётся везде ходить одному.

Андерсон пожал чужую ладонь. Тина улыбнулась, и Колин незаметно обтёр руку об джинсы. Раньше у подруги не были такими потными ладони. Хотя, откуда ему знать, какими они должны быть? Сейчас он помнил только ладони Коннора.

— Ты как-то мало себе взял. Сложный день?

— Сложная жизнь.

— Ха! Ну. Салатик вроде ничего. Попробуешь? — Чэнь не дождалась ответа, а просто пересыпала немного в его упаковку для бургера. — Выглядишь фигово. Но вряд ли ты страдал из-за меня. Что-то случилось?

Колин не поверил тому, что снова услышал это. Вау. Кому-то интересно, не случилось ли у него чего. В один момент захотелось рассказать обо всём, что было вчера, но Андерсон велел себе заткнуться.

Тина сама продолжила разговор.

— Хочешь, расскажу кое-что шокирующее?

— После того, как я глянул в зеркало, меня ничего больше не сможет шокировать в этой жизни.

— А я девственности лишилась.

Колин уставился на неё. Это была вообще не та новость, которую он ожидал услышать.

— Извини. Просто подумала, что это точно даст тебе понять, что на Ричарда я больше не имею взглядов.

— Чё?.. — выдавил из себя Андерсон. Ричард вроде как два дня назад её послал. Когда она успела?

— Я практически ничего о нём не знаю, но… он классный. Я всё время думаю о нём и не знаю, что мне делать. Его не интересуют серьёзные отношения. Он сразу предупредил, что будет только секс. Поверить не могу, что влюбилась…

— Ты переспала с первым встречным?

— Нет! Я бы не назвала его первым встречным, — Тина заговорила тише. — Мне было хреново. Он подошёл… Всё как-то само завертелось. Он предложил покататься по городу. Я согласилась. А потом к себе домой привёз. Я догадывалась, что случится, но мне просто было плевать, как это произойдёт. Я немного подвыпила, ладно, но осознавала всё, что происходит. Мне просто хотелось сделать это. И он оказался хорошим. И никому не расскажет об этом. Мы просто будем делать вид, что ничего не было. Я сама всё ещё не верю, что это случилось. Я думала, что до выпускного останусь девственницей.

— Ты же шутишь, да? Это такой прикол?

— Мне немного неловко из-за того, что ты не веришь, будто у меня был секс.

— Нет, я просто, — Андерсон растерялся. — И? Как это было?

— Сначала было страшно. Потом я полежала, и мне во второй раз захотелось. Мы пошли в душ, а там — свечи и музыка, и он…

— Вы же защищались?

— Никогда не думала, что есть парни, настолько повёрнутые на защите! Он чуть ли не две резинки хотел надеть и взять с меня расписку, что если я залечу, то должна сделать аборт. Ты представляешь? Это так странно! — Тина засмеялась, но не встретила должной реакции. — Я убедила его, что в последнюю очередь планирую заводить детей от парня, с которым переспала всего лишь два раза.

— Ты больная, ты в курсе этого? Кто он нахрен такой? Я знаю его?

— Я не могу сказать, кто это. Даже не проси. И какая тебе разница?

— Он нашего возраста? Он учитель? Ему пятьдесят, и он женат?

— Хватит! Я не могу ничего рассказать о нём! Ты тогда угадаешь, кто это!

— А по мне похоже, что я знаю, где можно подцепить мужика на одну ночь? Каким образом я угадаю имя?

— Я вообще-то с тобой как с другом поделилась! Ты что, даже в этом мне собираешься завидовать?

— Завидовать?! Тому, что ты, не подумав головой, раздвинула ноги хрен знает перед кем, как будто это твой последний шанс? Всунула в себя левый член, просто потому что стало хреново? Тебя оправдывает лишь алкоголь, но даже это не причина быть такой тупой и ехать трахаться домой к незнакомцу!

Тине удалось сдержать себя, и она просто отвернулась. Настроение Андерсона испортилось окончательно. Да, в четырнадцать лет он мечтал переспать с кем угодно, но фантазии — не реальная жизнь. Колин уже тогда осознавал риск от случайных связей, а в последнее время так вообще хотел одного конкретного человека, и, наверное, именно это и выбесило его больше всего. Тина решилась и сделала это, а у него, похоже, до самого универа вставать будет только на сраного брата. Грёбаные гормоны и грёбаный Ричард, который всего один раз уселся сверху, а в мозг залез так, что ни дня не проходит без мыслей о нём. Сам факт того, что этого никогда не случится, подогревал желание представлять, каким бы был секс с младшим братом, грубым или нежным, болезненным или страстным. Завидовать Тине действительно было в чём. Он даже с чужим членом в заднице хотя бы на минуту, но представил бы Ричарда.

Колин не заметил, как его мысли пошли не туда. Он прежде не задумывался о том, чтобы действительно в себя что-то засовывать, разве что фантазировал об этом.

Эта идея захватила так, что даже в голове прояснилось. И какого чёрта он раньше не подумал об этом? Можно купить страпон в секс-шопе. Хотя бы он поможет перебеситься, пока нет парня. А ещё смазки или вазелина, как бы эта хрень не называлась. Можно будет провернуть всё, что он видел в порно, но только с самим собой. В жар бросило от одной мысли об этом, а представлять себе процесс Колин запретил. Это же сколько времени он потерял? Сколько можно было попробовать, узнать, какие это вызовет ощущения, научиться растягивать себя. Можно будет хотя бы в каком-то смысле называться «не девственником». Да кто, блядь, потом узнает, первый это у него раз или не первый?

Колин потянулся посмотреть, сколько времени, но не нашёл телефона. И как теперь дотерпеть до окончания занятий? А ему вообще продадут страпон? В секс-шопах есть какое-то ограничение по возрасту на самоеблю резиновыми членами?

— Завтра суббота, — неожиданно прервала напряжённый поток мыслей Чэнь. Колин удивился, какого чёрта она ещё здесь. — Может, сходим куда-нибудь? Ты очень нервный в последнее время. Я тоже.

— Я буду готовиться к экзаменам, — не моргнув глазом соврал Колин. «И трахать себя». — И отдохну от общества людей. Так что, вряд ли.

— Моё дело предложить. Если что — я всегда «за». Тебе нужно только позвонить, и я подъеду.

Колин быстро кивнул, даже не услышав, что она говорила. Нужно будет забежать домой, взять ещё денег, телефон, глянуть, где поблизости секс-шоп, и придумать план отхода, если попросят показать документы.

Окунувшись в свои мысли, Андерсон не заметил того, как взгляд Чэнь упал куда-то выше его плеча. Она коротко кивнула кому-то, прежде чем склониться над салатом.

***

— Коннор!

Андерсон оглянулся, так и не успев покинуть класс. Коннор каждые несколько минут сверялся со временем в телефоне, будто от этого урок закончится быстрее. Меньше всего он хотел сейчас кому-то срочно понадобиться.

— Да? — приветливо улыбнулся парень. Манфред отошёл с ним в сторонку, чтобы не мешать одноклассникам выходить.

— Ты не сильно торопишься? Даже ни с кем не попрощался и сразу куда-то побежал.

— Мне нужно кое-куда сходить. А что случилось?

— Я предлагаю погулять после школы. Всем вместе. Отвлечёмся хотя бы ненадолго от всех проблем и расслабимся. В парке должны были открыться аттракционы, но если они ещё не высохли, то трасса с болидами точно работает. Норт согласна. Саймон тоже. Осталось уговорить Джоша, и твоя помощь мне как раз не помешает. Вам давно стоило помириться.

— Маркус, я бы с радостью, но, — с каждым словом Коннора улыбка сходила с лица старосты. — Мне правда нужно идти. Папа попросил отвезти Ричарда домой после школы. Он, скорее всего, уже ждёт меня.

— Так подвези его до дома, а потом догонишь нас. В чём проблема?

— Ричард не сможет сам приготовить ужин или прибраться. Пока я со всем управлюсь, уже наступит вечер, а потом, наверное, учиться буду. Я совершенно забыл о подготовке к экзаменам.

— А почему Колин не может помочь тебе с обязанностями по дому? Он тоже в нём живёт и мог бы сегодня всё сделать сам, а ты — поехать с нами. Это всего лишь один день. Что у вас вообще происходит? Почему ты просишь меня позвонить ему и предупредить о тесте, но не делаешь этого сам? Ты говорил, что расскажешь мне, если что-то случится.

— Прости, но мне правда нужно бежать! Развлекитесь сегодня без меня. Я обязательно съезжу с вами в следующий раз!

Маркус не успел ничего добавить, когда Андерсон выбежал в коридор и не сбавлял шаг до самого крыльца. Неприятные нотки совести заныли внутри. Он так часто вспоминал времена, когда они просто беззаботно веселились и гуляли вместе, а теперь сам отказался от этого предложения. Разумеется, ни о каком присмотре за младшим братом отец не говорил, но Ричарда так давно не было рядом, что Коннор просто хотел как можно скорее увидеть его, поговорить, спросить, как дела. Коннор стал ловить себя на жуткой мысли, что хочет знать обо всём, чем занимается подросток. Каждый шаг. Чтобы на телефон приходили оповещения: «Ричард проснулся», «Ричард позавтракал», «Ричард приехал на тренировку».

Коннору удалось увидеть его только ранним утром, когда тот ещё спал. Выбравшись с заднего сиденья автомобиля, где в итоге пришлось устроить ночлег после возвращения Колина, старшеклассник сразу же забыл о неприятной ночи. Ричард сейчас наверху, спит прямо в его постели. Из-за этой мысли Коннор по-непривычному быстро возбудился и старался не дышать, когда поднимался на второй этаж и открывал дверь в свою комнату.

Ричард комфортно расположился в чужой кровати. Подросток сполз с подушки, перекрутив во сне одеяло, и уткнулся пяткой в холодную стенку. Должно быть, младшему брату было очень жарко ночью. Коннор присел на край кровати, пытаясь как можно незаметнее выпустить тело подростка из тёплого плена. Смотреть на него спящего становилось уже чем-то привычным и любимым. Старший брат поправил задравшуюся футболку на чужом животе. Повязка на руке изрядно потрепалась. Коннор так и не спросил, кто будет её менять. Наверное, Ричард попросит об этом отца или первым делом заедет к медсестре перед тренировкой. В любом случае, нужно почитать о том, как делается перевязка руки. Вдруг Ричард захочет попросить старшего брата помочь ему с этим.

Коннор боялся испугать его, если он вдруг проснётся, поэтому коснулся тёмных волос и нехотя отошёл от кровати. Старшеклассник быстро взял с собой все свои вещи, чтобы переодеться в ванной, и взглянул на младшего брата в последний раз перед уходом.

С утра прошло так много времени. Ричарда было слишком мало.

Коннор забыл о ситуации с друзьями, как только увидел поле вдалеке. День с ними не сравнится с минутами, проведёнными с Ричардом. Теперь Коннор знает, что это правда. В груди потеплело при воспоминании об их вчерашнем разговоре. Даже если тренировка ещё не закончилась, Коннор готов просто посидеть рядом на трибуне. Гэвина там точно нет, так что можно не волноваться о том, что он будет отвлекать внимание Ричарда на себя.

Тёплые солнечные лучи пробивались через сероватые участки неба, но дождей до конца недели больше не обещали. Старшеклассник освободил воротник рубашки ещё на одну пуговицу. Коннор ничего не знал о том, когда у команды перерывы на отдых, но, судя по звукам на поле, тренировка ещё не закончилась. Это так странно и незнакомо. Так широко улыбаться просто потому, что скоро увидишь кого-то. Радоваться тому, что он просто существует. Даже воздух показался особенным. С каждым вздохом в лёгкие будто проникал Ричард, принося с собой запах свежести после дождя.

Интересно, чего он хочет на ужин? Коннор не сядет за экзамены и личные дела, если у Ричарда будут какие-нибудь пожелания на сегодняшний вечер.

Коннор пересёк границы футбольного поля и окинул взглядом трибуны. Ричард не может играть, а значит, должен сидеть где-то среди редких зрителей. Коннор пытался разглядеть его среди незнакомых лиц, когда внутри что-то резко оборвалось. Взгляд сам собой упал на парочку вдалеке.

Трейси засмеялась и прильнула головой к плечу младшего брата. Они с Ричардом сидели выше всех, видимо, нарочно уединившись. Трейси ещё не переоделась после тренировки. Её юбка едва прикрывала бёдра. Было заметно, что ей прохладно, но она куталась в жёлтый бомбер и продолжала сидеть на трибунах, поднимая влюблённый взгляд на парня сбоку от себя. Ричард не пытался увеличить дистанцию между ними.

Коннор понял, что стоит неподвижно уже с добрую минуту. Пришлось отвернуться, пока они не почувствовали его взгляд. Старшеклассник задумался, точно ли хочет теперь подниматься наверх. Вряд ли Ричард поедет с ним. Зачем ему менять общество Трейси на скучную поездку до дома в компании со старшим братом? Найдётся много других желающих его подвезти. Как же глупо было полагать, что Ричард сидит и скучает один.

О Трейси Коннор знал очень мало, но девушка вела себя вызывающе, так что определённые слухи доходили. Насколько они правдоподобны — Андерсон старался не думать. Люди любят выдумывать неприятные вещи о тех, кому завидуют, а Трейси обладала рядом качеств, не дающим другим покоя. Глядя на её гибкое и красивое тело, не возникало сомнений: девушка живёт тренировками и действительно любит то, чем занимается. Ещё ни одной девятикласснице не удавалось стать капитаном команды чирлидинга, но именно это сделала Трейси год назад, сместив с пьедестала эффектную, но недостаточно волевую старшеклассницу. Не удивительно, почему именно Трейси сидит рядом с Ричардом.

Коннору стало стыдно за вновь возникшее чувство ревности. Он сам убеждал себя, что будет рад любому выбору брата, но на деле всё оказалось намного сложнее. Это что, каждый раз будет так больно? Каждый раз будет возникать чувство, будто его предают и изменяют ему на его же глазах? Это неправильно. Это ужасно. Это что-то ненормальное. Он не имеет права злиться на Трейси или Ричарда, но всё равно не хочет видеть их вместе.

Смирившись, что уже пришёл сюда, и поворачивать назад просто глупо, Коннор зашагал наверх. Просто спросит. Не захочет ехать с ним — и он сразу же уйдёт, чтобы не видеть их вдвоём. Может быть, ему всё мерещится, и они просто хорошие друзья? Если бы они встречались, разве Ричард не обнял бы её? Не взял бы за руку? Она явно этого хочет.

Трейси заметила, как Розанна, кокетничающая с игроками команды запаса, перебралась на колени к одному из них.

— Бо-оже, ты только взгляни на это. У этой шкуры парень в колледже, а шлюхой все называют меня.

Ричард нахмурился, понятия не имея, что должен ответить на это. Трейси вынула телефон и поймала в объектив парочку внизу. Компромат никогда не будет лишним.

— Может, спустимся? — неуверенно спросил Ричард. — Тебе здесь не холодновато?

— Не будет, если ты меня обнимешь, — улыбнулась девушка и обхватила руками его торс. Ричард поморщился, не успевая скрыть боль в руке. — Ох! Прости, я опять её задела?

— Всё в порядке, — просипел Андерсон, уводя руку от опасной близости с разноцветными ноготками. Всего лишь в третий раз за два часа. Практически не больно.

Этим утром он не смог даже стянуть с себя футболку без помощи отца. Хэнку захотелось проверить младшего сына перед работой, и ему совершенно не понравился цвет его руки. Ричард начал было препираться, но лейтенант не стал слушать, отправил его в машину, а сам взял чистые вещи сына, в которые тот переоденется, и повёз его в больницу на внеплановый осмотр. Только врач смог убедить главу семейства, что всё в порядке, и это просто отёк стал более заметен в сравнении со вчерашним днём. Зато сделали бесплатную перевязку, и прокатился на такси до школы.

— Что сказали твои предки насчёт того, что ты не можешь играть в футбол? Сильно ругались?

— У меня нет матери. Только отец, и ему всё равно.

— А что случилось? Они развелись?

— Не знаю. Мне никто не говорил о том, что случилось. А если спросить у отца, он начинает злиться.

— Да ты шутишь! Ты хотя бы знаешь, где твоя мать сейчас?

— Нет. Не знаю даже имени. И почему она бросила нас. Пытался найти какие-нибудь её фотографии, но…

— Смотри, сейчас забьёт! — подскочила Трейси. Коллинз не засчитал гол из-за технических нарушений, и десятиклассница расстроено вернулась на трибуну. — Смотреть на игру так скучно, когда ты на скамейке запасных. Честное слово, я наблюдаю только за тобой, когда вы выходите на поле, — Трейси опомнилась. — Прости. Ты что-то говорил?

Андерсон не ответил, угрюмо смотря на поле. Трейси прижалась к его боку.

— Милый, ты такой грустный сегодня. Как мне поднять тебе настроение? Это всё из-за руки? Хочешь, я её поцелую, и она сразу пройдёт?

Ричард не успел сказать, что это маловероятно, когда девушка склонилась и оставила след помады на белой повязке.

— Вот. Очень красиво. На гипсе обычно надписи смешные пишут, но, по-моему, это смотрится намного лучше, — Трейси кокетливо прикусила нижнюю губу, замечая, как Андерсон на неё смотрит. — Придумала! Не двигайся!

Трейси вынула телефон. После случая в столовой почти вся школа в курсе, что у Ричарда перевязана рука, так что ни у кого не возникнет вопроса, чья это повязка. На общую фотку уговорить парня до сих пор не получалось, а так будет хоть какая-то причина заявить всем, что между ними явно что-то есть.

— Эм… Знаешь, подними-ка руку повыше. Эта футболка такая мятая, и рисунок совершенно не к месту. Хоть немного прикроешь этот ужас.

Взгляд Ричарда ясно дал понять, что подросток думает насчёт «поднять повыше» травмированную руку, но у Трейси за три года знакомства выработался иммунитет к любому выражению его лица. Коннор неловко остановился рядом, и Ричард ошарашенно посмотрел на него. Старший брат был последним человеком, кого он ожидал сейчас увидеть. Трейси улыбнулась.

— Привет, красавчик! Вы с Риком так похожи. Я Трейси, а ты который из близняшек?

— Ты чё здесь делаешь? — нахмурился Ричард, поднимаясь на ноги. Ему не нужно было присматриваться, чтобы угадать старшего из близнецов.

— Привет, Трейси. Надеюсь, не помешал? Я просто проходил мимо. У меня занятия закончились, и я подумал, — Коннор вцепился в лямки рюкзака. Ричард не выглядел дружелюбным. Наверно, не стоило подходить к брату, когда он сидит с девушкой. Трейси уже увлечённо печатала что-то в телефоне и даже не смотрела на них. — Я просто подумал, может, тебя нужно подвезти?

— Мне, по-твоему, одиннадцать? Или я сам не доеду до дома?

— Нет, я ни в коем случае так не думаю, просто хотел предложить свою помощь…

— Спасибо за заботу, но в следующий раз постарайся обойтись без неё, если я сам о чём-то не попросил тебя. Ещё что-нибудь?

Коннор в ступоре смотрел в ответ. Он не помнил, чтобы они ругались. И не на такой разговор рассчитывал.

— Я как-то тебя обидел?

— Я смотрю игру и был бы рад, если бы _ты не мешал мне_ это делать.

— Если ты стесняешься меня перед своей девушкой, то мог бы…

— А ты мог бы не совать нос не в своё дело?! — вскипел подросток. — С какого хера ты теперь постоянно ходишь за мной?

Тёмные брови Трейси удивлённо взметнулись. Коллинз услышал шум разборки наверху и дунул в свисток, привлекая внимание троицы.

— Что у вас там происходит? Игра для кого идёт? Для меня? Я в отличие от вас, неучей, умею играть! — Коллинз подошёл ближе, узнавая в спорящих только одного своего игрока. — Коннор? Ты что здесь делаешь? Я же говорил Хэнку, что с Риком всё в порядке. Или он мне отныне не доверяет?

Ричард отодвинулся от брата, как только команда запаса вместе с девушками-чирлидершами подняли головы. Игра на поле остановилась, раз тренер отвлёкся. Коннору удалось скрыть дрожь в своём голосе.

— Всё в порядке! Я просто проходил мимо, мистер Коллинз. Я всегда любил футбол и вот решил зайти, посмотреть.

— Да? Я уж было подумал, ты пришёл играть вместо Рика, — тренер засмеялся со своей шутки, и школьники внизу его поддержали. — А что? В волейбол играл. Навыки ловить мяч есть. Почему не записался в команду, когда было время?

Коннор даже не успел ответить, как его перебили.

— Волейбол — это бабский вид спорта, тренер, — усмехнулся один из игроков запаса. — Он создан только для того, чтобы смотреть на девчонок в коротких шортиках и тонких маечках.

— Да, — согласился другой. — Так что все знают, что парни-волейболисты — педики.

По команде прошёл дружный смех. Один из парней оглянулся и сложил руки рупором.

— Рик! У меня для тебя плохие новости!

— Или хорошие! Это смотря как посмотреть.

Коннор почувствовал, как тяжело становится стоять на ногах. Он так боялся посмотреть на Ричарда, что просто застыл столбом, глядя на смеющихся игроков.

Зачем. Зачем он сюда пришёл…

— Так, ладно, хватит! — нахмурился Коллинз. Не хватало, чтобы Коннор пожаловался совету школы на то, что один из преподавателей поддерживает такие шутки из уст своих учеников. — Посмеялись и за работу! Десять минут играем и будете свободны.

— А играем с Коннором?

Смех стал только громче. Ричард ничего не делал, и Коннор просто не выдержал.

— Могу и сыграть, если вы так сильно этого ждёте!

Игроки замолчали, и Ричард бросил на брата испуганный взгляд. Коннор не увидел этого.

— Я знаю все правила и что происходит на поле! Забить гол у меня, может быть, не получится, но поймать мяч я смогу ничуть не хуже игроков команды запаса!

Коллинз упёр руки в бока.

— Коннор. Не обращай ты внимания! Они пошутили. Футбол — суровый вид спорта, и… — тренер замялся, чтобы подобрать менее грубые слова. — Такие хрупкие парни вроде тебя могут очень пострадать, если выставить их против кого-то из моих ребят.

— Мне казалось, что спортом люди занимаются для души и по призванию, а не потому, что соответствуют каким-то внешним параметрам. Магси Богз — один из лучших баскетболистов в серии игр НБА. Он же — самый низкий игрок. Рост не помешал ему добиться славы и известности в спорте, в котором принято считать, что игроки должны быть очень высокими. Меня огорчает, что в наше время ещё существуют люди, которые судят других по их внешности или ориентации. Вам бы стоило провести со своими игроками профилактическую беседу. Будет печально, если во время соревнований они опозорят команду своими неуместными высказываниями.

Футболисты быстро оглянулись на тренера. Коллинз недовольно поджал губы.

— Ты хочешь сыграть? Ладно. Но потом не говори Хэнку, что я тебя не предупреждал. Парни уже выдохлись, так что тебе будет попроще. Иди в раздевалку, надевай форму брата и тащи зад на поле. Но, в принципе, если ты по-тихому уйдёшь домой — это тоже будет разумным поступком.

Команда одобрительно загудела. Коннор смотрел только перед собой, когда спускался по лестнице, и направился к раздевалке. Подростки начали делать ставки, через сколько минут идти проверять, что Андерсон сбежал. Ричард смог отвести взгляд от спины брата, только когда Трейси заговорила по телефону.

— Да! Я клянусь тебе, это правда! Приезжай! Когда ты ещё такое увидишь? И Меган напиши. Нет. Напиши сразу в чат! Вот они обалдеют!

Коннор только по номеру «51» смог определить, который из шкафчиков принадлежит Ричарду. Старшеклассник постарался глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть.

Боже, что он делает?

Первая же мысль сбежать была задушена в зачатке. Где-то с два десятка человек слышали слова Коллинза. Если он вдруг испарится из раздевалки, об этом будет знать вся школа. И Ричард сейчас там и тоже ждёт, что сделает старший брат.

Ненавидя себя за свой длинный язык, Коннор начал расстёгивать рубашку. Интересно, понадобится ли она ему после игры, или его сразу увезут в больницу? Перед глазами пронеслись все игры, которые он наблюдал. Рассвирепевшие подростки, удары шлемов, падения нескольких тел друг на друга. Коннор заправил слишком свободную футболку брата в бриджи, на поясе которых, к счастью, был шнурок.

Нет! Он просто идиот! В жизни больше не придёт на поле. Это даже высоковероятно, если ему сегодня переломают ноги и на выпускной он отправится обложенный гипсом сверху до низу.

Коннор как можно крепче затянул наколенники. Кроссовки Ричарда были велики, но старшеклассник нашёл запасные в шкафчике для новичков. Выглядели они так, будто готовы были развалиться только из-за косого взгляда на них. А запах и вовсе шёл такой, что Коннор постарался не думать, сколько ног они перевидали. Старшеклассник поклялся после игры обработать ноги антисептиком, чтобы не подхватить никакой заразы.

Самым сложным было надеть доспехи. Их даже поднять было тяжело, и старшеклассник с непривычки просел в коленях. Напомнила о себе ночь на заднем сиденье. Было немного сложно сообразить, как завязывать шнуровку, да и руки дрожали, но с горем пополам получилось. Лучше всё равно не станет. Сколько ни затягивай, доспехи так и будут болтаться на тощих плечах.

Последним Коннор торжественно надел шлем, тут же перекрыв себе весь обзор. Придётся регулировать внутренний ремешок, за что Ричард ему потом спасибо не скажет. Но, с другой стороны, младший брат даже не пытался его остановить. Не стал заступаться. Может быть, и сам смеялся за спиной, а Коннор просто из-за шума крови в ушах не услышал этого.

Андерсон остановился продышаться. Нужно набраться кислороду, чтобы не упасть на поле, только выйдя на него. Всего лишь десять минут игры. Да и Коллинз не допустит, чтобы с ним что-то случилось. Максимум игра-разминка. Не будут же они с ним играть, как с профессиональным игроком? Об этом даже думать смешно.

Коннор отворил дверь, на ходу разминая шею и руки. В проклятом шлеме не удавалось смотреть по сторонам. К этому явно нужно привыкать. Коннор попытался поднять шлем ещё выше, поэтому совершенно не был готов к тому, что увидит.

Трибуны взревели, стоило Андерсону появиться в углу поля. Коннор застыл истуканом. Пока он переодевался, людей стало больше. Намного больше. Подтянулись даже те, кто успел уехать домой. Команда чирлидинга весело выскочила на зелёный газон, добыв из раздевалки пушистые помпоны. Трейси была главной заводилой. Коннор сразу же нашёл глазами брата. Ричард сидел на первой трибуне, и, судя по его лицу, уже был готов к позору, который сейчас начнётся.

Коллинз усмехнулся, когда Андерсон на негнущихся ногах дошёл до него.

— Не передумал ещё? Могу изобразить срочную занятость и закруглить тренировку. Или сделаем вид, что Хэнк тебя срочно вызвал.

Чувствуя, как сам заносит над собой топор, Коннор упрямо помотал головой.

— И кем ты себя видишь: нападающим или защитником?

Не опозорившимся.

— Я об этом не думал, — глухо отозвался Коннор. Сетка шлема сильно отвлекала.

— Бегаешь быстро?

— Кажется.

— Ну… Тогда лучше очень быстро беги, — тренер поднял свисток. — Встаём на позиции! Коннор в команде защиты!

Коннор услышал разочарованные вздохи его «новой команды». Ему по сути без разницы, где быть: в защите или нападении, но, если рассуждать логически, надо играть не против Лютера. Андерсон старался не пялиться в его сторону. Лютер стал будто выше в два раза, стоило оказаться с ним на одном поле.

Все заняли свои места. Осталось единственное пустое, и Коннор очень неохотно на него встал. Напротив стоял какой-то здоровый незнакомый игрок. Коннор понятия не имел, кто это, и от того шансы, что этот парень будет дружелюбен, сокращались с каждой секундой, что он на него смотрел. Вот теперь бежать точно поздно. Их уже начали фотографировать на трибунах.

Камски в команде нападения прожигал его таким ненавистным взглядом, что стало страшно за сохранность шлема. Только дружок Манфреда мог одним своим появлением собрать такую толпу народа и поднять вокруг себя столько шума. Камски ждал, когда Андерсон обернётся, так что стоило их взглядам пересечься, и Элайджа провёл большим пальцем по горлу.

Кажется, это будут самые сложные десять минут в его жизни. Лютер, слава богу, в команде защиты, но слишком далеко и помочь не сможет. Руперт прямо под боком, но на него надежды мало. Джесси в центре, будучи одним из самых быстрых игроков. Аллен рядом с Камски в команде нападения.

Руперт провёл по Андерсону оценивающим взглядом.

— Эй. Ты же в курсе, что броню надевают наоборот?

— Что? Нет! Я не знал! Я ведь… — Коннор заметался, но как только Трэвис заржал, понял, что надежда точно только на себя.

Коллинз вскинул ладонь вверх, и все присели. Коннор принял такую же позу, чуть было не перевесившись вперёд. Мяч всегда подаётся в центре, так что его задача только встретить грудью этого незнакомого парня. Коннор — защитник. Он не должен пропустить игрока-противника, который будет пытаться прорваться на чужую сторону поля. Всего-то навсего.

Коннор даже не успел зажмуриться, когда прозвучал свисток. Из груди выбило весь воздух. По ощущениям, его будто сбило автомобилем. Незнакомец перепрыгнул через подростка, и куски земли попали на лицо. Серое небо показалось удивительно красивым, пока он лежал на земле. Коннор услышал беснования трибун. Прошла секунда, как он упал, а спустя ещё три игра вообще закончилась. Команда нападения схватила игрока с мячом и свалила его со всех сторон. Защита проиграна. Коннор словил на себе несколько не самых любезных взглядов игроков-соратников.

— Давайте, девочки! — усмехнулся в рупор Коллинз. — Не расстраивайте публику. Коннор! Я забыл напомнить правила, но тебе нужно играть, а не загорать на земле. Возвращаемся на свои места!

Незнакомец ухмыльнулся, заметив, как Андерсон держится за ушибленную грудь. Коннор, сам не подозревая об этом, показал ему, куда нужно бить. Если раз за разом наносить удары по одному и тому же месту, можно вывести Андерсона из игры намного быстрее, чем десять минут. Ни во что другое, кроме корпуса, и нельзя бить. По правилам футбола хватать за руки, за ноги, за одежду или прыгать со спины можно только на игрока с мячом. Во всех остальных случаях — лобовое столкновение, чтобы противники видели друг друга. Коннор даже это не хотел испытывать на себе. Уже после первого падения было больно.

Ричард закрыл глаза, когда снова раздался свисток. Судя по овациям на трибунах, Коннор снова очутился на земле. Когда Ричард пришёл на свою первую тренировку, было охренеть как страшно, а Коннор так и вовсе выперся играть не против четырнадцатилетних пацанов, а команды, выдвинутой на соревнования штатов. На глазах у сотни подростков, большая часть из которых знает его лично, либо слышала о нём. Старший брат играет не против Адамса, а за репутацию, которую просто растопчут люди, которых Ричард привык называть своей второй семьёй. Всё ещё не верится, что это происходит на самом деле.

Подросток нервно раскачивался на месте. Это он виноват. Нужно было брать брата за шиворот и уводить, или свести всё к шутке. Парни бы быстро забыли об этом недоразумении, но Коннор же не умеет держать язык за зубами. Коллинз не остановит игру. Он привык обучать жёсткими методами. По-другому характер не закалить. Единственное, что спасёт Коннора — это добровольный отказ играть. Признать, что сдаётся.

Адамс получил «пять» от Камски, когда они проходили мимо друг друга. Снова победили нападающие. Коннор всё ещё был на земле, пытаясь справиться с болью в груди. Адамс пусть и ниже, зато килограмм на тридцать тяжелее. Будь Коннор профессиональным игроком, то смог бы подняться и ринуться в бой, но с непривычки голова начала кружиться. Кажется, его тошнит.

Может быть, уйти? Это не игра, а избиение. Другой игрок за секунды выбивает почву у него из-под ног. Андерсон никогда не сможет его остановить.

Коннор обернулся, чтобы увидеть младшего брата. Ричард смотрел прямо на него.

Коннор судорожно выдохнул, когда поднимался на ноги. Восемь минут. Продержится. Уйдёт, только когда Коллинз велит уходить. Вместе со всеми. Он не сбежит, пока Ричард смотрит. Он заслуживает старшего брата, а не тряпку, которая сбегает от всех своих проблем.

Адамс откровенно веселился, возвращаясь на свою позицию.

— Ты там ещё не обосрался?

Игроки нападения рассмеялись. Коннор хмуро посмотрел в ответ.

— Нет, это воняет от тебя.

Руперт взорвался смехом, и Адамс испепеляюще посмотрел на обоих.

— Держись, сука. Считай, что я до этого тебя жалел.

Коннор подумал, что это лишь угроза, но после свистка произошло то, к чему он не был готов. Адамс размахнулся, и кулак обрушился на сетку шлема. Голову мотнуло, и Коннор рухнул как подкошенный на траву.

На этот раз прозвучал другой сигнал.

— Нарушение! — провозгласил Коллинз. — Адамс, ещё один раз, — и будешь дисквалифицирован! Я не шучу! Соревнований не увидишь, как своих ушей!

На игрока эта угроза не произвела никакого эффекта. Пока Коннор пытался проморгаться, команде защиты удалось увести мяч на приличное расстояние. Потребовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Ради того, чтобы ещё раз увидеть твоё лицо, я готов вылететь из игры, — Адамса уже вообще не интересовало происходящее на поле. Только громко дышащий противник. — Да и вряд ли это правда. Сомнительно, что такого игрока, как я, тренер захочет терять из-за такого куска дерьма, как ты. Где же твои дружки-аутсайдеры? Надеюсь, они потом посмотрят это в сети? Может, между ног тебе зарядить? У тебя там яиц всё равно нет, и больно не должно быть.

Коннор не помнил, чтобы боялся когда-нибудь человеческой улыбки. Эта была первой. Время стало идти будто бесконечно. Руперт отошёл от Ричарда, а после пересёк поле и поднял Андерсона на ноги. Коллинз заметил, как тяжело ему это удалось.

— Коннор! Если ты всё — просто дай мне знать! Не мучай себя! Я изначально говорил, что это не твоё!

Коннор смотрел только на Адамса.

— Сдайся, — произнёс Трэвис. Он не смеялся. — Просто сдайся. Тебе жить надоело?

Коннор надеялся, что это не Ричард попросил ему передать. А даже если так, он всё равно останется. Пусть младший брат видит, что ему не страшно. Коннор жалел только о том, что у него нет капы. Судя по всему, металлический привкус во рту — это не одна слюна.

Коллинз только поднял свисток, а Коннор уже приготовился встречать боль. Куда он ударит? Закрыть пах? Лицо? Шею? Тело? Адамс рванул даже раньше свистка. Коннор выставил руки, но столкновения не случилось. Руперт протаранил противника весом всего тела. Адамс свалился на бок, и толпа закричала. Коннор в шоке застыл на месте, не понимая, что происходит.

Трэвис склонился над Адамсом.

— Наш общий знакомый шлёт тебе привет. Пришлёт ещё один по яйцам, если ты не понял с первого раза. У тебя-то они есть. Наверное, будет больно.

Адамс зло посмотрел в ответ, но Трэвис уже отвернулся. Свою задачу он выполнил. Руперт показал большой палец зрителям, и они восприняли это как сигнал для поддержки.

Коннор неверяще посмотрел на трибуны. Ричарда там уже не было. Младший брат ходил вдоль поля, из-за скопившейся ярости не в силах оставаться на месте. Какого чёрта этот дружок Камски себе позволяет? Смог бы Ричард выйти на поле, и шлем Адамсу не сильно бы помог. У Коннора спёрло дыхание, стоило серому взгляду прожечь его насквозь.

На этот раз команда защиты переместилась. Ричард занял новое наблюдательное место, чтобы видеть старшего брата. Он сам не заметил, в какой момент игроки разделились не на защитников и нападающих, а на Коннора и всех остальных.

Лютер один раз взглянул на Адамса, и тот сразу напрягся, уже не так охотно вставая напротив Коннора. Парень настолько растерялся, что после свистка просто уставился на старшеклассника. Коннор и сам не понял, что ему нужно делать.

Его никто не сбил, игра началась, мяч у игрока защиты. Выходит, что…

О боже, он в игре!

Коннор рванул вперёд. Джесси нёс мяч, и его уже окружали со всех сторон. Коннор не поверил, что бежит, и толпа кричит, наблюдая за ними. Пусть он и не сможет догнать других игроков, но этого и не требуется. Его задача — быть поблизости, если Джесси зажмут в ловушку, и ему нужно будет перекинуть мяч другому игроку. Маловероятно, что он передаст его Коннору, но просто почувствовать себя среди остальных уже было здорово.

Коннор искренне обрадовался, своими глазами увидев, как происходит гол. Джесси не успели ни остановить, ни сбить с ног. Высокий и быстрый, он будто не испытывал трудностей, чтобы удирать от нападающих. Джесси вбежал в ворота противников вместе с мячом. Гол.

Публика зааплодировала. Камски убийственно посмотрел на старшего Андерсона, и тот перестал улыбаться. Элайджа подозвал к себе своих игроков, с раздражением раздавая уставшим парням указания.

Адамс опять побоялся подходить, так что сразу же после свистка Коннор легко пробежал мимо него. Передача мяча — дело нескольких секунд. Было удивительно увидеть это в реальном времени. Команда двигалась, словно единый организм.

Защитник вырвался вперёд, увидел преграду в виде несущегося тела — бросил мяч. Уже за вторым защитником погнались нападающие. Коннор бежал вслед за Рупертом, заметив, как его поджимают сзади. Так быстро бежать Трэвис не умеет. Его точно догонит Камски. Быстро осмотревшись, Руперт бросил мяч единственному, кто почти опередил его на поле. Коннор видел всё будто в замедленной съёмке. Мяч, закрутившись, устремился в воздух. Андерсон бы в жизни не смог так точно и метко его бросить. Коннор не отдавал себе отчёта, когда вытягивал руки, и случайно поймал мяч. Он даже остановился, сильно удивившись этому. Двадцать пар глаз посмотрели на него, как и болельщики на трибунах.

Ричард первым понял, что сейчас будет.

— БЕГИ!

Одиннадцать парней команды нападения сорвались с места, и Коннор в ужасе побежал к воротам. Защитники смогли сбить лишь нескольких из них, но ещё пятеро стали стремительно сокращать расстояние между собой и своей целью.

— Господи! О господи! — запаниковал Коннор, боясь оглядываться назад. Из-за беснования зрителей он не мог понять, насколько близка толпа людей, которая сейчас размажет его по траве.

— Сдайся! — откуда-то закричал Камски. — Отдай мяч и сдохни, Коннор!

— Сдай влево! — появился сбоку Лютер. — Беги влево! Коннор!

Коннор понятия не имел, зачем и почему. Ворота были впереди, но это Лютер, а не Аллен, не Камски и даже не Руперт. Коннор просто сделал то, что ему велели. Резко свернул влево, не сбавляя скорости.

Кто упал первым понять было сложно. Кажется, запнулся Камски, и в него врезался Аллен. Они просто свалились на землю, зацепив за собой ещё нескольких парней.

Коннор слышал, что все кричат, но перестал понимать, что происходит. Он лишился дыхания от страха и болей. Ворота. Просто вбежать в ворота. Это поле никогда не казалось таким огромным, как сейчас. Второе дыхание невозможно спутать ни с чем другим. Сначала исчезает вес всего тела. Ноги будто движутся отдельно. В какой-то миг кажется, что ты летишь, и ничего на земле не способно тебя остановить. Всего лишь несколько секунд.

Кроссовок сдался под напором всего в трёх метрах от ворот. Коннор запнулся и на той же скорости прокатился по земле, что есть силы вцепившись в мяч и боясь его уронить. Это будет конец. Кажется, он оглох, потому что в один момент просто исчезли все звуки. В глазах всё ещё кружилось, когда он остановился лицом к траве. Очень белой траве. Покрашенной. Полоса ворот. Он долетел до них. Коннор что есть силы вытянул руку с мячом и коснулся границы поля.

Коллинз подал сигнал гола.

Что последовало после этого, разобрать было сложно. Коллинз даже не пытался произнести что-то в рупор, так как подпрыгнувшие с трибун подростки его бы не услышали. Кто-то со злостью метнул себе под ноги стаканы с колой, другие искренне радовались голу и увиденному зрелищу.

— Коннор! — подбежал первым Джесси. Андерсон вздрогнул, когда его коснулись, и шлем крутанулся на его голове. — Ты живой?

— Мы что, победили?

— Нет, но всем плевать! Все ведь собрались, чтобы увидеть, как ты облажаешься. Ты молодчина, Коннор!

Коннор неверяще посмотрел в ответ. Руперт уже снимал свой шлем. Лютер улыбался. Это закончилось? Всё?

Команда помогла ему подняться, и старшеклассник впервые заметил, что весь в грязи и траве. От чувства облегчения он чуть было снова не сел на землю. Возможно лишь из-за адреналина в крови он держится на ногах.

Камски ушёл с поля первым, и игроки команды нападения с недобрыми взглядами пошли за ним. Болельщики, будто подливая масла в огонь, гудели им вслед. Коннору захотелось снять с себя всё прямо на поле. Он точно не пойдёт в раздевалку, пока там находится Элайджа и остальные.

Коннор стянул тесный шлем, будто сдавивший виски. Пот стекал по спине, а ноги дрожали от перенапряжения. Главное, не упасть. Только не сейчас, когда он вытерпел это. Могло ведь кончиться всё гораздо хуже.

Коннор немного испугался, когда Руперт схватил его за плечи и развернул. Трэвис улыбнулся приближающемуся Ричарду.

— Получите. Распишитесь. Почти живой и невредимый. Вначале немного напрудил, но этого теперь никто не вспомнит.

— Я у тебя в долгу, — выставил кулак Ричард, и Руперт отбил его своим.

— Не парься, бро. Семья на то и семья.

Ричард кивнул друзьям, прежде чем они отправились в раздевалку. Тренировка длилась с самого утра, и все сильно вымотались. Коннор выглядел не лучше них. Растрёпанный и потрясённый, будто после нехилого удара током.

Коннор не знал, что говорить, оставшись с Ричардом наедине. Младший брат, хитро улыбаясь, склонил лицо.

— Всё ещё считаешь футбол самым красивым видом спорта или захотелось вернуться в волейбол?

— Знаешь, я так подумал: спорт вообще не для меня.

Ричард хотел сдержаться, но спустя секунду подавился от смеха, из-за чего рассмеялся ещё сильнее. Коннор застыл, разглядывая лучики морщинок, появившихся в уголках его глаз. Всё волнение сошло в один момент. Отныне он хочет слышать этот смех каждый день — для того, чтобы быть счастливым. Выпустите его ещё раз на поле калечиться в грязи, и Коннор пойдёт без раздумий.

Ричард выпрямился, но ещё продолжал улыбаться:

— Ты правильно сделал, что в конце навернулся! Пробежал бы как олимпийский чемпион, и Камски тебе бы этого никогда не простил.

— Да. Так и было задумано. Не хотел, чтобы тебя выкинули из команды и взяли меня на твоё место. Пришлось немного сплоховать для вида.

Серые глаза светились. По-другому это описать было невозможно. Коннор только сейчас понял, как же у него пересохло в горле. Младший брат выглядел таким притягивающе красивым, что заставил шагнуть к себе ближе. Ричард смотрел только на него, и Коннор заворожённо потянулся к его руке, когда толпа людей нагрянула и вернула старшеклассника в реальность.

Кто-то схватил Коннора за доспехи, другие что-то весело кричали прямо в уши. Майкл тянул телефон ему в лицо.

— Коннор! Скажи пару слов для статьи!

— Коннор, можно селфи?

— Это было офигенно!

Парень улыбнулся, не зная, в чей смотреть телефон. На всякий случай поправил причёску, заволновавшись о том, как выглядит после всего случившегося. Отвлёкшись, он не заметил, как стремительно гаснет блеск серых глаз. Люди так набежали, что теперь Коннор остался слишком далеко. Подступиться к нему будет сложно, да и зачем? Не станет же старшеклассник упускать момент славы и возможность раздать интервью, для того чтобы тратить время на младшего брата и его глупую радость. Ну, конечно. Старшему брату не привыкать быть под таким вниманием, и он явно в своей стихии. Коннор уже отвечал что-то Майклу, но Ричард не собирался это слушать. Подросток развернулся и направился вон с поля, чтобы не мешаться под ногами.

Коннор не ожидал, что девушка, с которой он сделал фото, его обнимет, но это было очень приятно.

— Коннор, пожалуйста, всего пару слов! — внедрился школьный журналист, и Андерсон сосредоточил на нём всё внимание. — Люди захотят узнать твои чувства после игры, когда посмотрят видео в интернете.

— Что ты хочешь услышать, Майкл?

— Расскажи, каково это: оказаться на поле новичку с нулевым опытом против лучших игроков школы?

— Ты ненормальный! — крикнул кто-то из толпы, и все рассмеялись.

Коннор посмотрел в камеру телефона, который держал помощник Майкла.

— Футбол — это очень сложный вид спорта. Мы привыкли считать, что в него способны играть только самые сильные, крепкие и выносливые парни, и… Что ж. Вынужден признать, что это правда, — народ засмеялся, и Коннор продолжил ещё увереннее. — Я долго буду жалеть о том, что не облачился в защитные доспехи с ног до головы, но эмоции, которые я испытал, полностью окупили физическую боль. Я могу лишь посоветовать каждому в нашей школе не бояться идти навстречу трудностям. Подниматься, когда падаешь. Даже когда кажется, что ты сталкиваешься с чем-то непреодолимым, нужно не бояться идти до конца и рисковать, потому что всегда найдутся люди, которые протянут тебе руку помощи. И это самое прекрасное, что я понял за сегодняшний день. Я навсегда запомню этот короткий опыт и благодарен тренеру Коллинзу за то, что он предоставил мне возможность увидеть себя в футболе. Наша школа подготовила удивительно сильную команду, и всем её соперникам на соревнованиях придётся очень несладко. Уж можете мне поверить. Это всё, что я хотел сказать. А теперь мне, кажется, пора в медпункт.

Люди решили, что это очередная шутка, поэтому Коннору удалось немного протиснуться между ними. Нужно найти Ричарда. Младший брат должен быть где-то здесь, только вот Андерсон встречался лишь с незнакомыми взглядами. Он же не мог уйти? Коннор посмотрел по сторонам, но не увидел никого похожего.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Только не сейчас. Он ведь так улыбался. Коннор почувствовал, как сжимается грудная клетка. Кто-то просил о селфи, другие что-то пытались у него узнать. Андерсон не мог понять, в какой стороне искать брата. И как он оставил его одного? Ушёл и выбрал других людей.

Боже, пожалуйста, только не снова.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда Коннор заметил знакомую макушку вдалеке. Младший брат был одним из самых высоких парней в школе. Ричард уже почти дошёл до раздевалки. Учитывая творящийся вокруг дурдом, он наверняка попросил кого-нибудь подбросить его до дома. Старший брат побежал, как только заметил пустое пространство между окружившими его людьми. Коннор даже не чувствовал того, как болят ноги. Он слишком часто падал и, кажется, повредил колено.

— Ричард!

Подросток удивлённо обернулся и замедлил шаг. Коннор бежал уже из последних сил.

— Прости! Всё! Я здесь! О чём мы говорили?

— Уже закончил общаться с поклонниками?

— Прости! Мне нужно было им что-то ответить. Я ведь не мог просто развернуться и уйти.

— Вот только врать не надо, Коннор! Я по твоему лицу видел, что общаться с фанатами тебе интересней, чем моя компания. Как, собственно, и было всегда и во всём. Можешь идти и раздать ещё несколько интервью! Мне насрать.

Коннор вцепился в его руку, чтобы брат не ушёл.

— Нет! Нет, я хочу остаться с тобой! Мне намного интересней с тобой, чем с другими! Это правда! Давай уедем прямо сейчас! Чтобы никто больше к нам не подошёл.

У Коннора горели щёки и блестели глаза. Младший брат не пытался вырваться из его захвата, но смущённо отвёл взгляд.

— А ты всё ещё хочешь отвезти меня домой?

— Да! Да, я с радостью! Не хочу оставаться здесь ни минутой больше.

— Хорошо. Тогда я подожду, пока ты снимешь форму, и поедем.

— Нет, я не пойду в раздевалку. Я лучше поеду так.

— Почему?

— Там внутри все остальные.

— И что? — Ричард заметил, как медлит в своём ответе Коннор. — Если ты думаешь, что кто-то тебе что-то скажет, то я зайду с тобой. Ничего не будет. Можешь быть уверен.

Коннор не смог найти слов, как объяснить, что он не хочет видеть ни голого Камски, ни Лютера. Ричарду точно не стоит знать об этом. Коннор и во время волейбольных тренировок никогда не принимал душ с другими парнями. Старался идти последним, когда раздевалка пустела, либо просто уезжал домой и мылся там.

— Я хочу помыться дома. Мне нужна горячая ванна. Я просто лягу в неё и не вылезу до понедельника.

Ричард улыбнулся.

— Как хочешь. Всё равно я не играю. Вернёшь, как постираешь.

— Да. И, кажется, я должен школе новые кроссовки, — Коннор взглянул на единственный оставшийся ботинок на ноге. Вспомнив о своём падении, он невольно подумал о кое-чём ещё. Коннор вскинул на брата осторожный взгляд. — Я должен сказать спасибо. За то, что ты помог мне.

— Я ничего не сделал. Это Руперт тебе помог, а не я.

«Да. Конечно», — подумал Коннор, но не произнёс ни слова. Нет. Это был не только Руперт.

Ричарду стало неловко из-за того, как брат смотрит на него, поэтому он решительно развернулся.

— Раз ты не идёшь переодеваться, то поехали.

Коннор поспешил за ним и тут же тихо ойкнул, сделав шаг. В колене стрельнуло. Очень ощутимо. Ричард обеспокоенно обернулся.

— Что с ногой?

— Ничего. С ней всё нормально, я просто… — Коннор замолк, обдумывая то, что собирается говорить. Возможно, это его маленький шанс. — Я… Если честно, болит очень сильно.

— Тебе нужно к медсестре.

— Нет! Я хочу домой. У меня уже нет сил куда-то идти. Может быть… Может, т-ты поможешь мне? Мне только до машины дойти, и всё.

Ричард не стал спорить, но немного растерялся, не зная, с какой стороны подходить к старшему брату. Подросток по-настоящему покраснел, когда несколько долгих и стыдливых секунд не мог просто обхватить брата за пояс. Наконец, у него получилось. Коннор закинул руку на его плечи, немного нервничая от такой близости. Подростку пришлось пригнуться, чтобы Коннору было удобней. Ричард позволил полностью опереться на себя, забирая вес брата. Ладонь Ричарда крепко вжалась в бок.

Старшеклассник почувствовал, как начинает пульсировать низ живота. Главное молчать и не понести влюблённый бред. Только не сейчас. Коннор умолял себя не говорить ни слова. Лицо покраснело, как и шея. Ричард, к счастью, не видел этого, сосредоточенный на том, чтобы облегчить брату передвижение. Коннор увидел родинку на его щеке, когда случайно вскинул глаза. Такой высокий и сильный. Так близко. Коннор облизнул пересохшие губы, осознавая, что не выпил ни глотка за всю игру. Зато сейчас он обнимает Ричарда, а не Трейси. И они вместе едут домой. Ричард даже не вспомнил о своей подруге.

Коннор счастливо улыбнулся.

— Мы с тобой как два инвалида. Надеюсь, к нам не прилипнут прозвища «одноногий» и «однорукий». Двое братьев Андерсонов.

Ричард долго молчал, и Коннор смутился, осознавая, что за ерунду сказал.

— Может всё-таки трое братьев? — неуверенно произнёс Ричард.

— А разве у Колина есть какая-то травма?

— Да. Он ебанутый на всю голову.

Ричард улыбнулся, услышав смех у самого уха. Коннор до сих пор не смеялся так громко в его обществе. Удивительно, почему он вообще сейчас здесь. Ричард был уверен, что брат останется на поле и вернётся домой максимум к ночи, после того как вдоволь отпразднует с друзьями. Было странно увидеть его бегущим к нему.

А ещё Коннор очень лёгкий.

— Я не видел у тебя этой футболки, — коснулся чужой груди Коннор. Такой яркий рисунок. Ричард всегда одевался во что-то однотонное и неприметное. — Откуда она?

— Это подарок на день рождения. Мне она не нравится. Надо было её выкинуть.

— А мне нравится. Теперь я хочу себе такую же.

Ричард промолчал, но Коннору показалось, что рука стала держать его увереннее. Ричард довёл брата до машины и открыл дверь, чтобы усадить его на сиденье. Коннор стянул за ненадобностью кроссовок, и Ричард бросил его в ближайшую урну. Уже было слишком жарко, так что Коннор стал развязывать доспехи. Ричард не ожидал, что его футболка настолько велика старшему брату. Как и бриджи. Коннор теперь сам напоминал подростка.

— Что? — смутился старший брат. Коннор был потным и грязным, поэтому чувствовал себя жутко некомфортно. Перед Ричардом хотелось выглядеть по-другому.

— Ничего, — Ричард присел и с щелчком снял с длинных ног наколенники. Коннор наблюдал за тем, как ресницы брата отбрасывают тень на его красивое лицо. С такого расстояния он видел даже едва заметные веснушки на носу. — Уверен, что не нужно в медпункт?

— Я, кажется, излечился, — Коннор опомнился, как только Ричард посмотрел на него. — В смысле, мне уже лучше.

— А где твой рюкзак? И вещи?

Коннор зажмурился, осознавая, что его одежда в раздевалке. Он даже не подумал о ней, потеряв голову от присутствия брата. Ричард поднялся.

— Я принесу.

Старшеклассник хотел окликнуть его, чтобы тот не уходил, но вовремя понял, как глупо это будет. Команда Ричарда ничего ему не сделает. Если Камски и станет на кого злиться, то явно не на него. А он по-любому зол. Упустить парня, впервые схватившего мяч — не очень лестная ситуация для капитана команды. Ещё и его падение во время преследования…

Коннор постарался не думать об этом. Парень устало прилег на сиденье. Ещё ведь предстоит готовить ужин. И убираться. Отец просил заехать за матрасом и привезти его домой. Вот прохожие повеселятся, если увидят, как они с Ричардом его потащат.

Коннор уже начал нервничать, где младший брат, когда он появился на горизонте. Ричард закинул рюкзак на плечо, засунув в него не без помощи друзей всю одежду брата. Подросток сел на пассажирское сиденье и протянул бутылку воды.

— О! Спасибо! — искренне улыбнулся Коннор. Он немного облился, делая несколько жадных глотков. Стало приятно от мысли, что младший брат подумал об этом. — Ричард, мы с тобой могли бы заехать в прачечную за матрасом. Папа говорил тебе о том, что я должен его забрать?

— Нет. Но ок. Поехали.

— Видишь ли… Мне ещё во время занятий оттуда позвонили и сказали, что твой матрас случайно дважды обработали сильным химическим средством. Перепутали с чужим. За сегодня они не закончат. Придётся забирать его только завтра.

Ричард нахмурился, раздумывая над ситуацией. Вроде бы поверил. Коннор, в принципе, всегда отлично врал.

— Но я не против, если ты сегодня останешься у меня. Ты ведь сегодня не просыпался ночью?

Младший брат помотал головой. Коннор осторожно продолжил.

— Раз ты остаёшься в моей комнате, то почему бы нам не отпраздновать нашу «победу»? Может, купим пиццы? Колу и чипсов? Протащим быстренько наверх, найдём какой-нибудь интересный фильм. Устроим настоящую пижамную вечеринку. Какие фильмы тебе нравятся?

Ричард напряжённо молчал, и Коннор начал переживать, что вывалил на брата слишком много информации за раз.

— Пижамная вечеринка? — поморщился Ричард. Это же что-то девчачье.

— Ты не был на пижамных вечеринках? О! Это очень весело. Мы не будем спать до утра, начнём набирать случайные номера незнакомых людей, нести им всякий бред и бросать трубку.

— Правда? — загорелись серые глаза.

— Нет. Папа нас прикончит.

Ричард засмеялся. Даже солнце не согрело бы так, как его улыбка. Коннор должен был заводить машину, но хотел посмотреть на брата хотя бы ещё немного.

— Что ты думаешь о спагетти на ужин?

— Меня больше интересует пицца, о которой ты говорил.

— О, можешь выбрать любую, какую захочешь. Поедем прямо сейчас и закажем.

— Но у меня нет денег.

— Для этого тебе и нужен старший брат, — Коннор не успел остановить себя, когда произнёс фразу до конца. Ричард прежде злился, если слышал нечто подобное.

Младший брат улыбался. Искренне и тепло. Коннор заставил себя завести двигатель, но всё равно не удержался и бросил взгляд в зеркало дальнего вида. Хоть бы подросток не выбрал в пиццерии какую-нибудь гадость, потому что ради Ричарда он съест всё до последнего кусочка.


	10. Наедине

— Ты уверен, что дойдёшь?

Коннор вылез из машины, в который раз забывая, что должен изображать боль в колене. Ричард чуть было не раскусил его, когда старший брат пронёсся через всю пиццерию, чтобы занять подростку очередь для заказа.

— Конечно! — лучезарно улыбнулся Коннор. — Не волнуйся. Я в порядке!

Коннор убедительно дохромал с коробкой пиццы до дома, и подросток поспешил открыть ему дверь. Ричард вообще был очень внимательным и сам вызвался нести рюкзак брата, как и пакет с остальными припасами. Коннору льстила его забота, так что совершенно не хотелось упускать возможности насладиться этим подольше. В голову пришла великолепная идея: вместо того, чтобы тратить время на приготовление ужина, старшеклассник купил в небольшом ресторанчике домашнее жаркое. Вкусно и недорого. Отцу и Колину хватит, а они с Ричардом наедятся пиццей, чипсами и выпьют всю упаковку с четырьмя баночками пепси.

Коннор поставил ужин на верхнюю полку в холодильнике, чтобы отец его заметил. Только он собрался нести пиццу наверх, как Ричард загородил дорогу.

— Может, лучше мне понести? Уверен, что сможешь подняться по лестнице?

— Мне практически не больно, но если хочешь помочь, я не откажусь.

«Практически» Ричарда не устроило. Младший брат забрал пиццу и поставил её вместе с остальной едой на стол. Коннор подумал было, что Ричард снова его обнимет, помогая подняться наверх, но подросток неожиданно развернулся спиной.

— Держись. Я тебя донесу.

— Меня? Что? Я не…

— Ты намного легче меня. Десять ступеней я осилю. Просто залезай и хватайся.

Коннору потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что от него требовалось сделать.

— Рик, я, наверное, дойду сам. Если честно, я очень грязный и от меня неприятно пахнет, и… — Коннор замолк, встречаясь со взглядом серых глаз. В них буквально читался вопрос: «Что ты вообще несёшь»? Ричард в раздевалке и не такие амбре встречал. Пятнами пота его не испугать. — Хорошо. Только… Не урони меня, пожалуйста.

Ричард усмехнулся, воспринимая это едва ли не как оскорбление. Он бы в жизни не допустил подобного.

Коннор схватился пальцами за широкие плечи, чувствуя, как начинает гореть лицо, и оттолкнулся от пола, закидывая ноги на брата. Ричард подхватил его одной рукой. Неудобно, но Коннор вцепился крепче белки-летяги.

— Держишься?

— У тебя высоковато, — глухо признался Коннор. Он плотно прижался к лопаткам брата, не готовый к тому, что пол так отдалится.

Ричард улыбнулся и уверенно зашагал по ступеням.

— Да тут же падать всего ничего. Будет не так больно, как сегодня на поле. Тебе-то уж точно бояться нечего, — в голосе Ричарда промелькнуло что-то, напоминающее гордость. Макушка младшего брата оказалась прямо перед лицом, и старшеклассник старался как можно менее заметно вдыхать запах его волос. Подросток, похоже, не чувствовал, как чужой нос воткнулся ему в затылок. — Когда-то это ты поднимал меня наверх, а теперь тебя несу я. Прикольно мы поменялись местами.

Уши вспыхнули. Коннор так смутился, что слез с брата сразу же, как тот перешагнул последнюю ступень. Ричард помнит. Помнит, как ужасно он себя с ним вёл, как хотел поскорее от него избавиться и вернуться к своим развлечениям. Ричард не был виноват в том, что ему нужно было внимание семьи и немного помощи. Это тогда он казался капризным и избалованным.

— Я за пиццей, — вывел брата из задумчивости подросток, снова спускаясь вниз.

Коннор быстро отворил дверь в свою комнату. Ричард не застелил за собой кровать из-за спешки утром, но в принципе было чисто. Старшеклассник порылся в шкафу, раздумывая, во что переодеться. Он не может больше находиться перед Ричардом в таком неприглядном виде.

— Зачем вообще нужно было стирать матрас? — задумчиво пробормотал Ричард, возвращаясь в комнату брата. Он не забыл и о пакете с чипсами и газировкой. — Его всего лишь нужно было высушить. На него попала обычная вода.

— Видимо, папа попросил его постирать. Жаль, что в химчистке работают такие безответственные люди. Не переживай. Я уверен, уже завтра твой матрас будет дома.

— Ну, а как мы будем… — Ричард вопросительно осмотрел комнату. В его глазах читались сомнения, как они будут смотреть фильм. Не садиться же им вдвоём на одну кровать.

— Предлагаю расположиться на полу. Будет не так жарко, и мы оба поместимся. Ты ляжешь на матрас, а я дважды сложу себе одеяло. Две подушки у нас есть. Плед тоже, чтобы укрыться. Поставим напротив стул, на него ноутбук, еду разложим вокруг и устроим себе личный ночной кинотеатр. Как тебе план?

Подросток осмотрелся. Места в комнате было мало, так что, если сделать всё так, как предложил Коннор, они просто займут весь пол. Ричарду это показалось прикольным. Они будто создадут свой островок. Пол был чистым, так что Коннор постелил, как и предлагал, одеяло. Будет немного жестковато, но не привыкать.

Ричарду захотелось помочь, но стоило потянуть за матрас, как кровать сдвинулась с места, царапая ножками деревянный пол. Коннор поспешил к нему.

— Подожди! Я помогу!

— Прости.

— Всё хорошо! Ты очень сильный, — Коннор улыбнулся, но Ричард прятал глаза, злясь на себя за свою криворукость. — Это всего лишь пара царапин. Дай мне грецкий орех, и они исчезнут в один момент. Не думай об этом. Держись за тот край, а я возьму за этот.

Ричард дождался, когда старший брат возьмётся за матрас со своей стороны, и они вместе спустили его вниз. Пока Коннор накрывал их импровизированную стоянку простынёй, Ричард решил толкнуть злосчастную кровать на место. Подросток уже упёрся в неё коленями, когда заметил под ней что-то ярко-фиолетовое. Матраса теперь не было, так что открылся вид на всё, что лежит на полу. Ричард вытянул на свет мягкую ткань. Спортивный бомбер с эмблемой детройтских машин. Ричард даже не присматривался, просто на ощупь узнавая свою кофту. Она зачем-то валялась на полу под кроватью старшего брата, и это после того, как он подарил её ему.

— Выглядит неплохо, — прокомментировал свои результаты Коннор. Он кинул сверху подушки. Они будут опираться ими на кровать во время просмотра. — Предлагаю проверить, как получилось. Если жестковато, поищем в гараже что-нибудь ещё, что можно подстелить.

Старшеклассник замолк, заметив кофту в руке подростка. Ричард не знал, как спросить, растерянно смотря то на бомбер, то на старшего брата.

Лицо Коннора дрогнуло, а затем он подошёл ближе.

— Вот же она! А я везде её обыскался! Она что, была всё это время под кроватью? И как я только уронил её туда? Спасибо, что нашёл. Она так мне нравится!

Коннор взял кофту и для большей убедительности притянул подростка к себе, благодарно обнимая за находку. Ричард даже растерялся. В голову чуть было не закрались совсем уж странные мысли.

— Я даже думал, что её украли в прачечной. За ними не заржавеет что-нибудь испортить, верно?

— Да. Точно, — улыбнулся Ричард, и Коннор его отпустил. Так сильно он ещё не нервничал. Коннор бы в жизни не подумал, что младший брат когда-нибудь окажется в его комнате, да ещё и заглянет под кровать. Хорошо, что он не нашёл браслет, валяющийся сейчас тоже где-то на полу. Только сейчас Коннор осознал, как ему повезло, что Ричарду не понадобилось лезть под кровать прошлой ночью.

Коннор отодвинул кровать к стене, чтобы подросток больше не смотрел в её сторону.

— Кстати. Я так и не спросил, в чём ты сейчас ходишь. Уверен, что эта кофта тебе не понадобится? Вы ведь скоро уезжаете на соревнования и должны быть в цветах команды.

— На соревнования нам заказали новую форму. Теперь она обязана состоять из цветов школы.

— Она будет, — Коннор задумался, — чёрно-зелёно… малиновой?

— Дерьмовой, да.

— Оу. Может быть, всё не настолько плохо? Школа ведь должна позаботиться о том, чтобы вы выглядели внушительно для соперников. Уверен, ты точно будешь смотреться в ней хорошо!

Ричард поморщился. Они с парнями уже видели фото их новой формы. Только директриса могла придумать тот отстой, что им придётся надеть. Никто даже не спросил их мнения. Они будут как клоуны в трёхцветной гамме, пока остальные игроки выступят в брутальных чёрных, ярко красных или белых формах.

Коннор качнулся на носках.

— А какой бы цвет ты хотел для вашей формы?

— А моё желание на что-то влияет?

— Я обожаю синий цвет. Иногда я думаю, что могу купить какую угодно вещь, главное, чтобы она была синего цвета. А какой у тебя любимый цвет? Что тебе нравится носить чаще всего?

Ричард провёл взглядом по телу брата. Старшеклассник не только присвоил себе его бомбер, но ещё и в чужой футбольной форме чувствовал себя комфортно. Она ему идёт, несмотря на то, что велика. Или просто дело в том, что на Конноре всё что угодно будет смотреться хорошо.

— Вообще-то оно у тебя в руках.

— Фиолетовый? Красивый цвет! И такой же редкий в природе, как и синий. Жаль, что ты его нечасто носишь, — Коннор накинул на плечи подростка его спортивный бомбер. — Да! Он тебе идёт! Мне нравится, как фиолетовый сочетается с цветом глаз. Ты в нём выглядишь старше. Жаль, что ваша форма не останется фиолетовой, — Коннор опустил ладони ниже, трогая рукава и заодно поглаживая крепкие мышцы. Он касался перевязанной руки, но Ричард не почувствовал боли. — А главное, такая приятная ткань на ощупь, правда?

Коннор постарался удержать с подростком зрительный контакт. Ричард смотрел то на письменный стол, то на матрас под ногами.

— Угм, — отозвался младший брат, решив, что старшекласснику нужен его ответ.

Коннор не отворачивался. Он будто ждал чего-то. Ричард не нашёл ни одного намёка, чего конкретно. Когда пауза затянулась, а глаза подростка уж как-то слишком быстро заметались по комнате, Коннор поторопился убрать с него руки.

— Я пойду в душ, а ты поищи какой-нибудь фильм. Обещаю, что я ненадолго.

— Угм.

Коннор достал из шкафа свою пижаму. Лучше поторапливаться, чтобы Ричард не заскучал в комнате один. Коннору не хотелось оставлять его надолго одного, когда есть возможность побыть с ним наедине. Вдруг подросток захочет спать и попросит старшего брата уйти. Коннор не простит себе этого, так что никакой горячей ванны. Максимум — быстрый и желательно прохладный душ.

Коннор снял форму и осмотрел в зеркале грудь и спину, очень беспокоясь о том, что могли появиться синяки. На светлой коже всё сразу же станет заметным. Рёбра побаливали, как и лопатки, если двигать руками.

Коннор залез под душ, смывая с себя засохший слой пота и густо намыливая губку гелем. Особенно сильно пришлось тереть ноги, не забыв о тех ужасных кроссовках. Пена была повсюду, и Андерсон щедро растёр её по всему телу. Приятный запах наполнил ванную и остался на поверхности кожи. Так намного лучше.

Тщательно вытершись полотенцем, Коннор привычными движениями нанёс увлажняющий крем на руки, лицо и шею. Это не свидание. Он не пытается выглядеть идеально. Всего лишь готовится к просмотру фильма с младшим братом. Привлекательным, интересным, самым потрясающим младшим братом в мире. Коннор задумался, как незаметно для Ричарда вытащить из своего рюкзака освежитель дыхания и при этом не вызвать ряд вопросов. Решив, что гигиеничней просто почистить зубы, Коннор взялся за зубную пасту. Он не собирается как на свидание. Нет! Просто хочет чистое дыхание. Абсолютно адекватное желание любого человека. Он ведь хочет сидеть максимально близко к Ричарду.

Коннор приблизился к зеркалу, высматривая недостатки на лице. У него на всякий случай был запасной выход из ситуации, но вроде бы ничего не понадобится. Старшеклассник запустил пальцы во влажные волосы, взъерошивая их и придавая вид, который подсмотрел у близнеца сегодня в школе. Коннор настолько привык к тому, что они одинаковые, что немного растерялся, заметив у Колина вьющиеся пряди. Сейчас хотелось выглядеть максимально привлекательным, так что Коннор решился на лёгкое обновление имиджа.

Сколько он уже торчит в ванной? Ричард скоро окончательно убедится, что все эти годы под статусом старшего брата прячется сестра. Коннор быстро оделся и заставил себя уйти из ванной, пока не измазался кремом с ног до головы.

Ричард давно нашёл фильм, поэтому лениво валялся на полу, глядя на экран почти разрядившегося телефона. Он листал школьную ленту новостей, ни капли не удивляясь тому, что девяносто девять процентов из них были о сегодняшней игре. Подросток улыбнулся. Кто-то придумал хештег «игра года» и теперь под ним можно было найти много фотографий со старшим братом. Улыбающимся так уверенно и ярко. Коннор даже на фото, где мучается от боли, выглядел так, будто снимается для рекламы страховой компании. Подросток сохранил несколько особо забавных себе на телефон. Кажется, Маркус и его друзья не просто так получили свои прозвища. Ричард впервые совершенно не против того, чтобы его старшего брата называли знаменитостью.

В груди по-непривычному потеплело. Это _его_  старший брат. Общительный, разносторонний, добрый. Хотелось бы Ричарду хоть немного стать на него похожим. Какую бы грязь отныне не пытались говорить за спиной Коннора — Ричард не поверит. Это банальные бред и зависть. Коннор заслуживает любви однокурсников, и подросток стал ловить себя на мысли, что скоро сам запишется в ряды его фанатов.

Ричард решил скинуть Гэвину одно из видео, если тот вдруг ещё не в курсе, когда пришло сообщение от незнакомой девушки.

«Это правда ты?»

Достаточно странно. Он впервые видит её имя. Сообщение содержало ссылку, но Ричард не успел её открыть, так как прилетело ещё несколько писем от разных отправителей.

«Вы такие милые! Я так рада за вас, но, если что, я Эшли. Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время!»

«Мужик! Серьёзно? И ты даже нам не сказал? И сколько раз у вас было?»

Усталость как рукой сняло. Ричард выпрямился, пытаясь понять, какого чёрта происходит. Подросток нажал на ссылку в первом сообщении, и открылась очень знакомая страница. В комментариях под фото было много знакомых людей, как и под постами со старшим братом. Ричард за секунды узнал свою перевязанную руку и след губной помады. Трейси воспользовалась новым школьным хештегом, выложив слегка отфотошопленное фото. Больше внимания привлекло даже не оно, а его описание.

«Когда любимому больно, моё сердце просто разрывается! Цените друг друга, когда всё хорошо, и будьте рядом, когда всё плохо.  
#явсегдарядом #бойфренд #играгода».

Ричард в ступоре смотрел на то, сколько сердечек уже собрал этот пост. Кто-то в комментах подначивал Трейси сказать прямым текстом, тот ли это, о ком они думают, но она слала загадочные смайлы.

Ричард даже не заметил, что сидит с раскрытым ртом.

Они встречаются? Бойфренд?

_Любимый?_

Ричард отбросил телефон, будто украл его, когда старший брат вошёл в комнату.

— Прости, что так долго. Вода шла холодная. Наверное, нагреватель барахлит. Нашёл что-нибудь интересное? — Коннор остановился, заметив взгляд подростка. — Всё в порядке? Что-то случилось?

Случилось? Да оно вокруг. Летает в воздухе прямо сейчас. Сотни сообщений, а он даже повлиять ни на что не может. Не написать же «эта рука не моя». Это тупо. Спрашивать у Трейси, пара ли они — ещё тупее.

Он предлагал ей отношения? Она предлагала? Может, он опять отвлёкся и прослушал, когда они это совместно решили?

Ричард потёр похолодевший от пота лоб.

— Тут есть один фильм. Говорят, что жуткий. Оценки тоже хорошие. Я уже его скачал, пока ты мылся. Можем смотреть.

— Хорошо. Мне выключить свет? Или лучше его оставить?

— Я вообще-то не маленький, чтобы бояться темноты, — неожиданно резко отозвался Ричард.

— Нет! Я не… Я просто подумал, вдруг ты не любишь есть в темноте. У нас повсюду еда и останутся крошки. Поэтому я решил уточнить, — Ричард всё равно покачал головой. — Значит, смотрим в темноте. Здорово! Полное погружение в происходящее!

Ричард был бы рад присоединиться к его хорошему настроению, если бы, насупившись, не смотрел на бинт на руке. В особенности на отпечаток помады. Хоть бы никто больше не заметил, что он только что был в сети. Трейси красивая, да, но…

Ладно. Трейси горячая. Несколько мысленных бурных раз с ней было, даже несмотря на то, что раньше она его ни во что не ставила, но одно дело — мечтать, и совершенно другое — встречаться с ней на глазах всей школы.

Они ведь встречаются?

Коннор расположил еду на полу, чтобы было удобно тянуться им обоим. Как он и обещал, пиццу выбирал Ричард. Младший брат был очень воодушевлён покупкой, потратив на её выбор добрые полчаса, но Коннор всё равно его не поторапливал, соглашаясь буквально с любым комплектом соусов и начинок. Пепперони? Замечательно. Маслины? Потрясающе. С цветной капустой? Всегда мечтал попробовать. Коннор не мог отвести от него глаз, поэтому съел бы кусок картона, подсунь его кто-то ему под руку. В итоге победителем стала пицца с толстым слоем мягкого теста и большим количеством томатов и сыра сверху.

И теперь Ричард даже не смотрел в сторону еды. У него было такое выражение лица, будто он только что пришёл на главный экзамен в своей жизни, не выучив ни одного билета.

Коннор запустил на ноутбуке фильм.

— Ты уже пробовал такую раньше?

— Что? — не расслышал Ричард.

— Пицца очень вкусно пахнет. Не хочешь попробовать первым?

Ричард покачал головой. Коннор вмиг пожалел о том, что так долго пробыл в ванной. Он пропустил что-то важное, и подросток, по-видимому, не собирался посвящать его в это.

Ричард не повернул головы на звуки заставки фильма. Он вообще будто был в другом месте. Старшеклассник не решился переспросить, что случилось, чтобы лишний раз его не злить. Очевидно, что настроение у Ричарда теперь не из лучших. Вдруг он просто встанет и уйдёт.

Вздохнув, Коннор прижался к подушке за своей спиной.

***

Хэнк обмывал под шлангом колёса машины, забрызганной после вчерашнего дождя, поэтому немного удивился, заметив вдалеке крутящего педали сына. Колин слез с сидушки и потащил велик в открытый гараж, мастерски игнорируя взгляд отца.

— А ты мне ничего сказать не хочешь? — с ходу начал Хэнк.

Колин остановился, панически перебирая в голове варианты. Никто же не видел, как он входил или выходил из секс-шопа? Или его по камерам вычислили и маякнули отцу? Коннор донёс на вчерашнюю пьянку? В тесте ни одного верного ответа?

Приготовившись к худшему, старшеклассник обернулся.

— «И я рад тебя видеть, дорогой мой член семьи»?

— Ты где шлялся ночью? Я велел звонить и предупреждать заранее, если ты задерживаешься.

— Мне восемнадцать. Я имею право не отчитываться о том, что я делаю.

— Неужели? А почему уснул в гостиной? Что? Не хватило сил подняться наверх? Был слишком пьяным? — Хэнк заметил, как старшеклассник сжал руль в руках. Всё-таки Коннор донёс. — Мне позвонили и сказали, что ты проспал два урока.

— Почему сразу проспал? Я, может, просто идти не захотел.

— Так, Колин…

— Я один раз в жизни выбрался подышать и расслабиться! Коннор постоянно где-то шляется, но ты ему мозги не треплешь! Я имею право на личную жизнь!

— Пока ты живёшь в моём доме, питаешься и одеваешься на мои деньги, твоя личная жизнь — это моя ответственность! Ты обязан говорить мне, с кем ты таскаешься по ночам и что вы при этом делаете.

— Отлично! Трахаемся! — Колин швырнул велосипед на землю. Спицы громко звякнули, и Хэнк хмуро посмотрел на сына. — По ночам я сосу мужикам за деньги! Ты же хотел, чтобы я чем-то занялся. Стараюсь и зарабатываю себе, как могу, на колледж! А сегодня ещё и страпон купил. Буду разрабатывать жопу. Говорят, платят больше. Всё?! Допрос окончен? Теперь тебе будет спокойней, когда меня в следующий раз не окажется дома?

Хэнк раздражённо закатил глаза. Только успокаивающее журчание воды помогло ему сохранить самообладание. Посчитав разговор оконченным, Колин направился к дому.

— А велосипед за собой убирать кто… — старшеклассник громко захлопнул входную дверь. — Идиота кусок.

Колин взлетел на второй этаж и ворвался в свою комнату, тут же вспоминая, какой развёл беспорядок. Придётся убираться. Потом у него не останется сил. Колин бросил рюкзак на кровать и вывел на максимум громкость на ноутбуке. Отца современная музыка раздражает, так что старшеклассник назло распахнул окно. Колин принялся собирать разбросанные вещи. Завтра займётся тем, что разложит всё по-человечески, а сейчас достаточно просто утрамбовать весь хлам в распираемый от одежды шкаф.

Колин снял тёплую кофту и надел более удобную футболку. Нужно отдать должное продавцу в секс-шопе. Она была предельно вежлива, несмотря на нездоровые круги под глазами молодого покупателя. Даже вопросов не задавала. Только впарить пыталась прибор за такие деньги, что становилось сомнительным, зачем он вообще нужен: чтобы его пихали в задницу или для мгновенного самоизлечения от всех болезней.

Колин открыл рюкзак, всё ещё не понимая, что чувствует из-за того, что видит. Достаточно реалистичный, без батареек, зато с мошонкой. Колина беспокоили истории о том, как люди теряют в своих отверстиях предметы различной длины и формы. Мошонка точно обезопасит от позора оказаться на операционном столе. Колин сжал игрушку, осматривая её так, как в секс-шопе изо всех сил старался не пялиться. Ему почти удалось сделать вид, что он каждый день бывает в такого рода заведениях.

Возбуждение стало притекать куда надо из-за осознания того, что он собрался делать. У Колина были сомнения насчёт правильности того, как всё должно происходить. Продавец услужливо предлагала съедобную смазку, но старшеклассник ограничился обычной, боясь, что и вправду увлечётся и забудет, с чего всё началось. Тюбик лубриканта успешно скрывался под видом крема от прыщей. Наклейка сзади тоже липовая, чтобы средство можно было носить с собой. Очень продуманный ход, если отец вдруг захочет вломиться в комнату.

Колин достал из ящика стола презерватив, к которому не прикасался с тех пор, как спёр его из рюкзака младшего брата. С ним игрушка будет легче скользить и не принесёт гигиенических неудобств. Можно, конечно, и без него, но проще снять презерватив и выбросить, чем идти и мыть страпон, пряча его по дороге хрен пойми как.

Колин порвал упаковку, решая игнорировать резкий и сильный запах резины. У игрушки снизу была присоска, которая поначалу дико смутила старшеклассника, но сейчас он нашёл ей применение. Страпон крепко приклеился к столу, и Колин провёл рукой вниз, чтобы размотать презерватив по длине. Точнее, попытаться. Колин не помнил, что прежде когда-нибудь так надрачивал, чтобы надеть резинку. Ясное дело, что игрушка приличных размеров, но всё равно что-то не так. Смазки было хоть отбавляй, но каталась резина с трудом. Колин задумался, на кой хрен вообще брал лубрикант отдельно, если у него теперь все руки в этой жирной мерзости. С усилием удалось раскатать всё, что было, но до мошонки презик не достал. Это что, гандон для острых ощущений? Колин ещё раз посмотрел на упаковку, как будто задорный иероглиф ему что-нибудь подскажет. В эту резинку даже семнадцатисантиметровый член не засунуть, что уж говорить о массивной игрушке? Денег у подростка, очевидно, не хватает, вот и купил дешевую китайскую хрень, но почему не выкинул-то? Очевидно, что пользоваться этим невозможно. А у него ещё и без пачки несколько штук лежало.

Колин замер.

Это размер Ричарда?

Колин подавился смешком, сумев сдержаться и попытаться мыслить адекватно. Над таким нельзя смеяться. Парню ведь всего шестнадцать. Может быть, отрастёт ещё.

Губы всё равно поползли в усмешке. Спустя минуту он так раскраснелся, что заржал в голос. Если бы не громкость музыки, младший брат обязательно бы его услышал. Всё возбуждение упало к херам.

Он знал! Знал, чёрт подери, что у качков комплексы по поводу размеров. Сраный младший уродец. А сколько было понтов?

Мелкий? И кто из них ещё мелкий?

— Я дам тебе по лбу своим хером, чтоб ты посмотрел, как он должен выглядеть!

Жаль, нельзя это в лицо брату крикнуть. Тогда он поймёт, кто спёр его презерватив, а значит, и кто в комнате шарился тоже. Очень-очень жаль. Колин попытался стянуть резиновое позорище, но предсказуемо порвал его у основания. Хорошо хоть в глаз не отлетело. Андерсон протёр игрушку салфеткой, теперь немного беспокоясь о качестве китайской смазки.

Колин запихнул упаковку и куски резинки в боковой кармашек рюкзака. Придётся по дороге в школу куда-нибудь бросить. Не оставит же он его в мусорном ведре. Колин залез рукой под кровать, доставая запрятанную упаковку презервативов. На этот раз всё пошло как надо. Боже. Как приятно пользоваться благами цивилизации. Никакого запаха, легко катающийся и не ерзающий. Если хватит смелости, перед отъездом обязательно подарит мелкому одну пачку, ну и этот страпон вдобавок. Желательно со словами: «Держи, мой брат. Хотя бы резиновый он у тебя будет».

Колин оторвал член от стола, но произошло это с таким звуком, что снова сбило к чёрту весь настрой. Что это вообще за присоска? Выглядит так, будто можно крепить страпон к холодильнику. Ну или на лоб себе приклеить. Задумавшись, Колин посмотрел в зеркало.

Пришлось подышать на присоску, чтоб уж наверняка. Колин воткнул игрушку в лоб, удерживая так некоторое время для надёжного крепления. Да вряд ли это получится. Старшеклассник медленно разжал пальцы. Член, к удивлению, остался. Колин задохнулся, но даже это не уронило член. Андерсон покрутился, осматривая себя со всех сторон.

Колин не удержался, сделав пару селфи у зеркала. Какого чёрта? Он никуда не торопится. Даже под потряхивание головой в такт музыке, член не оторвался. А для Колина уже было целью его уронить. Он так перестарался, что даже один раз заехал себе по щеке. Удар не слабее, чем у младшего брата.

Блядь. Он назовёт страпон Ричардом.

Двадцатисантиметровым «Ричардом» можно было сносить предметы со стола, как будто играешь партию в гольф. Это Колин проверял в следующие десять минут, подставляя в качестве жертв всё, что попадалось под руку. Колин бы даже мини-турнир устроил, чтобы узнать, как далеко способен запульнуть «Ричард». Да это же целый вид спорта. Пришлось снова убирать беспорядок, но «Ричард» болтался перед глазами, так что делать это приходилось сквозь слёзы.

Коннору мерещилось, что он слышит звуки музыки, но она доносилась слишком тихой через плотную дверь. Да и персонажи ужастика кричали громче. Коннору никак не удавалось сконцентрироваться на сюжете.

Андерсон в который раз бросил взгляд в сторону младшего брата. Ричард, кажется, скучал. Он полностью лежал на подушке, поставив тарелку с чипсами себе на грудь, и редко совал в рот по одной. Коннор нервничал всё сильнее, ожидая, что сейчас брат повернётся и скажет, что ему это надоело, и он не станет смотреть до конца. Да, ужастик своеобразный, но его выбрал Ричард, и Коннору действительно было интересно узнать, чем всё кончится. Это их первая ночёвка вдвоём. Нельзя, чтобы всё так плохо заканчивалось.

— Можем поискать что-нибудь другое, если хочешь.

Ричард помотал головой. Коннор лежал уже менее расслабленно. Надо срочно исправлять ситуацию, только в голову ничего не шло.

— Если ты захочешь чего-нибудь поесть, скажи, и я принесу. Если пицца тебе не понравилась.

— У меня не нога перевязана. Я сам смогу разогреть себе поесть, если захочу.

— Да, просто тебе может быть неудобно нести горячее наверх в одной руке.

— Тогда я поем на кухне.

А вот и первый тревожный звоночек. Коннор испугался того, что брат и вправду пойдёт вниз.

— У тебя не болит рука? Как ты вообще себя чувствуешь?

— Да вот начинает бесить, когда спрашивают: «не болит ли у меня рука», а так всё супер.

Подросток понадеялся, что старший брат поймёт намёк.

Коннор отвернулся. К сожалению, никакие опасности перед героями фильма не могли теперь отвлечь его от настойчивого желания развеселить брата. Или сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы поднять ему настроение.

Если бы это было свидание, то оно явно кончится тем, что Ричард больше не «перезвонит».

— А разве тебе не нужно сменить повязку? Я кое-что знаю о перевязках. Могу помочь. Заодно ты переоденешься во что-нибудь удобней.

— Мне и так нормально.

— Ты будешь спать в джинсах и футболке?

— Да, если досмотрю этот сраный фильм до конца! — взорвался подросток. — Ты и дальше будешь задавать вопросы?

— Прости. Мне показалось, что тебе неинтересно и ты смотришь невнимательно.

— Так смотри не на меня, а в этот чёртов экран!

Коннор сконфуженно отвернулся. Ричард сам не ожидал от себя того, что выскажется так резко. Коннор ведь ничего не сделал. Наоборот. Он купил много еды, обустроил этот вечер и вообще вёл себя очень дружелюбно. Коннор же не виноват в его проблемах.

— Прости, я не…

— Я просто, — Коннор осёкся. — Да? Говори, пожалуйста.

— Я не это хотел сказать, — подросток нахмурился. — Просто… Просто забей! Не всё, что я говорю, это то, что я думаю.

— Я понимаю. Всё в порядке. Мне ты можешь говорить что угодно и каким угодно образом. Я никогда на тебя не обижусь, — Коннор не мог не тянуться к младшему брату, так что опустил ладонь на его плечо. — Извини, если кажусь тебе навязчивым. Я привык предлагать людям свою помощь. Для меня совершенно естественно предложить её тебе. Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я пытаюсь тебя опекать или веду себя как папа. Мне всего лишь хочется знать, что у тебя всё хорошо. А если тебя что-то тревожит, ты всегда можешь поделиться этим со мной.

— Тебе-то это зачем?

— Ты мой брат. Мы семья. Тебе не обязательно быть идеальным или вести себя, как хотят другие, для того, чтобы мы с папой тебя любили. Но мы не сможем помочь тебе, если ты будешь против.

Коннор не решился произнести того, что действительно хотел. _Я_ люблю тебя. Люблю сильнее, чем другие.

Ричард задумчиво посмотрел на отпечаток на бинтах, раздумывая, стоит ли рассказывать, когда старший брат накрыл его своей ладонью. Ричард удивлённо вскинул глаза. Коннор ткнулся головой в его висок, осторожно приобнимая за торс другой рукой. Только бы не спугнуть. Ричард смотрел в сторону, но не отталкивал, чувствуя себя немного неуверенно. Кажется, у него ещё ни разу не было столько тактильных прикосновений за день. Коннор первый, кто вмешивается в его личное пространство раз за разом. Это будоражило, хоть и не было чем-то неприятным.

Коннор вздохнул. Он так близко, но всё ещё далеко. Как такое вообще возможно? Он столько всего делает, так старается, но между ними вечно находится стена. Ни обнять интимнее, ни сказать, что любишь, ни расцеловать каждый сантиметр грустного лица, чтобы заставить Ричарда улыбнуться. Ничего. Это невыносимо.

Объятия длились уже слишком долго. Старшеклассник будто не собирался его отпускать, и Ричард поёрзал в его руках, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щёки. Какая-то странная реакция на близость с Коннором.

— Я... Я не могу снять футболку. Чтобы переодеться, мне нужна чья-нибудь помощь. Штаны я сниму, но не верх.

— Я могу помочь! Мне сходить за чистой футболкой?

— Я лучше сам. У тебя болит нога, и…

— Тут всего два шага. Я принесу!

Коннор стремительно вышел в коридор. Ричард как всегда не запер дверь в свою комнату, и старшеклассник растерялся, не зная, что достать из его шкафа. На полках творился беспорядок. Коннор запустил руку в верхний ящик, пытаясь найти что-нибудь застиранное. Значит, футболка любимая, и Ричарду в ней будет комфортно. Именно это и нужно, чтобы подросток не был таким напряжённым.

Нашлась огромная синяя футболка, и Коннор поторопился назад. Ричард пожалел о том, что не попросил его принести шорты, но не стал заикаться о них, чтобы не заставлять старшего брата бегать дважды. Коннор в ступоре остановился. Младший брат стянул джинсы, и те теперь лежали в стороне. На полу достаточно прохладно, так что носки Ричард не снял. Коннору пришлось проморгаться, чтобы прогнать наваждение, вызванное этим видом.

— Как мне тебе помочь? С чего начинать?

— Сначала нужно развязать узел на плече. Потом ты сможешь снять футболку. Первым освобождаешь голову, а затем — рукава. Надевать в обратном порядке.

— Хорошо. Я понял. Перевязывать точно не нужно?

— Лучше утром.

Коннор кивнул. Подросток молчал, так что, судя по всему, он должен приступать к делу. Это было немного страшно, но он просто обязан справиться. Ричард ему доверился. Причинять ему боль нельзя ни в коем случае, иначе делать утреннюю перевязку подросток ему не позволит.

Коннор взялся за бинт там, где он крепился на плече. Развязать в полутьме узелок оказалось непросто. Ричард старался смотреть только в экран, но отлично слышал сопение брата.

— Тебе помочь?

— Нет! Всё нормально. Я справлюсь! Просто здесь темно.

— Вчера ты обронил ванилин. Сегодня вылил на себя магазин парфюмерии?

Коннор замер. Голос Ричарда не был злым, но и на комплимент это совсем не похоже. Стоит полагать, что, встав так близко, он стал мешать младшему брату.

— Это крем для тела. Прости за такой сильный запах. Он тебе не нравится? — Коннор коснулся щеки подростка. — Зато смотри, какая стала гладкая кожа. Чувствуешь? Мне нравится, когда она такая приятная на ощупь.

Ричард растерянно смотрел в ответ, и Коннор поспешил убрать ладонь. Дыхание брата успело обжечь кожу. Волоски наэлектризовались на руках. Ричард отвернулся назад к монитору. Коннор ощутил сладкую и тянущую боль внизу живота. Может, лучше отказаться от идеи с переодеванием? Он не уверен, что может так долго держать себя в руках.

Коннор заставил себя сосредоточиться и думать о чём-то нейтральном. Возбуждение будет слабеть, если отвлечься. Наконец, повязка поддалась, и Ричард аккуратно опустил руку на колено. Коннор взволнованно взялся за края его футболки, поднимая её выше. Хорошо, что темно. Подросток помог ему сделать всё правильно. Коннор торопливо поднял новую футболку, чтобы не рассматривать мускулатуру брата. Сначала продеть рукав на больную руку, а затем на голову. Коннор старался касаться как можно осторожнее. Он понял, что дышит через раз, когда футболка оказалась на месте.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Ричард. Коннор заново крепил повязку к его плечу. — Ты намного аккуратнее, чем папа. Мы утром чуть вторую руку мне не свернули.

Теперь наступил черёд Коннора быть каким-то напряжённым. Он ничего не ответил, вернувшись на своё одеяло. Подросток неуверенно лёг на матрас рядом. Он сполз на подушке, полностью вытянувшись на полу. Коннор прикусил губу, стараясь не смотреть на открывающийся с этого ракурса вид. Лучше бы Ричард остался в бесформенных джинсах, чем сверкал длинными ногами.

Переборов себя, Коннор набросил на брата плед.

— Эй!

— Здесь холодно. Ты хочешь заболеть?

— Я бы сам себе взял его, если бы замёрз. Хватит вести себя со мной как с маленьким! — Ричард скинул с себя плед, но Коннор надел его снова.

— Ты всё равно рано или поздно бы сам укрылся! Не притворяйся, что тебе не холодно!

— А может быть, мне жарко! — Ричард попытался снять плед, но старший брат упёрся в его края, прижимая их к полу. — Блядь! Ты только что сказал, что не будешь вести себя как курица-наседка, и опять за своё?!

— Именно о них я и беспокоюсь!

Наступила звенящая тишина. Ричарду потребовалось время, чтобы осознать услышанное. Подросток тихо прыснул, когда до него дошёл смысл слов. Через мгновение он засмеялся. Коннор стал понимать, что только что сказал.

— Ничего смешного здесь не вижу.

Смех брата стал громче. Коннор не мог не улыбнуться. Ричард откинул голову назад, заливаясь смехом. Такой любимый и такой глупый. Только подросток может смеяться над курьёзной взаимосвязью между курицей и… и ещё кое-чем. Коннор в любом случае был дико рад услышать его смех. Он поправил плед, замечая, что возражений больше не поступает.

— Всё? Ты успокоился? — постарался быть суровым Коннор. Ему нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть к буйному характеру подростка. Глаза Ричарда блестели в темноте. И улыбался он потрясающе. — Будешь лежать смирно под пледом или вынудишь курицу-наседку примотать его к тебе скотчем?

Ещё один смех. Коннор не удержался, запустив ладонь в его волосы.

Ричард затих, не ожидая этого. Последовало осторожное поглаживание по щеке. Рука Коннора действительно приятная на ощупь, но стало казаться, что старший брат как-то неправильно близко. Коннор следил за серыми глазами и высоко вздымающейся грудью, пытаясь понять, о чём думает подросток. Только воспоминания о том, чем всё кончилось в прошлый раз, останавливали от того, чтобы сделать глупость.

Ричард дёрнулся, и банка с пепси свалилась на одеяло. Жидкость за секунды побежала наружу. Коннор вскочил, хватая банку, но уже было поздно. Газировка быстро впиталась в мягкую ткань.

Ричард не двигался, приготовившись к тому, что старший брат будет злиться. Коннор отставил в сторону другую банку, чтобы ещё и её не уронить. Спать на этом одеяле он не сможет. Слишком большое влажное пятно. Нет, он готов, но это будет странно выглядеть в глазах Ричарда. Видимо, придётся спускаться в гостиную и спать на диване. Или, точнее, в машине, потому что не хотелось повторения вчерашнего. Надо было всё-таки брать газировку в бутылках. Знал ведь, но подросток захотел именно в банках.

— Прости. Я случайно.

— Всё в порядке. Это я виноват.

— Нет. Банку я задел.

— Не надо было ставить её на одеяло. Это ведь была моя идея. Ты не замарался? — Коннор включил фонарик на телефоне. Вроде всё сухо. — Нужно отнести одеяло в ванную и замочить. Видимо, на этом наша вечеринка подошла к концу? Или я могу посидеть на полу, и досмотрим фильм?

Хоть бы Ричард согласился.

Подросток слишком долго раздумывал над ответом. Было очевидно, что он сильно сомневается, особенно после этого странного прикосновения, и Коннор поднялся на ноги.

— Мне, наверное, лучше пойти вниз.

— Стой!

Голос Ричарда буквально перенёс Коннора в машину. Младший брат, сонный и пьяный, обнял его и зачем-то попросил остаться. Коннор не смог найти этому объяснения, учитывая, что Ричард чуть ранее твердил о том, как сильно зол на него.

Подростку стало неловко, и он поторопился объяснить.

— У нас ведь ещё пицца недоеденная. Не оставим же мы её так. Она будет невкусной к утру.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

Ричард неуверенно посмотрел на матрас под собой, а затем на старшего брата.

***

Чтобы открепить «Ричарда» от лба, понадобилось использовать смекалку. Присоска вросла намертво. Колин весь покраснел от усердия, пытаясь отодрать от себя новоявленный отросток. Старшекласснику удалось впустить каплю воздуха, и «Ричард» с громким хлопком проиграл. На коже осталось приличное и болезненное покраснение. Колин забрался на кровать. Всё. Хватит страдать хернёй. Он ждал этого с самого утра. Да и к «Ричарду» уже привык. Теперь тот должен находиться вовсе не в руке.

Колин положил «Ричарда» на покрывало, раздумывая, что делать дальше. Засунуть его просто так не получится. Чувствуя себя совсем не в своей тарелке, Колин расстегнул штаны и спустил их до колен. Блядь. Остались синяки после вчерашнего. «Ричард» отчего-то перестал казаться «чуть больше среднего». Может быть, совет продавщицы и не был таким глупым. Начинать и вправду стоит с размеров поскромнее. Сложно представить, что можно засунуть «Ричарда» целиком. Ладно. Плевать. Возврату и обмену товар всё равно не подлежит.

«Ричард» нужен для доставления удовольствия. Все это делают, чёрт подери.

Эти мысли немного успокоили. Когда-то и просто дрочить было страшно, начиная от мыслей, что ладони покроются волосами, и заканчивая тем, что можно ослепнуть. Не произошло ни того, ни другого, так что пора просто расслабиться. Он совершеннолетний человек и имеет право засовывать в свою задницу всё, что считает нужным.

— Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, — пробормотал Колин, потирая ладонью до сих пор не поднявшийся член. Музыка такая громкая, что никто не сможет услышать, чем он тут занимается. Кровь пока что приливала к лицу вовсе не из-за возбуждения. Всё получится, нужно только расслабиться и забить на то, как всё дико и странно.

Вдох. Колин остановил движения рукой, чтобы сконцентрироваться на том, будто это не он касается себя. Выдох. Колин вжался затылком в подушку. Вдох.

Его самая любимая фантазия. Красивая спина, лопатки и изгиб в пояснице. Он до сих пор жалеет о том, что не был настырнее и так боялся младшего брата. Сейчас Ричард не спит. Лежит на животе, бесстыдно предоставив возможность пялиться на свой безупречный зад. Самоуверенный мудак.

Колин решился, накрывая чужую ягодицу ладонью. Он вжал в неё пальцы, уверенный, что мышцы там словно каменные с учётом всех тренировок. Боже, как же он хотел потрогать её на самом деле. Ещё когда представлял брата в душе, уже мечтал об этом.

— А я думал, мы будем трахаться, а не пялиться друг на друга, — задумчиво произнёс Ричард, и вторая рука Колина не достигла цели.

— Учитывая размеры твоего отростка, я стал сомневаться, хочу ли этого.

Серый взгляд заметил растущий в штанах член.

— Похоже, хочешь.

Колин нанёс резкий шлепок по бедру, и Ричард втянул ртом воздух. И почему он в собственном воображении одет? Колин взобрался на кровать, нависая над младшим братом и расстёгивая ширинку. Всё слишком быстро, но до чего же всё засвербило. Он хочет кончить на его спину. Жаль, что не на лицо. Оставит эту фантазию на потом.

Ричард повернул голову, изучающе рассматривая член в ладони брата.

— А у нас много общего.

— Да пошёл ты! — Колин пихнул младшего брата в затылок, чтобы отвернулся. Ричарда это не смутило. Он всё равно смотрел. Ричард не связан. Просто не уходит. Вызывает желание, но не помогает получить удовольствие. Колин хочет, чтобы он не был связан. Чтобы немаленьких размеров подросток сам желал оставаться на его кровати.

— Блядь, — выдохнул старшеклассник, ощущая быстро накатывающую дрожь удовольствия. — Как же ты…

Ругательства так и не произносятся вслух. Колин опустился ниже, дыша в светлое ухо. Как же он хочет его взять, но Ричард точно не будет согласен на это. Колин просто не справится с ним. Эта птица не его полёта. Он даже удержать Ричарда не сможет, если тот не захочет. Не возьмёт силой, ведь они неравные. Старшеклассник прижался губами к подставленной шее. Он уже пробовал чужую кожу на вкус, но вспоминать об этом не следовало. Что-то произошло. Ричард вскинул голову слишком эротично для фантазий Колина о нём. Только Коннор мог бы так стонать под горячими прикосновениями языка. Поднимать бёдра и подсовывать под губы грёбаные родинки. Колин зажмурился, чтобы их не видеть, но всё равно слышал Коннора. Помнит или придумал, как он тёрся об него.

— Колин, да, пожалуйста…

Андерсон задрожал, изливаясь в кулак и мимо. Уже после оргазма Колин с силой ударился лицом о подушку. Идиот. Зачем он его представил? Ещё и кончил.

Щёки горели от стыда. Колин полежал некоторое время, приходя в себя.

Ладно. Это был всего лишь первый заход. Для разогрева. Покрывалу уже хана, так что можно не торопиться. Главное, больше не думать о Конноре. Пусть на этот раз ведёт «Ричард».

***

Коннору даже стал нравиться вкус этих чипсов. Последняя выжившая бегала по зданию и пряталась, заставляя нешуточно за неё переживать. От пиццы остался один недоеденный кусок. Они так и не смогли определиться, кому он достанется. На одном матрасе лежать было тесно. Коннор вообще опустил ногу на пол, но жаловаться не собирался. Он бы и на голом полу полежал, главное, что с Ричардом. Подушки теперь были близко придвинуты друг к другу, и Коннор каждый раз внутренне сжимался, стоило случайно прикоснуться к брату. Это было не редкостью из-за того, как активно Ричард волновался за девушку на экране. Крошки чипсов были на его лице, футболке и матрасе. Боясь, что спит и вот-вот проснётся, Коннор почти не шевелился. Улыбка не сходила с лица. Коннор боялся, что она так и приклеится к нему на всю жизнь, ведь он проснётся завтра утром с Ричардом.

Коннор не сразу заметил, что младший брат пристально смотрит на него.

— Тебе её настолько не жалко?

— Оу! Нет! Я уверен, что она выживет! Она очень милая. Будет правильнее, если она спасётся.

— Ты так и про прошлую говорил, пока её не распилило.

Ричард вернулся к просмотру, и Коннор облегчённо выдохнул. Наверное, и вправду не нужно так широко улыбаться, когда на экране убивают людей.

Ричард вспомнил о своём телефоне. Когда он дотянулся до него рукой, то не смог включить. Мобильник успел разрядится. Подросток не понял, рад он этому факту или расстроен. Искать зарядное устройство, а значит, вставать и куда-то идти, не хотелось. Он отлично устроился на мягком, широком матрасе. Ричард подтянул ноги в коленях, покачивая ими и бросая задумчивый взгляд в сторону старшего брата. Видеть его так долго и близко было слегка непривычно. А они ведь действительно похожи внешне. Только в отличие от него, старший брат всегда выглядел доброжелательным и настраивал людей на общение, а не к побегу. Они с Коннором были вместе после школы, так что он, скорее всего, не знает, что за сумасшествие творится в сети. Вряд ли старшего брата это бы хоть каплю удивило. Коннор умеет себя преподнести. Он даже не моргнул глазом из-за камеры, направленной ему в лицо. Ричард бы двух слов связать не смог, если бы на него смотрело столько людей.

Было правда кое-что, что никак не давало Ричарду покоя. Ответ на вопрос, который он пытался отыскать долгие годы. Сейчас он встал особенно остро.

Подросток неуверенно повернулся к старшему брату.

— Кон, а я могу у тебя кое-что спросить?

— Конечно! Спрашивай, что угодно, Рик.

— За что вы с Колином друг друга ненавидите?

Коннор перестал улыбаться.

Его отличнейшее настроение дало трещину. Это даже было не по себе наблюдать. Всегда улыбчивый и с блестящими глазами… Ричард уловил изменения в чертах его лица. Коннору не понравилось, как был составлен вопрос. Приготовившись к тому, что ничего хорошего ждать от этого разговора не придётся, старшеклассник стал осторожно подбирать слова.

— Я… — Коннор вздохнул. — Я не помню. Это было так давно, что я уже не помню, с чего всё началось.

Ричард нахмурился.

— А почему тогда вы не помиритесь?

— Для этого должны мириться оба. Одного моего желания недостаточно.

— А ты пробовал?

— Конечно. Но ты ведь знаешь Колина. Переубедить его невозможно и, — Коннор покачал головой. — Я просто не знаю, зачем.

— В каком смысле?

— Я уже не знаю, что он за человек. Знал когда-то. Больше нет. Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, о чём говорить с ним и зачем мне это нужно.

— Потому что он твой брат, — голос Ричарда стал жёстче. — Потому что он — семья. Потому что ему не нужно быть идеальным, чтобы его любили… Или это только в мою сторону работает?

— Давай не будем об этом. Мы сейчас весь финал прослушаем.

— Нет. Я хочу говорить об этом!

— Тебе кажется, что всё легко и просто, но это не так, Ричард! — повысил голос старший брат. — Ты не помнишь того, что было, и как мы ссорились! Давай я скажу проще, чтобы тебе стало понятно! Я не хочу мириться с ним, потому что для меня это всё равно, что пожать ему руку и сказать «спасибо за то, что превращал мою жизнь в ад с тех самых пор, сколько я себя помню»! За то, что унижал меня, говорил гадости в лицо и заставлял рыдать по ночам. Это работает в твою сторону, потому что тебя я считаю своим братом. А он для меня — это всё равно что человек с моим лицом и похожим именем. Ты мой брат. А он никто!

Ричард лежал, потрясённый услышанным. Коннор опустил ладонь на свой горячий лоб, стараясь успокоиться. Ричард вскрыл слишком старую рану.

Голос подростка был тихим, но уверенным.

— А мама где? Ты можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь о ней? Что у вас вообще произошло? Почему у нас вместо семьи какой-то пиздец?

Коннор отвернулся. Ричард побоялся, что он не ответит, и подполз к нему ближе. Подростку было сложно спросить об этом. Всегда после таких вопросов следовал очень грубый отказ отца, если не просьба пойти нахрен. Коннор понял, что должен ответить хоть что-то, чтобы не лишиться его доверия.

— Этого я тоже не смогу тебе объяснить. Прости. Мне было всего лишь года четыре. Я плохо помню, что тогда было.

— А что помнишь? — с надеждой смотрел подросток. Если не Коннор, то никто больше не расскажет ему об этом. Он заслуживает знать о маме хоть что-нибудь.

Коннор задумался, рассматривая неоновые звёздочки на потолке. Они светились слабым светом.

— Я помню, что она ходила по дому в длинном платье. Всегда видел только её туфли. Меня она на руках не носила. Только Колина. Наверное, как и в любой семье с близнецами, они с папой разделили обязанности по уходу за нами. Я помню папу. Как он играл со мной, как мы учили буквы. Вместе гуляли, а мама и Колин шли впереди. Она часто пела ему, чтобы он заснул. Поэтому я помню её голос. И ничего больше.

— И ты не знаешь, почему они с папой расстались?

— Не помню. Помнил раньше, но сейчас уже нет. Знаешь, тебе лучше спросить Колина об этом. Уверен, он помнит маму намного лучше меня. Она ведь постоянно была рядом с ним. Он и скучал по ней намного сильнее, чем я, — старшеклассник нахмурился. — Я никогда не видел смысла грустить из-за человека, который ушёл, оставив трёх детей, не волнуясь о том, что с ними будет. Не заберёт ли опека их у отца-алкоголика, едва не лишившегося работы из-за своих выходок.

Коннор отвернулся, чтобы скрыть эмоции. Воспоминания о пьющем отце были не тем, о чём хотелось говорить друзьям и уж точно младшему брату. Ричарду не доставалось столько, сколько им с Колином. Коннор с детства знает, что лучше не давать сдачи, потому что наказание будет ещё жёстче. С тех пор прошло так много лет, а если задеть внутренние раны, так же больно, как тогда.

Ричард, не зная, чем ещё может помочь, опустил ладонь брату на плечо. Коннор дотронулся до его кисти своей.

— Всё в порядке.

Эти слова превратились для него в заклинание с глубокого детства. «Всё в порядке» — когда отец не вернулся домой, ведь его заперли в камере за разбой и невменяемое поведение. «Всё в порядке» — когда Хэнк сидит на кухне с револьвером, смотря на него с непонятно какими мыслями. Колин не верил, что всё в порядке. И Ричард не поверил тоже. Подросток придвинулся ближе, пока не прижался к напрягшейся спине. Коннор дал себе возможность прилечь на него, чтобы успокоиться. Оказывается, экран уже показывал титры. Они так и не увидели, чем всё закончилось. Ричард, как смог, обнял его одной рукой, и это действительно было лучше всяких слов. Коннор не шевелился, наслаждаясь его близостью.

Теперь всё действительно в порядке. Больше подозрительные люди не приходят в их дом, задавая странные вопросы о жизни с папой. Больше нет долгов, о которых регулярно приходили напоминать «друзья» отца. Не приезжает их тётя, уговаривая Хэнка отдать ей хотя бы Ричарда. Денег на всё хватает. На одежду, еду и бензин уж точно всегда есть. И Хэнк больше десяти лет не пьёт, разве что для того, чтобы отдохнуть и расслабиться. Коннор запомнил, когда он в последний раз его ударил. В девять, вытащив заплаканного из ванной, где он заперся и отказывался выходить. И когда Колина — в четырнадцать за то, что тот послал Хэнка, глядя прямо ему в глаза. С тех пор ни разу. Ричарда, кажется, вообще лишь в детстве и только в воспитательных целях. За то, что сломал что-то, шумел или забрал чью-то игрушку. Неудивительно. Присматривал за Ричардом только Коннор, и то, что пришлось пройти близнецам, его миновало. Разве что ему оставалось жить с тем, как сами старшие братья к нему относились. Абсолютно никак со стороны невзлюбившего его Колина. Терпяще и обиженно со стороны Коннора. Он бы тоже хотел быть просто младшим и не выслушивать перечень своих обязанностей по дому, будто у него не было идентичного близнеца. Колину никакого дела нельзя было доверить. Наверное, в этом и был его секрет. Портить всё назло отцу, чтобы тот его ни о чём не просил.

Выходит, если Коннор «воспитывал» Ричарда, то и за его поведение сейчас несёт ответ. За его вспышки гнева и недоверие к семье. Коннор и не сомневался, что это его вина. Старшеклассник погладил руку, что удерживала его поперёк груди. Экран ноутбука был чёрным, и комната наполнилась приятной тьмой.

— Прости. Мы просмотрели всю концовку.

— Да похрен.

— И прости, что был ужасным старшим братом.

Ричард слышал, какой подавленный у него голос. Да и сердце очень неспокойно билось под ладонью. Ричард сжал пижамную футболку брата, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— А по-моему, ты классный.

Ричард точно знал, что не врёт. Не умеет. Коннор вздрогнул, прежде чем обернуться к младшему брату. В карих глазах было так много всего. Они блестели в темноте, и Ричарду стало не по себе при мысли, что это могут быть слёзы. Коннор всё ещё держался за его руку своей. Можно сказать, цеплялся, боясь отпустить. Он вдруг показался таким мягким. Хрупким и сильным одновременно. Ричард нервно сглотнул.

— Ну, разве что кремами пользуешься, как девчонка, а так — почти нормальный.

Коннор рассмеялся. Наконец-то напряжение исчезло. Старший брат расслабился в его объятиях. Ричард и сам улыбнулся. Видеть Коннора грустным было так же странно, как и снег летом.

— Хорошо! Обещаю, я подумаю, на что заменить этот крем!

— Попробуй начать с воды и мыла. Говорят, людям этого хватает.

— Ещё слово и я обмажу им тебя, как только ты уснёшь.

— Да я выброшу его, как только ты отвернёшься, — тем же тоном пригрозил младший брат, вызывая ещё один счастливый смех. Коннор шутливо пихнул его и получил такой же силы тычок в ответ. Уж старшеклассник знает, как умеет драться Ричард, так что это точно было всего лишь игрой.

***

На покрывало в который раз упала густая капля. Тюбик со смазкой выпадал из дрожащих рук, когда Колин его брал. Всё время казалось, что её мало, хотя уже весь зад блестел вместе с руками. Это была его идея — попробовать, стоя на коленях, раз на спине не получилось. Музыку пришлось выключить, так как она совершенно не давала настроиться. Сколько ни старайся, ощущения приятней не становились. Член болел. Сильно хотелось подрочить, но нельзя. Колин и так уже случайно кончил дважды. После третьего раза его не хватит дойти до того, для чего всё затевалось. Он так долго пытается растянуть себя, что бросить всё на полдороги будет просто жалко.

В комнате стало совсем темно из-за задвинутых занавесок. Колин давно стоял в этой позе. Вспотевший и разочарованный. Уткнувшийся щекой в кровать. Ричард сидел голый сзади него, и его голос прозвучал слишком издевающимся.

— Выглядишь так, будто затрахался.

Собственные пальцы отлично сливались в воображении с пальцами брата. Длинными и скользкими. Колин зажмурился, вновь сбиваясь с дыхания. Стоило приставить ко входу прибор, как фантазия умело подсунула младшего братца, примеряющегося к тому, чтобы войти внутрь. Не получится.

Андерсон сжался, почувствовав головку. Скользкую и слишком большую. Колин видел Ричарда с этого ракурса, будучи снизу. Помнит эти глаза. Жестокие и холодные. Ричард угрожающе навис над ним.

— А может, тебе просто некомфортно быть снизу? Поэтому ты сопротивляешься? Столько лет, а пытаешься трахнуть себя только сейчас, — с этими словами пальцы младшего брата снова вошли между тощими ягодицами. Колин вжался в кровать, почувствовав раздражение гладких стенок. Ноги сами по себе смяли покрывало кровати. — А может… Ты мечтаешь быть сверху? Стать крутым? Ну, тогда тебе больше нельзя оставаться тем слабохарактерным дерьмом, каким ты являешься.

— Заткнись…

— Ты даже сам себя отыметь не можешь. Ещё одна твоя бесполезная трата денег. Собственно, как и всё, что ты делаешь.

— Закрой рот!

Проклятье, почему его вообще это возбуждает? Ричард сжал его член в ладони, растирая смазку по всей длине. Ему удалось вернуть внимание к тому, что очень его жаждало.

— Напомни, почему я должен слушать приказы маленькой подстилки?

— А я смотрю, тема маленьких размеров для тебя особенно болезненна. Клянусь, до сих пор не могу понять, трахаешь ты меня пальцем или членом.

Наверное, в реальной жизни последовал бы удар. Колин сжался вокруг пальца, и Ричард подсел ближе, будто делал так сотни раз до этого. Он по-хозяйски помог себе рукой, чтобы на место выскальзывающего пальца успеть протолкнуть головку. Ричард сделал это достаточно быстро, чтобы войти в чуть было не сузившееся пространство.

Колин охнул. По всему телу прошла мелкая дрожь. От натяжения показалось, что головка словно пробка застряла в проходе. Ричард толкнул член глубже, и Колин издал тихий звук, прося не делать этого. Старшеклассник хотел лечь, но так ощущения становились ещё острее. Гладкие стенки плотно обхватили крупную головку. Мышцы раз за разом сокращались, распространяя возбуждение от паха ко всему остальному телу. Колину мерещилось, что у него бьёт пульс прямо в заднице, так забилось сердце.

— Только медленно! Пожалуйста, — попросил Колин не то у младшего брата, не то у себя самого.

Ричард подался вперёд, и Андерсон закрыл глаза, уже полностью концентрируясь на ощущениях.

Наверное, пора признаться себе, что с самого начала, как он задумал купить страпон, Колин точно знал, кого хочет видеть его «обладателем». Ему нравится думать, что Ричард будет просто молчать. Такой хладнокровный, будто делающий одолжение. Колину никак не удавалось представить, как он сам выглядит со стороны. Наверное, очень жалко. Уже сильно вспотевший к этому моменту, с раздвинутыми ногами и вздёрнутой задницей. Ричард надавил всем весом, пытаясь раздвинуть плотно сжатые мышцы. Ноги свело даже от слабого движения внутри. Смазки было достаточно, учитывая сколько Колин её вылил, и Ричард вошёл глубже, неторопливо погружаясь в горячее тело. Колин очень нехотя поддавался давлению. Дискомфорт на грани сумасшедшего желания принять всё и сразу. Колин раскрыл рот, уже не в силах дышать носом. Разум повело от непривычного жженения и наполненности внутри. Он точно знает, сколько осталось до того, чтобы член вошёл полностью. Ещё много. Чем ждать Ричарда, проще двинуть бёдрами ему навстречу. Покачивающимся движением попытаться насадиться, доставляя ещё большую боль тощему телу.

Этого хватило. Колин не ожидал такого сильного оргазма. В глазах потемнело. «Ричард» доставлял волны удовольствия от каждого толчка, напоминая о своём присутствии внутри. Колин сжал его максимально сильно, как и покрывало во влажных ладонях. С последними толчками, с губ сорвался жалкий стон. Старшеклассник обессиленно лёг, стараясь дышать и собрать мысли в кучу.

Зад расслабился, и в нём ярко чувствовалось что-то лишнее. Колин потянулся туда подрагивающей рукой. «Ричард» торчал почти весь снаружи. Колин потянул за искусственную мошонку, морщась от того, с какими неприятными ощущениями «Ричард» оставлял тело. Он успел войти всего ничего, но каким же, чёрт подери, казался огромным. Игрушка с глухим хлопком вышла, вся скользкая от смазки. Колин отбросил её, оставаясь безвольно лежать на кровати. Плевать, что он уснёт с широко раздвинутыми ногами и с полуразработанным задом. Тело до сих пор не отошло от полученного кайфа. Он чувствует себя дико уставшим.

— Боже.

***

Ещё раньше, чем открыл глаза, Коннор почувствовал, что лежит не на подушке. Он всмотрелся в темноту. Ричард безмятежно спал на спине. Судя по раскиданным ногам — очень крепко. Когда они ночью ложились спать, подросток пытался лечь как можно компактнее на матрасе, чтобы не задевать старшего брата. Сейчас же Ричарду ни капли не мешало, что на его груди кто-то спит. Плед валялся в ногах, но холодно Коннору не было. Ричард тёплый как печка. Коннор позволил себе ещё немного полежать и послушать его дыхание.

Они полночи играли в приключенческую игру с побегами и стрельбой. Ричард не мог бы делать это в одиночку с одной рукой, но Коннор придумал кое-что получше. Было решено, что мышью и обзором управляет он, а Ричард — клавиатурой и бегом. Ругани и смеха было много. Они не могли даже первого уровня пройти, постоянно мешая друг другу и порываясь в разные стороны. Коннор давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым, как тогда, когда они научились бегать и стрелять, думая, как единая команда. Ричард улыбался, будто выиграл в лотерею. Он в жизни не ощущал подобного, в отличие от более-менее имеющего представление об этом Коннора.

Времени на часах уже было за полночь, когда им захотелось есть. На кухне так не пошумишь, но всё равно было весело. Ричард, оказывается, не видел фотографий Коннора с поездки в Париж два года назад по школьной олимпиаде, и старшеклассник устроил целую презентацию, устроившись на диване с горячим чаем и остатками пирога. Подросток слушал внимательно, и как-то незаметно они проговорили пару часов, переходя с одной темы на другую. Коннор готов был просидеть хоть всю ночь, опьянённый вниманием брата, но заметив, что Ричард начинает клевать носом, заставил его подняться наверх. Подросток согласился, только с условием, что они «доболтают» завтра.

Коннор с нежностью смотрел на профиль спящего брата. За эту ночь он влюбился в Ричарда ещё несколько раз. Пусть малыш спит.

Коннор, будто прикасается к самому хрупкому существу на планете, оставил поцелуй на тёмных волосах. Старшеклассник осторожно сполз с матраса на пол и бесшумно покинул комнату. Судя по свету из окна в другом конце коридора — сейчас уже середина дня. Похоже, они проспали до обеда. Коннор по-быстрому умылся в ванной, приводя причёску в свой привычный вид.

Часы в гостиной подтвердили догадку старшеклассника. Коннор задумчиво открыл холодильник. Нужно приготовить что-нибудь, пока Ричард не проснулся. Коннор достал упаковку яиц и пачку сосисок. Ричард никогда не отказывался от яичницы, чего не сказать о кашах. Они с детства вызывали у младшего брата неприязнь. Требовалось угадать, какую крупу Ричард есть будет, а какую сегодня ненавидит, и начнет рыдать над тарелкой, будто его пытают. Предсказать прогноз погоды было проще, чем предпочтения маленького брата, так что после очередного отцовского «Почему он голодный, Коннор?», старшеклассник зарёкся каши не готовить. А вот мясо Ричарду нравилось, так что сосиски будут кстати.

Коннор удивлённо обернулся, услышав шаги на лестнице. Ричард выглядел немного мятым и сонным. Он даже не умывался, отправившись искать брата сразу же, как проснулся. Подросток упал на свой стул и распластался на столе.

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Да, мистер Андерсон?

— Что делаешь?

— Завтрак. Доброе утро. Как спалось?

— Я подумал, что ещё ночь. У тебя в комнате всё время одно и то же освещение, — Ричард наблюдал какое-то время за тем, как Коннор переворачивает еду на сковороде. За его тонкими и бледными запястьями. — Если не сложно, приготовишь мне немного тоже?

— Я и готовлю нам двоим. Ты пока можешь сходить и умыться. Ещё пару минут.

Старший брат увидел блеск благодарных серых глаз. Ричард намного бодрее подскочил и побежал на второй этаж. Коннор прикусил губу, заставляя себя не смотреть ему в спину. Ричард до сих пор не оделся, бегая в белье.

Десятиклассник дёрнул ручку ванной, но та не поддалась. Должно быть, Колин моется там, хотя шума воды не слышно. Ричард задумался над тем, чем ему заняться, сразу же приходя к решению, что нужно возвращаться на кухню. Не успел Ричард сделать и шага, как дверь отворилась, выпуская горячий пар. Колин на секунду застыл в проходе, удивившись тому, кого увидел.

Старшеклассник сам не понял, почему спрятал глаза, закрывая дверь в ванную и быстро направляясь к себе. Слава богам, что читать мысли ещё не научились, иначе бы он уже упаковывал багаж на тот свет.

— Эй, Колин!

Андерсон остановился, готовый поклясться, что ему померещилось. Подросток уже подошёл к нему. Ричард стал терять уверенность в том, что делает, из-за чужого взгляда.

— Я тут… Я, — Ричард замялся. Так странно смотреть на Колина после Коннора. Они, оказывается, офигеть похожие. Ричард улыбнулся. — Я у тебя кое-что хотел спросить. Если ты сейчас не занят и у тебя есть время.

— Прости. Предпочитаю не общаться с мудаками по субботам.

Улыбка Ричарда померкла на его губах. Колину доставило небывалое удовольствие наблюдать за этим. Вместо того, что уйти победителем, Колин заметил странную повязку на руке брата.

— А это что за хуйня? Так интенсивно надрачивал свой отросток, что руку потянул?

Старшеклассник ухмыльнулся. Ричард вперился взглядом в его рот, пытаясь понять, шутит тот или нет.

Ричард отвернулся, направляясь вниз.

— Какой же ты кусок дерьма.

— Эй! — Колин это услышал и пошёл за ним, быстро догоняя. — Мне вообще-то в кои-то веки не насрать, что с тобой случилось. Мог бы и ответить. Не каждый день старший брат…

Кулак прилетел точно по скуле. Колин с шумом свалился с ног, и подросток накинулся сверху. Старшеклассник получил ещё раз, но зато замахнулся сам, существенно зарядив по лицу разозлившемуся младшему брату. Колин вцепился в его одежду, и без второй руки Ричарду было тяжело его бить. Коннор прибежал наверх сразу же, как услышал шум потасовки. Он обхватил подростка за туловище, оттаскивая, что есть силы.

— Хватит! Успокойся! Стой! Колин!

Коннор едва не упал, но выдержал вес брата на себе, сумев увести его назад. Колин не смог встать, с ненавистью смотря на младшего с пола.

— Да ты совсем ебанутый! По тебе уголовка плачет!

— Я хожу с этой ёбаной повязкой третий день! — закричал подросток. — Третий, мать твою! А если бы я сдох, ты бы тоже узнал об этом только через три дня?

— Рик, пожалуйста, — умоляюще попросил Коннор.

— Ты бы спросил, что случилось? Или тебе было бы насрать, как и всегда и на всех?!

— Ричард!

— Он..!

— Я знаю! Всё! Успокойся! — Коннор подтолкнул подростка к лестнице. — Спускайся вниз!

Ричард посмотрел на него всё равно что на предателя. Всё ещё кипя от злости, подросток выполнил команду. Колин до сих пор не поднимался. Что-то внутри дрожало. Мерзкое чувство совести. Он ведь ничего такого не спросил. Откуда ему было знать, сколько этот идиот ходит в этой сраной повязке. Он её сегодня впервые увидел. В последний раз они говорили с Ричардом, когда в доме был этот мудак Рид.

Челюсть болела. Ричард, наверное, даже без рук умудрился бы ушатать его так, что мало не покажется.

Колин заметил взгляд близнеца. Коннор не собирался ничего говорить. Отлично всё слышал. Он побыстрее спустился вниз, чтобы отыскать младшего. Как и ожидалось, за столом его не было. Ричард оказался перед окном в гостиной, придерживая больную руку. Колин по ней не один раз заехал.

Коннор хотел было сказать, что завтрак остынет, когда подросток заговорил.

— Почему он не может быть, как ты? Почему он такой кретин?

Коннор вздохнул. Он подошёл к подростку и опустил ладонь на его спину. Ричарда, к счастью, это не разозлило.

— Не думай об этом. Зачем портить себе настроение с самого утра?

Коннор осторожно прислонил голову к его плечу. Чужая поддержка Ричарда быстро успокаивала. Подросток задышал ровнее. Коннор встал так, чтобы Ричард посмотрел на него.

— Может, не будем сегодня сидеть дома? Выйдем прогуляться? Например, в парк. Аттракционы, говорят, уже открылись.

Коннор не дышал, давая подростку время обдумать его предложение. Они не обсуждали это вчера. Коннор заранее знал, что попытается провести субботу вместе с Ричардом, но у десятиклассника могли быть другие планы. Если он согласится, то пусть это станет как будто их первым свиданием. Коннор готов выложиться на все сто, чтобы брату было весело и хорошо рядом с ним. Даже полчаса без Ричарда отныне будут казаться пыткой.

Ричард задумчиво посмотрел в ответ.

— А Гэвину с нами можно? Он тоже говорил про аттракционы.

Коннор поджал губы, что не выдать своей настоящей реакции.

— Конечно! Чем больше людей, тем веселее.

Ричард неуверенно кивнул. Хоть не придётся сидеть дома, когда этот придурок Колин где-то рядом.

— Но мне нужно перевязать руку, прежде чем мы пойдём.

— Я буду рад это сделать, если ты позволишь, — Ричард отвёл взгляд, давая понять, что совершенно не против. Коннор точно сможет сделать всё аккуратно и безболезненно. — Но мы никуда не поедем, пока ты не поешь.

Ричард фыркнул.

— Курица-наседка?

— Курица-наседка. Марш за стол, пока я не разозлился!

Ричард улыбнулся во все тридцать два. Это хорошо, что он вновь расслабился и даже направился к столу. Ричард не заметил, каким задумчивым остался стоять у окна старший брат.

Теперь ему нужно придумать, как избавиться от Гэвина.


	11. Свидание

— Ну, в общем, — Рид картинно закатил глаза, — ещё один отстой.

Коннор вздохнул, собирая оставшиеся капли своего терпения. Этого недовольного тона он порядком наслушался за последние полтора часа. Ещё больше бесило то, что дети вокруг носились и смеялись, умоляя покататься на других каруселях. Если в начале их прогулки Ричард ещё улыбался, надеясь, что Гэвин повеселеет, накатавшись на различных аттракционах, то теперь был мрачнее тучи, заразившись его унынием.

— Может, пойдём на водную? — предложил Коннор, прикидывая, сколько осталось денег. Печально мало. — Говорят, там в конце водой обливают. Будет весело!

— Три капли в морду брызнет и всё, — Гэвин вскинул лицо на высокого друга. — Долго мы ещё тут торчать будем?

— Ты хочешь свалить? — нахмурился Ричард.

— Лучше так, чем сдохнуть от скуки.

— Если не хотите на водную, то можем пойти вон на ту, самую огромную, — тем же оптимистичным тоном предложил Коннор. — Правда, в очереди, наверное, придётся простоять не меньше часа, но зато какой там вид на город! Я слышал, кто-то даже сознание терял от страха на такой высоте.

— Ага, — прищурился Рид. — И если я там на высоте отключусь, ты меня так же за борт выкинешь и поедешь дальше?

Коннор выбрал тактически верный ход просто промолчать и пойти за билетами на водную горку. Он и не рассчитывал на то, что Рид будет рад его видеть, но не думал, что тот настолько станет всё портить.

Чтобы попасть на горки, требовалось пройти «фейсконтроль» по возрасту и росту. Охранник в белой кепке пристально всмотрелся в перевязанную руку Ричарда.

— Ты чё, у нас за сегодня не в первый раз?

— Нет, я… — Ричард растерялся. — Что?!

— Рик, охранник шутит, — Коннор приобнял брата за плечи. Этого не удавалось сделать с тех пор, как они покинули дом. Ричард старался идти по центру между Ридом и старшим братом, так что старшеклассник немного стеснялся что-либо делать, когда Гэвин так остро смотрит. Они поднялись по ступеням к составу вагонеток. — Мне кажется, или ты постоянно поправляешь повязку? Я плохо завязал?

— Нет. Ты сделал всё правильно, просто, — Ричард заметил, что Рид идёт прямо за его спиной, прислушиваясь к их разговору. — Я в порядке.

— Рик, если у тебя что-то болит, то лучше перевязать. Если я что-то затянул не так…

— То я поцелую, скажу «ручка ата-та» и всё пройдёт!

— Рид, захлопнись! — не выдержал Ричард. — Ты достал уже ныть!

— С каких пор мы ходим втроём?!

— Потому что Коннор за всё платит! Мог бы просто сказать спасибо!

— «Спасибо, Коннор!» — воскликнул Гэвин. — Всё?! Теперь он может свалить отсюда?

— Клянусь, я тебе в… — Ричард шагнул к другу, но Коннор зацепил брата за руку.

— Нам нужно садиться, пока охрана не разозлилась! Пойдём, Рик. Я думал, мы будем сидеть в хвосте, но представь: мне продали целых три билета спереди. Нам однозначно сегодня везёт!

Стоило подвести младшего брата к их местам, как Рид ощутимо толкнул Коннора в плечо.

— Двигай назад. Я сяду с Риком!

— Но я хотел…

— Двигай!

Коннор вынужден был уступить пространство, и Рид уселся рядом с багровеющим от злости лучшим другом. Старшекласснику пришлось занять место за младшим братом. Из-за Гэвина не удавалось толком ни поговорить с Ричардом, ни встать к нему поближе. Рид как будто нарочно делал всё, чтобы этого не было.

— И вот эти десять метров в высоту они называют страшными? — через пару секунд тишины снова раздался голос Рида. — Нас один раз резко бросит вниз, и все девки вместе с твоим братцем завизжат, типа: «А-а-а, ебать, мы падаем!»

— Ты же сейчас первым и обосрёшься, — прищурился Ричард.

— Спорнём?

— Давай! Коннор, следи за Гэвином.

— В оба глаза, — отозвался сзади старшеклассник, и Рид зло обернулся к нему.

— За очком следи своим в оба глаза. Понял? — Коннор уже менее дружелюбно посмотрел в ответ. — Мало того, что как чмошники вышли с нянькой, ты ещё и не брезгуешь с ним говорить…

— Может быть хватит?! — вскипел Ричард. — Это вообще-то мы предложили тебе ехать с нами, а не наоборот!

— Почему он вообще здесь?! Какого хрена?

— Я тебе уже сказал! Мы с Коннором начали общаться! Если я общаюсь с ним, то и ты тоже будешь!

— Да с чего бы?!

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг! А он мой старший брат! А теперь заткнитесь оба и начните вести себя нормально, или мы все уйдём отсюда!

— А чё же тогда мы без лейтенанта Андерсона? Он твой папка! Нужно было и его взять! А ещё твою мамашу, если она живая!

Коннор еле успел отстегнуться, так как Ричард впечатал кулак в висок друга, а тот резко ударил в грудину в ответ. Завязалась нешуточная потасовка, но Коннор вклинился между подростками.

— Хватит! Вы же не будете здесь драться?

— Мудак!

— Ты сам напросился!

— Нас сейчас высадят из-за тебя, Рид! — разозлился Коннор.

— Катись в жопу, Коннор! — отсветил средним пальцем Гэвин.

Коннору удалось сдержать себя в руках и в этот раз, как бы трудновыполнимо это не было. Ричард зло уселся на своём сиденье. Как раз вовремя, ведь охранник уже думал направиться в их сторону. Коннор заставил себя сесть на место и опустить проклятый железный поручень, чтобы не вывалиться из кресла. Неимоверно сильно хотелось высказать Риду всё, что Андерсон о нём думает, но не при Ричарде. Вряд ли младший брат будет в восторге от этого дня, если они втроём разругаются в пух и прах. С Гэвином-то они вместе учатся и ещё успеют помириться, а Коннор упадёт в его глазах надолго, если не на всю жизнь. Эта мысль отрезвила, и, выдохнув, старшеклассник почувствовал, как начинают расслабляться мышцы. Он совершенно спокоен.

Состав стал ползти по рельсам вверх. Удивительно, что они единственные сидят спереди. Место рядом с Коннором так и осталось пустым. Осталось ещё немного до вершины, и поезд перевесится через край и понесётся на всех парах вниз. Ричард сидел злой и даже не впечатлялся тем, что происходит. Коннор пытался придумать способ, как дружелюбно отправить Гэвина домой, и чтобы при этом младший брат тоже не решил, что их прогулка на сегодня окончена.

Убедившись, что испортил настроение всем, Рид продекларировал.

— Блин, если впереди сидеть так тухло, представьте, каково неудачникам сзади, — Гэвин обернулся, и они с Коннором поморщились, встретившись взглядами. — Странно, почему вообще никто не захотел сюда пересесть. Тут же самый лучший вид.

Коннор осознал, почему. И почему билеты именно на первые два места никто не покупал.

Поезд рухнул вниз, будто обломались рельсы. Рид закричал, но Коннор только слышал это, за секунду поклявшись себе, что не откроет глаза больше никогда в своей жизни. Ну или, по крайней мере, пока поезд не остановится и сердце не вернётся в грудную клетку. Ветер растрепал волосы, и на резких поворотах швыряло в стороны так, что Коннор впился пальцами в железо, будто это самое дорогое, что у него есть в жизни. Если уж Рид орёт во всю глотку, то он ни за что даже в щёлочку глаз не посмотрит. Высоты Коннор всегда боялся, но одно дело, когда она вынужденная, как, например, полёт в другую страну, и совсем другое, когда он один в чёртовом кресле на огромном расстоянии от земли, и все вокруг вопят от страха. Кое-где бёдра даже отрывались от сиденья, будто они едут верх ногами, и Коннор был уверен, что к концу поездки просто погнёт пальцами железо. Сверху ливанула вода, заставляя Коннора единственный раз вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Поток воды был оглушающим и холодным на такой немаленькой скорости. «Водопад» ударил по плечам и спине, растекаясь по всему оставшемуся телу и пластиковым сиденьям, чтобы исчезнуть в небольших отверстиях под ногами. Поезд начал своё торможение, вернувшись на безобидный земной уровень. Коннор осторожно приоткрыл глаза. Холодные пальцы не сразу получилось оторвать от поручня. Ричард громко дышал, смотря на льющуюся с волос воду, а Рид выплюнул то, что попало в рот.

Они одновременно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Три капли в морду?

— Я, если честно, немножко обосрался…

— Рик, всё хорошо? — Коннор перегнулся через сиденье, поднимая чужой поручень.

— Я тебя вообще не слышал, — удивлённо вскинул серые глаза младший брат. — Это у меня в ушах заложило, или тебе даже страшно не было? Орали все, кроме тебя.

Коннор отвёл взгляд.

— Эм… Да знаешь, мы с друзьями и пострашнее горки видели. Я уже даже привык на таких кататься.

— А с меня, пожалуй, хватит, — с трудом поднялся на ноги Рид. Он хотел выжать футболку и в шоке уставился на лужу, которая растеклась на асфальте. Те, кто сидел на задних местах, спускались с аттракциона почти сухими, со смешками и улыбками глядя в его сторону.

Коннор понял, почему на поезд садились в одном месте, а высаживались в другом. Если бы все видели, в каком состоянии выходят люди, то явно бы подумали дважды, стоит ли покупать билет. Коннор засмотрелся на промокшие штаны и футболку брата, так как шёл позади него. Свободная и мешковатая одежда теперь полностью облегала тело Ричарда, подчеркнув широкие плечи и заметные бёдра. К такому виду Коннор совершенно не привык.

Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы дать мозгу побольше кислорода, Коннор встал рядом с братом, когда тот остановился.

— Рик, ты, наверное, уже…

— По крайней мере, мне расхотелось пить, — Рид взмахнул головой, и капли воды ударили Коннора по лицу. — Всё? Теперь можем уходить?

— _Вы_ , наверное, уже проголодались, — продолжил старшеклассник. — Вряд ли нас в таком виде впустят хоть в одно кафе. Предлагаю купить мороженого и поесть прямо здесь. Под солнцем быстрее высохнем. Я схожу и куплю.

— Если хочешь, можем все вместе пойти, — неуверенно предложил Ричард.

— Нет, что ты. Вы пока можете обсудить впечатления и подумать, чем ещё займёмся! Я мигом. Туда и обратно!

Коннор побежал к прилавку с мороженым, и Рид проводил старшеклассника недобрым взглядом.

— Не нравится он мне. Какой-то он…

— Рид…

— Не знаю! Не знаю почему, но он просто бесит меня! Он постоянно улыбается! Так и хочется ему по зубам дать!

— Коннор остаётся! Хочешь ты этого или нет. А если и дальше будешь вести себя как кретин, я тебе врежу!

— Ага! Попробуй, задохлик! Я тебя, инвалида, одной левой уложу! Ходишь тут, улыбаешься ему! О чём-то шепчетесь! Типа, я тут лишний, да?

Ричард прищурился.

— А ты чё? Ревнуешь?

— Ага, вот ещё! — Рид уселся на ограждение, сердито уставившись вперёд. Его хватило ненадолго. — А если и да?! Какого хрена? Я твой лучший друг! А не он! Будет он лезть и пытаться занять моё место!

— Боже! Это же мой брат!

— Теперь ты будешь общаться только с ним? Будете вместе гулять, домашку делать, а обо мне вспомнишь, когда лето закончится, и он уедет?

— Рид! Успокойся! Не собираюсь я тебя бросать или заменять кем-то! Я просто, — Ричард растерялся. — Я просто хочу с ним подружиться! Ок?

— Зачем? Он же придурок! Конченый! Ты слышал, что про него…

— Он мой брат! И все эти слухи — неправда! Коннор классный, ясно?

— «Коннор клафный, яфно»? — передразнил Рид. — Настолько классный, что договорился с Коллинзом, чтобы тот разыграть весь этот спектакль на поле. Да, конечно. Знаю я, какой он классный. Прямо, блядь, пример для подражания!

Ричард нахмурился.

— Чего? Подожди. Что значит договорился? Что за бред?

— А ты не слышал?

— О чём?

Рид покопался в карманах. Ричарду некогда было заряжать телефон, и он оставил свой дома.

— Смотри. Это же сейчас всем рассылают. Все в курсе, что Коллинз и ваш отец близкие друзья. И в столовой видели, как Коннор с ним говорил, как будто для него это норма. А тут Камски, типа, спотыкается совершенно неожиданно, буквально в шаге от того, чтобы схватить твоего братца за футболку, и наша знаменитость собирает овации всей школы. И Коллинз сразу же закончил игру…

— Стоп. Никакого «типа»! Камски сам навернулся!

— Да? А куча людей считает иначе. Под хештегом «игра дерьмо» уже почти 100 постов.

Ричард зло сжал кулак. Камски. Потрясная идея выставить всё так, будто Коннор договорился с игроками посредством тренера, и те стали ему поддаваться. Как ещё избавиться от нелестных отзывов о себе?

— И ты серьёзно в это веришь? Будто Коннор стал бы всех обманывать, только бы о нём вокруг говорили?

— Я знаю тебя, Рик! И в жизни не поверю, что пока твоего брата елозят мордой по полю, ты будешь просто стоять в стороне! Руперт ни за что бы твоему «классному» не помог! Мне хотя бы не ври, что ты здесь ни при чём! Хочешь сказать, это была честная победа? У твоего брата шансы были нулевые! Но он всё равно победил!

Ричард отвернулся, не желая больше обсуждать эту тему. Гэвин раздражённо вздохнул. Сраный Коннор. Не было ничего о нём слышно, а теперь опять. Будто вся планета крутится вокруг этого придурка.

Ричард, судя по всему, по-настоящему обиделся. Он поглаживал ноющее от боли плечо, и Рид запустил пятерню в свои мокрые волосы.

— Ладно. Только ради тебя я попробую сделать вид, что твоя принцесса меня не бесит. Я даже охотно поверю в то, что педик Камски сам упал, но даже не рассчитывай на то, что я буду любезничать с твоим братцем!

— Не будешь вести себя как урод, уже будет неплохо, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Спасибо.

— Я сказал, что попробую, а не обещаю!

Коннор не мог определиться, какое брать мороженое, не переставая поправлять прилипшую к груди футболку. Он оглянулся, бросая взгляд на десятиклассников. Ричард улыбался Гэвину, и тот тоже смотрел только на него. Коннор заставил себя отвернуться. Они друзья. Просто друзья. Это ненормально — злиться на Гэвина из-за того, что он близок с Ричардом. Да и видеть в каждом его слове или действии попытку испортить этот день — тоже. Они с Гэвином никогда не общались толком, так что тот просто не обязан вести себя сегодня как-то иначе.

Коннор с сожалением признал, что у него нет другого выбора, кроме как смириться. Брату явно хорошо с Ридом, и вряд ли тот такой же невыносимый, когда подростки вдвоём. Они общаются уже давно, и, судя по всему, Гэвин никуда не денется ещё два года минимум. Хороший старший брат просто обязан уважать друзей младшего, присматриваться к ним и, если что, быть готовым помочь, а не диктовать, с кем общаться стоит, и почему Рид — это плохой выбор. Это не ему решать. У Ричарда своя жизнь, и нужно учиться уважать его вкусы и интересы. Неплохо было бы начать с Рида, раз уж младший брат сам заставил их столкнуться лбами.

Рид снова нахмурился, заметив, что старшеклассник возвращается к ним. Коннор протянул подросткам по рожку мороженого. Ричард с удивлением отметил, что Коннор ничего не купил себе.

— А где твоё?

— Боюсь, денег не хватит на бензин домой. Был выбор: взять три маленьких или два больших. Я подумал, что лучше взять для вас двоих. Надеюсь, они вкусные.

— Подожди. Давай вернём и купим три, как и хотели. Это же твои деньги.

— И я сам вправе ими распоряжаться, — улыбнулся Коннор. — Обещаю не смотреть голодными глазами, пока вы едите.

Коннор зашагал по аллее, чтобы быстрее обсохнуть на солнце, и подросткам пришлось пойти за ним. Рид неуверенно лизнул мороженное, будто боясь, что оно отравленное. Ричард всё ещё сомневался.

— Знаешь, я могу съесть половину, а ты вторую. Ну, или возьми его себе, а я потерплю до дома.

— Эй! Сегодня ваш день. Я обещал, что будет весело, так что не обращай на меня внимания. И я не очень люблю сладкое. Мне больше нравится мороженое, сделанное в домашних условиях. Я как раз хотел научиться его готовить. Как только будет свободное время. Знаешь, если дойдут руки, можем так же собраться втроём. Ты пригласишь Гэвина к нам, и устроим дегустацию. Выясним, что вкуснее: домашнее или фабричное. Договорились?

Коннор лучезарно улыбнулся обоим подросткам. Рид подозрительно покосился в ответ, но промолчал. Мороженое действительно вкусное.

— Кон, — осторожно начал Ричард. — А ты в курсе, что про тебя сейчас говорят?

— Что говорят? О чём конкретно?

— Про то, что якобы игра была фальшивая, и мы просто помогли тебе выиграть.

— Но ты мне действительно помог.

— Нет! Ты сам поймал мяч и донёс его до ворот. Сам убежал от Камски. А они пытаются выставить всё так, будто это разыгранное представление.

Коннор некоторое время шёл молча.

— Отлично.

— Что?

— Это отлично! Скандальные новости всегда разлетаются быстрее, чем позитивные. Интересней обсуждать то, из-за чего можно поспорить.

— И что здесь отличного? — нахмурился Ричард.

— Будущие соревнования. Пусть все говорят об этом. Чем больше людей будет в курсе о предстоящей игре, тем больше будет у вас болельщиков на соревнованиях, больше постов в сети, больше страху наведёте на соперников. Виртуальная поддержка в сети сейчас ничем не хуже, чем кричалки на поле.

— А то, что тебя с дерьмом смешают, это ничего? — влез Рид. — Или тебе не привыкать, и ты уже вдоволь им измазался?

— Я ценю своё мнение выше, чем чужое. И мнение своей семьи тоже. Мне важнее, что обо мне думают люди, которых я люблю, а не те, о ком кроме имён я ничего не знаю.

Коннор перевёл взгляд на Ричарда, заставляя его отвернуться. Вчерашнее признание младшего брата ещё долго будет придавать ему сил, несмотря ни на какие плохие новости.

— А если даже семья твердит, что ты ничтожество? — неожиданно спросил Рид. — Что из тебя ничего путного не выйдет, и можешь даже не мечтать о лучшей жизни? Тогда что ты будешь делать?

— Такое могут говорить лишь люди, которые сами недовольны собой. Им можно только посочувствовать. Если у них есть ребёнок, и вместо того, чтобы быть счастливыми, они пытаются испортить настроение другим, то они явно делают что-то не так со своей жизнью. Может быть, им нужна какая-то помощь? Я бы спросил у них, чем могу им помочь, и как исправить это. А лучше начал бы с себя. Может, глядя на меня, увидев, что я что-то могу исправить, они бы тоже захотели измениться?

Рид опустил взгляд, так ничего и не ответив. Старшеклассник безошибочно уловил что-то тревожное в его вопросе. Коннор засомневался, насколько тактичным будет спрашивать, но, кажется, начал понимать основную причину поведения подростка. Он уже готов был мягко подвести к этой теме, когда Ричард вдруг остановился.

— Всё! Я не могу…

Подросток тяжело свалился на первую же встречную скамью.

— Ричард? — испугался Коннор. Он осторожно коснулся спины согнувшегося от боли брата. — Рик, что такое?

— Мужик, ты чё? — присел рядом Рид.

Ричард поморщился, вскинув лицо. Мороженое оказалось на земле, когда подросток наконец просунул пальцы под повязку и ослабил натяжение на кожу. Бинт и прежде впивался в плечо, но, став мокрым, стал приносить просто адские неудобства.

— Блядь, Кон! Сними её!

— Тише! Не двигайся! Она тебе давит? Мне её перевязать?

— Дело не в этом, — понял Рид. — Бинт сам по себе штука неудобная. Ему нужен нормальный фиксатор. Можно конечно сделать из старой футболки, но лучше купить. Он широкий и не давит на плечо. Я руку как-то ломал, так что могу сказать, какой нужен.

— У меня нет денег. Только на бензин.

Ричард спокойней дышал, пока контролировал давление повязки. До сих пор он был уверен, что сможет привыкнуть и терпел, раз так надо, но с намокшим режущим бинтом стало просто невыносимо.

Коннор гладил его плечо, лихорадочно соображая, что делать. Как и в любом общественном месте поблизости должен быть аптечный пункт, но откуда достать деньги? Можно, конечно, вернуться из парка пешком, но оставлять машину без присмотра будет не лучшей идеей. Отец дал её с уверенностью, что Коннор ничего с ней не сделает. Ричард поморщился, раздумывая над тем, чтобы просто размотать руку и поехать домой.

Коннор уверенно поднялся.

— Я сейчас. Сидите здесь.

— Чё ты собрался делать? — нахмурился Рид. — Будешь танцевать за деньги или ограбишь кого-нибудь?

Старшеклассник проигнорировал его, высматривая в толпе знакомые лица. Он за день поздоровался с кучей знакомых школьников и взрослых. Кто-то подходящий просто обязан подвернуться ему.

Рид покачал головой.

— И куда он, блядь, пошёл?

— Догони и скажи, что я в порядке, — выровнялся на скамейке Ричард. — Как-нибудь потерплю. Мне эта повязка уже через день нахрен не будет нужна.

— Хрен тебе. Припёрся сюда со своим старшим братом, вот пусть он и решает твою проблему.

Было уже приблизительно пять вечера. Толпы посетителей понемногу редели по сравнению с тем, как было в обед. Коннор заприметил кого-то знакомого. Вроде бы одиннадцатиклассник. Кажется, они общались всего лишь пару раз и точно не в этом году. Коннор очень сомневался в том, что правильно запомнил его имя, но всё равно подошёл.

— Майк? Майк, привет! Вау! Ты тоже здесь? Так много знакомых сегодня. Все выбрались, пока тепло, верно?

— Коннор? Привет, чувак! Как жизнь? — Майк заметно растерялся. Не зная, должен ли протягивать руку в честь приветствия или давать пять, одиннадцатиклассник обнял девушку, которую Коннор даже не заметил. — Скорее, это меня выгуливают. Познакомься, это моя Бекки.

— Привет, — смущённо улыбнулась девушка. — Нас вчера не было на игре, но мы посмотрели в интернете. Ты молодец.

— Ох. Эта игра будет преследовать меня в кошмарах долгие годы, — улыбнулся Коннор, ломая себе пальцы. — Эм… Майк. Мне немного неловко тебя просить об этом. У меня небольшая проблема с машиной. Не хватает денег на бензин, чтобы уехать. Если у тебя есть долларов пять-десять, ты не мог бы…

— Да! Да, конечно. Я так рад видеть тебя! И вообще круто, что ты со мной заговорил, я думал, ты меня не помнишь, — заметив непонимающий взгляд карих глаз, одиннадцатиклассник пояснил. — Мы же познакомились, когда я был в девятом классе. Тебя попросили с нами посидеть, пока мы пишем олимпиаду по математике. Я в ней полный ноль, меня тупо заставили на неё записаться, иначе обещали влепить «неуд» и оставить на второй год. Ещё и родаки тогда травку нашли в рюкзаке… Короче, пиздец был полный, а ты просто так помог мне, решил несколько примеров, хотя вообще должен был запрещать нам списывать, — Майк протянул купюру. — В общем. Спасибо. Я тогда забыл поблагодарить. Стеснялся подойти. Ты же теперь…

— Нет. Что ты. Я тебя сразу узнал! — Коннор забрал деньги, чувствуя, как уходит смущение. Он дружески коснулся плеча парня. — А как у тебя дела сейчас? Всё устаканилось?

— Да! Всё отлично! Я всё ещё тупой, но теперь у меня есть личный учитель, который подтягивает меня по всем предметам, — Майк намекающе указал на подругу.

— Только в отличие от тебя, мне он деньги не платит, — Бекки достала телефон. — Извини, а можно с тобой фото? Если это не очень нагло.

— Конечно! Я только с радостью!

Коннор уже задерживался, и Ричард отыскал его взглядом. Старший брат обнял какую-то девушку, прежде чем их сфотографировал незнакомый парень. Они улыбались так, будто знают друг друга целую вечность. Ричард поймал себя на глупой мысли, что старший брат просто забыл о нём и разговорился с друзьями. Какое-то неприятное чувство из далёкого детства снова кольнуло в груди. Всего лишь из-за того, что Коннору интересней с другими, чем с ним. Старшеклассник будто почувствовал взгляд на себе. Ричард сделал вид, что смотрел в другую сторону.

Коннор распрощался с одиннадцатиклассниками и подбежал к подросткам.

— Нашёл! Можем идти в медпункт, — Ричард отчего-то даже не поднял глаз, и Коннор дотронулся до его плеча. — Всё ещё болит?

Внимание старшего брата снова сосредоточилось на нём. Ричард смущённо покачал головой.

— Пойдёмте, — поманил их Коннор. — Проверим, продаются ли в медпункте повязки.

— Я знаю этого парня, — Рид помог Ричарду встать. — Он Майк, да? Это про него говорили, что он героином долбится, и его чуть не отчислили за это?

— Знаешь, иногда меня пугает то, как разлетается информация в нашей школе.

Повязка обошлась даже дешевле из-за скидки для подростков. Медсестра одолжила ножницы, чтобы разрезать мокрый бинт, и Коннор аккуратно надел на плечо брата чёрный фиксатор.

— Тебе удобно? — удостоверился старший брат, и Ричард пошевелил пальцами. — Выше поднять не стоит?

— Сойдёт и так. Спасибо.

— В следующий раз не молчи, пожалуйста, и говори, если что-то где-то болит.

— Долго тебе ещё с ней ходить? — осмотрел повязку Рид.

— Может, дня три, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Уже не болит, просто неприятно шевелить. Да и сегодня утром я немного… долбанулся рукой.

Ричард не стал уточнять, что подрался, и Коннор постарался перевести тему.

— Хэй, Гэвин. У меня тут осталось немного денег. Хватит на то, чтобы пострелять вон в той палатке. Попадёшь в пять тарелок — получишь приз. Выбьешь все — суперприз. Сходи и попробуй.

— А ты что, пытаешься меня спровадить? Нет, что-то неохота. Все знают, что эти тарелки приклеены и выбить их не получится.

— У меня однажды получилось.

— Да ну? Ок. Иди. Принеси главный приз, раз такой умный.

— Я сказал, что попадал, а не то, что побеждал.

— Ага. Быстро ты с темы съехал, чучело.

— Вы опять? — нахмурился Ричард.

— Я его за язык не тянул. Сказал, что можешь выбить, так иди и докажи делом.

Коннор посмотрел в сторону палатки. Очереди не было, учитывая сложность игры.

— Хорошо.

— Кон, забей, — Ричард взял его за руку, но старшеклассник уже твёрдо решил пойти и сыграть.

— Не волнуйся. Это всего лишь пара долларов. Кто знает, вдруг мне сегодня повезёт?

Коннор сделал вид, что не видит довольную ухмылку Рида, как и его передразнивания за спиной. Пятизарядная винтовка для стрельбы оказалась самой настоящей, разве что пули были резиновыми.

— Мы сюда за суперпризом! — весело озвучил мужчине за прилавком Рид. — Готовьте, сэр, новые тарелки. Сейчас этот ковбой вам всё прострелит.

— Рид, заткнись! — поморщился Ричард.

Коннор проигнорировал смех Гэвина. Он поднял пневматику, устанавливая приклад на плече, по мнению Ричарда, как-то слишком уж уверенно. Мужчина за стендом нажал на какую-то кнопку, запуская механизм вращения тарелок, и прозвучал первый выстрел. Коннор методично нажимал на курок, не давая себе времени на размышления дольше секунды. Старшеклассник по методу отца рассчитывал перемещение тарелок, всегда выбирая цель чуть дальше по траектории. Пули пронзали и превращали в осколки одну посудину за другой. Вращение всё ещё продолжалось, когда выбивать стало нечего. Последние куски фарфора свалились на пол, и Андерсон опустил винтовку. Вытянувшееся лицо продавца немногим отличалось от физиономии Рида.

— Какого х… Как ты… Чё?!

Ричард всё ещё стоял с открытым ртом, когда продавец отдал Коннору огромного плюшевого медведя. Старшеклассник еле вытащил его из-за прилавка. Посмотрев на обоих подростков, он разумно протянул игрушку Риду.

— Держи свой суперприз.

Коннор бы в жизни не догадался, насколько это правильный выбор. Рид тащил медведя по парку с такой детской радостью, будто лично его выиграл. Гэвин с полным удовольствием словил несколько завистливых взглядов. Коннор поразился тому, как подросток вообще умудряется видеть что-то перед собой.

Десятиклассника просто прорвало на вопросы.

— Значит, ты шпион, да? Ты днём обычный школьник, а ночью борешься с преступностью?

— Рид. Папа с детства учил меня стрелять. Иногда по праздникам мы ездим на природу и стреляем по бутылкам. Или просто ходим в тир, — Коннор опустил ладонь на лопатки брата, обращаясь уже к нему. — Тебе уже шестнадцать. Думаю, если мы попросим, то папа разрешит тебе поехать с нами в следующий раз.

— А мне можно? — воскликнул Гэвин. — Пожалуйста! Обещаю, я даже мешаться не буду. Я клянусь!

Коннор глубоко сомневался в том, что такому парню, как Рид, стоит доверять оружие, но вслух произнёс другое.

— Конечно! Оружие развивает высокую степень ответственности. При большом желании ты научишься с ним обращаться. Я попробую уговорить папу взять тебя с нами.

— Охуеть! — восторженно произнёс Рид, и Коннор перехватил смеющийся взгляд Ричарда. Тот помалкивал, наблюдая за братом и лучшим другом со стороны. — А на охоте ты бывал? Стрелял в животных? В птиц?

— Нет, Гэвин. Я против убийства животных ради забавы. Поэтому мне больше нравится стрелять в тире.

— Ну, а там выезжают из-за стенки картонки, и нужно за секунду сообразить: мирный житель это или преступник?

— Думаю, такое показывают только в фильмах.

— Блядь, тебе же теперь перечить страшно! Я назову тебя чмошником, а потом мне с какой-нибудь крыши как прилетит в жопу из снайперки…

Ричард прыснул, и Коннор тоже засмеялся. У Рида нашлось ещё много шуток на эту тему, пока они брели без толку по парку.

Как-то быстро небо окрасилось оранжевым. Одежда успела полностью высохнуть, да и людей стало намного меньше.

— Блин, — Гэвин сверился со временем в телефоне. — Похоже, мне пора. У меня вечерняя смена. Спишемся завтра, Рик.

— До завтра, мужик, — ударил кулаком по кулаку Ричард.

Гэвин собирался тащить медведя к остановке, но обернулся к удивлённому старшекласснику. Коннор поначалу не поверил в то, что услышал, и совершенно забыл о том, что подростки устроились на работу.

— Слышь. Ты не забудь про тир отцу сказать.

— Не забуду.

— И это, — Рид замялся, с трудом собирая слова в членораздельную речь. — Типа… Круто было. Спасибо. За то, что заплатил, и вообще…

— Рад, что тебе понравилось, — вмиг просветлел Коннор. — Спасибо тебе, что поехал с нами. Не думал, что будет так весело. Надеюсь, как-нибудь повторим.

Гэвин сам бы себе врезал из-за того, что улыбнулся. Он поторопился в сторону выхода. Коннор покачал головой, задаваясь вопросом, куда подросток денет это плюшевое чудовище, но, видимо, медведь ему действительно понравился. Ричард не мог спрятать улыбки, глядя на старшего брата. Коннор начал осознавать, что они наконец-то остались вдвоём. Он ждал этого целый день, а теперь даже немного растерялся.

Ричард отвёл взгляд первым.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что смогли в итоге найти общий язык. Я думал, эта поездка кончится просто ужасно, а она, — Ричард исследовал взглядом асфальтовую дорожку, — оказалась даже лучше, чем я надеялся.

— Гэвин весёлый. Спасибо тебе, что познакомил меня поближе со своим другом. Вряд ли у меня бы была другая возможность с ним пообщаться.

Коннор как бы невзначай поковырял носком обуви трещинку рядом с кроссовком брата, чтобы встать к нему ближе. Ричард всё равно избегал смотреть в глаза, занятый таким же важным делом.

— Можем ещё походить где-нибудь. Нам не обязательно так рано ехать домой. Если ты, конечно, хочешь.

«Пожалуйста», — практически вслух произнёс Коннор, совершенно забыв, что не должен смотреть так на ресницы и губы младшего брата. Ричард неуверенно кивнул. Коннор коснулся его локтя.

— Пойдём на пляж. Здесь как раз недалеко.

Ричард послушно пошёл следом. Это в любом случае лучше, чем ехать домой и утыкаться вновь в экран компьютера. Правда, чем ближе они подходили к воде, тем прохладнее становилось. Коннор предвкушал ночную прогулку вдоль берега и готов был немного помёрзнуть, но точно не рассчитывал на то, что увидит, стоило выйти к песку.

Яркие кофты с номерами. Не заметить игроков «Детройских машин» было невозможно, несмотря на то, что на пляже было много молодёжи и детей с родителями. Школьники ещё и громко смеялись, стоя в кругу.

— Это… Твои друзья?

— Мне не говорили, что сегодня какая-то вечеринка.

— Может, не будем идти туда? — неожиданно предложил Коннор.

Ричард удивлённо посмотрел в ответ.

— Почему? Я хочу узнать, что происходит.

— Там, скорее всего, Элайджа. Не уверен, что хорошая идея — мне туда идти.

— И что он тебе сделает? Снова упадёт лицом в грязь?

Ричард уверенно пошёл вниз. Коннор хотел было его остановить, но понял, что это вряд ли получится. Ричард слишком упрямый. В принципе, бежать отовсюду, где будет Элайджа, тоже не выход, так что Коннор поторопился за братом. Не на это он надеялся, когда выходил на пляж. Хотя есть ещё надежда, что игроки разойдутся, и удастся хотя бы полчаса побыть с Ричардом наедине.

Один из парней оглянулся, замечая Андерсона.

— Эй, ребята! Гляньте! Там Рик!

Коннор менее охотно стал шагать следом, проваливаясь кроссовками в песок. Пока подросток раздавал всем приветственные хлопки по рукам, старшеклассник скромно остановился за его спиной.

— А вы не ждали, что я приду?

— Вообще-то мы тебе звонили всё утро, но ты нас игнорил.

— Да, мы уже думали, ты не приедешь.

— У меня телефон разрядился, решил не заморачиваться и оставил дома. В честь чего сборы?

— Мы же, типа, победили! Да и тепло сегодня. Решили собраться, посмотреть на закат. Сейчас народ разойдётся, костёр разожжём. Всякую еду и хворост привезли.

Без шлемов игроки выглядели совершенно иначе, но Коннор присмотрелся и понял, что среди них практически одни участники команды защиты. Было лишь четверо из тех, кто играл против него вчера днём. Элайджи не было.

— А ещё Руперту сегодня повезло. Одна симпатичная конфетка дала ему свой номерок.

— Ах да, ты же у нас теперь герой, — ухмыльнулся Ричард, притягивая друга к своему плечу. — Все видели, как он врезал Адамсу?

— Да вы достали уже, — смутился Руперт, вырываясь из захвата, и друзья поддразнивающе засмеялись. — Я вам в жизни больше ничего не расскажу. Рик. Эти уроды собирают мне деньги на кольцо.

— Или на гандоны. Мы ещё не определились. Но она ему теперь просто обязана дать!

— А когда они расстанутся, у нас останутся деньги на бухло, чтобы вытирать ему сопли. В любом случае, можешь сдавать деньги, они обязательно пригодятся.

— Нет, мы на мели, — покачал головой Ричард. — Просто проходили с Коннором мимо и тут увидели вас. Решили подойти.

Как-то неожиданно прекратились разговоры. Коннору пришлось выйти из-за спины Ричарда, так как его, похоже, мало кто заметил сразу. Стоять рядом с плечом брата было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себе увереннее перед толпой подростков. Коннор не успел поприветствовать их, как восемнадцатый номер придвинулся к лицу Ричарда.

— Рик, — понизил он голос. — Ты слышал, что из-за него теперь про нас говорят? Якобы бы мы под него прогнулись.

— О том, что я, мол, с Адамсом сговорился, — поддержал Руперт. — Что это мы с ним добазарились: я бью, а он падает.

— Коннор к этому отношения не имеет, — нахмурился Ричард. — Мне действительно нужно объяснять, от кого пошли все эти слухи?

— Да, а нам чё теперь делать? Нам в лицо говорят, что мы обманщики.

— Считай это естественным отбором. Кто купился на эти слухи — тебе больше не друзья. Ещё вопросы?

Парень растерялся, бросая спасительный взгляд на друзей, но они тоже не нашлись, что ответить. Коннору стало не по себе, но голос Джесси, прибежавшего с другой части берега, привлёк внимание остальных.

— Солнце садится! Быстрее, народ! Лучшие места сегодня наши!

Подростки тут же оживились, побежав за ним. Коннор всё ещё не понимал, что происходит, но Ричард улыбнулся ему и указал идти к воде. Похоже, такие сборища у команды не впервые. Подростки, кто-то сидя, кто-то стоя, остановились на сухой части берега. Лютер возвышался над остальными, оберегая их участок с лучшим местом для обзора. Солнце вдалеке медленно ползло вниз, уже соприкасаясь с водой. Его свет отражался от поверхности воды, окрашивая небеса. На берегу было много других посетителей парка. Некоторые парочки обнимались, смотря на закат. Старшеклассник перевёл взгляд на младшего брата. В ярких глазах Ричарда отражался солнечный свет, делая их почти что пламенными.

Ричард заметил его взгляд.

— Тебе всё видно? Мы можем встать поближе. Парни нас пропустят.

— Нет, я всё вижу. Очень красиво, — честно ответил Коннор, думая совершенно не о закате. — Тебе не холодно?

— Нет. А что?

Коннор скрестил руки на груди, не зная, как намекнуть. От воды шёл прохладный ветерок.

— Может ты… Ты не мог бы… — Коннор окончательно смутился. — Ты и я… Мы могли бы…

— Ты замёрз?

— Да! И если тебе не сложно, то…

— Пойду попрошу у кого-нибудь кофту, — согласился Ричард, вдруг уходя с места.

— Нет! Не надо, Ричард!

— Я сейчас!

Коннор покачал головой, поражаясь тому, какой же он идиот. Понадеялся, что Ричард его обнимет. И как бы они выглядели со стороны?

Старшеклассник беспокойно высматривал подростка среди многочисленных людей, уже забыв о закате и даже о холоде. Коннор вздрогнул, когда что-то тяжёлое опустилось на плечо. Ричарду было неудобно надевать на него кофту одной рукой. Она оказалась просто огромна.

— Где ты её достал?

— Одолжил. Скажи спасибо Лютеру.

— Я не могу её надеть! А как же он?

— Коннор. В отличие от тебя остальные не такие принцессы, которые испугаются лёгкого ветерка.

Коннор почувствовал, как краснеет из-за не очень лестного сравнения, но в свете заката это не было заметно. Наверное, он должен быть благодарен за то, что брат проявил о нём ответную заботу. Ричард мог бы сейчас уйти к своим друзьям и общаться с ними, но продолжает стоять рядом. Коннор пригладил плечо. Ричард стал так часто до него дотрагиваться. Ему ведь не мерещится, что прежде младший брат делал это очень неуверенно, а теперь так просто, будто сам тянется навстречу?

Коннор со стыдом понял, что будет жалеть всю жизнь, если хотя бы не попробует.

— Рик. Я, кажется, наступил на что-то в песке. У меня опять нога заболела. Ты не поможешь мне?

— Чего? — не понял подросток, рассматривая его кеды. — Как?

— Просто… поддержи меня вот здесь, — старшеклассник приподнял руки. — Я не буду опираться на эту ногу, и мне станет легче. Если тебе не сложно.

Ричард растерянно уставился в ответ, но раз Коннору больно, то что ещё он может сделать?

Подросток обхватил его рукой поперёк груди. Коннор почувствовал, как его слегка приподняли на носочки. Старший брат взялся за его сильную руку двумя ладонями, делая вид, что расслабляет ногу, и Ричард прижал его к себе плотнее.

Коннор бы закрыл глаза от удовольствия, подставляя лицо облизывающему его ветру, если бы не боялся того, что подросток это заметит. Закат на берегу. В объятиях Ричарда. О большем бы он не мог мечтать сегодня. Это действительно лучшее свидание из всех возможных.

Ричард боялся дышать, касаясь лицом макушки тёмных волос, но всё равно невольно бросал взгляды в стороны, убеждаясь, что никто на них не смотрит. Он в жизни так не нервничал, как сейчас. Как будто если он ненароком шевельнётся, то вода прекратит движение или спутник рухнет с небес. Обнимать Коннора было по удивительному приятно. Он мягкий, и только от него Ричард чувствовал этот ни на что непохожий запах. Старший брат был абсолютно спокоен, так комфортно устроившись в его объятиях, и Ричард стал думать, что это с ним что-то не так.

— Только представь, — заговорил Коннор. — Мы смотрим на закат, солнце опускается вниз, и где-то в другой части Земли сейчас кто-то встречает первые лучики солнца. Рассвет. Мир так прекрасен, если вдуматься.

Закат действительно красивый. У кого-то вдалеке играла музыка, но она никак не мешала пропасть в своих мыслях. Коннор думал только о том, как хочет, чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался. Он сейчас задохнётся, но зато в руках Ричарда. Подросток был менее романтично настроен.

— Возможно, солнце встаёт сейчас над страной, в которой идёт война. Вместе с рассветом люди снова возьмутся за оружие. И что в этом прекрасного?

Коннор удивлённо поднял взгляд.

— Ну. Может, в этом и смысл? Ценить лучшие времена, — Коннор сильнее сжал руку младшего брата, и подросток встретился с ним взглядом. — Радоваться, когда всё хорошо. Наслаждаться каждой свободной минутой. Каждым счастливым мгновением.

Ричард уже в который раз смотрел в его глаза, но сейчас они показались ему особенно… красивыми. Старшеклассник явно чувствовал себя в безопасности в таком, если подумать, сильном захвате. Взгляд Ричарда от тёмных и блестящих глаз скользнул вниз по гладкой коже щёк, кончику носа и опустился на губы. Ричард очень не вовремя вспомнил о том, что между ними было. Коннор перестал улыбаться, когда у него сбилось дыхание. Ричард, придерживающий его рукой, заметил, как дрогнула грудная клетка. Этот взгляд длился уже неприлично долго, и у Коннора заслезились глаза от яркого неба за спиной Ричарда, но он всё равно не мог отвернуться первым.

Подросток вскинул лицо, когда люди зааплодировали. Солнце полностью скрылось за горизонтом, хотя его лучи ещё красили небо в алые тона. Коннор расслабился, только сейчас осознавая, как у него затекла шея.

Ричард отпустил его, пока никто из школьников их не заметил.

— Спасибо, — хрипло выдавил Коннор. — Что теперь? Мы поедем домой? Или ты хочешь побыть с друзьями?

Люди стали расходиться, но футболисты планировали себе местечко для костра.

— А ты?

— Если честно, то я здесь немного… — Коннор так и не сумел договорить слово «лишний». Он только что поднял настроение Гэвину, и Ричарду это очень понравилось. Как он может избегать общения с его командой? — Конечно! Я останусь, если хочешь. Мне ведь теперь тепло. Помоги им расположиться, а я посижу здесь. Подожду, когда нога пройдёт.

— Хорошо.

Ричард отправился к большему скоплению игроков, чтобы выяснить, за что они берутся первым. Коннор присел на принесённый кем-то камень, который, наверное, предназначался для кострища. Школьники волокли из своих багажников хворост, топливо, пакеты с маршмэллоу. Коннор рад бы был помочь, если бы они не двигались так слаженно и точно зная, что они делают.

— Коннор?

Старшеклассник мгновенно узнал этот голос. Ещё до того, как обернулся.

Маркус удивлённо остановился. Норт, Саймон и Джош были рядом с ним.

— Коннор! Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Хэй! — подскочил Андерсон. — А вы что делаете здесь, ребят? Тоже смотрели на закат?

— Мы тут были вчера, но опоздали немного. Не успели ничего увидеть. Приехали сегодня. Мне казалось, ты собирался готовиться к экзаменам. Ты что, здесь один?

— Мы как раз едем в кафе. Не хочешь с нами? — спрятал руки в карманах Саймон. — Здесь уже холодно, да и смотреть больше не на что.

— Разве что на команду придурков, — усмехнулась Норт, кивая в сторону игроков. — Лучше свалить до того, как их копы повяжут за алкоголь, или что они там с собой притащили.

— Только природу портят, — подтвердил Джош, застёгнутый на все пуговицы джинсовой куртки.

Коннор неуверенно посмотрел на друзей.

— Я тут не совсем один. Рик попросил меня привезти его сюда. Придётся сидеть и ждать, пока он не нагуляется! Нужно же проследить, чтобы он опять не напился.

— Рик? Рик — это Ричард? — Маркус бросил разноцветный взгляд в сторону подростков. — Не знал, что вы общаетесь.

— И кофточка очаровательная, — протянула Норт, смотря на эмблему детройтских машин. — Видели игру. Не знали, что ты такой спортсмен. И даже нам ничего не написал. Ни словечка.

Коннору стало не по себе от того, каким тоном это было сказано.

— Я, — Коннор зажмурился, уже отдавая себе отчёт в том, что будет. — Был занят учёбой. Ещё и телефон разрядился. Да и после вчерашнего еле стоял на ногах. Простите, что не поделился впечатлениями. Вкратце: было дико страшно.

Коннор натянуто засмеялся, но не встретил никакой реакции в ответ.

— Так, ты не едешь, — подытожил Саймон.

— Спасибо, что позвали! Я бы с радостью, но сами понимаете… Ричард очень проблемный. Особенно в последнее время. Что-то у них с Колином есть общее, не иначе.

Маркус неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Ну, ладно. Рад, что ты выбрался отдохнуть.

Норт покачала головой, а после подтолкнула своего парня в спину, чтобы уйти с пляжа. Джош не стал задерживаться, тоже уходя с ними. Остался только Саймон, и Коннор понял, что ему стало дико сложно смотреть ему в глаза. Когда-то они общались каждый день, делясь абсолютно всем, что происходит в их жизнях. А сейчас так глупо столкнулись на пляже.

— Как нога? — спросил первым Ламберт. Должно быть, он заметил, как прихрамывал лучший друг на видеозаписях после игры.

— Уже хорошо. Спасибо. А как ты сам?

Саймон грустно улыбнулся.

— Может быть, так даже лучше?

— Что? О чём ты?

— Даже лучше, что всё так складывается. Мы явно не будем скучать друг по другу, когда все разъедемся. Ты постоянно забываешь о том, что я вижу, когда ты врёшь, верно?

Коннор замер. Взгляд голубых глаз, казалось, видел его всего, буквально насквозь. Саймон наконец отвернулся, догоняя друзей. Коннор хотел было его окликнуть, но просто не придумал, что сказать.

Какого чёрта он делает? Когда в последний раз он общался с друзьями не по учёбе, а просто потому, что хочет? Коннор не смог вспомнить. Почему он стоит в этой кофте? Это всё не так. Всё неправильно. Его точно не должно быть здесь. Он должен ехать в кафе, а вчера идти с ними на аттракционы. Что же он делает?..

— Рик! — Коннор забыл о ноге, пытаясь отыскать брата среди подростков. — Рик!

— Что? — отозвался Ричард, и Коннор его заметил.

— Рик, я хочу уехать! Мне очень-очень холодно. Тут сильный ветер. Я хочу уйти отсюда.

— Ты же только что сказал…

— Я передумал. Я лучше поеду домой.

— Стой, что случилось? Кто-то из парней тебе что-то сказал?

— Нет. Я просто захотел домой.

— Не знаешь имя, так покажи мне его. И я с ним поговорю.

Коннор понял, что не нужно было вести себя так нервно, но уже поздно что-то менять.

— Я просто хотел предупредить тебя, что уезжаю. Надеюсь, тебя кто-нибудь подбросит до дома, а я…

Стоило двинуться вперёд, как сильная рука удержала его на месте. Достаточно болезненно. Ричард сократил расстояние между ними, чтобы никто не услышал их разговора.

— Кто и что сказал?

— Я же сказал, что никто!

— Стоило мне на минуту отойти, как тебе захотелось домой. Говори сам, или я начну лично расспрашивать здесь всех, кто и что тебе сделал.

Коннор попытался освободить руку, но Ричард удержал. Да и что делать, если вырвешься? Убегать? Не нужно было так паниковать. Теперь уже не избежать объяснений.

Коннор вздохнул, и его плечи вмиг поникли.

— Я встретил Маркуса. С ним был Саймон и ещё двое ребят. Может быть, ты их знаешь. Норт и Джош.

— И?

— Я успел поругаться с двумя из них, а сейчас рискую испортить отношения со всеми сразу. Они позвали меня в кафе, но я отказался. Мне не понравилось то, как Норт и Саймон отреагировали на это. Как посмотрели на меня. Как будто раз я здесь, — Коннор не заметил, что продолжает говорить. — Я обещал недавно Саймону, что встречусь с ним, и мы обсудим с ним его… кое-что личное, что он мне доверил. А я просто взял и не пришёл! Просто забыл об этом! О каких-то посторонних людях я запоминаю всё, а про лучшего друга даже не вспомнил!

— Бывает.

— Из-за того, что Саймон был на меня обижен, я договорился с Джошем, что мы будем вместе делать проект. Сам же его на это надоумил, а потом ничего не выучил, выступил как попало, и из-за меня нам снизили балл.

— Это ещё не повод думать, что вы больше не друзья. Ты такой же человек, как остальные. И тебе можно совершать ошибки.

— Я сказал им, что нахожусь здесь из-за тебя, потому что должен убедиться, что ты будешь вести себя прилично. Потому что я побоялся сказать, что хочу находиться здесь с тобой.

Коннор потупил взгляд в песок. Рука, по крайней мере, всё ещё не позволяла ему сбежать. Ричард обдумывал это некоторое время.

— Ты вроде говорил, что умеешь делать мороженое? Так позови всю свою ораву к нам домой. Попробуй помириться со своими друзьями.

— Но я никогда не звал их к себе…

— Не думаю, что они что-то скажут про наш дом. Ты стойко вытерпел Рида, думаю, я денёк их тоже потерплю.

— Ты… Ты тоже хочешь быть дома, если я позову их?

— Мне интересно, с кем ты общаешься. Вправду ли они такие крутые, как все говорят. Дотронусь, так сказать, до вершинки.

Коннор остолбенело смотрел в ответ. Подросток не злился и не собирался даже. Ричард отпустил его руку.

— Эй, народ! Мы с Коннором жарим зефир и уезжаем!

— А чё так рано? — удивился Руперт.

— Мы думали, вы остаётесь, — согласился Джесси. — Все же только собрались.

— Мы в парке с обеда и очень устали. Только перекусим на дорогу.

— Коннор, ты это… — смутился восемнадцатый. — Если мы тебя обидели как-то, ты скажи. Мы же ничего не предъявляли тебе лично.

— Нет! — Коннор протёр слезящиеся глаза. — Всё хорошо. Я действительно просто устал.

— Садись сюда, Коннор, — Лютер установил рядом с костром небольшое бревно. — Чтобы не сидеть против ветра.

— Рик про тебя никогда ничего не рассказывал, — улыбнулся Джесси. — Наконец-то узнаем о тебе чуть побольше.

— Учитывая, какие вы придурки, он правильно делает, что ничего не говорит, — заметил Руперт.

— Жаль, Камски нету, — усмехнулся восемнадцатый. — Не нужно было бы тратиться на огонь.

— При виде Коннора у него бы знатно полыхнуло…

Игроки рассмеялись, подтверждая догадку Коннора, что Элайджи в принципе нет поблизости. Как и его лучших друзей. Вряд ли бы игроки так смело высказывались о нём в другом случае. Ричард присел рядом с братом, умещаясь на оставшемся краешке бревна.

Кто-то предложил длинную веточку, и Коннор нацепил на неё маршмэллоу. Он уже разучился их жарить, так что превратил первый зефир в уголёк, но приноровился спустя несколько попыток. На водном аттракционе побывали не они одни, так что обсудить было что. Коннор всё равно помалкивал, предпочитая слушать и наблюдать за Ричардом. Старшеклассник пользовался каждой возможностью перевести на него взгляд. Увидеть брата в его привычной среде было схоже с посвящением в некую тайну. Ричард высоко держал лицо и много улыбался. Это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, каким подросток был в школе или дома за столом. Команда в своё время заменила Ричарду его настоящую семью, и Коннору искренне захотелось, чтобы все слухи о будущем капитанстве оказались правдой. Ричард бы просто отлично справился с этой ролью.

От огня шёл сильный жар. Подростки и без музыки были очень громкими и шумными. Убедившись, что охранники не прочёсывают пляж, один из парней тихо вытащил из сумки бутылку с прозрачной «водой».

— Пускайте по кругу! Но только чур по одному глотку! Кто выжрет в одно горло — побежит покупать новую!

Коннор обеспокоенно следил за тем, как бутылка перемещается из одних рук в другие. Её даже не закупоривали, так как вряд ли она надолго останется полной. Ричард сжал горлышко, когда подошла его очередь, но поморщился от недавних воспоминаний.

— Ты будешь?

— Я за рулём, Рик. И в принципе не пью алкоголь.

— Точно. Прости. Тогда я тоже, — подросток передал бутылку Джесси. Коннор не смог сдержать улыбки. Ему бы не хотелось, чтобы Ричард напился в такой приятный вечер. Но и сказать что-то против старшеклассник бы не решился.

Когда подростки стали уж слишком часто смеяться, веселясь порой без причины, Коннор обратил внимание на кромешную тьму на небе. Звёзд не было видно, как и луны.

— Рик, — приблизился к уху подростка Коннор.

— М?

— Мы едем?

— Хорошо, — Ричард поднялся на ноги. — Идём.

— Лютер, — Коннор стянул кофту, протягивая её однокурснику. — Спасибо большое! Ты меня очень выручил.

Парень скромно улыбнулся в ответ. Коннору пришлось дождаться, когда подросток распрощается с каждым по очереди. В отличие от берега в самом парке было очень тихо. Старшеклассник, несмотря на снова появившийся холод, шагал неторопясь. Было что-то приятное в том, чтобы просто молча идти по тропинке, иногда глядя в сторону брата. Ричард тоже думал о своём. Тишина была комфортной. Наверное, они и вправду устали за этот день. Коннор удивился тому, что Ричарду не холодно. Он шёл в футболке, но ни разу не пожаловался. С другой стороны, он и про руку умалчивал. Должно быть, слишком привык не беспокоить других своими проблемами. Коннор понадеялся на то, что скоро исправит это навсегда.

После заправки старшеклассник нарочно выбрал путь подлиннее до дома. Он заметил, как Ричард наблюдает за всем, что он делает.

— Кон, а где ты учился водить?

— На курсах. Папе пришлось немного приврать про мой возраст, но когда правда выяснилась, они просто закрыли глаза. Это была папина идея.

— А меня ты научить водить сможешь? Я понятия не имею, что и как.

— Конечно! Как только рука придёт в норму, можем с тобой намотать пару кругов по району. Тут всё просто. Ты уж точно быстро научишься.

Открытие гаражной двери создало бы слишком много шума, так что Коннор решил припарковаться на обочине. Уже наступила ночь, так что лучше им было не привлекать к себе внимания.

Коннор тихо открыл входную дверь, ощущая лёгкий зуд в ногах после долгой ходьбы. Ричард вошёл следом. Коннор посмотрел на диван и тут же замер, осознавая правду.

— Матрас!

— Блядь! — воскликнул Ричард. — Мы же должны были забрать его!

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Коннор засмеялся, и Ричард его поддержал.

— Прости! Боже… Я поставлю себе напоминалку в телефоне и завтра точно его заберу! Даю слово! Поспи сегодня у меня. А я, — Коннор задумался над тем, насколько наглым будет предлагать подростку спать вдвоём. — А я останусь на диване. Только вещи свои возьму.

— Спасибо. Чур мыться я первый.

Коннор отворил ключом дверь своей комнаты, и Ричард привычно зашёл внутрь. Даже её размеры уже не смущали. Подросток уселся на кровати, наблюдая за старшим братом, обыскивающим свой шкаф.

Наверное, это хорошая идея, спать по-отдельности. Нужно дать Ричарду время от всех отдохнуть. Они и так были вместе всю субботу. Да и учитывая, что он подросток — ему нужно своего рода уединение.

Коннор смутился из-за того, о чём подумал, и с ворохом одежды остановился в дверях.

— Я так устал, что, наверное, усну, как только прилягу.

— У меня тоже странное чувство. Я не устал, но хочу лечь и не двигаться, — подросток, противореча себе, поднялся на ноги и упёрся плечом в косяк напротив старшего брата. Ричард улыбнулся. — Прикольно погуляли. Особенно на горках. Было смешно.

— Я только в конце понял, зачем выливают воду. Чтобы людям было не так стыдно слезать с этой адской машины.

Ричард засмеялся. Он старался сдерживаться, чтобы их не услышал отец.

— А ещё вспомни лицо того мужика, когда ты стал стрелять как заправский снайпер.

— На самом деле я просто заплатил ему, и это всё подсужено. Странно, что Гэвин не догадался.

Подросток рассмеялся громче, и Коннор зашипел, приставляя ладонь к его губам.

— Тише! Ты сейчас весь дом разбудишь!

— Это ты виноват! — Ричарду было сложно говорить шёпотом. — Ты всё взял?

— Да! Всё, я ухожу, но если что, спускайся ко мне. Попьём чай.

— «Спускайся ко мне», — передразнил Ричард. — А что, есть вариант, что ты не пропустишь к холодильнику?

— Да. Придётся как со сфинксом сначала ответить на три вопроса.

— И какой первый? — улыбнулся Ричард.

— Ты сделал ту домашнюю по математике?

— Нет.

— Всё. Ты бы уже не прошёл, — Ричард прыснул, и Коннор сам ткнулся из-за смеха головой ему в плечо. — Ну, ладно! Второй вопрос. Почему ты не хочешь попросить меня помочь тебе с математикой завтра?

— Потому что я справлюсь сам. Я разбираюсь в математике.

— Хорошо. Третий вопрос. Квадратный корень из трёхсот?

— Т… — подросток содрогнулся от смеха. — Сука!

Ричард засмеялся в голос, выпадая вперёд, и Коннор обнял его, давясь от смеха в покрасневшее ухо. Они будто оба напились. Ричард такой родной и тёплый. Коннор прижимался к нему, пока выпала возможность.

— А что будет, если не отвечаешь на вопросы? — раздался голос Ричарда у его шеи.

— Сфинкс убивает свою жертву.

— Я знал, что меня доконает математика, — зажмурился Ричард. От его волос веяло запахом костра, и Коннор потревожил их, надеясь, что имеет право это делать. Уставший и весёлый подросток не сказал ни слова.

Ричард и сам обнимал его рукой за поясницу. Пока остались крупицы храбрости, Коннор прижался к уху подростка.

— Спасибо за чудесный вечер. Он был таким же прекрасным, как и ты.

Коннор улыбнулся, оставляя нежный поцелуй на так удачно оказавшейся близко щеке. Легко и совершенно необдуманно.

«Спокойной ночи» так и застряло в горле.

Коннор замер. В один момент сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Ричард всё ещё был в его руках. Его напряжённая спина заставила и Коннора сильно занервничать. В любую секунду, казалось, должно что-то случиться. Удар в лицо или сильный толчок в грудь.

— Прости. Прости, я… Я случайно сделал это.

Младший брат не шевелился. Теперь стало по-настоящему страшно. Подросток либо в шоке, либо…

Коннор не поверил. Либо…

Коннор осторожно погладил макушку тёмных волос. Ричард не отталкивает его. Боясь, что сейчас потеряет сознание, Коннор чувственно обжёг пылающую щёку ещё раз. Пальцы подростка сжали футболку на его пояснице, и старшеклассник замер, тут же прекращая делать это. Ричард выдохнул.

Это всего лишь поцелуи в щёку. Их ещё можно назвать семейными. Может быть, поэтому подросток позволяет трогать себя.

И всё равно это не объясняло того, почему он не отталкивает. Кроме единственного ответа.  
Ричард в руках опьянял. Особенно так взволнованно дышащий. Коннор испугался, что сейчас просто умрёт, если подросток не попросит его остановиться.

Коннор поцеловал нежный участок шеи. Ричард снова сжал футболку в кулаке, но на этот раз старшеклассник не остановился, раскрывая губы и лаская кожу языком. Горячим и скользким. Внизу живота завязался плотный и обжигающий узел, и Ричард тихо застонал. Это кровь приливала вниз. Возбуждение стало собираться ниже пояса, и закружилась голова. Он серьёзно возбуждается в руках старшего брата.

— Обожеблядь! — произнёс на одном громком вдохе подросток, и Коннор не успел ничего понять, как его вытолкнули в коридор. Старшеклассник даже не заметил, когда и где выронил из рук всю свою одежду.

Ричард захлопнул дверь. Этот грохот прозвучал словно выстрел в объятой туманом голове. Коннор на автопилоте зачем-то дошёл до лестницы, но побоялся спускаться по ней в таком состоянии и просто прижался к стене, сползая вниз.


	12. Разговор

Ричард прерывисто дышал, наивно надеясь, что если не смотреть вниз, то проблема исчезнет как-нибудь сама собой. Он даже не мог встать, так как боялся, что любое движение принесёт пульсацию между ног, из-за чего уже вся спина подростка была мокрой.

Хорошо, что расстегнул джинсы. Стояло невыносимо. Ричард осознавал, в какой дерьмовой ситуации оказался. Как он собирается справляться с «этим» и всеми последствиями одной рукой? В чужой, мать его, комнате. Подросток умрёт на месте, если старший брат обнаружит после него хотя бы что-то.

Ричард не осмелился ложиться на кровать старшего брата, поэтому сидел на стуле, борясь с желанием сделать то, о чём настойчиво просило тело. Он не успеет дойти до ванной, да и вообще не выйдет из комнаты, пока Коннор может оказаться поблизости. По ощущениям, достаточно только коснуться, чтобы испытать фейерверк из ненависти и ужаса от того, что кончил из-за старшего брата.

Похоже, есть только единственный выход. Ричард подтянул одну ногу выше, стягивая с неё носок и чувствуя, как от стыда начинает гореть лицо. Он надеялся, что к такому способу уже никогда не придётся прибегать, но ничего лучше в голову не пришло. Как будто ему снова двенадцать, и он боится испачкать кровать, чтобы не узнал отец. Ричард постарался сосредоточиться, примериваясь для того, чтобы натянуть носок в одно движение. Боже. В жизни никому не расскажет об этом. Даже Гэвину.

Подросток резко сжал ствол, обхватив его мягкой тканью. Ноги вздрогнули, и со рта сорвался выдох. Плечи ещё впивались болезненно в спинку стула, когда всё закончилось. Мгновенно пересохло в горле, но наконец-то пришло облегчение. Самая быстрая разрядка в его жизни. Подросток расслабился, давая себе время отдохнуть. Ричард боялся, что заснёт, поэтому не закрывал глаза. Пусть он и заперся, но очнуться утром в таком положении будет ещё унизительней, чем то, что он сделал. Взгляд уткнулся в неоновые звёздочки на потолке. Он смотрел на них вчера, когда пытался заснуть, и Коннор лежал рядом на своей половине матраса.

Ричард прислушался к тишине в доме, не зная точно, можно ли уже выходить. Он стянул носок, убедившись, что без него всё было бы совсем плохо. Так хотя бы можно сразу убрать все следы.

Ричард застегнул штаны, наконец получив возможность ходить. Он прижался к двери, убеждаясь, что за ней ни звука, и осторожно выглянул в коридор. Вроде бы пусто. Подросток быстро открыл дверь в свою комнату, сразу же запираясь внутри. Ричард не стал включать свет, просто бросив использованный носок в мусорку. Завтра придумает, где от него избавиться. Хорошо, что его одеяло и подушка были в комнате после того, как они с Коннором убрали бардак, оставшийся от их совместной ночёвки. Ричард бросил всё на пол, свалившись и растянувшись следом поверх одеяла. Он невозможно устал. Плевать, что жёстко лежать, и что он всё ещё в одежде, с одним проклятым носком на ноге. Он только что кончил из-за того, что его трогал старший брат.

— Просто пиздец.

***

Одно дело — ночевать в машине, и совершенно другое — сидеть за рулём с часу ночи и до самого утра. Коннор смотрел в никуда, думая обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. Уже в шесть было светло как днём, но совершенно никого не было на дороге. Пока город спал, Коннор прислушивался к звукам, медленно наполняющим набережную, возле которой он припарковался. В основном это были пение птиц и лёгкий шелест листвы на деревьях.

Он бы не смог ночевать в доме. Еле остановил себя от того, чтобы не уехать далеко ночью. Хотелось спрятаться от всех людей, оставшись наедине с собой, потому что мысли казались слишком громкими.

Он нравится Ричарду?

Коннор зажмурился, снова дыша через раз. Это невозможно. Ричард никогда не вёл себя так, чтобы это было похоже на какую-либо заинтересованность в нём. У Ричарда ведь недавно было свидание с девушкой, скорее всего, он в отношениях с Трейси, и всё это всего лишь игра больного воображения. Он просто ополоумел от счастья после целого дня с Ричардом. Коннор бы поверил и в то, что никаких объятий не было вовсе, не будь сладкий стон над ухом таким реалистичным. Подросток не мог просто стоять и ничего не делать в тот момент, однако в воспоминаниях всё было именно так. Может быть, Ричард испугался или находился в шоке? И это был скорее выдох в страхе, а воображение само дорисовало то, чего хотелось?

Коннор взглянул на время в телефоне. Семь утра. Скоро отец проснётся. У Хэнка привычка вставать рано даже по выходным. Скорее всего, он будет его искать, заметив, что машины нет у дома. Коннор шевельнулся, тут же чувствуя боль в затёкших спине и шее. Старшеклассник бездумно выехал на главную дорогу в направлении центра. Он обещал забрать матрас для Ричарда. Они, разумеется, открываются с девяти, но Коннор понадеялся, что успеет приехать домой раньше, чем отец проснётся, чтобы его не беспокоить. Андерсон припарковался в скверике напротив химчистки, устремляя взор в голубое небо.

Ричард знал, с кем едет. Он помнил про их поцелуй, сам сказал об этом, но всё равно пошёл за старшим братом, впускал в свою комнату, согласился на совместную прогулку на пляже. Не бросал, не отталкивал, даже когда по нему было видно, что он недоволен. Разве кто-то может настолько крепко спать в присутствии человека, которому не доверяет? Есть его еду, расстроиться, что пора спать, подшучивать, но оставаться лежать рядом? Ричард переживал, когда Коннор был на поле, и беспокоился о его ноге после игры.

Он _нравится_ Ричарду?

Коннору потребовалось встать и пройтись, чтобы не кружилась голова.

Если да, то насколько? Достаточно для того, чтобы… Боже, нет. Об этом даже подумать страшно. Но всё-таки он может мечтать о том, что однажды они сходят куда-нибудь ещё раз? Может быть, в кино? И Ричард позволит дотронуться до его руки? Или испугается и разозлится? Есть только один способ выяснить. Это будет понятно по его поведению. С ним обязательно нужно увидеться и поговорить.

Старшеклассник нервно заходил перед дверью химчистки. Время не шло быстрее. Телефон почти разрядился, да и не получалось понимать смысла написанного в сообщениях на экране. Слова просто проскакивали мимо одно за другим. Коннор принял верное решение пробежаться вокруг квартала. Бег вроде как очищает мысли от всего лишнего, позволяет почувствовать лёгкость и свободу. Нога сначала прогибалась в колене, но мышцы разогрелись, и стало бежать легче. Может, сказать Ричарду, что он начал бегать? Снова полюбил спорт. Это увеличит шансы на что-то большее между ними, если у них появятся общие увлечения?

Господи, он же его младший брат.

Коннор остановился, вмиг теряя весь запал. А что, если Ричарду необходимо было присутствие старшего брата рядом, и только из-за этого он готов был простить ему всё остальное? Закрыл глаза на поцелуй и надеялся, что Коннор всё понял, и ничего подобного больше не повторится?

У Ричарда не было братьев, таких, какими они должны были быть. Он вовсе не бесчувственный и очень нуждается в семье. Ричард переживает из-за мамы. Старается поддержать отца, зная, что им скоро будет не хватать денег. Ричард заступился за старшего брата перед Камски, хотя не испытывал к нему на тот момент ничего кроме ненависти.

А что, если Ричард испугался? Коннор же его старший брат. Опора и поддержка. У них общие мать и отец. Это просто ненормально и никогда не должно было произойти. У Ричарда было время осознать, что поцелуй в машине вышел случайно, или со старшим братом что-то не в порядке, но что насчёт остального? Рассчитывал ли он на то, что Коннору, как более взрослому, хватит ума не повторять своей ошибки? Лёгкая симпатия — это ещё не основание для того, чтобы зажимать Ричарда в дверях его комнаты. Даже если у подростка и появились к нему какие-то тёплые чувства, он мог убить их все разом своим необдуманным поступком.

Ричард ведь оттолкнул его. Не стоило приближаться к подростку после того, как тот только начал ему доверять.

Идиот. Надо было сразу попросить Ричарда открыть дверь и поговорить. Что он думает о нём теперь?

Первый работник, что неторопливо вышел из машины и достал ключи от химчистки, чуть не выронил их, когда Коннор подлетел со спины. У него уже нет времени. Андерсон готов был тащить матрас на себе, только бы поскорее вернуться домой. Он отказался от скидок и предложений приобрести карту, даже не расслышав, что ему говорили. Матрас поместился на заднем сиденье, и старшеклассник устремился домой. В животе заурчало, в который раз напоминая о том, что он ничего не ел после маршмеллоу в парке, но при мысли о еде сразу же тошнило. Лучше лишний раз не вспоминать о том, как хорошо им с Ричардом было, пока старшеклассник не сделал эту глупость, о которой очень боялся пожалеть.

Коннор притормозил у дома, выходя наружу и задумываясь, как потащит матрас наверх. Ричард, наверное, ещё спит в воскресенье. Об этом старшеклассник совершенно не подумал.

Отец с суровым видом открыл дверь. Должно быть, он услышал, как «Форд» подъехал к дому.

— Коннор! Какого хрена ты не отвечаешь на звонок?! И где, скажи на милость, ты мотаешься ночью?

— Пап, я, — Коннор осознал, что его телефон не включился после нажатия на экран. — Я не заметил, что телефон разрядился. Прости. Я не хотел тебя будить.

— Где ты был?

— Мне нужно было забрать матрас Ричарда из химчистки. Мне не спалось, и я поехал с утра, а потом вспомнил, что они открываются с девяти. Пришлось стоять и ждать там, чтобы не ездить дважды. Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться.

Старший сын выглядел по-настоящему сожалеющим. Хэнк пригнулся, разглядев матрас внутри салона.

— Господи. Сказал бы мне, я бы сам за ним съездил! В чём была необходимость ехать в такую рань? Я уже думал звонить Маркусу и узнавать, где может ошиваться мой сын. Уезжали вчера вдвоём. Ричард здесь. Твоей машины нет. И он не знает, где ты. И что я должен был думать?

Коннор напрягся.

— Ричард… не спит?

— Нет. Так что можешь тащить матрас наверх, раз уж он настолько ценный. Ещё одно такое приключение, и я всыплю тебе по первое число, — Хэнк вытянул матрас из машины. — Давай. Хватайся. Поможешь поднять наверх.

Коннор в ужасе схватился за ношу с другой стороны. Отец же не собирается входить в комнату Ричарда вместе с ним? А что, если подросток расскажет ему? Или ударит старшего брата на глазах у отца?

Хэнк не заметил того, как нехотя шагает за ним по лестнице старшеклассник. Сердце стало стучать прямо в висках, и Коннор не слышал ничего кроме него. Судя по всему, Ричард уже говорил с отцом. Тот, наверное, разбудил его, допрашивая, где его старший брат. Всё явно идёт не в лучшую сторону.

Коннор задержал дыхание, когда отец по-хозяйски толкнул приоткрытую дверь в комнату младшего сына.

— Постиранное почему-то всегда легче кажется, правда? — смягчил свой тон Хэнк. Коннор выглядел каким-то бледным. — Может, свой матрас им тоже сдать? Не работали бы так долго, цены бы им не было, — лейтенант расположил ношу на деревянном основании, а после удивлённо воззрился на подростка. У Ричарда не было других мест, где посидеть, поэтому он читал учебник за столом. — Надо же. Вот это рвение к учёбе. Молодец! — Хэнк заглянул в то, что читает подросток. — Биология? Увлекательное, поди, чтиво. Начнёшь засыпать — мы как раз притащили матрас, — лейтенант от облегчения, что трое сыновей целы, здоровы и дома, поцеловал младшего в тёмные волосы. Коннору стало нехорошо, так что он отвернулся. — Коннор. Ты сегодня занят чем-нибудь?

— Я? — вздрогнул старшеклассник. — Нет.

— Нужно прибраться на первом этаже. Ричард мне не помощник, так что, видимо, эта честь выпадает нам с тобой.

— Хорошо. Я только рад помочь.

— Отлично. Я тогда начну с гостиной, а ты бери на себя кухню. Пойдём. Не будем мешать поглощать священные знания, — Хэнк направился к двери, и Коннор волнительно предложил.

— А разве Ричарду не нужно застелить постельное? Он ведь не сможет сделать это одной рукой.

Хэнк остановился, посмотрев на матрас и скомканное одеяло на полу.

— Да. Почему бы нет. Займись этим.

Стоило отцу выйти из комнаты, как наступила практически осязаемая тишина. Коннор боялся шевелиться, считая секунды до того, как брат обернётся и велит ему убираться. Ричард продолжал сидеть к нему спиной, будучи ещё менее подвижным, чем старший брат. Коннор не придумал ничего лучше, как действительно пойти за новым бельём.

— Я спущусь и принесу постельное. Просто… подожди здесь.

Ричард не ответил, и Коннор бросился на первый этаж. Он боялся услышать, как наверху захлопывается дверь, поэтому вынул из комода комплект первого попавшегося постельного белья. К его удивлению, по возвращению дверь всё ещё была распахнута.

Коннор не мог не смотреть на напряжённую спину подростка, пока занимался своим делом. Нужно срочно сказать что-то, но он не имел ни малейшего понятия, с чего начать.

— Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь? Что тебе задали по биологии?

Коннор со страхом приблизился к столу. Ричард смотрел только вниз. Нужно срочно придумать что-то, из-за чего ему не нужно уходить. Коннор заметил на столе уже знакомую спасительную тетрадь по математике, придвигая её к себе. Может, Ричард ещё не перерешал те примеры, и стоит предложить ему выполнить домашнее вместе? Коннор открыл последнюю страницу, не узнавая ничего написанного. Ричард вырвал лист, на котором были примеры и послание Коннора-психолога. Между страницами остался только клочок бумаги, так как подростку было сложно вырывать лист одной рукой.

Коннор закрыл тетрадь.

— Позови меня, если понадобится помощь. Или напиши, и я сразу подойду.

Так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, Коннор на негнущихся ногах отправился к двери. Младший брат неожиданно поднялся и пошёл за ним.

Коннор остановился, в страхе и надежде посмотрев на брата снизу вверх. Ричард тоже замер. У младшего брата блестели от пота виски и лоб. Старшеклассник стал понимать, зачем он поднялся.

— Ты… Ты встал, чтобы закрыть дверь? О. Точно. Лучше запереться, чтобы тебе никто не мешал заниматься. Я подумал, что… Ты… — Коннор зажмурился. — Мне, наверное, лучше уйти. Прости.

Коннор достал из кармана ключ от своей комнаты, желая побыстрее спрятаться в ней. Он протолкнул его в замочную скважину, когда Ричард закрыл свою дверь, провернув механический замок.

Где-то на первом этаже шумел телевизор с телепрограммой для начинающих заниматься йогой. Хэнк смотрел её чисто для развлечения, чтобы была на фоне. Коннор понял, что стоит неподвижно уже пару минут, не в силах провернуть ключ до конца.

«Господи, что я делаю?»

Боясь, что очень пожалеет, Коннор затарабанил в дверь подростка. Ричард открыл почти сразу, заставив старшеклассника вздрогнуть.

— Ричард! Прости меня!.. Я просто… — при виде брата слова терялись сразу же, как возникали в голове. — Я… Я, кажется, оставил телефон где-то на кровати, можно я посмотрю?

Младший брат молча позволил войти, и старшеклассник для вида перевернул одеяло и подушку, проклиная себя за трусость. Хорошо, что телефон выключен. Было бы неловко, завибрируй он в кармане.

— Наверное, забыл в машине. Спасибо, что впустил. Я… Всё. Можешь запираться.

«Да какого чёрта ты делаешь?!»

Коннору захотелось ударить себя, раз Ричард до сих пор не делает этого. Младший брат снова закрыл дверь, опираясь на неё и делая долгий выдох. Теперь можно снова нормально дышать. Ладонь была ледяной, когда Ричард дотронулся до своего лба.

В дверь опять постучали. Ричард бездумно открыл, и Коннор шагнул ближе к порогу.

— Ричард! Прости!.. Я… Я просто… — Коннор растерянно подбирал слова. — Я… Я не знаю, что сказать.

Тело переставало подчиняться из-за того, как близко стоял Ричард. В серых глазах не было прежнего тепла. Он настолько злится, что даже не собирается тратить на него время, чтобы поговорить? Ричард всё ещё не запирал дверь, и только это давало Коннору надежду, что ещё можно что-то исправить.

Старшеклассник дотронулся до дверного косяка, чтобы ненароком оказаться ближе. Ричард успел сходить в душ, что Коннор понял по исчезнувшему аромату костра и появившемуся запаху мыла. Не смотреть на его губы было невозможно, и Коннор даже не пытался бороться.

— Я не знаю, как мне ещё извиниться. Я не хотел вчера этого делать. Поверь мне, я…

Коннор оказался намного ближе, чем сам планировал. Хэнк громко ступил на лестницу, заставив старшеклассника в страхе обернуться. Ричард сразу же захлопнул дверь. Коннор отшатнулся, и лейтенант удивлённо вскинул глаза.

— Эй. Что у вас там?

— Н-ничего! — Коннор отозвался ломким голосом. — Ричард… занимается.

— Боже. И что теперь, убиваться так из-за этой сраной учёбы? Я уже подумал, что опять что-то не поделили. Я не успеваю следить за тем, кто и за что ненавидит другого в этом доме, — Хэнк прошёл мимо сына в ванную, чтобы взять чистящие средства. — Рад, что хотя бы вы с Ричем начали общаться. А то ходили как не родные.

Коннор закрылся в своей комнате, пока ещё может стоять на ногах. Как он вообще забыл о том, что отец рядом? А если бы он услышал? И почему Ричард молчит? Что, если он больше не откроет дверь?

Почему он ничего не сделал? Почему не ударил или не сказал, что не хочет больше видеть? Почему не выгнал?

Коннор чуть было не взял телефон, чтобы написать брату, в последнюю секунду вспоминая, что тот отключён. Что он должен делать? Как себя вести?

В памяти болезненно кольнули воспоминания об их последних днях вместе. Улыбки и смех младшего брата. Он что, потерял это всё за одну сегодняшнюю ночь?

Нужно срочно всё исправить. Сказать, что осознал свою ошибку. Да, он любит его. Да, не должен был без разрешения обнимать и трогать. Да, с ним совершенно всё не в порядке, но это было в последний раз. Они братья. Он скоро уедет, и Ричард останется здесь. Нужно сказать ему об этом, что он может его не бояться, пусть смирится и подождёт. Им нужно просто всё обсудить. Если он, конечно, захочет дослушать это предложение до конца.

Коннор схватил первую попавшуюся тетрадь, вырывая кусок листа и хватая ручку.

«Ричард!»…

Фраза оборвалась, когда старшеклассник растерялся, не придумав, что писать дальше.

Младший брат. Его холодный и строгий взгляд. Ричард сильный, местами пугающий и агрессивный. А затем заботливый, сердящийся по мелочам и невозможно любимый. Ричард никогда особо не демонстрировал любовь к семье, но рядом с Коннором почувствовал себя комфортно. Он скрытный и не показывает слабые места другим, но чтобы рассказать о боли в руке, выбрал старшего брата. Коннор ни за какие поцелуи не был готов лишиться всего этого.

Старшеклассник заставил себя собраться. Он должен написать правду. Ричард не любит ложь. А ещё подросток давно заявлял о своей самостоятельности. Во всём, начиная с того, с кем он будет гулять, что пить, и заканчивая, хочет или нет укрываться пледом. Не стоит давить на него или проситься всё объяснить, будто Ричард сам не в состоянии понять, что происходит. Он тот, из-за кого последний месяц Коннора швыряет с небес на землю и обратно. Ричард должен сам решить, как он будет поступать, позволять ли Коннору общаться с ним, и что обо всём этом думать. Ему лучше знать, симпатия у него или попытка укрепить отношения с братом. И он сам решит, обсуждать с ним что-то или делать вид, что ничего не было.

Ричард должен решить всё сам.

Коннор поменял листок, выводя на этот раз своим спокойным, а не пляшущим от дрожи в руке, почерком.

«Я надеюсь, что ты сможешь простить меня за это. Прости за то, что воспользовался твоим доверием. Этого больше не повторится.

Надеюсь, ты ещё захочешь когда-нибудь со мной поговорить.

Коннор».

Андерсон не знал, для чего подписался, но обычно так принято в письмах. Старшеклассник вышел из комнаты, не решаясь стучаться снова. Он протолкнул лист через щель между полом и дверью. Вот и всё. Хорошо, что невозможно передумать и забрать письмо обратно. Так же как и заменить слова.

Коннор заставил себя спуститься на первый этаж и заняться каким-нибудь делом, чтобы не прислушиваться к шагам за дверью. Где-то в груди рядом с тяжело бьющимся сердцем затаилась крохотная надежда, что младший брат обязан что-нибудь ответить.

***

Чьи-то голоса и смех раздавались так далеко, будто доносились из-под воды. В этой комнате всегда было очень много света. Во сне она и вовсе казалась какой-то волшебной, словно вырвавшейся из другого мира.

На полу куча игрушек и фломастеров. Стало так тепло, будто его окутали объятия самого мягкого в мире одеяла.

— Колин…

Этот голос, тихий и нежный, раздался откуда-то сверху, будто она снова склонилась над его кроватью. Солнечные лучи проходили сквозь светлые локоны, делая их почти золотыми, и она улыбнулась с невероятным блеском в карих глазах.

— Просыпайся, солнышко.

Колин вздрогнул в кровати. Весь в поту из-за того, как стало душно, несмотря на задёрнутые шторы, не дававшие солнечному теплу проникать в комнату.

Взгляд против воли исследовал комнату, убеждаясь, что никого нет рядом. Он не вспоминал о маме вчера, чтобы она так неожиданно ему приснилась. Мозг пытался удержать в памяти ускользающие обрывки сна. Когда-то здесь всё выглядело по-другому.

Когда-то это была _их_ комната.

Коннор не заходил сюда с тех пор, как вынес все свои вещи. Эта комната самая большая на втором этаже. С огромным, почти на всю стену окном, открывающим вид на дорогу. С широким подоконником, куда они забирались, играя в пиратов. Две кровати в противоположных частях комнаты. Когда отец запрещал болтать по ночам, они лежали на них и безмолвно играли в камень-ножницы-бумага, давясь от смеха. Большой письменный стол, предназначенный специально для двух стульев. Чуть поменьше комната у Ричарда. Собственно, как и планировали родители. Близнецы и дочка. Они не могли жить втроём в одной комнате.

Старшеклассник отвернулся от окна. Он так и уснул в одной футболке на голом теле, поленившись встать и найти брошенные в темноте трусы. До будильника ещё сорок минут. Понедельник. Потрясающе. Сейчас на первом этаже Коннор собирается, так что нет смысла подниматься раньше времени, чтобы его видеть. Кажется, с пятницы Колин ни разу не вышел из дома. Тина сделала попытку выяснить, чем он занят, но старшеклассник отморозился, чтобы подруга не вздумала снова звать его на прогулку. В конце концов, он позанимался уроками и успел сделать их от скуки на всю эту неделю.

Колин подтянул с тумбочки телефон, стараясь не задеть торчащий гордо страпон. Так себе была идея попытаться сделать это ещё раз. Только не после ссоры с Ричардом. Возбуждение не справлялось с возникающим тупым чувством вины.

Может быть, стоило ответить ему по-другому? Или вообще заткнуться и послушать, что там мелкий собирался у него спросить? Трудно дрочить, когда представляешь раз за разом, как бы сложился разговор, если бы он сначала думал, а затем говорил. Колин еле кончил, до боли изводя член и не почувствовав никакого облегчения. Он не собирается перед ним извиняться. Ему плевать, что он там о нём думает. И да, ему всё равно, сломал он себе руку, ногу или позвоночник. Как будто если бы с Колином что-то случилось, то младший братец прибежал бы в больницу первым.

Колин посмотрел все видео и фото, что смог найти в новостной ленте школы. Хорошо, что он не делал этого раньше. Вот, что казалось сном наяву. Коннор играл в футбол. Ричард общается с ним, будто они друзья. Когда это стало происходить? Девять из десяти, что после того, как Ричард прибежал вытаскивать брата из комнаты. Коннор не идиот: вовремя примазался, чтобы всегда иметь под рукой защитника. Близнецу стоило всего лишь один раз приказать, и подросток его послушал, остановился и пошёл на первый этаж. Выходит, Коннор для Ричарда теперь авторитет не хуже отца?

Колин откинул телефон, даже не взглянув, куда тот свалился. Злость стала копиться внутри. Даже не получалось сконцентрировать её на чём-то конкретном. Его больше всего бесит то, что Ричард стал общаться с Коннором, или то, что близнец нацелился на дружбу с младшим братом? Ричард вроде и его всегда ненавидел, так какого чёрта они теперь всюду ходят вместе? Коннор даже в этом его обошёл?

Судя по тому, что машины близнеца целый день не было, они вчера уехали и развлекались вместе до самой ночи. На подкорках сознания выбешивала мысль, что нужно было согласиться гулять с Тиной, но гордость не позволила писать ей первым. Ну да, братья же две крутые шишки в школе. Им будет, что обсудить. На какую вечеринку пойти, какую красотку подцепить и кого удалить из друзей, чтобы вокруг них оставались только избранные.

Пошли они нахуй оба.

Поскорее бы отучиться и свалить из этого сраного дома. Колин отбросил одеяло, набираясь мотивации. Он для приличия поправил футболку, даже не думая одеваться, прежде чем пойти в ванную. Отец и Коннор вряд ли увидят что-то новое, а мелкий может завидовать молча.

Сегодня он будет выглядеть просто отлично. Никаких плохих отметок, может даже стоит вызваться и выйти к доске. И домашнюю работу делать сразу на переменах. Билеты к экзамену учить на обеде. Всё, что угодно, лишь бы сто процентов убраться из этого дома, когда придёт время. Он ни за что не останется в Детройте.

Колин немного раскис, заметив в зеркале, как посинела губа, в которую любезно вмазал младший брат. Надо было ещё в детстве увести его подальше в лес и бросить там. Сейчас этот козёл уже сумеет выбраться.

Колин порылся среди тюбиков Коннора, пытаясь понять, поможет ли хоть одно из этих средств. Синяк испортит весь прилежный образ. Колин надумал пойти в рубашке и брюках, чего не делал уже очень давно. Андерсон запутался, какой крем какую хрень выполняет, поэтому бросил всё в одну кучу, из которой их вынул. Плевать. Всё равно никому нет дела, что там у него на лице. Ни про один шрам или синяк ещё никто ничего не спросил. Избивает ли его дома отец, или устраивают буллинг в школе — всем насрать.

Колин убедился, что автомобиля близнеца нет на улице. Значит, он уже уехал в школу. Интересно, приедет ли Тина? Они не обсуждали этого в пятницу. Если она хочет помириться, то должна, так что Колин решил не торопиться на автобус.

Андерсон наложил себе в тарелку завтрак, проверяя одновременно телефон. Пока что от подруги тишина. Как обычно ноль сообщений, не считая грёбаного старосты, рассылающего информацию об изменениях в расписании. После обеда будет всего лишь один урок. Отлично. Можно будет сходить в библиотеку и остаться учить билеты там. Дома была совершенно не та атмосфера, чтобы заниматься. Колин собрал рюкзак, закинув в него тетради для подготовки к экзаменам.

На улице посигналила машина. Колин увидел в окне припарковавшуюся Чэнь. Как он и предполагал, она всё-таки заехала за ним. Андерсон сразу пошёл вниз.

— Привет! Как настроение? — неуверенно улыбнулась Тина. Колин молча забросил рюкзак назад, садясь рядом с ней. — Как обычно бодр и свеж в понедельник?

— Скоро узнаешь насколько.

Если получится свалить из города, Чэнь он тоже не скоро увидит, а на встречу выпускников в жизни не поедет. Подруга молча завела машину. Она прежде не ехала так аккуратно и медленно, даже не включив музыку. Колин не нашёл другой причины, кроме той, что она боится его бесить.

— Чем думаешь заняться вечером? В таком обалденном прикиде стоит куда-нибудь сходить.

— Супер. Как раз собирался «сходить» в библиотеку.

— В библиотеку? Ты? — Чэнь улыбнулась. — Это шутка? Когда ты в последний раз бывал в библиотеке?

— А ты предлагаешь сходить в кафе, где работает Ричард? — не удержался Андерсон, с вызовом посмотрев в ответ. Он сам не ожидал того, что так легко произнесёт его имя. — Кажется, он сейчас не работает, но ты можешь сходить и попытать своё счастье ещё раз.

Больше попыток завести разговор не поступило.

Чэнь остановила автомобиль на её личном парковочном участке, который они год назад с Андерсоном изрисовали под огромную, пугающего вида гориллу. Это гарантировало, что место девушки никогда не будет занято кем-то ещё. По правилам школы рисовать на парковочных местах запрещено только обнажёнку, оскорбительные изображения и высказывания, так что против этого уродливого художества ничего сделать не смогли. В груди неприятно кольнуло от мысли, как хорошо и весело им было в тот день. И что этого никогда больше не повторится.

— Ты сегодня идёшь в столовую? — спросила Чэнь, закидывая сумку через плечо. Ей нужно было спешить в другой корпус. Колин подумал, что отныне его будет раздражать даже самый невинный вопрос просто потому, что его задаёт Тина.

— Я вообще-то ещё не научился питаться воздухом.

Шкафчика у Тины не было с тех пор, как записки с угрозами стали беспокоить её родителей. Все учебники она возила в багажнике и выходила за ними, если было нужно, на перемене или отпросившись в туалет. Колину же пришлось сбросить лишний груз, чтобы не таскаться с этим барахлом до конца занятий. Андерсон вошёл в главное здание школы. Внутри его шкафчика красовалось любимое фото Манфреда с выколотыми глазами и пририсованным членом на щеке. Колин до сих пор был уверен, что именно богатенький новичок стал причиной того, что они с Коннором поругались. Именно Манфред затащил его в свою компанию. Он окружил близнеца своими дорогими игрушками и развлечениями. Хвастался своим отцом и их огромным домом. Это Маркус велел ему решать, оставаться с братом или уходить с ними.

Как же всё-таки бесит эта школа и то, что приходится видеть всех ненавистных людей в одном месте…

— ПРОСНИСЬ, АМЕРИКА!

Колин долбанулся об шкафчик, чуть не захлопнув дверцу вместе с пальцами. Пронёсшиеся мимо футболисты заржали, продолжив вопить и пугать народ в другом конце коридора. В ушах зазвенело после их крика.

— Да чтоб у вас яйца поотваливались!..

— Прости. Я не успел их остановить.

Колин испугался того, как внезапно материализовался однокурсник прямо за спиной. Камски присмотрелся к его лицу.

— Выглядит болезненно. В следующий раз стоит приложить лёд сразу после удара. Синяк в таком случае не расползается, — капитан облокотился плечом о чей-то шкафчик, совершенно не волнуясь, что может мешать кому-то. — Могу велеть им больше к тебе не приближаться. Мы таким образом настраиваемся с утра перед тренировкой. Очень быстро бодрит, — Колин посмотрел назад, проверяя, кто ещё стоит позади него. Камски, издеваясь, посмотрел туда же. — Да нет. Я уверен, что говорю с тобой.

Колин дал себе время подумать, начиная догадываться, что не так. Точно. Припёрся в рубашке — перепутали с Коннором. С души словно камень упал.

— Ошибочка вышла. Мистер «на меня дрочат даже преподы» дальше по коридору. Но ты всё равно свистни своим уродам, чтобы держались от меня подальше, — Колин захлопнул шкафчик, услышав щелчок автоматического замка.

Старшеклассник уверенно пошёл в сторону кабинета. Камски усмехнулся, начиная его догонять.

— Вообще-то я искал тебя. Давно ждал возможности подойти. Ты не любишь приезжать на уроки вовремя?

Колин замедлил шаг, задумываясь, какого хрена происходит.

Камски ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Мне показалось, ты ходишь грустным в последнее время. Я решил подойти.

— И ты вдруг подумал, что ты тот, кто резко поднимет мне настроение?

— А какие у меня шансы по шкале от одного до десяти?

— Твои шансы сейчас только отправиться нахер. Не знаю, это какой-то прикол, спрятан у тебя жучок, или нас снимают, но можете поцеловать меня в задницу! Я насквозь вижу таких зазнавшихся выскочек как ты, считающих, что вы можете смеяться над остальными. Иди и поищи другого идиота, кто купится на этот развод, — Колин развернулся, сразу ускоряя шаг. — Мудак.

Андерсон произнёс это достаточно громко, чтобы Камски расслышал. Не успел старшеклассник сделать и пары шагов, как Элайджа вскинул руки и продекларировал на весь коридор.

— И ворон молвил: «Никогда! Не быть мне суженым Ленор. Её забрали навсегда, оставив только мне надгробье. И вечную память. О Ленор», — Камски дождался, когда Андерсон обернётся. Присутствие остолбеневших учеников в коридоре его не смущало. — Надеюсь, что нас снимали. Потому что я не смогу повторить этого ещё раз. И, кажется, звучало по-другому…

— Этих строчек вообще не было, — это стихотворение Колин знал когда-то наизусть. Он учил их десятками, когда готовился к конкурсу в шестом классе, но ему даже утешительного приза не дали, посчитав, что ребёнок его возраста не способен понимать смысл таких сложных произведений. Победил в тот раз Саймон, а Колин принимать в чём-то подобном участие с тех пор отказывался.

— Я люблю литературу и поэзию. У моей мачехи целая библиотека. В качестве наказания она запирала меня там, и от скуки я учил кое-что наизусть.

— Надо же. Удивлён, что тупоголовые кретины вроде тебя способны запомнить фразу длиннее, чем «Мы — Детройские машины, остальные все мудилы».

Лицо Камски на какое-то время стало острее после оскорбления, но в следующий миг он уже улыбнулся.

— Я ещё многим способен тебя удивить. Можем начать с сегодняшнего обеда. Я обычно сижу с друзьями, но сегодня сделаю исключение.

— Да неужели? И с какого, интересно, хрена мне с тобой обедать?

— Мне показалось, что ты гей.

Колин замер, словно получив обухом по голове. Он в жизни никому не говорил об этом. Хэнк не высказывался насчёт своего мнения о нетрадиционных отношениях, но проверять его на себе точно не хотелось. Разве что Тина всё понимала, ведь они в открытую обсуждали симпатичных парней и смотрели мужское порно. Но Камски как понял это? Неужели как-то видно по его внешности? Слишком хорошо оделся? Он же нигде не палился. Ни с кем не встречался.

Камски улыбнулся, заметив панику в карих глазах. А что, если он расскажет кому-то об этом? Сообщит отцу? Колин резко развернулся, направляясь в кабинет. Капитану команды пришлось ускориться за ним.

— Прости. Мне показалось, что проще сразу сказать, в каком плане я тобой заинтересован. Учитывая, сколько у тебя должно быть поклонников, очень легко оказаться во френдзоне.

Колин остановился, резко обернувшись. Камски, оказывается, ниже ростом, когда одет в кроссовки, а не туфли.

— Слушай сюда. Я не понял, что это за херня и где тебе показалось, но я не гей. И заикнёшься об этом кому-нибудь ещё хоть раз — получишь в рожу, и мне всё равно, порвётся ли от этого задница твоего отца. Поэтому читай по губам… Пошёл. Нахер.

Андерсон наконец вошёл в кабинет. Камски не рискнёт за ним сунуться. Ему гордость не позволит выслушивать такие оскорбления на глазах у Манфреда. Колин впервые в жизни был рад тому, что Маркус учится с ним в одном классе.

Колин с неспокойной душой сел на своё место. Какого чёрта это было? Пусть Камски только попробует кому-то рассказать или пустить слух. Колин в тот же день отправится к Коллинзу и донесёт на его любимого капитана команды. У этого заядлого гомофоба точно всю морду перекосит, и отличной характеристики о спортсмене он не напишет. Это и самое странное. Камски так в открытую подъехал, будто не боится того, как может рухнуть его собственная репутация, расскажи Колин кому-нибудь об этом. Да, поверят ему явно меньше, чем тому же Камски, но что если записать его голос и выложить в сеть?

Выходит, Камски «играет на два фронта»? Девушки у него точно были, и очень много за время в старшей школе. Или они были лишь для вида? Для чего он вообще к нему подошёл?

Колин поправил волосы, прилипшие ко лбу. Весь настрой на учёбу отправился к чёрту. К нему никогда не подходили знакомиться парни, если это, конечно, не было вынужденное общение, например, по учёбе или родственники отцовских друзей. И уж точно не исследовали так взглядом богатенькие знаменитости вроде Камски.

Это точно была какая-то шутка, до смысла которой он ещё не допёр. Лучше просто забыть об этом. Колин шмыгнул носом, невольно задумываясь, что этот день начался очень странно. Лучше ему и вправду засесть сегодня в библиотеке, чтобы не нарваться на ещё кого-нибудь. На Ричарда, например. Вот кого в библиотеке можно не бояться встретить. Проклятье, Камски же тогда намекал младшему брату на то, что может познакомить его с кем угодно: и с парнем, и с девушкой. Ричард ничего на это не ответил, но и не удивился. Выходит, он в курсе? Они же вроде как были лучшими друзьями.

Колин опомнился, что урок вообще-то уже начался, а он даже не заметил, что учитель в кабинете. Андерсон постарался выбросить из головы картинку того, как Камски прижимал младшего брата к шкафчику в раздевалке. Блядь. Ну ведь чувствовал, что что-то не так, и видел, как капитан пялится на младшего брата, пока тот стоял без штанов. А ещё эта его фраза про «сексуального близнеца». Тут не звоночек, а колокол гремел. Есть у него что-то с девушками или нет, но, похоже, Камски точно интересуется парнями.

И зачем-то подошёл к нему.

Сидеть стало как-то совсем не комфортно, и Колин заставил себя слушать учителя, пока мысли окончательно не унеслись куда не надо.

Коннор нервно отстукивал ручкой по тетради, чем раздражал терпящего всё внутри себя Джоша. Андерсон не мог сосредоточиться ни на минуту, так что записи в его тетради представляли из себя обрывки предложений, которые он ещё успевал записать за преподавателем, прежде чем смысл услышанного вылетал из головы.

Никаких записок от Ричарда утром не было. Коннор осмотрел всё, подумав, что бумагу занесло куда-то под кровать. Сообщения на телефоне тоже были от кого угодно, но не от младшего брата. Коннор зачем-то высматривал его в коридорах, хотя знал, что не решится подойти.

Они не говорят уже целый день. Он начинает по-настоящему бояться того, как часто думает о нём. Младший брат будет в столовой на обеде, но придётся ждать ещё два нереально долгих занятия. Он пообещал, что не станет его беспокоить, но увидеть ведь может. Просто посмотрит. Может быть, нужно появиться у Ричарда на глазах, чтобы тот сам решил с ним заговорить?

После первого урока подошёл Крис, на ходу рассказывая что-то о своих выходных, но Коннор лишь кивал для вида. Для него пятница, суббота и воскресенье состояли сплошь из одного человека. Он вчера так и не смог заставить себя заняться учёбой, вместо этого переделав по дому всё, что просил отец, только бы не позволять себе думать. Андерсон заметил на себе заинтересованные взгляды других учеников, когда шёл по коридору. Коннор не отдавал себе отчёта в том, почему решил постирать бомбер Ричарда, а затем прийти в нём в школу. Младший брат может разозлиться, увидев его на Конноре, но тогда ему придётся подойти, чтобы заставить брата его снять. Футбольная кофта — это совершенно не то, в чём Андерсона привыкли видеть друзья. Ни одна обувь не сочеталась с бомбером, поэтому пришлось надеть кеды, которые старшеклассник носил только на физкультуру. Он так и приехал в школу, не ожидая, как много человек обратят внимание на эти изменения. Скорее всего, все оглядывались, потому что сомневались, кого из Андерсонов видят. Хорошо, что он недавно играл в футбол, и к правильному выводу друзья и знакомые приходили быстро.

— Классно выглядишь, Коннор!

— Спасибо.

— Тебе это подарили за участие в игре?

— Нет. Просто я главный фанат «Детройтских машин», поэтому решил поддержать их, — бесцветным голосом ответил старшеклассник.

— Смотрится шикарно!

У Коннора уже не было никакого желания отвечать. Спасла его Норт, хлопнув тяжёлой ладонью по плечу.

— Надо же. Нашёл себе наконец-то их символику по размеру? В следующий раз я чему-то удивлюсь, только если ты придёшь с наколкой «Детройтских машин» на груди и спине.

— Если тебя это успокоит, я уже пожалел, что оделся так. Начинаю скучать по однотипным рубашкам из своего гардероба.

Услышав его голос, Норт сменила гнев на милость.

— Да ладно. Мне даже чуточку нравится. Так ты стал меньше похож на парня с обложки и больше на настоящего человека. Девушкам нравятся приземлённые парни, — Норт осмотрелась, убедившись, что никто не подслушивает, и завела Андерсона за угол. — Коннор. Мы ведь с тобой друзья?

— Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мы мало общаемся в последние дни. Ты не делаешь с нами домашку. Не созваниваешься. Раньше бы ты быстро придумал, как извиниться перед Джошом, но он всё ещё на тебя обижен. Ты расскажешь, что с тобой происходит? — Андерсон открыл было рот, но Норт быстро добавила. — И только попробуй сказать, что дело в учёбе. Мы сейчас все переживаем из-за экзаменов, но от группы не отбились.

— Я не отбивался от группы, — нахмурился старшеклассник. — И, видимо, мне нечего тебе сказать, раз единственное моё оправдание ты не примешь.

Норт отбросила красивые волосы с плеча.

— В общем. Я собираюсь попросить тебя о помощи и готова закрыть глаза на твоё поведение, если ты мне кое в чём поможешь. Попросить об этом я могу только у тебя.

— Ты ведь знаешь, я с радостью помогу тебе.

— Ты нашёл себе пару на выпускной?

Коннор помедлил с ответом. Ему совсем не понравился этот вопрос.

— У меня не было времени об этом подумать…

— Замечательно. Потому что я взяла и подумала за тебя.

Коннору бы показалось, что это шутка, не будь подруга так серьёзна.

— У меня есть идея, с кем тебе пойти на бал. Точнее сказать, ты попытаешься, потому что не факт, что она согласится с тобой идти.

— Я знаю о той, о ком ты говоришь?

Норт развернула парня, указывая точно на цель. Хлоя стояла рядом со своим шкафчиком, раскладывая многочисленные книги. Они уже просто не помещались на одной полке с косметикой, и девушка пыталась что-то выложить.

— Разве Хлою ещё не пригласили?

— Приглашали. Много раз, но она всем отказывает. Мне начинает казаться, что она просто ждёт кого-то особенного. Того, с кем точно захочет пойти на бал. Может быть, это ты?

— Не думаю. Мы с Хлоей практически не общаемся.

— А что, если она стесняется? Хлоя начитанная. Умная. Она не станет идти на бал с каким-нибудь придурком, желающим залезть к ней под юбку и похвастаться перед друзьями, что она из всех выбрала его. Но отказать тебе она точно не сможет.

— Норт, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— А у тебя есть другие варианты? Если да, то никаких проблем. Мы все будем рады познакомиться с твоей подружкой, — в голосе Норт послышалась издёвка. — С Хлоей тебе будет о чём поговорить. Она из нашего круга, участвует в благотворительности, милая. По-моему, вы просто идеальная пара. Это ведь всего лишь на один вечер. Наконец-то мне будет с кем ходить по магазинам в поисках платья, потому что она каждый день грустит и прячется за книжками, — Норт нахмурилась. — Но если не хочешь помогать или считаешь, что я лезу не в своё дело, то да, можешь забыть всё, что я только что сказала.

Коннор задумался о последствиях своего ответа. Он забыл о выпускном и о том, что должен прийти на него не один. Не нужно было так портить отношения с Норт. В прежнее время она бы спокойно приняла его отказ, но сейчас в её пристальном взгляде читалось ожидание того, что лучший друг снова оттолкнёт её от себя. Коннор вздохнул. Хлоя не такой уж плохой вариант. Хирш умная и должна будет понять, что предложение пойти на бал — дружеское и не скрывает за собой ничего более глубокого.

— С этого и нужно было начинать, что ты просто ищешь, с кем пойти по магазинам. Могла бы позвать меня, а не выдумывать такой сложной план.

Норт не собиралась улыбаться, но под взглядом друга сдалась.

— Это значит «да»?

— Я попробую. Если Хлоя отказала остальным, то обещать я ничего не могу.

— Если кто-то и сможет её убедить, то только ты. Перед тобой ни одной девушке невозможно устоять, — Норт поправила воротник его кофты. — У тебя получится. Я в тебя верю. И спасибо. Я была уверена, что ты откажешься.

— Мы ведь друзья, — улыбнулся Андерсон. Девушка ответила ему тем же, коротко пожелав удачи.

Норт пошла в кабинет, и Коннор с лёгким волнением посмотрел на светловолосую девушку. Хлоя молчаливая и часто погружена в свои мысли, но он не мог вспомнить о ней ничего плохого. Они учились с начальной школы вместе, и Хирш всегда была способной и примерной ученицей. Не были бы мысли Коннора сконцентрированы на другом, он бы поблагодарил Норт за неплохую идею. На бал нужно идти в любом случае, а одноклассница действительно одна и, может быть, отказывалась по какой-то конкретной причине.

Хлоя закинула на плечо снова потяжелевшую сумку и удивлённо посмотрела на Андерсона, остановившегося рядом.

— Привет.

— Привет, Коннор! К… Колин? — светлые бровки нахмурились. — Прости, я запуталась.

— Коннор. Да, сегодня я немного смущаю людей своим внешним видом.

— Тебе очень идёт. Я знаю эту команду. «Детройтские машины».

— Ходишь на футбол?

— Очень редко, когда есть время. Я не разбираюсь в спорте. Я просто смотрю на, — Хлоя отвела грустный взгляд, — на то, какие они все талантливые.

— Да. Хлоя, я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить. Знаю, это очень неожиданно, но я слышал, что ты всё ещё без пары на выпускной. Я предлагаю, если хочешь, пойти на бал со мной. Предоставляю услуги личного водителя, внимательного собеседника и доставщика прохладительных напитков. Танцую я ужасно, но готов записаться на тренировки с завтрашнего вечера.

Губы, покрытые блеском, раскрылись, и Хлоя покачала головой.

— О, Коннор. Прости, пожалуйста, но я не хочу идти на бал. Ты очень милый. Я уверена, с тобой многие захотят пойти, но…

— Я понял. Ничего страшного. Кто вообще придумал эти глупые школьные балы, правда? Нужно выглядеть на все сто, все обсуждают, кто с кем пришёл, кто-нибудь обязательно начнёт ссориться из-за выбора короля и королевы бала.

— Верно.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Хирш не знала, куда прятать глаза. Коннор кивнул сам себе. Он попытался. Норт не сможет поспорить с тем, что его вины нет.

— У тебя всё в порядке? — решил уточнить старшеклассник. — Почему ты не хочешь идти на бал?

— Это всё из-за учёбы. Баллы для университета в Южной Каролине нужны очень высокие. Не могу думать о платьях и причёсках, когда почти сто человек на одно место первого курса.

— Если нужна помощь с тестами, я могу скинуть то, что прорешал.

— О, — Хлоя наконец улыбнулась. Даже в коридоре будто стало светлее, так преобразилось её лицо. — Спасибо! Я пока что тренируюсь сама, но буду знать, с кем сравнивать ответы.

— Пиши в любое время. Я буду только рад лишний раз обсудить вопросы по экзамену. Так они быстрее запоминаются.

— Всё ведь в порядке? Ты не обижаешься на меня?

— Попытаюсь как-нибудь справиться с той болью, что ты мне причинила, — Коннор заметил, как неуверенно улыбнулась девушка, поэтому поторопился добавить. — Всё хорошо. Надеюсь, у тебя появится время на отдых, и ты всё-таки вырвешься с нами на выпускной.

— Спасибо, — зачем-то поблагодарила девушка.

— Увидимся в кабинете?

— Да! Конечно.

Коннор развернулся, чтобы пойти на занятие. На душе стало немного теплее. Хотя бы на короткое время он забыл обо всех своих проблемах.

Номер на спине старшеклассника заставил девушку застыть на месте.

— Стой!

Коннор, вздрогнув, остановился.

— Что?

— Откуда у тебя эта кофта? На ней номер. Разве школа выдаёт номера действующей команды? Мне сказали, что таких нет в продаже.

— Да. С номерами «Детройтских машин» кофты носят только игроки. Можно заказать бомберы с нейтральными числами, но не теми, что используются в игре.

— Так её отдал тебе сам Ричард?

— Да. Я ведь его старший брат, — Коннор неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Хлоя как-то странно на него смотрела. — Осталось две минуты до урока, так что…

— Постой!

Сердце тревожно ударилось о рёбра. Хирш нервно ломала пальцы. Было заметно, как тяжело ей даётся спросить об этом.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь пойти со мной на бал?

Вот оно что.

Андерсон почувствовал, как его внутренности стали проситься наружу, но он сумел сохранить спокойствие.

— Да.

— Тогда я согласна.

— Хорошо… Рад, что ты передумала. Я напишу тебе сегодня вечером. Нам нужно получше узнать друг друга перед выпускным.

— Да. Хорошо.

Хирш со смущённой улыбкой поторопилась на урок. Коннору нужно было время, чтобы подумать. Хлоя знает номер Ричарда. Она отказывалась идти на бал, потому что переживает из-за учёбы, но прямо сейчас передумала. Сложить два и два было просто.

Коннор сделал вид, что не заметил взгляда Норт, требующего ответа, когда вернулся на своё место. Хлоя тоже готовилась к занятию, так что подруга не решится спрашивать о чём-то, пока Хирш сидит прямо за ней.

Хлоя просто влюблена в Ричарда. Не факт, что они вообще знакомы. Она же старше него, и у них нет ни одного совместного занятия, кроме физкультуры. Вряд ли за согласием Хлои скрывается что-то низкое и подлое. Она не похожа на таких девушек. Скорее всего, ей просто хочется стать чуть ближе к Ричарду и узнать о нём побольше. Она на самом деле вежливая и милая. Ричарду бы _понравилась_.

Если изначально Коннор хотел лететь в столовую, то, очнувшись в конце урока, даже не сообразил, что надо вставать. Крис приветливо улыбнулся, появившись в дверях, и Андерсон вскочил, поторопившись к нему. Нужно срочно оторваться от Норт, пока она его не догнала. Крис даже был рад, что друг наконец-то взбодрился.

Футболистам нужно идти с поля, да и Ричард наверняка будет ждать, когда его друзья переоденутся, так что придут они ещё не скоро. Андерсон встал у витрины, будто что-то выбирает. За стеклом было всего несколько вариантов салата, но Коннор усиленно делал вид, что читает их содержимое. Народ постепенно собирался. Громких и весёлых после тренировки игроков было слышно ещё в коридоре. Коннор нервно уставился вниз, когда Ричард вошёл в столовую. Подросток уверенно шёл в компании своих друзей, когда его взгляд выделил из толпы что-то сиреневое и знакомое. Собственный номер Ричард не мог не заметить. Коннор бросил на младшего брата взгляд через плечо, осознавая, что подросток снял свою повязку. Этот факт будто выбил последнюю почву из-под ног. Ричард словно избавился от всякого напоминания о старшем брате. Коннор сразу же отвернулся, чувствуя, как начинает пылать лицо, и в этот момент парень рядом с ним вдруг опустил руку ему на лопатки, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Ричард засмотрелся и на полной скорости влетел в кого-то невысокого и юркого. Одиннадцатиклассник уронил свой поднос с едой. Раздался звон, когда разлетелись вдребезги стакан и тарелки. Школьники по сложившейся традиции зааплодировали. Парень кинулся на пол собирать свой обед, и Ричард присел, чтобы ему помочь. Андерсон замер, уставившись на шрам, изуродовавший половину лица незнакомца. Парень тут же повернулся к нему только одной стороной.

— Простите. Ральф сам всё уберет, ему не нужно помогать.

— В следующий раз смотри по сторонам, чудик, — Трейси взяла Ричарда за локоть, помогая подняться. — Не обращай на него внимания, милый. Его жизнь и так уже как могла наказала. Пойдём за стол.

Девушка нашла руку подростка, сжимая её в своей, и Коннор почувствовал, как всё меньше хочет что-то есть в столовой.

— Мальчики! Я сегодня сижу с вами, — радостно объявила чирлидерша, занимая место прогуливающего Рида. Подростки приятно оживились по случаю такого соседства. Кто-то предложил принести Трейси всё, что она захочет. Ричарду собирать обед должен был Джесси, так как подросток ещё неуверенно крутил рукой.

Ричард сел на своё место, оборачиваясь, чтобы найти старшего брата. Коннор всё ещё стоял у витрины и явно переговаривался с другим парнем. Ричард был уверен, что где-то видел его. Вроде бы это друг Коннора, но сколько вообще парней вокруг старшего брата всего лишь его друзья?

— Рик?

— М?

— Ты со мной или снова витаешь в облаках? — Трейси придвинула свой стул к его, чтобы снизить голос до шёпота. — Можем посидеть снаружи. Отдельно ото всех, чтобы нас никто не видел.

— Нет. Я тут посижу.

Трейси раздражённо проследила за его взглядом. Сиреневый бомбер очень выделялся на фоне остальной одежды учеников.

— Да вы только гляньте, мальчики! У вас в команде пополнение?

Коннор скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, сколько к нему обернулось человек. Трейси изучала его с заинтересованной улыбкой. Ричард тоже смотрел, так что Коннору пришлось оставить Крису свой поднос, чтобы двинуться к чужому столу. Старшеклассник выглядел уставшим. Ричард зачем-то изучил его сверху-вниз, чувствуя что-то странное от того, что его кофта сидит как влитая на фигуре менее высокого и худого старшего брата.

— Ничего себе, — улыбнулся Руперт. — Ты че всё-таки решил переметнуться в футбол? — подросток протянул Коннору кулак, и другие тоже захотели поприветствовать старшеклассника.

— Это подарок, — Коннор почувствовал, как начинает теряться в присутствии брата. — Я решил попробовать себя сегодня в новом стиле.

— Тебе идёт, — заметил Джесси.

— Я уже полгода уговариваю Рика отдать мне пару своих футболок, — протянула Трейси. — Признавайся, Коннор, ты это украл из стиралки, когда Рик отвернулся?

Игроки поддержали шутку. Коннор выдавил из себя вежливую улыбку.

— Я просто воспользовался своей родственной связью. Прости, Трейси.

— Боже, тогда мне, наверное, тоже придётся стать частью семейства Андерсонов, — Трейси встала со стула, убеждаясь, что Ричард смотрит на неё. Девушка приблизилась к старшекласснику, кокетливо играя с лямкой топика. — Рик совершенно не уделяет мне внимание. А у тебя есть подружка, Коннор?

По футболистам прошёл шуточный и неодобрительный гул. Они покосились на Ричарда, дожидаясь его реакции, но подросток нахмурился, не собираясь вмешиваться.

— Боюсь, моё сердце уже навсегда занято, — хрипло признался Коннор. — Прости, Трейси.

— Серьёзно? — Трейси в одно мгновение перестала дурачиться. — Мне говорили, что ты один! Боже! И кто она? Она из нашей школы? Я её знаю?

Коннор как-то неосознанно посмотрел на младшего брата. Ричард выглядел мрачным. Подросток замер, когда пауза ощутимо растянулась.

Коннор прочистил горло.

— Рик, мы можем поговорить? Буквально пару минут, и ты вернёшься к друзьям.

Коннор сразу же пошёл на выход, не давая ни себе, ни брату ни секунды подумать. Будет странно, если подросток останется. Придётся отвечать на неудобные вопросы друзей. Коннор запретил себе оглядываться, надеясь, что младший брат действительно идёт за ним. Ричард держался на расстоянии, начиная нервничать из-за того, что Коннор уводит его так далеко от людей. Старшеклассник встал у окна, и подросток замер не меньше, чем в пяти шагах от него. По Коннору было заметно, как он в себе не уверен. Наверное, впервые в жизни.

— Как твоя рука? Ты уже скоро вернёшься в игру? Что тренер Коллинз говорит об этом?

Ричард молча посмотрел в ответ. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он вообще не понимает, на каком Коннор говорит языке. У подростка это было стандартной защитной реакцией во время разговора с красивой девушкой. С сегодняшнего дня такое же отупение началось при виде старшего брата.

— Я могу отдать кофту Трейси, если она так этого хочет, — попытался Коннор ещё раз, начиная нервничать. Может хотя бы это вынудит Ричарда ответить.

По-видимому, нет. Младший брат не собирался это комментировать. Пока подросток не ушёл, Коннор постарался сделать голос максимально равнодушным.

— Сегодня я пригласил Хлою Хирш на бал. Возможно, ты её знаешь. Мы с ней немного разговорились, и мне показалось, что ты ей очень нравишься. Я решил, что будет правильным рассказать тебе об этом, раз я твой старший брат, — Коннор отвёл взгляд. Слова с трудом выговаривались. — Я могу пригласить её к нам домой, чтобы вас познакомить. Хлоя — прекрасная девушка. Тебе бы стоило к ней присмотреться, пока…

«Пока у вас с Трейси всё не так серьёзно».

Этого Коннор уж точно никогда не смог бы произнести. Он не имеет права лезть в жизнь брата, но если у него шансов никаких, то может хотя бы Ричард станет счастливым, если найдёт девушку, которая будет его ценить и заботиться о нём? Уж лучше пусть это будет Хлоя. Разве не счастья Коннор желал для него ещё недавно, до того, как получилось сблизиться с младшим братом?

Коннор почувствовал, как становится тяжело, поэтому прошёл мимо брата обратно в столовую, мысленно прося, чтобы он остановил его или сказал хоть слово. Постепенно стало ясно, что подросток не собирается за ним идти. Коннор даже не смог понять, что именно чувствует. Невозможно насильно стать любимым. А когда вы братья — даже смешно жаловаться, что твои чувства растёрли в пыль.

Ричард задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Это было совершенно не то, что он ожидал услышать. Он помнит Хлою. Она действительно красивая. Они с Трейси ничем не похожи друг на друга, но сказать, кто из них лучше — очень сложная задача. Хлоя выглядит как хрупкий цветок, который хочется оберегать и наслаждаться её красотой. Трейси — скорее боец, который всегда защитит себя сам, а также своё мнение и желания.

Ричард вернулся в столовую, скользя взглядом по столам. Трейси демонстрировала своё явное преимущество перед другими девушками, потянувшись показать кому-то фото на телефоне и открыв вид на короткую юбку. Она как будто почувствовала взгляд Андерсона, оборачиваясь и с улыбкой подходя к нему.

— Уже поговорил со своим красавчиком-братом? — Трейси обхватила подростка за шею. — Ты же не сердишься за мою маленькую шутку?

— Мы встречаемся?

Трейси даже растерялась от внезапности вопроса. Она захлопала чёрными ресницами.

— А это предложение начать?

Девушка как заворожённая следила за серыми глазами. Ричард ушёл от ответа.

— Ты помнишь, в каком году Гэвин перевёлся в мой класс?

— Кто? А. Рид? К чему этот вопрос?

— Или по какой причине мы с ним начали общаться?

— Потому что сидели за соседними столами? Никому он не нравился. Ты зачем-то начал с ним общаться. С тех пор он и приклеился к тебе как банный лист.

— Когда мы были в восьмом классе, то участвовали в соревнованиях. Мы не общались прежде, но он предложил поесть мороженого. У меня не было денег, а ему родители дали пять долларов, на которые он должен был питаться в школе ещё неделю. Гэвин потратил всё на нас с ним. Мы забыли, что участвуем в соревнованиях, и нас обоих наказали, когда нашли. С тех пор он мой лучший друг.

Трейси осторожно кивнула.

— Ясно. Может, тебе лучше поесть? Ты думаешь о чём-то не том.

Ричард нехотя посмотрел на уже остывшее блюдо. В последний раз он с наслаждением ел только зефир на костре, а с тех пор всё казалось каким-то безвкусным. А до зефира были пицца и банка разлитой колы.

Норт удивилась, когда лучший друг сел рядом с ней, улыбаясь и сияя, как начищенный пятак.

— Она согласилась!

— Почему ты сразу не сказал? И где твой поднос?

— Мы думали, ты останешься за тем столиком, — аккуратно вставил Маркус.

Коннор широко улыбнулся.

— У меня нет аппетита в последнее время. Я просто решил, что посижу с вами. Узнаю, как дела, — друзья удивлённо переглянулись между собой, когда Андерсон так же бодро продолжил. — Кстати, может вам на неделе зайти до меня? По-моему, мы никогда в жизни не собирались у меня дома.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— Абсолютно! Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Ты был какой-то молчаливый с утра, а сейчас прямо преобразился.

— Я просто понял, как соскучился по вам, ребят! Не знаю, что на меня нашло в последнее время, но я очень хочу, чтобы всё было как раньше.

Манфред смутился.

— Мы ничего такого не думали…

— Нет, я знаю, что поступил неправильно, не предупредив вас, что у меня проблемы. Но теперь всё в прошлом. Я — это снова я. Обещаю, что скоро всё наладится. Теперь всё будет как прежде. Здорово, да? — Коннор заметил железный пин на кофте Джоша. — Вау, он такой классный! Где ты его купил?

Растерявшийся отличник даже забыл, что не разговаривает с Андерсоном.

— На… на распродаже в актовом зале в субботу. Ты что, не слышал о ней?

— Нет. Я снова всё прослушал. Надо будет узнать, кто их изготавливал, и купить себе такой же.

— Я могу спросить у Роуз и передать тебе, — предложил Саймон. — Может и скидку сделает для нас.

— Будет просто отлично! — улыбнулся во все тридцать два Андерсон.

Норт вопросительно посмотрела на своего парня, но тот только незаметно пожал плечами. Наверное, это хорошо, что Коннор снова веселится и расслаблен. Улыбка уж точно не сходила с его лица всю перемену и оставшийся урок. Колин нахмурился, услышав смех близнеца в очередной раз. Коннор спрашивал у Джерри сначала что-то по учёбе, и в итоге они дошли до горячих перешёптываний о том, на какой фильм стоит сходить, и как жаль, что в городе закрылись все уличные кинотеатры. Пожилой преподаватель просто игнорировала их, сосредоточенная только на своём предмете. Что-то было не так в этой широкой улыбке близнеца, но Колин не мог понять, что именно. Он просто заставил себя отвернуться и не думать об этом.

Коннор обнялся на прощание с друзьями, когда они вышли из школы. Разве что Саймон просто вежливо махнул ему рукой. Андерсон отправился к своему автомобилю, который пообещал припарковать завтра поближе к машине Маркуса. Сейчас же «Форд» стоял очень далеко от друзей. Коннор залез внутрь, кидая рюкзак назад и блокируя дверь. Он завёл двигатель, чтобы включить музыку. Оказаться снова в одиночестве было тяжело, так что нужно на что-то отвлечься. Коннор вздохнул, давая себе минутку, чтобы просто посидеть на месте. Точно также он провёл вчерашнюю ночь.

Ещё один глубокий вдох, чтобы расслабиться. Получалось плохо, поэтому старшеклассник повторил ещё раз. Челюсть дрогнула. Хорошо, что закрыты окна и играет музыка.

Коннор держался, пока слеза сама не скатилась по щеке. Андерсон громко выдохнул, запрещая эмоциям брать верх. Этот бой был проигран заранее. Глаза предательски мутнели, и уже начало сдавливать горло, но он сможет держать себя в руках. Нужно только успокоиться.

Вот он и вернулся туда, с чего начал. Или даже сделал ещё хуже. Теперь Ричарду снова на него плевать.

Громкий всхлип сорвался с губ, так что старшеклассник прижался лбом к рулю, чтобы никто и ни за что не увидел, что происходит в машине. Грудная клетка вздрогнула, и Коннор крепче схватился в кожаную отделку. Он просто не может. У него нет столько сил. Он попробовал улыбаться и смеяться только ради того, чтобы не расстраивать друзей. Лучше отцу тоже не видеть его в таком состоянии, так что Коннор позволил себе вырыдать всё в одиночестве в машине, пока никто не видит и не слышит. За это будет стыдно потом, а сейчас хотелось поддержки и тёплых объятий с тем, кто скажет, что «всё хорошо». Голова заболела. Он же не ел целый день. Каждый раз живот скручивало от вида еды.

Коннор заглянул в зеркало, рассматривая красные глаза. Старшеклассник постарался выровнять дыхание. Он растёр лицо, приводя себя в порядок. Коннор наконец-то выехал с парковки, открывая окно, чтобы холодный воздух привёл его в чувство.

Ричард на тренировке. Отец будет только вечером. Коннор был уверен, что приедет и ляжет спать. Не было никакого желания что-либо делать. Он ничего не сможет исправить. Уже сделал всё, что мог. Всё испортил. Теперь можно лишь наслаждаться плодами.

Коннор взглянул на снимки на своей стене, когда поднялся наверх. Когда-то здесь стоял Ричард. На этой кровати лежал. Вместе они спали на полу. Плохой идеей было приезжать домой. Здесь он не сможет забыть о Ричарде. Младший брат коснулся буквально всего, что было в его жизни. Жаль только, что им так и не удалось выполнить домашнюю работу вместе. Коннор тогда искренне хотел помочь.

Старшеклассник замер, взглянув на кипу тетрадей на своём столе. Он пытался готовиться к экзаменам, поэтому достал всё, что, как он думал, ему поможет. В памяти что-то моментально замелькало. Примеры, которые Ричард вырвал из своей тетради. Коннор не зря отлично знал эту тему. Старшеклассник как во сне подошёл к столу, начиная рыться в многочисленных конспектах. Да как он сразу не подумал? У них ведь ведёт один преподаватель.

Карандаш скатился на пол, но Коннор не обратил на него внимания, пытаясь вспомнить, в какой год по какой учился книге. У него была подчеркнута каждая тема и не выбрасывался ни один черновик. Где-то здесь точно должно быть то, что ему нужно.

Ричард приехал намного позже. Подросток вылез из машины Лютера, кивнув напоследок друзьям. Автомобиль отца был припаркован у дороги, так что Андерсон спокойно вошёл в дом. Хэнк стоял на кухне, ещё не раздевшись после работы, и нетерпеливо ждал, когда ему ответят на звонок. Он разогревал ужин и, заметив сына, обернулся к нему.

— Рич. Выключи, когда подогреется. Я сейчас подойду.

Отец пошёл наверх к своему компьютеру в спальне. Ричард вынужден был остаться на кухне. Подросток повесил рюкзак на стул, интересуясь, что будет на ужин. От супа пошёл приятный аромат, стоило открыть крышку. Ричард не был уверен, но скорее всего, его вчера готовил Коннор. Столько специй Хэнк бы не добавил. Разве что уронил бы случайно.

Ричард вчера почти не выходил из комнаты, поэтому не удержался, зачерпнув ложкой, чтобы попробовать. В принципе, отец не обидится, если он начнёт без него. Подросток не стал ждать долго, решив наложить себе порцию. Ричард уселся за стол в предвкушении от вкусного запаха, когда кто-то громко сбежал по лестнице. Коннор как из ниоткуда появился, свалив на стол пачку тетрадей.

— Здесь математика, геометрия, астрономия и физика за три года в старшей школе. А ещё мои подготовительные курсы, черновики с олимпиад и дополнительных занятий, — Коннор запыхался. — Я бы принёс ещё и за этот год, но они понадобятся мне перед экзаменами.

Ричард в ступоре смотрел на брата, и Коннор отодвинул свой стул, чтобы сесть рядом.

— Я нашёл твои примеры. Вот, — Коннор в панике понял, что забыл оставить закладку. — Сейчас! Они точно здесь! Подожди! — старшеклассник схватил тетрадь, начиная листать и чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удары. Нашёл! — Смотри! Их было девять? Как раз они все здесь. Я всегда решал всё очень подробно, так что ты сможешь понять, как я сделал каждый пример. Это сейчас из-за экзаменов я стараюсь всё сокращать и писать максимально быстро, но тогда мне нравилось подчёркивать важное и докапываться до сути. Не уверен, что задачи по физике будут одни и те же, Аманда любит менять программу, но зато у тебя перед глазами будут образцы решений. Главное понять принцип и повторить. Ты точно сможешь с этим справиться.

Коннор говорил быстро, боясь, что младший брат встанет и уйдёт не дослушав. Ричард молчал, так и удерживая ложку в супе. Коннор не видел, чтобы он ел его вчера, так что был рад хотя бы тому, что подросток не брезгует его едой.

— Это не значит, что я думаю, будто ты не справишься с домашней работой сам. Честность — одна из лучших черт твоего характера. Я уверен, что ты правильно воспользуешься тем, что я даю тебе все ответы, и ты сам решишь, за что будешь браться сам, а на что у тебя не хватит времени.

Коннор думал уже, что так и уйдёт, не дождавшись никакой реакции. Ричард неуверенно придвинул тетрадь по физике, раскрывая и вчитываясь в то, что ему предлагали принять. С шеи Коннора будто сняли ярмо, и он подсел ближе, чтобы видеть то же, что и брат.

— Это про радиоволны. Тема не сложная, пока не начинаются линзы, — пояснил старшеклассник. Коннор заметил, как краснеют лицо и шея, оказавшиеся напротив его глаз. — Формулы я подчёркивал синим маркером, чтобы они бросались в глаза. Когда знаешь их наизусть — это значительно упрощает процесс обучения.

— Синий, потому что любимый?

Старший брат смутился.

— Да. Да, потому что любимый.

Коннор почувствовал, как начинает парализовать тело от присутствия брата так близко. Ладони стали влажными, так что он сжал их, смотря только в тетрадь. У Коннора такая реакция происходила впервые.

Старшеклассник читал одну и ту же строчку раз за разом, не понимая общего смысла. Он знает эту тему. Решал по ней задачи. Знает, что его зовут Коннор. Его фамилия — Андерсон. А вот на какой улице он живёт, память подсказывала уже с трудом.

— Мне может что-то из этого понадобиться, когда я уеду в колледж. Так что, я могу попросить у тебя сфотографировать какие-нибудь задачи, чтобы ты переслал их мне.

Коннор дёрнул ногой, задев колено брата, и сам же испугался этого. Ричард инстинктивно отодвинул стул. Коннор завис, уставившись на него, не упуская возможности рассмотреть красивое лицо. Он точно должен был уйти, чтобы не мешать брату есть, но ничего не смог с собой поделать. Ричарду, наверное, не комфортно рядом с ним.

Раздалось шипение, и до того, как Ричард осознал, что забыл о плите, старший брат уже подбежал к ней. Коннор выключил конфорку, но даже с открытой крышкой ситуация не стала лучше. Старшеклассник схватился за горячие ручки посуды футболкой, сдвигая кастрюлю на холодное место. Немного супа попало на старшеклассника, и Коннор поморщился, проверяя, где обжёгся.

— Прости, — встал рядом подросток, — я забыл про неё! Ты в порядке?

— Всё хорошо. Всего лишь обжёгся, — Коннор задрал футболку, осматривая место, где покраснела кожа. — Думаю, не смертельно.

Ричард уставился на синие пятна, растянувшиеся у брата по рёбрам и животу. Коннор не сразу понял что не так, уже успев привыкнуть к этому виду.

— Это после игры появилось. Адамс ударил меня пару раз. Хорошо, что доспехи крепкие. Было бы больнее.

Ричард неосознанно коснулся голой груди брата, убеждаясь, что под синими разливами нет никаких подозрительных впадин от сломанных рёбер. Коннор вздрогнул, прерывисто вздохнув, и подросток понял, что он только что сделал.

Рука Ричарда была очень горячей. Подросток не умел смотреть исподтишка. Только пялиться напрямую. Коннор замер, наблюдая за тем, как брат рассматривает его. Грудь Коннора дрожала, и Ричард невольно подумал, что это он может быть тому причиной. Ладонь старшего брата взобралась на его собственную, немного впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу. Кажется, они оба перестали дышать. Ричард зажмурился, мотнув головой.

— Нет… Я не могу так.

Ричард первым разорвал прикосновение, сразу метнувшись к лестнице. В голове что-то щёлкнуло, и Коннор бросился следом. Пока не стало поздно, старшеклассник втиснулся в проём закрывающейся двери, мешая подростку её запереть.

— Подожди! Подожди, Ричард! Стой! — брат испугался, что делает больно, и Коннор сумел влезть в комнату. Младший брат сжал его локоть, не позволяя пройти дальше. — Подожди! Нам нужно поговорить! Мы должны обсудить с тобой это!.. Ричард!

А что обсуждать?

Ричард подтолкнул его к коридору, но Коннор вцепился в подростка руками и стал сопротивляться. Дверь захлопнулась, когда он впечатался в неё спиной, лишь бы не оказаться в коридоре. Ричард начал сгорать от стыда и чего-то ещё более сильного. Коннор так схватился, что футболка однозначно растянется в нескольких местах.

Ричард почти был готов вздёрнуть старшего брата или даже ударить по лицу, но оно казалось слишком красивым, чтобы позволить себе сделать это. Он не должен позволять происходить такому, не должен спускать это с рук, и при этом не мог просто вышвырнуть его. Ричард по-настоящему скучал по брату. По чувству спокойствия и окружению заботой каждую грёбаную минуту. По тому, как Коннор говорит или спрашивает про то, о чём самому хотелось рассказать. Отчего-то невыносимо сложно вдавить его лицом в эту дверь, как обещал когда-то.

Коннор дышал с перерывами. Ричард оказался очень близко. Аккуратно, боясь вызвать гнев, Коннор расслабил пальцы, чтобы не держать Ричарда на месте, а просто прикасаться. Старший брат облизнул пересохшие губы, и зрачки Ричарда сфокусировались на них.

— Ты… Ты можешь…

Коннор не смог договорить. Боже, пусть лучше Ричард убьёт его. Коннор рискнул, обнимая подростка и притягивая к себе. Ричард забыл, о чём думал целый день до этого, сталкиваясь с губами брата и инстинктивно вжимаясь в них с очень грубой силой. Внутри Коннора всё перевернулось, и он смог выдать лишь тихий звук. Старшеклассник чуть не утонул в чувствах, задыхаясь и хватаясь за подростка, чтобы не упасть. В груди поднялась волна дрожи. Ричарда повело, и он вжал брата сильнее в дверь. Подросток отодвинулся, чтобы вздохнуть, и мозг успел прийти в себя после новых впечатлений. Коннор не позволил, поцеловав ещё раз. Будто боясь, что Ричарду не понравится, и этот поцелуй окажется последним. Старший брат поднялся на носочках, чтобы управлять процессом. На этот раз поцелуй был круче. Ричард сам решил обнять его, ощущая волнения в животе. Коннору показалось, что он умер, услышав влажный звук поцелуя, после которого подросток громко выдохнул, начиная возбуждаться.

Член ощутимо потяжелел, и Ричард очнулся, тут же открывая глаза. Стыд за секунды заменил место желанию. Вспомнился треклятый носок и чувство сопутствующего позора. Коннор почувствовал, как его начинают отодвигать.

— Ричард? Стой! Ричард. Что случилось?

— Отпусти меня.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне! Что я сделал не так? — подросток стал выпутываться из его рук. — Ричард!

Младшему брату удалось открыть дверь, выбежав в коридор. Коннор не был таким же быстрым в этот раз. Ричард заперся в ванной, и старшеклассник начал стучать по двери кулаком.

— Ричард! Ричард, открой дверь. Пожалуйста. Открой дверь, и мы поговорим.

— Отстань от меня! — ещё больше смутился подросток. Он не сможет дрочить, если Коннор будет стоять под дверью. Если он вообще будет рядом. Ричард сел на крышку унитаза, больше всего боясь, что брат что-то услышит.

Коннор не понимал, что делать. В этот раз он не уйдёт. Всё. _Это его._ Это точно его. Старшеклассник впечатался лбом в дверь, утихомиривая своё желание выломать её, несмотря на то, сколько ему потребуется на это времени. Коннор подождал ещё немного, но Ричард не выходил. Старшеклассник побоялся его окликать. Он же мог его просто вытолкнуть из комнаты, но прибежал именно в ванную. Не звать на помощь отца, не на улицу, а сюда. Коннор замер, приходя к догадке, о которой подумал бы лишь в последнюю очередь. Он перестал дышать, чтобы прислушаться к тому, что за дверью ванной.

Коннор быстро спустился на первый этаж, набирая стакан воды и возвращаясь в комнату. Старшеклассник сел на заправленную кровать, но быстро передумал, перебравшись на стул. Если Ричард стыдится того, что возбуждается, то ужасной идеей будет дожидаться его на кровати. Нужно было отвлечься на что-нибудь, чтобы собственное тело перестало пылать. Руки и колени чуть подрагивали в предвкушении. Если Ричард доставляет себе в ванной удовольствие после поцелуя с ним, то это лучший признак того, что его ухаживания идут как надо.

Коннор брал и тут же клал на место тетради, понятия не имея, что делает. У него самого по ощущениям плавится мозг. Сидеть спокойно было сложно. Коннор стал открывать ящики стола. Он бы в жизни не стал рыться в чужих вещах, но необходимо было срочно на чём-то сконцентрироваться, пока ему самому не понадобилось бежать в ванную. Перед глазами что-то промелькнуло, и старшекласснику пришлось снова открыть ящик, в который он мимоходом заглянул. Это был вырванный листок бумаги, очень знакомый и с ровным почерком. Его записка.

Коннор осмотрел её, с некоторым шоком поднимая второй обрывок. Криво вырванный и чуть помятый. С примерами, написанными карандашом.

«Цена повысилась с пяти долларов до одного пирога. Надеюсь, тебе понравится».

Волосы зашевелились на затылке. Ричард не выбросил их? Вырвал, но избавиться не смог? Для чего он сохранил их?

Младшего брата не было не меньше часа. Ричард стыдился выходить, убеждая себя, что Коннор не успел ничего заметить. Другая часть сознания нашёптывала, что старший брат не тупой и понял, чем он занимался в ванной, отчего Ричард и торчал под дверью, уткнувшись в неё лбом.

Сойдясь на том, что жить в ванной вечно не сможет, подросток выглянул в коридор. Слава богам, Коннора не было. Ричард, оглядываясь, прошмыгнул в комнату и тут же в ступоре застыл. Коннор подскочил, бросая то, чем занимался. Он схватил стакан, поднося его брату.

— Возьми! Ты, наверное, хочешь пить? Я могу ещё принести.

Ричард выглядел каким-то совсем маленьким и растерянным. Тело уже отошло после оргазма, и Коннор опять появился в поле зрения. Подросток сел на кровать, чтобы находиться от старшего брата подальше, но тот пошёл за ним и сел рядом. Ричард принял стакан только из-за того, что тот дрожал в чужой руке.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил старшеклассник. Ричард выпил сразу всю воду. В горле совершенно пересохло. Коннор дотронулся до плеча подростка, и тот моментально вздрогнул.

— Не трогай меня!

— Прости! Всё! Я не трогаю! — Коннор прижал ладони к своим коленям. — Прости, — Ричард приложил холодный стакан ко лбу. — Тебе принести ещё? — подросток отрицательно помотал головой.

Коннор понятия не имел, что говорить и что делать. Разве что сидеть рядом и поддерживать брата хотя бы своим присутствием. Даже если он уйдёт в комнату, то всё равно будет думать только об одном Ричарде.

Он только что целовал его. Ричард позволяет находиться рядом. Это в принципе было невозможно. Хотелось сказать миллион слов и сделать столько же вещей, но Коннор боялся испугать его своей настойчивостью. Только бы не проснуться.


	13. Карусель

«Прости меня! Я не хочу уходить. Ты мне нужен. То, что я чувствую к тебе, это всё по-настоящему!..»

Удар по лицу такой же звонкий, как и звук приземления старшего брата на мокрую от дождя землю. Там, под ливневыми потоками, Коннор выглядел таким беспомощным. Он поднял невообразимо тёмные глаза, будто не веря в то, что Ричард действительно сделал это.

«Ещё раз скажешь эту хрень — и простым ударом по морде не отделаешься».

Ричард закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть старшеклассника, продолжающего сидеть рядом на кровати. В этой полнейшей тишине время тянулось бесконечно медленно. Коннор бросил взгляд на наручные часы. Уже одиннадцать тридцать. Ричард скоро попросит его выйти из комнаты. Ну, это и логично, не будут же они тут вдвоём до утра, но Коннор всё равно расстроился. Теперь будет невыносимо сложно находиться от брата в соседней комнате. Пусть это всего лишь одна стена, но она всё равно означает не видеть его всю ночь, не иметь возможности поговорить и убедиться, что всё нормально.

С закрытыми глазами Ричард чувствовал себя не так хреново. Только ещё чётче возникали воспоминания, как старший брат окликнул его, пробежав в тяжёлой форме через всё поле.

«Нет! Нет, я хочу остаться с тобой! — Коннор схватил его за руку. — Мне намного интересней с тобой, чем с другими! Давай уедем прямо сейчас!»

Выходит, Коннор уже тогда скрывал свою боль от ушибов, проступивших синяками на теле. Или просто забыл о ней, держась за чужую руку так, словно она единственная не позволяла сорваться в пропасть. Повернувшись к любимой публике спиной. Коннор смотрел только на него и ждал, что младший брат ответит. И это был тот же Коннор, несколько минут назад готовый получать удары в лицо от Адамса, несмотря на советы просто сбежать. Ричард впервые подумал, что больше не может считать его трусом. Стало ещё хуже от мысли, что старший брат намного больше боялся в тот момент его самого. И у него имелись на это причины.

Раковина под пальцами показалась ледяной, когда Ричард навис сверху, заставляя старшеклассника вжаться в неё телом.

«Попробуешь хоть кому-нибудь рассказать об этом… И врачи будут очень долго собирать твоё лицо обратно».

Это были последние слова, сказанные Ричардом брату в тот день, чтобы уже вечером Коннор спустился укрыть его своим одеялом.

Коннор. Своей улыбкой он способен был осветить всё вокруг, будто сам являлся огоньком, в лучах которого всем хотелось греться. Когда Коннор отворачивается или уходит — становится темно и холодно. Что-то подобное Ричард почувствовал, стоило брату отлучиться на поиски денег в парке. Всего лишь детская и глупая ревность, но Ричард впервые так остро её ощутил, заметив улыбающегося брата в компании с другими людьми. Как будто если они с Коннором начали общаться, то старшеклассник вмиг откажется от остальных и позабудет всех друзей.

Ричард не пытался объяснить себе, что это было, но оно застигло его врасплох снова. Когда, казалось бы, о Конноре даже не хотелось думать. Взгляд остановился на парне, дотронувшемся до плеча старшего брата в столовой. Это мог быть просто дружеский жест, но Ричард подумал о дружбе в последнюю очередь. Может быть, дело было в том, что Коннор стоял в его футбольной кофте, или потому что подросток уже начал привыкать к прикосновениям брата. Коннор очень тактильный, так что Ричард уставился, чтобы увидеть, как отреагирует на этого парня старший брат, ненарочно врезавшись в бедного одиннадцатиклассника с подносом.

Незнакомца из столовой зовут Крис. Крис Миллер. Ричард вспомнил, откуда его знает, когда неожиданно словил себя на том, что думает о друге брата уже не первый и даже не второй раз.

«Боюсь, моё сердце уже навсегда занято. Прости, Трейси».

Ричард не сразу сообразил, зачем старший брат перевёл свой взгляд на него. Подросток подумал, что он ещё что-то скажет, пока не понял, что это всё. Ричард зачем-то уставился в его глаза в ответ. В них его затягивало не в первый раз, только подросток прежде не думал об этом.

Когда Коннор шутил про свой дурацкий крем, неожиданно дотронувшись для демонстрации до его лица. Когда прижимался на матрасе во время ночёвки на полу, нуждаясь в поддержке. Ричард подумал, что обязан её оказать, поэтому не отпускал так долго. Совсем другое чувство было на пляже, когда Коннор вдруг обернулся к нему. У него не было причин делать это, солнце садилось в другой стороне. Зрачки слились с тёмной радужкой из-за того, что он стоял в полутьме. Это глаза Ричарда освещались так ярко. Заход солнца занимал время, но подросток всё равно ничего не увидел. Держать Коннора было даже приятно, несмотря на то, что старшеклассник причинял лёгкую боль перевязанной руке. Одного прикосновения Трейси ещё день назад было достаточно, чтобы Ричард морщился.

Уже в следующий момент в воспоминаниях возникла дверь. Коннор громко задышал, вжимаясь в неё спиной и притягивая брата к себе ближе. Тяжело понять, чья это комната, целовал ли это Коннор его в шею, или уже были пылкие и жаждущие столкновения в губы. Оба раза Ричард думал не тем мозгом. Это чувство не сослать на пьяное состояние. Это не откровенные ласкания старшеклассника, вызвавшие самую логичную реакцию. Ричард точно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что сжимал старшего брата в руках, не остановившись ни через секунду, ни через две после того, как услышал, что он стонет. Может быть, он даже делал ему больно — Ричард этого уже не мог вспомнить. Коннор горячий, громкий и сам тянулся к нему всё это время. Почему, если стало так хорошо, Ричард не имеет права воспользоваться этим?

Подросток резко поднялся, заставляя Коннора испуганно вскочить следом. Ричард прошагал к окну, настежь открывая его, чтобы впустить прохладный воздух. Кажется, его тошнит. Или ещё хуже, и он снова возбудится.

— Может быть, ты хочешь, я могу принести тебе сюда еду. Я ведь не дал тебе поесть.

— Нет.

В отличие от того, как Ричард молчал на все его вопросы в школе, Коннор посчитал это уже хорошим знаком. Стоило бы спуститься и принести сюда оставшиеся на столе тетради, пока Колин с ними ничего не сделал, но Коннор понадеялся, что отец, если что, присмотрит. С тех пор, как произошла их борьба с близнецом на кровати, Колин вообще держался от него подальше. Не считая одной его пьяной выходки.

Ричард поймал себя на странной мысли, как отныне будет смотреть Гэвину в глаза. Наверное, глупо, что он подумал именно о нём. У него нет никого ближе Рида, и никогда не было от Гэвина секретов. Отец точно ни про что не узнает, но что бы лучший друг сказал, узнав, что он целовался со старшим братом? Рид бы скривился или просто испытал отвращение? Обозвал бы психом и послал куда подальше? Это в лучшем случае, если он сможет после такой новости держать всё в себе и не передать остальным. Гэвин ведь поймёт, что что-то произошло, взглянув Андерсону один раз в глаза. Ричард просто не сумеет убедительно соврать, что ничего не случилось.

— Прости, что я лазил в твоём столе, — Коннор и сам понял, как нелепо это прозвучало. Будто только этот поступок был причиной напряжённого молчания брата. — Я практически ничего не видел. Просто пытался отвлечься, когда ты ушёл в… — Коннор осёкся, осознав, что только что чуть не сказал. Наверное, сейчас не лучший момент напоминать брату о том, чем он занимался в ванной. — Я нашёл свою записку. Мне очень приятно, что ты её не выбросил. Я думал, что если ты не ответил, то ты не хочешь больше со мной говорить.

Коннор не решался подойти ещё ближе, помня о безопасном расстоянии. Голос старшеклассника был таким спокойным. Коннор, даже зная, что младший брат бегал дрочить, вёл себя так, будто ничего не произошло.

— И часто ты так делал?

— Прости?

— Много у тебя было парней?

Коннор застыл в ступоре на некоторое время. До него не сразу дошло, о чём спросил подросток.

— Нет! Я не… То есть, — Коннор растерялся, не зная, как сказать. Эту неприятную тему всегда удавалось избегать. Коннор заставил себя ответить только ради младшего брата. — Я никогда не думал… Я наоборот всегда старался найти себе девушку. Знакомился, общался и звал на свидания. Я думал, что со мной что-то не так, если все друзья вокруг меня влюбляются и начинают встречаться, а я каждый раз делаю шаг назад. Просто ничего не чувствую. Я не хотел причинять кому-то боль и лгать. Использовать чьи-то чувства, просто чтобы быть таким, как все. Я решил, что мне, наверное, лучше не торопиться. У меня не было мыслей, что я выбираю людей не того пола, — Коннору стало неловко под взглядом младшего брата. — У меня ни с кем не было отношений, если тебя конкретно это интересует.

Опять наступила тишина. Судя по лицу Ричарда, он рассчитывал на какой-то другой ответ. Чувствуя себя максимально некомфортно, Коннор пошёл на ответный ход.

— А ты?

— А? — не понял подросток.

— У тебя есть… кто-нибудь?

Ричард отвернулся. У Коннора сердце ухнуло вниз из-за этого движения.

— Нет.

— И даже Трейси? — голос предательски дрогнул. Коннор не успел себя остановить, морально приготовившись к ответу: «Не твоё, к чёрту, дело». Учитывая, как подросток отреагировал в прошлый раз.

Младший брат неуверенно покачал головой.

— Ты не сразу ответил, — Коннор решил испытать судьбу ещё раз.

— Я у неё спросил. И так понял, что нет.

— Ты… спросил у неё?

В принципе, Трейси по-настоящему удивилась, когда Ричард спросил, встречаются ли они. Она даже уточнила, не собирается ли он начать. Значит, это точно не ложь. Ричард смутился ещё сильнее, подумав, что, встречайся они с Трейси, и старшеклассник вообще к нему не приблизился бы.

Коннор дал себе время, чтобы подумать. _Он у неё спросил_. То есть настолько всё не очевидно было?

Коннор почувствовал, как снова спирает дыхание. Младший брат был буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Вот этот момент. Он должен спросить. Набраться духу и задать вопрос прямо. «А что ты чувствуешь ко мне?». «Я нравлюсь тебе?».

«Ты хотел бы со мной встречаться?».

Коннор смутился, осознавая всю дикость вопроса. Ричард уже родной брат. Как можно предлагать ему встречаться? Это даже звучит неправильно.

«Будешь моим парнем?». Ещё ужасней. Но им ведь всё равно придётся обсудить то, что происходит. Он имеет право знать.

«Что ты думаешь о том, что произошло между нами? Тебе нравится проводить время со мной? Ты хочешь, чтобы это продолжалось?»

Эти варианты показались Коннору наилучшими, если бы ещё не стало так вязко во рту.

— Ты… Рик, эм… Ты хочешь, чтобы, — Коннор зажмурился, ощущая, как становятся влажными ладони. Пока ответ «нет» ещё не прозвучал, у него есть шанс, за который он может держаться, как за соломинку. — Ты помнишь, что твоя футбольная форма ещё у меня? Раз ты снял повязку, значит, завтра будешь играть?

Ричард не вспомнил бы о форме, пока не встретился бы с Коллинзом нос к носу. И уж точно не пошёл бы забирать её у старшего брата. Скорее всего, пришлось бы бегать в запасной, хранящейся для новичков на складе.

— Я её ещё не постирал, но, думаю, она успеет высохнуть, — не моргнув глазом соврал старшеклассник. Форму он почистил, когда ещё стирал бомбер Ричарда. — Я могу привезти её тебе завтра в школу перед тренировкой. Если ты не против, чтобы я к тебе пришёл.

Ричард молчал, но, по крайней мере, не высказывался против. Десятикласснику всё равно нужно будет забрать свою форму назад рано или поздно. Коннор встал ближе к окну, чтобы заглянуть в краснеющее от смущения лицо.

— Тогда увидимся завтра утром? Я пойду её стирать, пока ещё есть время. Зови меня, если… Я вдруг буду тебе нужен.

Ричард кивнул, давая понять, что услышал. Может, хотя бы тогда Коннор отойдёт. В организме происходит какая-то странная реакция из-за того, что он стоит так близко.

Старший брат посмотрел в сторону двери, но с места не сдвинулся. Коннор бросил осторожный взгляд сначала на губы подростка, а после снова в глаза. Когда пауза затянулась, Ричард всё-таки обернулся и тут же замер, осознавая, что это значит.

Коннор почувствовал, как становится сложнее дышать. А он имеет право его поцеловать перед уходом? Что вообще ему можно после того, что между ними было?

Все внутренности пережало от страха. Выходит, вот, что чувствовали те девушки, которых он провожал до дома. Одно дело — целовать младшего брата в порыве чувств, и совершенно другое — когда он спокойно стоит рядом и смотрит на то, что ты собираешься делать.

Ну, если не поцеловать, то хотя бы обнять можно? Только на минутку. Или Ричард до сих пор не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались?

Коннор осторожно придвинулся ближе. Старший брат потянулся к чужой ладони, даже не успев коснуться пальцев, когда мелкие волоски встали дыбом у Ричарда на руках. Испугавшись, что сейчас снова опозорится, подросток резко отодвинулся, отвернувшись и бросив стыдливый взгляд вниз.

Коннор едва сумел сохранить лицо, наткнувшись на спину перед собой.

— П… Прости. Я забыл, что ты велел мне тебя не трогать. Я… Я больше не стану делать это без разрешения. Прости. Я пойду. Спокойной ночи.

Коннор пересёк комнату, скрывшись в коридоре так быстро, как только смог. Старшеклассник даже ничего не почувствовал, узнав, что оставил дверь открытой на всё это время. Колина здесь вроде не было, и вещи остались на своих местах.

Коннор зажмурился, прижимаясь к двери спиной, в который раз жалея, что не способен вести себя разумней, когда дело касается младшего брата. Ричард скоро может вообще начать бояться пересекаться с ним где-то на людях. Нужно вести себя иначе. Держать себя в руках хотя бы первое время, как бы сложно это ни было.

Ричард не мог отвести взгляда от двери, за которой скрылся старший брат. Он только что снова его едва не поцеловал. Это теперь будет происходить регулярно? Они теперь словно…

Подросток опёрся на подоконник, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чём, пока голова не взорвалась от мыслей. У Ричарда не было девушки, но что-то подсказывало, что после такого с ней было бы сложно делать вид, что у них всё как прежде. Они же не смогут с Коннором просто игнорировать это, будто ничего не было. Старший брат знает, что он дрочил на него в ванной. А ещё во время поцелуя так крепко держал…

Прошло всего пару минут, как Ричард буквально затылком почувствовал это. В комнате стало тихо и пустовато без брата. И чувство такое же, как в детстве, когда тебя оставили одного в незнакомом месте. Казалось, что старший брат вернётся в любой момент, вот-вот заглянет, но этого не происходило. Нужно подойти и запереть дверь, только ноги не могли сдвинуться.

Если Коннор сейчас вернётся, Ричард просто не придумает, что делать. И из дома некуда бежать, ему нельзя показываться Гэвину. Он не может как в прошлый раз позвать его куда-нибудь гулять, оказавшись подальше отсюда. Да и к тому же, какой смысл в том, как далеко он уйдёт, если Коннор находится сейчас в голове, а не в какой-то части дома.

 

***

 

— Ну надо же!

Чэнь замолчала, продолжая смотреть на что-то в своём планшете. Колина всегда раздражали эти фразы в духе: «А угадай, что? А ты знаешь, что?» Они все требовали только одного ответа, прежде чем вопрошающий всё равно расскажет то, что хотел. Вот и сейчас подруга молчала, явно дожидаясь его реакции.

— Что? — не выдержал Андерсон.

— Выходит, ты и вправду за учёбу взялся? А я думала, что ты шутишь, — подруга передала ему планшет. — У тебя баллов за тест по физике больше, чем у Коннора! Поздравляю!

Колин не понял, о чём речь, пока не посмотрел в таблицу. Аманда вела у обоих старших двенадцатых классов, и результаты по контрольным и тестам всегда выставлялись в два списка на сайте школы. В их классе на первых строчках с самыми высокими баллами значились Джош, Маркус и Хлоя. Колин удивился, заметив себя аж восьмым в списке. Коннор, едва натянувший на среднюю оценку, был почти в самом конце.

— Ты, конечно, извини, но, может, старая стерва перепутала ваши листы?

— Стерн никогда не путала нас даже по лицу, — Колин поморщился. — Причём единственная в этой сраной школе.

— Интересно, что это на Коннора нашло? На него очень не похоже.

— А тебе есть до него какое-то дело?

— Боже. Мне просто интересно! Не каждый день, знаешь ли, отличники так лажают.

Колин задумался, что это был за день, когда они писали тест. Он вроде опоздал и уснул прямо за партой, перед этим натыкав ответы наугад. Колин почти не пересекался с близнецом в тот день, но выглядел Коннор как обычно, а вечером вообще уже повсюду блистал на фотках с футбольного поля.

Кстати о нём. Раз это общий список, Колин не удержался, прокрутив вверх, чтобы найти другой двенадцатый класс. «Первый», как они любили о себе говорить. Андерсон мало кого из них знал по именам, тщательно всматриваясь в список незнакомых фамилий, чтобы найти Камски. Капитан обнаружился в самом начале. В первой же строчке с двадцатью баллами из двадцати. Да быть такого не может. Такое себе только Джош позволяет. Камски что, ещё и умный, ко всем остальным незаслуженным от природы качествам? Хотя, зная, какой он мутный тип, может просто списал, вот только как, если Аманда нависает над каждым, словно горгулья с мрачного собора. Стерн плевать, ты сын президента или переехал вчера из другой страны и не знаешь язык — страдать будешь наравне со всеми. Аманда сильно попортила жизнь студентам, нашедших своё призвание в спорте, музыке и театре, даже если они занимали призовые места для школы. Стерн это ни капли не волновало.

Чэнь протянула руку за планшетом, и Колин быстро закрыл вкладку, чтобы подруга не поняла, куда он смотрел. Проклятье, он уже не в первый раз вспоминает этого Камски. Долбаный капитан, к сожалению, был единственным интересным событием на этой неделе. Взгляд против воли скользнул по школьным шкафчикам. Интересно, как Камски будет вести себя теперь? Сделает вид, что они вообще не знакомы? Гордо пройдёт мимо?

— Эй. А может быть, Коннор влюбился? — неожиданно улыбнулась Тина. — Обычно такие правильные мальчики идут по накатанной дорожке вниз, когда думают не об учёбе.

— Может быть. Ты-то теперь у нас всё знаешь о «накатанной дорожке вниз» и должна разбираться.

Губы Чэнь дрогнули, и она, не выдержав, толкнула Андерсона в плечо.

— Козёл. В окно посмотри! Вон он стоит на улице с вашей монашкой! — Тина перехватила удобней сумку, направляясь в свой кабинет. — И потрахайся уже наконец, чтобы не быть таким придурком!

Колин в лёгком шоке посмотрел ей вслед, словив несколько любопытных взглядов от других учеников. Андерсон опомнился, выглянув в окно. На зелёной поляне недалеко от парковки действительно стоял старший брат в компании светловолосой отличницы. Коннор прислонился к дереву, чтобы было легче держать здоровенную сумку на плече. Колин нахмурился, заметив помимо неё розовый рюкзачок с брелочками в виде сердечек и звёздочек, зажатый в его руке. Он явно не принадлежал близнецу.

С каких пор Коннор носит вещи Хирш?

Услышать что-то было бы нереально даже с открытым окном, разве что по губам читать. Уже то, что рядом с парочкой не наблюдалось ни Норт, ни Маркуса — было очень странным. Колин прежде не замечал, чтобы близнец общался с Хлоей вне школы, да ещё и наедине. К чему вообще такая необходимость?

Коннор продолжил свою мысль, раз Хлоя так внимательно слушает.

— И это тоже можно назвать систематической ошибкой выжившего. Зачем ходить на психотренинг человека, обещающего моментальный успех, если надо обращаться к тем, кто провалился и упустил все деньги? Эти люди уже знают, как потерять бизнес и остаться ни с чем. Их знания принесут пользы больше, чем история успеха одного «выжившего счастливчика». Что лучше: знать, в какой части озера утонуло больше людей и не плыть в те места, или бродить по безопасному берегу, надеясь, что когда всё-таки рискнёшь нырнуть, то сумеешь переплыть и не утонешь, как другие?

— Наверное, лучше иметь лодку и не перебираться вплавь? — Хлоя смущённо улыбнулась. — Жаль, что не у всех с рождения есть такая «лодка».

— Прости. Я не утомил тебя своими разговорами?

— Нет. Мне очень нравится тебя слушать. Обычно парни со мной не говорят на такие темы. Ты уверен, что тебе не тяжело держать рюкзак? Твоя сумка выглядит очень большой. Что у тебя там такое?

— Эм, — Коннор крепче сжал лямку спортивной сумки. Отчего-то не хотелось говорить Хлое, что он пойдёт сейчас на поле к Ричарду. Эту сумку Коннор покупал когда-то для волейбола, но на него не требовались доспехи, которые старшеклассник с трудом утрамбовал внутрь. — Здесь кое-что для украшения выпускного вечера. Мы ведь занимаемся его оформлением. Не могу сказать, что именно. Это большой секрет.

— Понимаю. Если бы не учёба, я бы тоже с радостью вам помогла. Вы уже определились с тематикой вечера?

— Ещё нет. Скорее всего, будем проводить голосование. Идея, набравшая больше всего голосов, станет темой выпускного.

— Значит, тебе сейчас нужно в актовый зал? Мистер Перкинс не любит, когда опаздывают. Если хочешь успеть на урок, то тебе лучше поторопиться.

Старшеклассник посмотрел в сторону поля. Он сильно нервничал с самого утра, планируя, как выгодней будет показаться брату. Помимо полностью пересмотренного гардероба, Коннор засунул в сумку небольшой контейнер со сделанными с утра бутербродами. Он долго сомневался между тем, приготовить подростку что-то полезное или всё-таки вкусное, в итоге остановив выбор на обжаренном в панировке филе, зажатым между мягкими ломтями хлеба, с соусом и листьями салата. Получилось очень похоже на фастфуд, но всё-таки домашний и не настолько вредный. Главное, чтобы десятикласснику понравилось.

— Ты права, — Коннор вернул девушке её рюкзак. — Но, если хочешь, могу проводить тебя до школы.

— Коннор, мне приятно, что ты такой милый, но… — Хлоя быстро отвела взгляд. — Тебе не кажется, будто в нашу сторону все смотрят?

— Кто смотрит?

— Все. Как будто оценивают меня…

— Мистер Андерсон!

Старшеклассники вздрогнули, обернувшись на властный голос. Аманда стояла у дверей школы и, судя по верхней одежде, только приехала на занятия.

— Зайдите, пожалуйста, в мой кабинет.

— Но, миссис Стерн, у меня сейчас начнутся занятия. И мне нужно успеть сходить в ещё одно место. Меня ждут в актовом зале.

— Сходите туда на следующей перемене. А если я задержу вас, когда начнётся урок, то напишу вашему преподавателю записку от своего имени, — Аманда поставила точку, когда развернулась и вошла в школу.

Хлоя удивлённо посмотрела в ответ. Поход к Аманде для всех казался намного страшнее, чем к директору. Коннор всё ещё был в ступоре, когда они дошли до лестницы, и пришла пора разделиться.

— Удачи, — шепнула напоследок Хирш.

Коннор дошёл до просторного и очень светлого кабинета, в котором бывал всего пару раз. Столько солнечного света было необходимо для любимых цветов Аманды. Горшки с ними стояли как на столе, так и на полке в шкафу, и в углу на полу. Стерн работала в кабинете одна, поэтому обжила его так, как сама захотела.

Коннор опустился на стул, не понимая, что не так, когда Аманда положила списки с именами перед его лицом.

— Это твои результаты последнего теста. Настолько низкого балла мне тебе ставить ещё не приходилось. Даже твой брат написал лучше, хотя я уверена, что он вообще не читал вопросов, — Коннор, удивившись, посмотрел в список, и Аманда вынула другой бланк. — Я взяла на себя смелость посмотреть другие твои оценки за прошлую неделю и по всем предметам заметила сильный спад. Плохой доклад по биологии. Прогул двух уроков. У нас в конце года будет конкурс среди самых способных выпускников школы, и я предполагала отправить тебя одним из участников вместе с мистером Сойером и мистером Манфредом. И как ты предлагаешь мне это делать сейчас?

— Простите. Я очень занят подготовкой к экзаменам. Не успеваю выполнять домашнюю работу вовремя и мало сплю, — это было лишь частично правдой. К сожалению, невозможно признаться в том, что в тот день и все предыдущие он витал мыслями о младшем брате. — Я становлюсь невнимателен в классе. Наверное, не стоит отправлять меня на этот конкурс, если он так важен.

— Мне приятно, что ты хотя бы умеешь признавать свои ошибки. Экзамены — это не оправдание плохой успеваемости по остальным предметам. В какой университет ты собираешься поступать?

— Я думал поехать в Колумбийский университет. Или в Южную Калифорнию.

— Чтобы получить стипендию в этих университетах, нужны не только знания. Судьи будут также смотреть на твою общую успеваемость. На грамоты и успехи в жизни школы. Отказываться от участия в конкурсе, который в любом случае, победы или поражения, считается престижным — по меньшей мере глупое решение.

Коннор понуро опустил голову. Конечно, Аманда права. Он за выходные ни одной домашней работы не выполнил и не читал экзаменационных билетов, а то, что задали на сегодня, уже попросил списать у Маркуса. Ещё и отчёт по лабораторной придётся выдумывать во время перемены в столовой. Он никогда не относился к учёбе так легкомысленно. Ещё и перед самым окончанием школы, когда дотерпеть осталось всего ничего. Нелогично портить успеваемость двенадцати лет за один месяц.

Аманда, очевидно, была довольна полученной реакцией.

— Подумай над моими словами. Я пока что добавлю тебя в список участников. И, Коннор, если у тебя возникли какие-то проблемы, не обязательно по учёбе, но и в семье, ты всегда можешь обратиться за помощью к кому-нибудь из взрослых. Например, ко мне. Я попробую сделать всё, что в моих силах.

— Благодарю вас, миссис Стерн. У нас всё в порядке. Я просто неправильно составил свой распорядок дня, но обязательно исправлю это.

— Хорошо. Можешь идти. Не передавай, пожалуйста, об этом разговоре своему отцу. Мистер Андерсон может быть недоволен тем, что я обсуждаю это с тобой, не получив его разрешения. У твоего отца какие-то свои методы воспитания детей, — Аманда недовольно поджала губы. — Какие-то мне неведомые.

Коннор вышел из кабинета, сразу же посмотрев на часы. Он не успеет добежать до поля и вернуться назад вовремя. И он только что пообещал Стерн, что исправится. Как он может опоздать на английский спустя две минуты после их разговора? Перкинс не купится на сказки о плохом самочувствии, порекомендуя обратиться с этой удивительной историей к медсестре сразу же после директора. Может, позвонить младшему брату и объяснить, что не придёт?

Коннор, сомневаясь, посмотрел в сторону лестниц. Но Ричард ведь ждёт его там. Старшеклассник сам предложил принести ему форму. Полночи представлял себе, как это будет. Младший брат наверняка сидит и ждёт его, сверяя время и не понимая, где тот пропал. Выходит, Ричард ещё и от тренера получит за то, что тоже опоздает. Из-за какой-то школьной отметки так рисковать доверием брата и упустить возможность побыть с ним пусть и немного, но времени вдвоём?

Коннор стремглав бросился наружу. Сумка больно впечатывалась в спину, но старшеклассник не обращал на это внимания. Собственно, он сам виноват, что не пошёл на поле заранее. Коннор, как и обещал, припарковался утром рядом с друзьями и не ожидал увидеть Хлою в компании Норт. Просто развернуться и уйти было нельзя, привлекать внимание к сумке тоже, так как друзья могли попросить показать, что там. Хватило того, как Норт отреагировала на его кофту «Детройтских машин». Коннор рассчитывал, что дойдёт с друзьями до школы, а после притворится, что забыл нечто важное и вернётся к багажнику за сумкой, но нашёл выход лучше, предложив Хлое прогуляться вдвоём. Он ведь обещал ей вчера написать и пообщаться, совершенно забыв об этом. Слишком смущённая одноклассница согласилась, так что Андерсон пошёл с ней обратно под переглядывающиеся взгляды друзей. Если у Маркуса и Джоша возникли какие-то вопросы, то Норт их быстро пресекла, только сыграв на руку.

Старшеклассник заметил, что за ограждением поля уже разминаются футболисты. Разумеется, игроки переодеваются заранее, чтобы разогреться перед тренировкой. Брат, должно быть, сейчас очень зол на него.

Коннор замялся только перед входом в спортивный корпус. Вроде бы с утра никто не должен принимать душ, но всё равно на секунду возникла глупая мысль, чтобы позвать брата выйти наружу. Решив, что это просто глупо, Коннор толкнул дверь, забегая внутрь.

Ричард сидел в раздевалке, гипнотизируя номер брата в телефоне и пытаясь заставить себя ему позвонить. Подросток сразу же поднялся, увидев старшеклассника прямо перед собой. Коннор едва мог дышать после короткой, но сложной пробежки.

— Прости! Пожалуйста, прости! Аманда вызвала меня к себе. Я не мог просто вырваться и прийти. Держи. Я надеюсь, форма не сильно помялась, — Коннор передал тяжёлую сумку брату. — Там только нет кроссовок. Ты помнишь, я порвал те запасные?..

— У меня свои, — вместо того, чтобы поставить сумку на пол или скамейку, Ричард зачем-то стал держать её в руках. Открывать её он тоже не собирался, и Коннор смутился, не зная, что сказать. Не задыхающимся и раскрасневшимся он себя представлял, когда планировал разговор с младшим братом.

Коннор постарался как можно естественней поправить волосы и рубашку.

— Как дела? Тренер Коллинз не будет ругаться на тебя из-за того, что ты опоздаешь?

— Может быть.

— Я честно бежал сюда от самой школы. Надо было позвонить и предупредить, но я подумал, что это зря займёт время. Сумка была очень тяжёлой. Не представляю, как ты можешь бегать в этой форме целый день. Летом, должно быть, ещё и очень жарко?

Ричард неосознанно сглотнул. Вот прямо сейчас в горле очень пересохло. Коннор растерялся из-за того, что подросток снова смотрит, но игнорирует его, когда Ричард хрипло спросил.

— А зачем Аманда..?

— Вызвала меня? Ничего серьёзного. Она говорила со мной о конкурсе для выпускников. Его каждый год проводят. Это что-то вроде мотивации, чтобы повторять все предметы перед экзаменами. В случае победы можно получить какой-нибудь хороший материальный приз. Или же отказаться от него и взять чек.

— И ты участвуешь?

— Да. С большой радостью. Правда, вряд ли я буду стараться во всю силу. Лучше, чтобы Джош победил. Ему эта победа будет намного важнее, чем мне.

Ричард кивнул, имея только приблизительные представления, что это за Джош. Кажется, один из лучших друзей старшего брата, которые испортили ему настроение на пляже.

Коннор до сих пор не уходил. Он, видимо, чего-то ждал, но подросток не мог понять, чего именно. За стеной уже было слышно, как Коллинз подаёт сигнал свистком. Нужно переодеваться и выходить на поле, но только при мысли о том, чтобы потянуть на глазах брата за шнуровку своих штанов и спустить их, ударил жар в лицо. Хорошо, что он уже держит сумку у живота. Ещё недавно Ричард легко мог переодеться в присутствии старшего брата, но сейчас всё воспринималось по-другому. Они одни в раздевалке. Коннор стал казаться будто ещё симпатичнее со вчерашнего вечера. Вряд ли в его внешности действительно что-то изменилось за одну ночь. Скорее всего, стала другой сама реакция на него.

Ричард бросил сомнительный взгляд на сумку.

— Тебе её прямо сейчас возвращать?

— Нет. Я ей давно не пользуюсь. Если она нужна тебе, то оставь у себя. А если нет, можешь отдать мне вечером после тренировки, — Ричард кивнул, радуясь, что хотя бы что-то смог из себя выжать.

Коннор решился, робко делая небольшой шаг вперёд.

— А чем ты, кстати, будешь заниматься сегодня вечером?

Ричарду показалось, что он ослышался.

— …А?

— Я сегодня совершенно свободен, — продолжил Коннор, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы голос не дрожал. — И я подумал… Ты вроде бы хотел научиться водить? Мы могли бы покататься на моей машине сегодня после школы. Я могу приехать и встретить тебя после тренировки.

Ричард уставился в ответ, только сейчас заметив, что Коннор приоделся. Он всегда выглядел хорошо, но сегодня будто очень старался. Зрение могло фокусироваться только на одной детали в одежде брата за раз, но старшеклассник терпеливо ждал, когда подросток хоть что-нибудь ответит.

Выходит, нужно будет находиться с Коннором какое-то время только вдвоём. Когда вообще никого не будет рядом. В машине.

— Если ты будешь уставшим после тренировки, то я просто отвезу тебя домой, — попытался Коннор ещё раз. — Скоро я буду плотно готовиться к экзаменам. У тебя тоже тренировки каждый день. Не знаю, когда мы ещё сможем вместе выбраться.

— Хорошо.

— Правда? — Коннор опомнился. — То есть… Хорошо! Хорошо, я… Тогда я приеду вечером? Я буду ровно в шесть на парковке, — старшеклассник попятился спиной, любуясь братом оставшиеся несколько секунд. — Удачной тренировки!

Коннор боялся, что сделает какую-нибудь глупость, поэтому вышел, пока младший брат не успел передумать. Ричард понял, что продолжает стоять посреди раздевалки с сумкой в руках даже спустя время. Тело медленно вспоминало, каково это — шевелиться, а вот мозг, похоже, скоро окончательно откажет, если Коннор продолжит маячить так близко перед глазами.

Нужно собираться на поле.

Ричард поставил сумку на скамью, всё ещё чувствуя себя очень странно после появления брата. Подросток замер, когда знакомый запах вдруг вырвался прямо в лицо, стоило раскрыть молнию. От формы просто благоухало чистотой. А ещё сильнее — старшим братом. Ричард поднял футболку, замечая, какая она мягкая после стирки. Не удивительно теперь, почему сам Коннор кажется таким, если его обнять. Старший брат всегда занимался стиркой отдельно, опасаясь оставлять свои вещи в зоне досягаемости Колина. Старшеклассник был единственным в их семье, кто так заморачивался над использованием дорогих порошков и кондиционеров.

Ричард осторожно приблизил фиолетовую ткань к лицу, дотрагиваясь до неё носом. Первые полчаса тренировки будет казаться, что Коннор где-то рядом. Потом запах выветрится или уступит более заметному поту. Если от Коннора пахнет так же приятно, как от девчонки, чисто технически, нет ничего неправильного в том, что хочется прижать его к себе?..

Ричард бросил футболку на скамью. Нужно прекращать об этом думать. Он не может задержаться в раздевалке ещё и ради того, чтобы засесть в туалете. У футбольной формы имеются специальные накладки для защиты самого уязвимого места, так что, если не угомонить гормоны вовремя, станет очень неприятно бегать.

Коннор чуть было не влетел в кабинет, вовремя вспомнив, что вообще-то опоздал и не должен выглядеть таким счастливым. Старшеклассник постучался, прежде чем войти.

— Здравствуйте. Простите за опоздание, мистер Перкинс. Я очень торопился на урок, но опоздал…

— И какое оправдание выдумано у вас, мистер Андерсон? — Перкинс отвлёкся от записи на доске. — Нам всем очень интересно послушать.

Коннор бросил взгляд на немой класс. Может быть, он не первый, кто заявился с опозданием. Если Перкинс вообще спрашивает, а не требует выйти — это уже хорошо.

— В кабинете миссис Стерн, — Коннор ответил раньше, чем подумал. — Она вызвала меня обсудить результаты моего последнего теста по физике. Я получил плохую отметку. Вы можете сами спросить это у миссис Стерн. Правда, у неё уже тоже начался урок, а я забыл попросить дать мне записку…

— Если вы отвлечёте меня от лекции ещё хоть раз, следующий разговор о плохих отметках будет уже не по физике и в кабинете директора. Сядьте и приступайте к уроку.

Коннор быстро выполнил приказ, с трудом поверив в свою удачу. Может быть, авторитет Аманды сделал своё дело, и Перкинс просто не хочет проверять и связываться с ней с самого утра. Это было очень рискованно. Старшеклассник в спешке достал конспект и учебник. Колин смотрел только на Хирш, поэтому видел, как блондинка бросила тревожный взгляд на близнеца.

Какого вообще чёрта она смотрит на него?

Поймать Коннора за подглядываниями в сторону Хирш никак не удавалось. Близнец часто смотрел в телефон, но у Хлои мобильник был спрятан в кармане. Вряд ли они переписываются. Хирш полностью была сконцентрирована на учёбе.

Наверное, это просто какой-то один разговор. Может, обсуждали просранный Коннором тест. Колин ни разу не видел, чтобы близнец общался с одноклассницей чаще, чем это требовалось по учёбе. Не может она ему нравиться. Уж он-то бы заметил. Куда Коннор смотрит, с кем идёт и говорит было под регулярным наблюдением. Случайно в коридоре или нарочно в кабинете. Колин часто прожигал взглядом его затылок, и любой поворот головы в сторону одноклассницы привлёк бы его внимание.

На перемене всё выглядело так, будто парочка вообще не знает друг о друге. Коннор снова стоял там, где было большинство одноклассников, оживлённо участвуя в разговоре, а Хлоя сидела в отдалении, листая книжку, явно не предназначенную для школьного чтения. Будь между ними что-то большее, близнец должен был подойти к ней, если, конечно, они всё-таки не скрывают свои отношения. Разговаривали-то они на улице и далеко от школы.

Оставалось ещё одно место для слежки. Нужно выяснить, где сидит Хирш в столовой. Вдруг сегодня она захочет пересесть к брату. В старшей школе давно выстроилась чёткая иерархия, и каждый сидит со своей компанией. Любое изменение означает, что-либо кто-то разругался, либо наоборот сошёлся. Поэтому Колин поискал взглядом Чэнь, когда сел за свободный стол и поставил поднос. Подруги поблизости не наблюдалось. Она что, строит из себя обиженную? Может быть, пересела к кому-то, но старшеклассник так и не нашёл в округе никого похожего с её причёской и одеждой.

Странно, но Хирш тоже нигде не было видно. Колин вдруг понял, что вообще не знает, с кем обычно она сидит. Даже вспомнить не мог, чтобы пересекался с ней рядом с буфетом или кассой. Не так много в их школе учеников с такими светлыми волосами, чтобы она не запомнилась. Допустим, она предпочитает есть на улице, но зимой там особо не посидишь, так что хотя бы в холодное время он должен был её здесь видеть.

Коннор ходил вместе с Маркусом и остальными. Они целую вечность делали свои заказы, пока наконец-то не расселись на места. Что ж, видимо, придётся завтра проследить за тем, куда Хирш направляется вместо того, чтобы идти в столовую. Не то чтобы его это сильно волнует. Не с Коннором — и уже хорошо.

Колин посмотрел в ту часть зала, где пестрили футбольные формы. Это уже как вредная привычка — поискать глазами младшего брата. Если дома не удаётся с ним столкнуться, то хотя бы здесь можно попытаться увидеть. Мелкий его будто нарочно избегал после их драки. Или из комнаты не вылезает, чёрт его знает, чем там занимаясь. Колин сначала сам не хотел спускаться на кухню, если слышал, что за столом уже кто-то есть, но потом заметил, что оба брата, пользуясь занятостью отца, перестали задерживаться на первом этаже. Или вдвоём тусуются в одной из комнат, раз уж стали такими офигенными друзьями.

Где вообще этот чёртов Ричард? Колин не заметил подростка за столом, где сидел его ненаглядный придурошный дружок Рид. Он хорошо запомнил, как этот ублюдок окатил его на машине водой из лужи. Даже готов был в школе подловить и врезать, когда братца не будет рядом, чтобы его некому было защитить. Колин бы доходчиво объяснил, как никогда больше не спутать его с Коннором, но Камски, к сожалению, опередил. В классе громко обсуждали, как эффектно Элайджа вмазал Гэвину на глазах всей столовой. Колин очень жалел, что не увидел этого лично. Андерсон надеялся отыскать хоть одну видеозапись в школьной ленте, всю голову сломав, под каким мог бы найти её запросом, но при попытке ввести слова «удар» и «Камски», выпадало только видео с футбола. Лучше бы все так ломанулись снимать на телефоны драку с Ридом, чем падение Камски на поле.

Капитан команды даже не переоделся после тренировки, сидя за столом со своими вышибалами и чирлидершами-старшеклассницами. Разве что защитных доспехов и шлема не было. Камски будто почувствовал наблюдение издалека, вдруг быстро и безошибочно метнув серый взгляд в ответ.

Андерсон дёрнулся, отвернувшись и в последний миг осознав, что этим самым только больше выдал себя. Кретин. Нужно было сделать вид, что смотрел на буфет или в долбаную стену.

Идиот!

Теперь Камски будет думать, что он пялится на него. Грустит и любуется с другого конца столовой. Просто фантастически.

Колин постарался вернуть себе маску спокойствия, когда шоколадный батончик опустился рядом с его рукой.

— Прости. Я задержался на поле и не увидел, что ты пришёл. Так бы подошёл намного раньше, — Камски отодвинул соседний стул, под застывшим карим взглядом садясь рядом. — Тебе ведь нравится сладкое? Не нужно следить за фигурой? Это я занимаюсь в тренажёрном зале каждый день. Но не мне жаловаться, он всё-таки находится у нас дома. Как настроение?

Взгляд Камски мог почти физически колоть, когда он проводил им так медленно вдоль тела Андерсона. Колин уставился в ответ, дожидаясь, когда он засмеётся или по-другому выдаст себя. Это не может быть по-настоящему. Наверное, у капитана где-то запрятан диктофон. Или миникамера в пуговице на штанах, мало ли какие у богачей приколы. Элайджа пришёл без подноса, а значит, он пересел только чтобы поговорить. Другим футболистам за его столом как будто было всё равно, куда ушёл их капитан.

— У меня тоже замечательно. Спасибо, что спросил, — Камски оценил оставшиеся пустые стулья вокруг. — Где все твои друзья? Или тебе больше нравится обедать в одиночку?

— Ты удивительно догадлив. Самое время тебе тоже свалить.

Камски неожиданно рассмеялся, подаваясь вперёд.

— А ты всё-таки забавный. Мне нравится в людях чувство юмора.

— А мне — когда понимают намёки.

— Хорошо. Я уже понял, что мне не стоило вчера быть таким прямолинейным. Прошу прощения за свою самоуверенность. Давай начнём всё сначала. Как будто того неудачного разговора не было. Как и всех лет, что мы учились рядом, но не общались друг с другом, — Камски выложил свой мобильный на стол, и Колин пристально посмотрел на него. Может, там включена прослушка? Помимо этого, дорогостоящий телефон сильно бросался в глаза, пока лежал недалеко от потёртого мобильника Андерсона. Камски как будто ткнул этой разницей в лицо. — Я Элайджа Камски. Занимаюсь футболом с шести лет. Это моя страсть. Я выпускник. Будущий студент Массачусетского университета. Помимо спорта увлекаюсь в свободное время сборкой механических конструкторов. А теперь ты расскажи что-нибудь о себе.

— А я сижу в столовой и пытаюсь поесть, но твои ароматы мне мешают. Ты всегда подкатываешь «знакомиться» в вонючей от пота форме после тренировки?

Удивительно, но сработало. Камски как будто подобрался, и вправду отодвинувшись немного назад.

— У нас не так много времени на отдых. Идти до столовой далеко. Если дважды переодеваться и ещё ходить в душ, то можно потерять драгоценное время, а я хочу сразу вернуться на поле и приступить к игре.

— Так может стоит пойти на поле прямо сейчас, а не тратить своё «драгоценное время» здесь?

— Почему ты такой острый, Колин? Мы друг другу никогда не делали ничего плохого. Или я забыл о чём-то?

Как-то странно было слышать от Камски своё имя. Несколько позже дошёл смысл слов.

— Ты прикалываешься?

— А в чём, собственно, проблема?

— Ты реально считаешь, что я куплюсь, будто ты делаешь это не потому, что тебе от меня что-то надо? Что ни с чего вдруг высралась эта заинтересованность тем, кто я и что вообще существую? Я просто ещё не понял, что такой, как ты, может поиметь с такого неудачника, как я.

— А кто-то считает тебя неудачником? Или ты так сам себя назвал, раз твой брат-близнец популярней тебя?

Камски не улыбался, и Колин действительно завис на время. Элайджа бросил взгляд в сторону «знаменитостей».

— Коннор, он же… Просто фальшивая картинка. Он придерживается образа, в котором нет ни капли настоящего. Со всеми обходительный, вежливый, правильный от и до. Но ты… Ты настоящий. Почему ты не можешь поверить в то, что тобой кто-то интересуется так же, как каждый день бегают за ним? В чём ты хуже Коннора, Колин? У вас ведь одинаково красивое лицо.

Камски протянул ладонь и, прежде чем Андерсон понял, быстро поправил прядь его волос. Бледная кисть совсем немного задела щёку, но Колин всё равно отпрянул.

— Неужели? Может, стоит вспомнить хотя бы то, как Коннор получил браслет на вашу вечеринку, а когда на неё хотел попасть я, твой верный пёс, Аллен, сказал, что меня вышвырнут на глазах у всех, чтобы «поднять настроение остальным»? Выходит, это ты им раздал такие указания? Выбирать тех, кто на вечеринке станет главным посмешищем? Я входил в этот список?

Камски выглядел напряжённым, пока вдруг не усмехнулся.

— И ты действительно подумал, что Аллен говорил всерьёз? Он всего лишь хотел над тобой подшутить. У Джеймса своеобразное чувство юмора. Не все его понимают.

— А по-моему, это ты ещё не понял, — Колин отодвинул поднос, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я уже сказал, что думаю о тебе и всей вашей шайке. Я не доверяю никому из вас. Так что прекрати подкатывать ко мне яйца, — он собирался идти, но вспомнил о батончике шоколада на столе. — И шоколад свой не забудь! — старшеклассник впечатал подачку в грудь капитана.

Колин раздражённо пошёл к выходу, пытаясь сдерживать злость, поэтому не слышал, как хрустнула обёртка, расплющившись в чужой руке. Камски быстро поднялся, но двинулся в совершенно другую сторону.

Игроки двенадцатого класса весело переговаривались между собой, пока не заметили его приближение.

— Ну и как всё прошло? — с усмешкой поинтересовался Адамс.

Элайджа даже не взглянул на него, подходя к столу со стороны главного нападающего. Аллен успел только поднять взгляд, когда Камски навис над его ухом.

— Ты. Просто. Тупой. Кретин!

Это было произнесено максимально тихо для того, кто так сжимает кулаки, но однозначно было услышано теми, кто сидел от Аллена по бокам. Камски так же резко отошёл от него, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание. Аппетита уже не было, так что капитан направился к дверям столовой. На лице Аллена не двинулся ни один мускул. Сын военного в принципе был не из эмоциональных, но за столом всё равно наступило некомфортное молчание.

Камски на всякий случай осмотрелся, когда вышел на улицу, и свернул в другую сторону от поля. Никто не должен увидеть, куда он на самом деле пошёл.

Камски сел на переднее сиденье чужого автомобиля, и Тина удивлённо отложила то, что жевала.

— Как всё прошло?

— Ты сказала, что он изгой, и это будет просто. Ты так неудачно пошутила или просто соврала, что дружила с ним четыре года?

Камски смотрел очень холодно, поэтому Чэнь поторопилась объяснить.

— Нет! Как бы я могла тебе соврать? Просто Колин… Он всегда таким был. Я сама не понимаю, как терпела его всё это время. Теперь мне самой хочется врезать ему каждый раз, как я его вижу. У меня еле получается делать вид, что всё хорошо, и общаться с ним, как прежде…

— У тебя время до завтра, чтобы вспомнить, чем ещё он увлекается, и где его можно встретить, — Камски вылез из машины, но остановился, кое-что обдумав. Он пригнулся, заглядывая в салон. — Ты сегодня приедешь ко мне?

— Ты сегодня не занят?

— Я выполнил домашнее вчера, и репетитор заболел, так что у меня есть свободное время с восьми до десяти.

— Ну, если ты хочешь, то…

— Хорошо, — Камски захлопнул дверь, не дав ей закончить. Тину невольно покоробило это изменение, произошедшее с одноклассником всего за пару дней. Ещё недавно Элайджа был совершенно другим. Приятный и учтивый парень куда-то исчез, и вместо него появился почти незнакомый человек.

Тина вздрогнула, выпадая из воспоминаний, когда заиграл телефон. Удивившись тому, что звонил Колин, она быстро приняла вызов.

— Алло?

— Где тебя черти носят? — начал без извинений и приветствий старшеклассник.

— Эм… Да родаки снова с ума сходят. Мать все мозги вынесла. Я не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь слышал её вопли, так что пришлось обедать прямо в машине. А ты ещё в столовой?

— Нет, стою рядом с грёбаным кабинетом информатики. Я думал, ты уже здесь.

— Я сейчас подойду. Можем потусить вместе, пока перемена не закончилась.

— Ага, охеренная мысль, — в голосе Андерсона сильно слышалась ирония. Он сбросил, вызывая у девушки сильное желание кинуть телефон в его лицо.

Ещё немного. Она потерпит его ещё немного. Побудет какое-то время всепрощающей глупой подружкой.

 

***

 

Ричард переминался с ноги на ногу, стараясь не выдавать всем своим видом, как сильно волнуется. Друзья, узнав, что он едет не с Ридом, а со старшим братом, с радостью предложили подождать его вместе с ним.

Ещё недавно фраза из уст шестнадцатилетнего подростка о том, что за ним заедет старший брат, вызвала бы кучу ехидства и подколов, но только не в случае с Коннором. После недавних событий старшего брата многие хотели просто так увидеть. У Ричарда не получалось разделять их веселья и энергичности после тренировки.

Рид в очередной раз покосился в сторону лучшего друга. Андерсон целый день избегал смотреть ему в глаза. Ричард боялся, что всё написано у него на лице. Если Гэвин в лоб задаст вопрос, что не так, это не кончится ничем хорошим.

К счастью, Рида отвлёк Руперт, с которым они спорили уже полчаса.

— В общем… Нет доказательств — нет разговора, Гэвин.

— Я тебе отвечаю! Прямо вот такой был. Не меньше и не больше! Не знаю я, куда фотка делась, иначе бы доказал.

— Не может таких пауков вообще в природе быть. И чтобы ты его поймал голыми руками — я в жизни не поверю.

— Учитывая, какой ты впечатлительный, его размеры могли сильно увеличиться в твоей голове, — поддержал Джесси.

— Я? Впечатлительный? Да когда такое вообще было?

— Да? — Руперт пригнулся к невысокому подростку. — А кто бегал и рассказывал всем, когда у него на яйцах первый волос вырос?

— Это вообще не в счёт. Когда это нахрен было?

— Да я вот тоже думаю когда, если у тебя до сих пор яиц нету.

Рид рванулся вперёд, чтобы вмазать обидчику, но футболист оказался быстрее выполняя на его шее крепкий захват. Рид начал вырываться, но только раскраснелся от усердия.

— Смотрите-ка, парни. По-моему, я тоже поймал крупного размера букашку!

— Рик! — Рид попытался вырваться или хотя бы освободить голову из захвата более рослого одноклассника. — Рик, спасай меня! — Андерсон быстро отвернулся, и Гэвин едва не задохнулся от злости. — Рик! Ты чёртов предатель! Помоги мне!

На парковку въехал автомобиль, так что веселящийся Руперт быстро отпустил свою жертву, испугавшись, что это кто-то из учителей их сейчас увидит. Только Ричард с одного взгляда понял, чья это машина.

Если Коннор и удивился количеству подростков на парковке, то не подал виду. Он решил их лично поприветствовать, раз младший брат стоит рядом.

— Всем привет! Как прошла тренировка? Смогли донести без меня хоть один мяч до ворот?

Реакция на слова была ожидаемая. Не улыбнулся только Ричард. Выглядел младший брат очень бледным, и Коннор постарался не бросать в его сторону такие обеспокоенные взгляды, чтобы никто из окруживших подростков не обратил на это внимания.

— Коллинз теперь каждую тренировку будет тебя вспоминать!

— Правда?

— Да. Стоит где-нибудь налажать, так он сразу говорит, что даже Коннор справился бы лучше.

— Оу, — подростки рассмеялись, и Коннор не был уверен, на сколько процентов от нуля до ста это был комплимент. — Эм… Рик, ты уже готов ехать? — младший брат молча развернулся к «Форду». Ричард даже не попрощался ни с кем из друзей, так что Коннору пришлось самому пожать руки нескольким из них. — Вам лучше не задерживаться здесь, парни. Охранник подумает, что вы что-то затеваете и может позвонить вашим родителям.

— Мы будем умнее и нападём на него первыми. Нас ведь больше.

— Или какую-нибудь тачку разобьём, чтобы твой папаня не упаковал нас за просто так.

— Они шутят, — быстро добавил Джесси, заметив взгляд Андерсона. — Мы просто хотели дождаться тебя. Рик сказал, что ты приедешь.

— Передаём ценный груз из рук в руки.

— Ага, — протянул Руперт. — Наконец-то Рик поедет с кем-то нормальным.

Внимательно рассматривавший до этого Коннора Рид тут же отвлёкся, пихнув игрока локтем. Джесси на этот раз быстро вклинился между ними.

— Так, всё. Не задерживаем Коннора, — парень подтолкнул друзей в сторону их автомобилей. — Все разъезжаемся по домам!

Подростки снова оживились, переключившись друг на друга, так что Коннор сел за руль, надев ремень и взволнованно посмотрев на младшего брата.

— Давай отъедем в одно место. Там практически никто не ездит, и дороги очень хорошие. Попробуешь покататься там для начала.

Подросток ничего не ответил, но и не просил отвезти домой, так что Коннор счёл это за согласие. Ричард даже опустевшую сумку не убрал назад, так и держа её на коленях.

— Нервничаешь перед первой поездкой? Я тоже очень переживал. Было страшно сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Я знал, что рядом сидит папа, но всё равно боялся, что подведу его. Помню, что в первый раз полз как черепаха по дороге, а он всё кричал на меня, чтобы я ехал быстрее. Если тебе будет некомофортно ехать быстро, то не нужно. Выберешь свою скорость, и мы сделаем пару кругов. Хорошо?

Голос Коннора звучал уверенно и по-привычному дружелюбно, так что Ричард заставил себя кивнуть.

Дорога до нужного места оказалась неблизкой. Прошло не меньше пятнадцати минут, когда пейзаж за окном стал меняться. Ричард уже начал беспокоиться, почему здания появляются всё реже, и вообще не видно людей. В эту часть города он не заезжал. Стало понятно, почему, когда дома начали становиться всё выше и дороже. Здесь могут жить только обеспеченные семьи, не любящие соседство и шум дороги. Улицы были чистыми и в основном пустовали, так как местные хранили свои автомобили за границами высоких заборов.

Коннор притормозил у бордюра, и Ричард понял, что сейчас его очередь. Старшеклассник вышел, чтобы уступить водительское место, и они с подростком чуть было не врезались друг в друга, обходя машину. Коннор шагнул влево, и Ричард тоже оказался на пути в попытке обойти брата. Пришлось неловко потоптаться, пока старшеклассник не сжал плечи вмиг напрягшегося подростка.

— Давай я пройду первым, а ты отдашь мне эту сумку? — Коннор мягко забрал из рук подростка его ношу. Мышцы у Ричарда под пальцами показались просто каменными. Младший брат, похоже, и вправду взвинчен до предела. — Садись за руль, но не делай ничего, пока я не скажу.

Ричард беспрекословно сел, а Коннор мельком заглянул в сумку, проверяя, что с контейнером. Тот был чистый и совершенно пуст.

Коннор убрал сумку назад и сел на пассажирское сиденье.

— Итак. Для начала нужно пристегнуться. Это необходимое правило, о котором нужно помнить всегда. Тебе удобно сидеть? Можешь отодвинуть сиденье, зажав этот рычаг. Ты должен видеть в зеркалах всё, что происходит позади машины, — Коннор дождался, когда подросток поймёт, о чём речь, и настроит сиденье под себя. Имея при таком росте немаленькую силу, Ричард боялся даже тронуть что-то лишний раз. — Отлично. Всё, что тебе нужно — это запомнить принцип работы коробки передач. Тебе сейчас понадобятся только два её положения. Это «движение», на котором мы тронемся, и «парковка». Езду задним ходом пока трогать не будем. Просто сегодня немного покатаемся, хорошо? Почувствуешь руль в руках, и как тебя слушается машина. Первым делом включай зажигание, — Ричард провернул ключ, как требуется. — Молодец! У тебя уже получается! Сейчас ты опустишь стояночный тормоз, но перед этим выставь положение коробки передач на «D». Машина сразу же поедет вперёд, поэтому левую ногу держи в стороне, чтобы случайно не нажать на тормоз, а правую наоборот ставь на газ. Представь, что держишь ногу над чем-то очень хрупким. Ты не должен жать слишком сильно. Никаких резких движений и паники. Всё очень плавно. Давай. Включи передачу.

Коннор и не рассчитывал, что у Ричарда будет получаться всё с первого раза, поэтому сделал теплее голос, когда подросток запутался, куда и как нужно дёргать рычаг.

— Я помогу. Автомобиль старый, так что нужно немного постараться, — Коннор опустил свою ладонь поверх чужой. Ричард застыл, сначала не поняв, зачем брат это сделал. — А теперь вниз, вот сюда, пока мы не дойдём до нужной позиции, — Коннор надавил на чужую руку. Раздался соответствующий щелчок рычага. — Молодец, теперь смотри только вперёд. Обе ладони на руль, а я буду следить за тем, во что мы врежемся в первую очередь.

Подросток не оценил шутки, схватившись за руль и нервно смотря вперёд, когда машина начала двигаться. Коннор тоже держался одной рукой за руль, вовремя поправляя автомобиль, пока они не встретились с бордюром.

— Всё хорошо. В первое время тебя будет тянуть не туда, но ты старайся ехать прямо. Увидим кого-нибудь в зеркале — уступим дорогу.

Коннор не удержался от улыбки, заметив, каким сосредоточенным стал младший брат. Он вперился взглядом вперёд так, будто из кустов вот-вот должен был кто-то выпрыгнуть на дорогу. Коннор не стал ничего говорить, но как только машина немного отклонилась от центра их полосы, взялся не за руль, а за руку младшего брата, чтобы выровнять «Форд». Ричард сжался, ощутив это прикосновение словно слабый разряд тока.

— У тебя отлично получается! Что скажешь? Нравятся ощущения? — старший брат ярко улыбнулся, и до Ричарда не сразу дошло, что он про вождение. — Давай завернём в эту сторону. Включи поворотник вверх. Он слева от руля.

А Ричард может быть способным учеником. Наверное, наблюдал за отцом или Гэвином. Подросток не сразу понял, как нужно разворачиваться, сделав это крайне неловко, а увидев встречный дорогостоящий автомобиль, вообще чуть не поседел, но ни разу не запаниковал или хотя бы не показал это. Коннор не заставлял ездить по одним и тем же местам, каждый раз указывая в новую сторону, чтобы подростку было где раскататься. Ричард всё равно не рассматривал проезжаемые дома. Начинало темнеть, но это не было проблемой, так как на этих улицах каждый сантиметр был освещён.

— Отлично! Ты просто молодец. Смотришься за рулём так, будто всегда умел это делать.

Ричард впервые позволил себе отвести недоверчивый взгляд от дороги.

— Правда?

— Да! Честно, ты едешь намного лучше, чем впервые ездил я. Ещё пара поездок, и будешь сам отвозить меня в школу и привозить обратно.

Это была глупая шутка, но Коннор был рад тому, как изменился серый взгляд. Ричард намного уверенней сел в сиденье. Коннор должен был сказать, что пора заканчивать, и им нужно возвращаться домой, но позволил подростку поездить ещё немного. Ричарду это явно нравилось, и его было за что хвалить, чем Коннор каждый раз охотно пользовался.

Только когда впереди показалась детская площадка, старшеклассник попросил младшего брата припарковаться. Здесь лучше не ездить новичку. Мало ли кто из детей может резко выбежать на дорогу. Пусть их и не было заметно на улице в это время, но когда ты за рулём, всегда нужно быть ко всему готовым.

Коннор заглянул в лицо младшего брата, когда Ричард выключил зажигание.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да! — честно выдохнул младший брат.

— Сейчас уже темновато, но мы обязательно покатаемся как-нибудь ещё раз, если ты захочешь. Нужно будет только найти время, когда мы оба будем свободны. Поздравляю с первой успешной поездкой! — Коннор поднял ладонь, и подросток, задумавшись лишь на мгновение, дал ему пять. Старшеклассник улыбался так искренне, как будто это его личная победа. — Нужно обязательно рассказать папе, сколько мы проехали. Ему будет очень интересно послушать о твоих впечатлениях.

Ричард замялся, задумавшись, что вряд ли пошёл бы рассказывать о таких мелочах отцу, но Коннор точно не сможет промолчать.

Наверное, нужно что-то сказать.

— Спасибо. За то, что не орал и не злился на меня за мою тупость.

— Мне не за что было на тебя злиться. Ты отлично справился и внимательно меня слушал. Я, напротив, очень тобой горжусь, — Коннор не удержался, бездумно обнимая младшего брата за плечи. Ричард замер, боясь пошевелиться. Коннор оказался вдруг так близко. Как будто было мало того, что они и так дольше часа в небольшом и замкнутом пространстве. Все мышцы вновь окаменели от возможности того, что старшеклассник сейчас начнёт делать то, о чём Ричард сегодня столько думал.

Старший брат не почувствовал, чтобы его торопились обнять в ответ, поэтому отсел обратно. Коннор успел бросить взгляд на такие привлекательные сейчас губы.

— Ты не хочешь немного пройтись? Подышим свежим воздухом, прежде чем поедем домой.

Ричард не смог даже нормально кивнуть, когда старший брат выдернул ключ зажигания и вышел из машины. Коннору срочно требовалось подышать, а то прикосновения к подростку опять заставляют его совершать необдуманные поступки. Нужно срочно успокоиться и собраться с мыслями, прежде чем садиться за руль, иначе шутка про наезд на какое-нибудь дерево перестанет быть просто шуткой.

Ричард помедлил, прежде чем вылезти следом. Подросток выбрался из автомобиля, ступая с облегчением на неподвижный асфальт. Коннор улыбнулся, услышав, как он выдохнул.

— Здесь так тихо. Здорово, наверное, жить в таком месте. Красиво, движения почти нет, и всех соседей знаешь по именам, — Коннор прошёлся по пустой детской площадке, обхватывая из-за лёгкого ветерка себя руками. — С другой стороны, чтобы сделать уборку в одном из таких домов, придётся потратить не один день.

— Обычно в таких домах уборкой занимаются не хозяева, — заметил младший брат.

— Верно. Но Маркусу, например, нравится заниматься всем по дому самому. И готовить для Карла. Он о нём много заботится, несмотря на то, что они могли бы иметь сиделку. Мы, кстати, проезжали их дом в самом начале. По этой улице мы катались в детстве на велосипедах или просто слонялись в поисках приключений. Задерживались до поздней ночи и оставались всей толпой у Маркуса. У них очень красиво. Представляю, как Карл намучился нас слушать, — Коннор сел на одну из качелей, упираясь длинными ногами в землю. Он надеялся, что младший брат сядет на соседнюю, но Ричард не решился, опускаясь на холодную и скрипучую «карусель», которую нужно толкать, чтобы лист металла закрутился. Коннор позволил себе немного покачаться. — А ты бы хотел жить в таком доме? Насколько я помню, ты раньше часто гостил у Камски. Тебе нравилось к нему ходить?

— Элай приглашал всех нас. Всю команду. У него куча крутых штуковин, коллекция футбольных телепрограмм и приставки. А ещё целый бассейн под домом вместо подвала. В нём мы с парнями постоянно зависали.

— Но конкретно ты и Элайджа были лучшими друзьями?

Ричард не ожидал подобного вопроса.

— К чему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне просто интересно. Я не раз видел, как вы общались. Учитывая, какие у моей компании отношения с Камски, я был немного удивлён, что ты так легко нашёл с Элайджей общий язык. Мои друзья воспринимали это не очень хорошо. А потом у нас в доме вдруг появился Гэвин, и тебя с Камски я стал видеть всё реже вместе.

Коннор не стал добавлять, что был рад этим изменениям. Рид уж точно намного безопаснее как приятель по сравнению с высокомерным и не ровно дышащим к чужому успеху Камски. Коннор ещё не забыл, как был взбешён Элайджа приходу в команду очень способного новенького. Это уже потом Камски вдруг поменял кардинально своё мнение о Ричарде и решил, что с ним лучше быть заодно, чем против.

Младший брат о чём-то задумался, так что Коннор решил перевести тему.

— Так что там насчёт бассейна? У Камски он всё ещё выглядит так, будто наполнен кровью?

Ричард удивлённо посмотрел в ответ.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Маркус рассказывал. В детстве он часто бывал у Камски дома.

— Маркус? Они ведь ненавидят друг друга.

— Родители Камски считали большой честью приглашать такого известного художника, как Карл, к ним домой. Миссис Камски надеялась подружить Элайджу с Лео и Маркусом, чтобы её сын общался с кем-то из своего круга, а после уговорить Карла отправить их в приличную школу где-нибудь не в Детройте. Мягко говоря, ни Маркус, ни Элайджа не были в восторге от этой перспективы, — улыбка Коннора померкла, и он отвёл взгляд. — А потом отец Камски стал вдовцом, ушёл в работу с головой, и устраивать совместные ужины стало некому. Через год Маркус познакомился со мной, и мы договорились вместе пойти в один класс. Камски оказался в другом. С тех пор отношения между нашими компаниями постепенно ухудшались. Я признаю, что мы все были хороши. Никто не пытался это остановить. Маркус и Элайджа рано или поздно всё равно начали бы конкурировать. В школе может быть только один самый популярный парень.

Коннор прилёг на спинку качели, чтобы видеть небо. Джинсовки было явно недостаточно для ночной погоды.

— Смотри. Уже появились звёзды. Ты знаешь какие-нибудь созвездия?

— Я вообще не понимаю, как люди видят в трёх точках на небе какие-то фигуры.

— Когда-то давно люди ориентировались на местности только благодаря звёздам. Они искали знакомые созвездия, точно зная, в какое время года и какие звёзды находятся у нас над головой. Я, наверное, смогу узнать безошибочно только Большую Медведицу. Её очень легко заметить.

— Тогда я — змею.

— Почему именно её?

— Наверное, потому что это будет она, если соединить вон те три звезды, — младший брат указал в воздух, и Коннор прищурился, пытаясь понять, куда ему смотреть. — Или вон те три звезды. И те четыре. Что на этом грёбаном небе в принципе не может оказаться змеёй, если захотеть этого?

— Хорошо, я понял, — рассмеялся старший брат, вынуждая и Ричарда улыбнуться.

Нужно запомнить, что младший брат совершенно не восприимчив к романтике. Ричард ещё на пляже не особо думал о закате и о том, как красиво солнце освещало воду. Он прямо как отец — воспринимает всё прямолинейно и фактами, а уже потом интуицией и чувствами.

Старшеклассник поднялся с качелей, так что Ричард неосознанно выпрямил спину. Коннор встал на расстоянии, взявшись сразу за два поручня карусели, из-за чего металл под подростком зашевелился.

— А это интересная мысль. Только представь, что скандинавское поверье в Ёрмуганда возникло только потому, что кто-то давным-давно, также как и ты, сотни лет назад, смотрел на звёзды и подумал, что если соединить их все одну за другой непрерывной линией — получится огромный мировой змей, опоясывающий Землю и пожирающий собственный хвост?

— А есть хоть что-то, чего ты не знаешь? — не удержался младший брат. — Что у тебя не получается, или ты в этом полный ноль и чувствуешь себя дураком, когда берёшься за это? Есть у тебя вообще слабое место?

Коннор удивился внезапности вопроса. Не менее странно было то, что его главное слабое место смотрело прямо на него. Коннор прочистил горло.

— Испанский.

— Я спросил серьёзно.

— Это правда.

— Твоё слабое место — испанский?

— У меня очень много плохих воспоминаний, связанных с этим уроком в школе. Испанский — красивый язык, но мне так и не дался. На уроках я не мог ни одного предложения составить без ошибок, а чтение вслух было для меня настоящей пыткой. Одноклассники меня поддерживали, только благодаря им испанский не испортил мне итоговую успеваемость. Может быть, это уже было самовнушение, но я не спал ночами перед контрольными, точно зная, что с ними не справлюсь. Я был очень рад, когда преподаватель сжалилась надо мной и вытянула меня на хорошую оценку. Я смог убрать испанский из своей программы в девятом классе. С тех пор я пытаюсь забыть его, как страшный сон, — младший брат всё ещё смотрел с недоверием, так что Коннор взялся за поручни крепче. — Но отовсюду он преследует меня ужасным словом — «пицца».

Подросток фыркнул, и Коннор сдвинул поручень, заставляя карусель шевелиться.

— Пицца разве не итальянское блюдо?

— Теперь ты убедился, насколько у меня всё плохо с испанским?

Младший брат рассмеялся, и в окружающей их тишине это было прекрасным звуком.

— Не хочешь прокатиться?

— Ты же не серьёзно?

— В детстве тебе нравились карусели, — Коннор зашагал, и металл скрипнул, передвигая подростка по кругу.

— Нравилось после них блевать?

— Не правда. Ты был очень выносливым. Тошнило всех детей вокруг кроме тебя.

Коннор, похоже, на полном серьёзе решил его раскатать. Поначалу казалось, что у него не хватит сил, учитывая, какой тяжёлый подросток. Ещё и ноги Ричарда волочились по земле, но как только он их подтянул, карусель стала двигаться намного свободней. Коннор улыбнулся, начиная ускоряться.

— Первая тренировка в космонавты начинается. Посмотрим, так же ли вы успешно справляетесь с аэродинамическими перегрузками, как угадываете созвездия…

Ричард стал сильно сомневаться, кому из них восемнадцать. Ветер в лицо и едва слышный скрип металла отозвались чем-то далёким и ярким из детства. Когда Коннор присматривал за ним на детской площадке, если Хэнк заставлял погулять с младшим братом. Или когда хватал за руку и пытался увести, потому что уже поздно, и им надо идти домой. Как клятвенно обещал с ним поиграть и показать что-то дико интересное. В такой темноте они точно с ним никогда не гуляли, а если такое и было, то потом должны были получить от отца. Коннор сильнее, чем Ричард, боялся, когда младший брат падал с качелей, спотыкался на асфальте или наворачивался с велосипеда в единственную на всей улице лужу. Старший брат точно знал, кто дома получит за это, но вместо того, чтобы бить или ругаться, успокаивал, стирал грязь с одежды и заводил через чёрных ход в ванную, чтобы обработать расцарапанные в кровь руки и коленки. Ричарду, к счастью, хватало ума потом скрывать эти раны от папы.

Подросток поднялся на ноги, чтобы решительно остановить карусель.

— Давай. Теперь твоя очередь.

— Что?

— Ты меня покатал. Теперь я попробую.

Коннор всё ещё думал, что это шутка. Ричард выглядел очень уверенным, так что старшеклассник с любопытством взобрался с ногами на подставку.

— Лучше сядь, а то вывалишься, — Ричард взялся за поручень, возле которого стоял брат. По-видимому, он собирался не толкать карусель, а бежать вместе с ней.

— Думаешь, что сможешь раскатать меня так сильно? — улыбнулся Коннор, всё-таки выполняя указание.

Ричард стрельнул взглядом, принимая вызов. Коннор был рад, что присел, когда спортивный и крепкий подросток вдруг побежал. Старшеклассник схватился за поручень, возле которого был младший брат. Просто чтобы видеть его засветившееся лицо.

Мир вокруг закружился, и звёзды превратились в лишь преследующие друг друга огоньки на небе. Волосы растрепались из-за ветра. Ричард мог вместе с Гэвином побеситься на детских площадках, в основном проверяя, кто из них продержится на каком снаряде дольше или выше поднимется на качелях, но чтобы просто бежать, катая кого-то, как будто он снова вернулся в детство — такое случилось только сейчас. Со старшим братом не казалось странным заниматься какой угодно глупостью. Коннор смеялся, пока не почувствовал, как его укачало. Может быть, это волнение в животе появилось из-за брата, но старшеклассник не решился проверять.

Ричард ещё даже не устал, а у Коннора уже стало двоиться в глазах. Наверное, плохой идеей было сначала раскатывать карусель самому, а потом на неё залезать.

— Ричард.

— Что? Уже сдаёшься? — усмехнулся подросток. Ричард понял по лицу брата, что что-то не так. Подросток вцепился опасно в поручень, прокатываясь ногами по земле, чтобы замедлить карусель. Она не сразу, но остановилась. — Коннор?

— Всё в порядке. Просто закружилась голова, — через силу улыбнулся старший брат. — Ты победил, если мы, конечно, соревновались.

— Может, тебе лучше сесть на землю? — Ричард готов был подать руку, когда старшеклассник взялся за поручень.

— Нет, сейчас всё пройдёт. Нужно просто… — было очень опрометчивым поступком так резко вставать. — Ох, чёрт…

Ричард среагировал, успевая выставить руки, пока старшеклассник не упал вперёд. Младший брат крепко обхватил за туловище, тут же пугаясь этого. Коннор повис буквально на нём, не доставая до земли ногами. У старшеклассника в один момент ушла тошнота, когда он ощутил сильные мышцы под своими руками. Сейчас голова могла закружиться только от вида тела Ричарда с этого ракурса. Подросток опомнился, соображая, что нужно опустить брата на землю. Коннор зажмурился, ощущая его руки словно повсюду.

— С-спасибо. Не хотелось бы получить ещё синяков, — в глазах мир всё ещё с трудом собирался в одну цельную картинку. Даже лицо Ричарда раздвоилось, когда Коннор поднял на него глаза.

Прилежные волосы старшего брата спутались, от чего он стал выглядеть моложе. Коннор непривычно раскраснелся и глубоко дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ричард почувствовал по лёгкому ветерку, как взмокла за эти пару секунд спина, хотя теперь ни капли не было холодно. Коннор опустил взгляд ниже, заворожив этим действием, как будто задумался, чтобы потянуться к губам.

Ричард приготовился к тому, что это снова случится. Нужно просто закрыть глаза, правда сделать это сложно, пока Коннор так смотрит. Наверное, плохо, что они на детской площадке, но сейчас слишком темно и никто не должен разглядеть, кто они.

Сердце взбунтовалось, когда в груди стал копиться жар. Ричард запоздало понял, где оказались его ладони, пощупав под ними поясницу брата.

Коннор не посмел совершить вчерашней ошибки, заставляя себя первым отвести взгляд.

— Поедем домой?

Ричард застыл, не сразу поняв, что он вообще услышал. Этот вопрос почти читался в серых глазах. Младший брат помедлил, не сразу соображая, почему должен убирать руки. Старшеклассник коснулся груди, и прежде чем тело взволновалось по этому поводу, стало ясно, что Коннор аккуратно отодвинулся от него.

— Тебе уже, наверное, холодно? В машине есть обогреватель. Я пойду его включу.

Коннор развернулся, сопротивляясь сильному желанию остаться в этих тёплых руках ещё подольше. Это было очень рискованно. Он едва не сорвался. И пока ещё себя контролирует, нужно срочно идти к машине. Да, Ричард будет на соседнем сиденье, но всё равно не так близко. Он не имеет права испортить и этот вечер. Коннор, к своему стыду, осознал, что возбудился.

Ричард очнулся, поняв, что должен пойти за братом. Коннор только что… Просто отпустил его? Подросток в полной прострации зашагал за ним следом.

— Я предупредил папу, что мы покатаемся только два часа. Мы и так сильно задержались, — будто оправдался старшеклассник, надевая на себя ремень и дожидаясь брата. В возбуждённом состоянии ездить ещё не приходилось. Ричард всего лишь обнял его, но показался в этот момент таким большим и сильным. И его светлые глаза едва не отключили последние остатки самообладания.

Коннор завёл машину, решив, что лучше поторопиться домой, чем надеяться, что желание в теле так легко теперь отпустит. Хорошо, что со стороны не заметно. Да и Ричард туда не смотрит.

Обратная дорога по ощущениям прошла даже в более напряжённой тишине. Коннор не отводил взгляда от проезжей части и вообще ничего не говорил, а Ричард, как ни пытался, не мог прогнать от себя чувство, что произошло что-то, чего он не понял. Как-то быстро Коннор захотел домой. И ещё отодвинулся от него во второй раз. В первый это ещё не так бросилось в глаза, а теперь было очевидно. Подросток почувствовал, как краснеет лицо просто из-за того, что он думает об этом, будто его это задело.

Ричард промучился вплоть до самого дома, пока Коннор не открыл пультом гараж, чтобы загнать автомобиль внутрь. Старший брат надеялся, что отец ещё не лёг спать, но даже если Хэнк услышит — это будет лучше, чтобы он не волновался, не зная, где они. Из гаража вела дверь внутрь дома, и Коннор осмотрел пустые гостиную и кухню.

Старшеклассник обернулся, впервые за последние сорок минут посмотрев в глаза.

— Хорошо погуляли, правда? Нужно закреплять твои знания и поездить хотя бы ещё несколько раз. Предупреди меня заранее, когда захочешь покататься, — Ричард кивнул, сейчас не в состоянии что-нибудь ответить. Всё ещё было как-то неловко. Коннор вздохнул. Ни обнимать, ни трогать младшего брата нельзя, что было проверено вчера. Да и сейчас они на первом этаже, куда может зайти отец или Колин, а не в комнате. — Спокойной ночи.

Старший брат быстро зашагал на второй этаж, на ходу снимая джинсовую куртку. Коннор надеялся, что ванная свободна, и он сможет сейчас немного полежать в горячей воде. Ему срочно нужно расслабиться. Он всё-таки не железный, чтобы спокойно находиться с Ричардом так долго вместе.

Дверь в комнату старшего брата закрылась, и Ричард понял, что всё ещё стоит на первом этаже, зачем-то глядя ему вслед.

У них что-то… произошло?

Ричард задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, что за последнее время говорил и что делал. Какое-то странное чувство, как будто кошки заскребли на душе. Типа, это вся их поездка? А он чего-то ждал ещё?

Ричард смутился, открывая холодильник и вытаскивая первое, что сможет унести с собой. Наверное, просто есть хочется, поэтому он чувствует себя так странно.

Ричард поднялся к себе, по привычке оставляя открытой дверь, поэтому вздрогнул, когда Коннор вышел из комнаты. Старший брат проскользнул в коридор, и подросток выглянул, успевая заметить, что он зашёл с охапкой чистой одежды в ванную. Ричарду бы тоже следовало принять душ, учитывая, как он потел за рулём, но теперь придётся ждать своей очереди. Ричард бездумно снял тяжёлые джинсы и не первой свежести футболку, вдруг останавливая на ней взгляд. Подросток напряг обоняние.

А может, от него воняло? Коннору стало противно, и он поэтому отошёл?

Да какого чёрта он вообще об этом думает?!

Ричард чуть было не пошёл бросать грязную футболку в корзину в ванной, вовремя опомнившись и развернувшись обратно. Его вообще не волнует, что там произошло на площадке. Точнее, чего не произошло. Его это вообще не касается.

Ричард надел старые футболку и шорты, садясь за свой стол, чтобы поесть, но еда не выглядела привлекательной. Он даже руки не помыл, как пришёл, так что всё равно, видимо, сейчас придётся идти на кухню. Странно, почему он вообще так удивился холоду Коннора. Там, на площадке, его не хотелось отпускать.

Это что вообще за хрень?

А может, у Коннора что-то произошло? Но он ведь вёл себя как обычно целый день, но всё равно отвернулся после того, как оказался рядом. Нужно было сразу остановить брата и спросить, но какое он имел право его одёргивать?

Ричард старался не прислушиваться к звукам за дверью, сидя за столом перед ноутбуком, но всё равно понял, когда Коннор закончил мыться и прошёл несколько раз мимо его двери. Идти в душ уже не хотелось. Слишком лень. Помоется утром. Ему какая разница. Разве что грязные вещи нужно отнести. Ричард дождался, когда в коридоре долгое время никого не будет слышно. Кроме Коннора и некому, наверное, больше ходить посреди ночи. Ричард вошёл в тёплую ванную, наполненную различными запахами, засовывая вещи в корзину. Подросток встал к раковине, чтобы помыть руки, сразу натыкаясь на полностью запотевшее зеркало. Ну, как обычно после Коннора. Ричард коснулся его поверхности ладонью, растирая влагу, чтобы увидеть своё отражение.

Господи. У него вообще бывает улыбчивое лицо? Ну, разве что на карусели было. Сложно не улыбаться, когда бьёт ветер в лицо и есть риск, что тебе вот-вот залетит какое-нибудь насекомое в рот. Сейчас не возникало никакого желания улыбнуться. Он сильно изменился всего лишь за один год и до сих пор не привык к этому отражению.

«Спасибо за чудесный вечер, — Коннор обнимал тогда, ещё холодный после улицы. — Он был таким же прекрасным, как и ты».

Ричард плотно сжал челюсти, пытаясь найти в своём отражении хоть что-то едва напоминающее «прекрасное». Или хоть в одном своём поступке.

А может, нужно было всё-таки остановить? Что сказал бы Коннор тогда? Просто взять его за руку, в этом ведь не было бы ничего такого. Просто поинтересоваться, всё ли у него порядке. Учитывая, как много Коннор делает для него каждый день, старший брат заслужил хотя бы того, чтобы Ричард помог ему чем-то в ответ.

Десятиклассник вышел из ванной комнаты, осторожно глядя на дальнюю дверь. Коннор уже, наверное, лёг спать, незачем его будить. Подросток подошёл ближе, различая тонкую полоску света, проникающую из-под крепкой двери.

Проклятье, что он собрался вообще делать? Ричард шагнул вперёд, прислушиваясь к тому, что за дверью и почему старший брат не спит. Просто постучится. Спросит, всё ли в порядке, и уйдёт назад. Ричард занёс руку над деревом, но так и не отпустил, тут же представляя, как будет выглядеть. Спрашивать у Коннора, что случилось, нужно было на площадке. Сейчас уже поздно. Старший брат подумает, что он идиот, раз сообразил спросить только спустя два часа.

Подросток пошёл было назад, но остановился, понимая, что это слабое оправдание. В комнате не станет легче. Это же Коннор всё начал, так какого чёрта он теперь ушёл и оставил его разбираться с этим одного?

Ричард вздохнул, уже представив, как подносит к двери кулак, но рука просто отказалась двигаться. Боже, это же Коннор. Он же не велит ему убираться и никогда не приходить. Почему тогда так страшно к нему стучать?

«На счёт три. Один. Два…»

Ричард зажмурился, когда долбанный мозг отказался продолжать. Чёртов трус. Почувствовав злость, подросток, не подумав, ударился лбом об дверь. Ровно через секунду пришло осознание, что он сделал.

— Да? — отреагировал Коннор на звук.

Ричард чуть было не дёрнулся назад, опомнившись, что сам сюда пришёл. Он ещё может сбежать, если Коннор подумает, что ему просто показалось, или это был ветер. Пока подросток боролся сам с собой, выбирая, спрятаться или остаться, старший брат уже открыл дверь.

Старшеклассник испугался, что могло что-то случиться. Только отец пришёл бы к нему в такое время. Коннор весь был погружён в воспоминания о сегодняшнем дне, поэтому подумал, что так и заснул с тетрадью на кровати, даже не помня, какую искал тему.

Коннор замер, обнаружив вместо отца младшего брата. Может быть, это всё-таки сон. Только вот Ричард выглядел очень реалистичным.

— Привет.

— Привет.

Ричард скрестил руки на груди, чувствуя себя так более уверенно.

— Как… Дела?

Коннор так растерялся, что молча смотрел на него несколько секунд.

— Х-хорошо. Что-то случилось?

— Я просто заметил, что ты ещё не спишь, и, — Ричард поменял ногу, на которую опирался. — Ты что-то делаешь?

— Да. Нужно по урокам кое-что доделать.

Ричард кивнул, понимая, что у него закончился перечень вопросов. Коннор не сводил с него глаз, так что подросток развернулся обратно.

— Тогда я, наверное, тоже пойду их делать…

— Ты не хочешь зайти? — поторопился старшеклассник, пока младший брат не ушёл.

Ричард застыл, ощутив, как стала притекать кровь к лицу от этой фразы. Кажется, он где-то её не раз слышал. Коннор заметил его взгляд.

— Просто посидим немного вместе. Ты ведь только пришёл.

Десятиклассник шумно сглотнул, от чего не хватило сил ответить вслух. Подросток прошёл внутрь, постаравшись не задеть брата плечом. У Коннора было по-привычному светло и прибрано, если не считать кучи листов, разбросанных по кровати. Старшеклассник, видимо, занимался, сидя на ней. На ноутбуке тоже был открыт какой-то документ.

Коннор с заметным волнением прикрыл дверь, чувствуя, как начинают обостряться все органы чувств, когда Ричард встал в центре комнаты. Старшеклассник всегда запирался на замок, но стоит ли делать это сейчас? Когда они с Ричардом находятся здесь вдвоём. Не будет ли это выглядеть слишком…

Слишком.

Коннор так и не решился сделать это, оставляя дверь незапертой. Старшеклассник вовсю стал рассматривать прямую спину, пользуясь возможностью это делать. Коннор вспомнил о приличии, только когда брат очень долго простоял молча.

— Ты не хочешь присесть? — Коннор выдвинул стул, подбираясь опасно близко. С другой стороны, в этой комнате физически сложно стоять далеко. — На кровати я всё разбросал.

— Ты делаешь уроки в первом часу ночи, — было лишь отдалённо похоже на вопрос. Ричард проигнорировал стул, и старшеклассник замялся.

— Эм, да. Это всего лишь… Это… — Коннор нахмурился, забывая, что делал. «Господи, что это?». Коннор схватил один из листочков, вспоминая, чем занимался. — Это биология! Фаулер задал написать таблицу-анализ предыдущих пройденных тем, а я совершенно забыл об этом.

— Может проще попросить у кого-то списать, чтобы не делать это сейчас?

— Я уже слишком часто просил у друзей помощи по другим предметам. А это всего лишь таблица, которую легко сделать, если просто всё перечитать. Не хочу беспокоить Маркуса в такой час и по такому поводу, — Коннор переместил ноутбук с подставки у кровати на письменный стол. У старшего брата после душа ещё были влажными волосы, и запах шёл очень сильный после моющих средств. Коннор, похоже, не замечал, как его разглядывают.

Младший брат, не подумав, опустился на кровать. Ричард сразу вздрогнул и вскочил, услышав, как раздавил несколько конспектов.

— Всё в порядке! — поспешил Коннор ему на помощь. — Это всего лишь выписки из книги. Мы уже прошли эти темы, так что они мне больше не понадобятся.

Коннор теперь оказался почти вплотную. Ричард, зажатый между ним и кроватью, застыл словно в грёбанной ловушке. Коннор скорее неосознанно провёл взглядом по его лицу, не успевая удержать себя от этого. Старшеклассник сжал ладони в кулаки, чтобы с помощью коротких ногтей переключить внимание с красивого лица на лёгкую боль в коже. Дыхание уже стало тяжелее, и младший брат почему-то молчал. Коннор приказал себе опустить взгляд на кровать. Нужно убрать здесь всё, раз Ричард хочет сесть именно туда.

Коннор отодвинулся, начиная собирать все разбросанные листочки. Он снова отошёл, даже не почувствовав серого взгляда. Старшеклассник собрал все конспекты в одну стопку, поправляя её и решая положить на стол, когда горячая кисть сжала его локоть. Так внезапно, что двенадцатиклассник едва не выронил бумагу. Подросток перехватил настолько крепко, что при желании отдёрнуть руку можно было бы заслужить синяк. Коннор обернулся, посмотрев вверх так, что даже Ричард застыл, встретив его взгляд. По впившимся в плоть пальцам было сложно определить, с каким намерением младший брат это сделал. Эти несколько секунд, что никто из них не шевелился, длились для Коннора бесконечно долго.

— Ричард?

Ричард выше. С этого ракурса вообще очевидна разница. Младший брат держал на месте и смотрел прямо на него. Он казался достаточно опасным с этого расстояния, но в светлых глазах не было ни намёка на то, что его надо бояться. Ни капли агрессии. Только… Волнение?

Ричард понял, как сильно схватил, растерянно разжимая пальцы. Коннор, однако, и не пытался вырваться.

— Прости. Я… Я просто…

К сожалению, ситуация не стала лучше. Не сказать же, что совершенно случайно чуть не свернул ему руку и простоял с ней полминуты, потому что идиот. Уже полностью красный, словно окунувшийся с ушами в пунш, Ричард опустил лицо. Коннор перестал дышать, когда до него дошло, что происходит. Почему подросток в его комнате и не может сказать ни слова. В этих удивительно светлых глазах отражался весь перечень мук, которых Коннор ещё ни разу у подростка не видел.

— Ты… — Ричард сразу же замолчал, и сердце Коннора забилось быстрее от мысли, что он продолжит. — Ты это… Просто ты. И рядом с тобой я… — Ричард нахмурился. — …нам весело. Мне нравится всё, что ты готовишь, — десятиклассник произносил какие-то обрывочные фразы, но Коннор успевал расшифровывать. — Ты… и сам мне…

Карие глаза расширились. Ричард столкнулся с ним взглядом, и Коннор испугался, что если пошевелится, то спугнёт его, смотря в ответ со всей уверенностью, что осталась. Она стала истончаться, как песок, когда Ричард опустил взгляд ниже. На уровень губ. Коннор крепче впился в стопку бумаги в ладонях, случайно её помяв, когда младший брат опустил плечи, будто собираясь пригнуться. Сердце сорвалось в галоп ещё до того, как он это сделал, из-за чего слегка потемнело в глазах. Ричард действительно пригнулся, пока не потерял последние остатки храбрости. Младший брат крепко закрыл глаза, впечатаваясь лицом в такие же плотно сжатые губы.

Поцелуй, такой сухой, скорее братский, если бы не нахмурившиеся брови Ричарда и то, как сильно вжал ногти в конспекты старший брат. Подросток целовал слепо, поэтому в стрессе даже не понял, куда попал. Лицо подростка горело, отчего он казался безумно тёплым, и Коннор едва удерживался на ногах, начиная ощущать дурман от его запаха.

Пунцовый десятиклассник отстранился первым, посмотрев так, будто готовый бежать в любой момент. Листы конспектов один за другим полетели на пол, вальсируя в воздухе из потерявших силу рук старшего брата. Коннор понял, что дышит так громко, что его должно быть слышно в коридоре. Он кое-как смог найти воздух для того, чтобы заговорить.

— Дай мне минутку посидеть.

Ричард осоловело кивнул, подумав, что он имел ввиду кровать, когда старший брат потерял опору, свалившись на пол там же, где и стоял. Подросток оторопел на секунду.

— К… Коннор!

Ричард помял ещё несколько бумажек, падая на колени рядом и поддерживая брата за плечи. Коннор, судя по лицу, вообще не понимал, почему сидит на полу. Он планировал сесть на кровать.

— Коннор?

— Я… — старшеклассник не нашёл слов, чтобы признаться, что случилось. — Прости. Я н-не…

«Не верю».

Коннор закрыл глаза, всё ещё чувствуя на губах это прикосновение. Ричард поцеловал его. Подросток никуда не бежал и смотрел очень взволнованно.

— Прости, я испугал тебя?..

Сильно перенервничав, младший брат крепко обхватил за туловище, утыкаясь лицом куда-то в воротник пижамы. Грёбаный мир не перевернулся. Ричард втянул носом знакомый запах крема для тела. Подросток практически лёг на него, очень тяжёлый, и Коннору пришлось быстрее приходить в себя, пока младший брат не перевесил его на пол. Старшеклассник погладил ладонью по тёмным волосам. Должно быть, Ричард очень смущён тем, что сам поцеловал. Коннор чувствовал, как у подростка пылает лицо и как он сам подрагивает.

Коннор с нежностью погладил и по голове, и по плечам, а младший брат всё ещё не уходил и не сбегал.

— Ричард, — Коннор подсунул руки под полураслабленное тело, позволяя подростку всё ещё прятаться, но прижимая его крепче к себе. Любимый Ричард.

Колин дёрнулся во сне, вмиг открывая глаза. Старшеклассник моргнул, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Колин поморщился, осматривая темноту и прислушиваясь к звукам в доме, предполагая, что где-то внутри или снаружи раздался громкий шум, но сейчас всё было тихо. От какого-то сильного волнения аж всё в животе перекорёживало, но на боль это похоже не было.

Колин даже не запомнил, видел ли какой-то сон. Сославшись на то, что это, скорее всего, просто не успевшее «показать себя» возбуждение, старшеклассник лёг обратно на подушку. Или, может быть, сползло одеяло, и из-за холода он проснулся.


End file.
